Este maravilloso mundo
by Kyubi1
Summary: Este maravilloso mundo; uno con problemas normales, sin organizaciones militares en busca de espíritus, sin seres de otros universos que causen problemas, con los problemas del día a día, uno en el que Shidou Itsuka tiene una vida normal. Sí, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La normalidad se verá afectada cuando su mejor amiga haga un cambio radical en el que su vida está en riesgo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer un fanfic como tal. Había publicado antes un one-shot que les gustó a unas cuantas personas, me alegro mucho, pero como dije antes, esto es una idea no me dejar dormir tranquilo y que mi cerebro me pide a gritos que lo saque.**

 **Hice un pedido especial para que pudiera usar el OC de KanadeSilver, mi amiga con la escribo "Un encuentro fuera de este mundo" y que pudiera ser usado por mí y modificado su historia por completo.**

 **Esta historia va contener muchos personajes inventados por mí que espero les gusten, les parezcan divertidos o por lo menos, decentes para su papel. También incluirá personajes de las novelas, pero con varios cambios porque no las he leído todas y porque este es un universo alternativo. Motivo por el cual muchos personajes no actuaran por cómo los conocen y muchas cosas van a cambiar.**

 **Sin alargar más esto, espero les guste mucho y espero sus opiniones en los comentarios. ¡Disfrútenlo que es para ustedes!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un día se hará realidad.**

Cada mañana ella toma un baño, se lava bien todas sus partes y se asegura de estar limpia y que su cabello este siempre bien cuidado; este es largo y de color blanco, así que piensa que su cabello puede dañarse fácil y mancharse debido a su color. Y su piel blanca y suave, perfectamente hidratada, también se lo cuida todos los días.

Porque para mantener el cuerpo bien solo necesita jabón, champú y amor.

Frente al espejo, con el cabello un poco mojado y envuelta en una toalla blanca, mira con cierta molestia que su pecho ha crecido un poco más, como si no fueran lo suficientemente grandes ya, así como que es un poco más alta; eso le alegra.

Sonríe y va hacia su armario de madera de roble para vestirse para el día de hoy, para ir a la escuela con su mejor amigo quien, si ella se tarda mucho, le espera abajo, en la sala.

Una vez está lista con su uniforme puesto de la preparatoria Raizen; una escuela como cualquier otra en la que suceden un montón de cosas que la mayoría no recuerda y en la que se imparten clases todos los días sin que ella entienda bien que está aprendiendo, está lista para desayunar.

—Kanade, ¿puedes bajar? Ya está listo el desayuno —dijo una voz pasiva en un tono algo alto para que ella escuchara—. Aunque no creo que sea lo mejor, pero me esforcé...

Esto último no fue escuchado por Kanade, pero respondió afirmativamente al llamado y una vez tomara su celular, sus llaves y algo de dinero, bajaría. Eso no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Estaba feliz, pero una vez vio el desayuno con el pan tostado casi quemado y los huevos semi-crudos, se le fue el apetito y la sonrisa también.

—Lo lamento, Kanade. Me acabo de levantar y ayer no pude pedir comida. Espero que no esté tan mal, pero no sé cocinar —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, todo sería más lindo si ella no estuviera en pijama y con unas ojeras terribles, parecía que tuviera marcador negro.

—No, está bien, mamá. Estuviste trabajando muy tarde, deberías dormir —contestó apenada y empezó a comer su pan con mermelada de fresa—. Ayer te oía hablando por teléfono... Parecías molesta, ¿quién habló?

—Tu padre. No estaba molesta, es solo que... Un "buenos días" a las tres de la madrugada no es gracioso.

Kanade dio una risita, pero su madre sonrió después de un segundo y ambas rieron un poco.

El nombre de su hija lo había inventado su padre al significar: "tocar una melodía", le pareció un lindo nombre para su hija. Sobre todo, porque él se dedicaba a ser música. Siempre andaba visitando otros países, dando conciertos. A veces los llevaba a ellas, pero otras no porque no quería que Kanade se atrasara en la escuela.

Era un poco raro que Kanade no supiera tocar ningún instrumento, cuando en su casa había un cuarto grande en donde había guitarra, piano, violín, chelo y un bajo, le generaba interés porque su padre era muy bueno y disfrutaba de su sesión de prácticas, aunque es le molestaba a su madre cuando solo intentaba dormir, pero era muy torpe y no pudo aprender mucho.

Sin embargo, eso no era algo decepcionante para el padre músico, quería a su hija, aunque casi no estaba con ella y cuando lo estaba, aprovechaba para mimarla y darle todo lo que quería; helados, dulces, ropa, mascota, salida al cine, parque acuático, lo que ella quisiera, no importaba el dinero, había de sobra.

Pero Kanade tenía otros dones y otras ambiciones que no tenían nada que ver con la música, ni en ser analista, psicóloga y secretaria como su madre.

Murasame Reine, ella era todo lo anterior escrito y tenía el privilegio de tener uno de los mejores puestos en Fraxinus, sede en la ciudad Tenguu de una organización ecológica llamada Ratatoskr. Además de eso, era una mujer bella y joven, a pesar de tener más de 30 años y su aspecto de siempre tener sueño, incluso sus ojos azules habían perdido algo de intensidad debido al insomnio y su cabello azul pálido, un tanto despeinado en una cola de caballo le daba un aspecto maduro y frío.

A su hija le gustaba cocinar, como su mejor amigo Shidou Itsuka le enseñó una vez en su casa, ella quedó fascinada y para eso no necesitaba ser inteligente.

Su madre y padre estaban felices de que ella se iniciara en la cocina y que tuviera un amigo tan bueno que le ayudara en todo y le enseñara a cocinar, sobre todo porque ambos; padre y madre, no tenían idea de cómo cocinar. Todas las comidas eran compradas o iban a restaurantes, además su padre nunca estaba en casa, por lo menos él estaba más familiarizado con la cocina que su esposa.

—Shin ya debe estar esperándote, Kanade. —Reine se acercó a la chica y le dio dinero en su mano, además de acariciarle la cabeza, sonrió a pesar del cansancio y la migraña por no dormir—. Compra algo en la escuela para el almuerzo.

—Ah, cierto. Gracias, mamá. —Kanade se levantó y sonrió, también abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

—Que aprendas muchas cosas nuevas hoy. —Correspondió al abrazo con ternura.

—¡Sí!

Salió de su casa, donde se encontró a Shidou, quien le saludó con la mano desde ahí. Él iba también con el uniforme de su misma preparatoria, solo que era el masculino; pantalón oscuro, zapatos oscuros, corbata azul y de ahí tenía la misma chaqueta oscura y camisa blanca debajo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó al ver la mochila de Shidou, él sonrió con diversión, después regresó a su casa y salió ya con su bolso/mochila en sus manos—. Se me había olvidado…

—No te preocupes, no vamos tarde. Hoy mi hermanita me despertó más temprano de lo usual, aprovecha que mis padres no están y me carga hacerle el desayuno, cuando puede hacerlo ella misma por primera vez… No estaría mal —dijo un poco molesto y bostezando un poco.

Itsuka Shidou, 16 años, un poco más alto que el promedio, cabello corto, color azul, ojos color miel, piel blanca y la persona más amable que podrías conocer. Vive con su hermanastra menor: Kotori Itsuka, sus padres son investigadores y casi siempre hacen viajes largos en los que se quedan solos. Ambos se llevan muy bien, pero su hermana tiene cambios de humor muy bruscos; debe ser la adolescencia. Además de que se enoja fácilmente con su hermana menor: Itsuka Mana, antes Takamiya Mana cuando ella y su hermano no habían sido adoptados.

«Shidou siempre está haciendo el desayuno, comida y cena de sus hermanitas, debe de estar cansado todas las mañanas, además de que siempre me ayuda. Me gustaría hacer algo por él». Ella pensó con cierta tristeza, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras él seguía con el relato de la mañana mientras seguían avanzando.

—Shidou, en ese caso, no te preocupes, ¡algún día te haré el desayuno, comida y cena! —dijo felizmente y con gran ilusión en sus ojos azules, Shidou quedó sin habla y se sonrojó gradualmente.

«Desayuno… Comida… ¡¿Y cena!? ¿Acaso Kanade me está diciendo eso? ¡No, no hay manera! Ella es mi amiga, pero… Bueno, sería muy bueno si fuera más que eso». Les dio una rápida mirada a los pechos grandes de su amiga y tragó saliva. «¡No! Kanade no me merece, y ella no sabe ni lo que dice».

—Shidou, ¿por qué estás rojo? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Excelente! Ahora, vámonos que el autobús pasará muy pronto.

—¡Cierto!

Durante el camino en el autobús, Shidou vivió su mismo problema de siempre al estar cerca de su amiga: no sabía a donde mirar cuando le hablaba y no quería hablar con ella en ese momento, por esa razón, además de que estaban sentados juntos.

—Shidou…

«¡No, Kanade!» Shidou se giró a ella un poco y se sonrojó un poco debido a la cercanía de sus pechos con su cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

—No pude hacer muchos de los ejercicios de Matemáticas, ¿me podrías ayudar? —preguntó con una mirada tierna e inocente, además de cierto brillo en sus ojos azules—. Lamento no ser inteligente…

—Y-Yo tampoco hice muchos…

—¿En serio? —Alzó la mirada con suma duda, él sonrió cálidamente.

—Sí, es en serio. También estaban complicados para mí, no te preocupes.

—¡Qué bien! Creí que era una tonta por solo hacer tres. —El joven hizo una leve mueca, él había hecho diez de veinte ejercicios, pero no podía burlarse de su amiga ni hacerla sentir mal, sabía que ella era muy débil en ese aspecto.

—No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos al salón, te explicaré todo lo que pueda. Recuerda que el examen es mañana.

—Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme a estudiar en mi casa? —preguntó apresuradamente y con cierto temor—. Ya me fue muy mal antes…

—Claro. —Kanade lo abrazó y dejó su cabeza recostada en el hombro del chico, este quedó con las mejillas encendidas y no pudo moverse ni para abrazarla de igual manera.

—Shidou, gracias por siempre apoyarme. Definitivamente, algún día te haré el desayuno, comida y cena —dijo con una sonrisa y sin soltarlo, cosa que no era molesta, pero sí incómoda para el chico.

—Gracias, Kanade.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Kanade era algo torpe para matemáticas, así que no terminó los ejercicios a tiempo y su amigo le pasó los suyos, ella estaba muy agradecida ya que iba muy mal en esa materia. Además de que cuando se le olvidaban los libros en las demás, siempre juntaba su silla con la de su amigo y se compartían el libro.

Pero cuando él no podía hacer nada, ella sufría al pasar al pizarrón a resolver ejercicios o hablar de algún libro que había leído para clase de literatura, no tenía de otra más que deprimirse y enojarse consigo misma de sus fallas.

En la hora del almuerzo, Shidou pasaba un poco de tiempo con Tonomachi, pero hoy no sería así al estar triste Kanade, así que fue con ella en cuanto la vio salir del salón con la cabeza abajo.

—Ve por ella, galán.

—Cállate, Tonomachi, yo no pienso en Kanade así.

—Sí, lo mismo decía de esta chica —dijo al señalar su teléfono, Shidou suspiró y caminó un poco rápido hacia la salida—. Suerte, compañero.

«Eso es enfermizo». El que tuviera una novia virtual en su teléfono en el que gastaba dinero real para comprarle cosas era algo que Shidou no podía entender ni tratar como algo serio. Lo que sí era serio era que su amigo estaba obsesionado con su "novia".

—¡Kanade! —Ella se giró con una carita triste, él logró alcanzarla y le puso la mano en la cabeza—. No me dejes atrás…

—Iba a ir a comprar mi comida, Shidou…

—No estés triste, ya mejorarás y los nervios se irán. —Acarició su cabeza con delicadeza, como si su cabello fuera a romperse, ella se sonrojó y sonrió un poco.

—Está bien.

Después del almuerzo, Shidou siguió ayudando a Kanade, clase tras clase, siempre lo hacía y ella era feliz por ello. Pero sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él y que, por eso, no daba todo de sí. Eso le dio un sabor amargo en la boca, pero él no podía dejar que ella se pusiera triste, además de que el estar cerca era bueno; ellos estaban tan juntos que Tonomachi llegó hasta bromear de que eran pareja, una mentira por supuesto, pero por esa misma razón muchos chicos no se acercaban a ella, además de que era muy hermosa como para verla a los ojos.

* * *

A pesar de todo, Shidou era un adolescente y aunque quería a su amiga y le daba lo mejor, mientras las chicas estaban en educación física, sus ojos miraban a otros lados, oculto entre los arbustos, estaba con Tonomachi con su inseparable teléfono.

Hiroto Tonomachi, mejor amigo de Shidou y amigo de Kanade Shimitzu también. Un adepto en los juegos de simuladores de citas, aun así, no tiene una novia real y un muchacho que siempre está de buen humor y que tiene algo que decir, ya sea para molestar o para conversar. Es de cabello negro en puntas y de ojos grises oscuros, es alto y de complexión delgada.

—Shidou, a las doce en punto. —El chico giró los ojos a esa posición con un leve sonrojo y una mirada algo pervertida, no lo podía notar ni evitar. Ahí vio a una chica con cabello negro en dos coletas y un ojo rojo; el único al descubierto, con un cuerpo bonito—. Es Tokisaki Kurumi de nuestra clase, mis estadísticas muestran que jamás tendrás una oportunidad con ella, amigo. Además de que el aura que irradia les causa tanto a los chicos que casi nadie se atreve a hablarle, además de que es encantadora.

—Maldición, es realmente hermosa, ¿y cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó un poco curioso, el otro dio una leve carcajada.

—Tengo contactos en muchas redes sociales, Shidou. Además, todos saben que ella es inalcanzable, solo podremos admirarla a lo lejos hasta que llegue un príncipe o alguna cosa así para que ella tenga a alguien de su calibre. Pero no estaría mal… —Él se fijó en dos chicas muy parecidas—. Intentar con ese par de ahí.

—Ah, las gemelas Yamai, ¡y aun así son tan diferentes! Son de otra clase, ¿verdad?

—Estás bien informado de lo más básico. Se llaman Kaguya y Yuzuru, muy competitivas y explosivas, una más que la otra. Pero eso no importa, ¿cierto?

—Por ahora no…

Shidou observaba las bellezas que le rodeaban, pero sin duda alguna, la joya que Tonomachi tenía bajo la manga era mostrarle fotos de Miku Izayoi y de las numerosas chicas que estudiaban en la escuela para señoritas a la que jamás tendrían acceso.

El joven de cabello azul estaba en una etapa en la que cualquier chica podría hacerle sonrojar si sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía los pies en la tierra cuando se trataba de Kanade; porque a ella la conocía y en ese momento, pasaba a ser especial.

—Y ahora una pequeña foto de Kanade-chan para los pobres que no le pueden hablar… —Pero le quitaron el celular con velocidad, él sonrió de manera pícara—. ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus celos?

—No son celos. Además, ¿para qué quieres de Kanade? Teniendo a Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Origami y todas las demás.

—Ya te dije que hay gente que vive de estas fotos, y ni siquiera son pervertidas, tranquilízate y no monopolices a nadie.

—Entonces, dame a tu novia. —Tonomachi le arrebató el celular a Shidou antes de que dijera algo más.

—Eso nunca, además, ¿cómo crees que le compro todas sus cosas? ¡Necesito el dinero, apóyame! —dijo un poco histérico y su amigo suspiró un poco decepcionado.

—Vende otras fotos, las demás se venden mejor, lo aseguro. —Estaba levemente sonrojado y le dio una rápida mirada a Yuzuru corriendo mientras sus pechos se movían—. Y te estás perdiendo de muchos ángulos, Tonomachi…

—¡Salte de ahí entonces! —Lo alejó y se puso entusiasmado con su celular y tomó varias fotos.

Tiempo después, Shidou estaba en casa de Kanade, en su cuarto y ayudándole con su tarea, aunque fue un poco complicado porque su gato rasguñó un libro, de todas formas, él no se enojó porque sabía que fue un accidente, además de que ella le pidió que no se enojara con su gato blanco.

—Copo de nieve, no puedo jugar ahora contigo, estoy estudiando —dijo Kanade con cierta pena, mientras lo tenía levantado con sus manos y mirándolo a sus ojos azules—. Lo siento.

—Bueno, ya es algo tarde y lleva sentado todo el día en el rincón, creo que estaría bien un descanso.

—¿De verdad crees que será suficiente solo esto? —preguntó con cierta duda, pero emocionada de que podrá jugar con su gato.

—Yo creo que sí, de todas formas, podremos repasar mañana si llegamos un poco más temprano.

—¡Sí!

El joven le vio jugar con su gato, ella estaba con una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, por lo que se resaltaba su pecho, se sonrojó un poco y decidió ver mejor a copo de nieve; él estaba queriendo atrapar un ratón que Kanade movía como si fuera una caña de pescar y el ratón fuera el anzuelo.

Después de un tiempo que ambos pasaron con el gato y que Shidou fuera rasguñado un par de veces, era hora de dejar la casa de la chica.

—Shidou, gracias por todo. Te quiero. —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, él se sonrojó en la puerta de entrada, estaba a punto de irse, pero le abrazó de vuelta y aprovechó un poco el sentir el cuerpo cálido de ella.

Aunque internamente estaba deseando no tener esos pensamientos, Kanade era su amiga y de las más lindas, además de que su inocencia había puesto a prueba su moral muchas veces, pero la quería proteger de la perversión de sus compañeros y de que alguien se aprovechara de ella, eso también le incluía a él.

—Yo también te quiero, Kanade. Todo irá muy bien mañana, solo no te pongas demasiado nerviosa. No tengas miedo, yo estaré ahí.

—Bien. Gracias por todo, Shidou. —Ambos se separaron y el chico pudo volver a casa; no estaba lejos, ellos vivían cerca.

Esa noche, Kanade estaba viendo al cielo, a las estrellas y a la luna en cuarto menguante desde su balcón. Pensaba mucho; en el examen, en sus constantes fallos, en Shidou y su amabilidad, en su torpeza, en sus escasos talentos viniendo de un padre talentoso y en su deseo de cambiarlo.

«Quisiera ya no darle problemas a Shidou, él siempre está ahí y no lo dejo estar solo. No tengo la fuerza para mostrarle a mi mamá mis malas notas, y papá nunca está en casa, tampoco quiero decepcionarlo. Si tan solo pudiera ser mejor, ¡y dejar de ser tan tonta!». Ella suspiró al mismo tiempo que pasó una estrella fugaz, pero después de unos segundos, sin que ella pudiera notarlo, una esfera blanca entró en su cuerpo por la fuerza.

—¡Ugh! —Es lo único que alcanzó a decir, fue tan fuerte que perdió toda movilidad y cayó de espaldas, perdiendo la consciencia justo antes de caer.

Y desde esa noche, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevamente, ¡hola a todos! Sí, ya sé que ha sido muy rápido, pero la verdad es que ya tenía hechos tres capítulos, algo largos, porque me aloqué con esta idea y para sacármela de la cabeza, la tenía que escribir en algún lado. Pero como lo escribí en mi celular, luego otras partes en la computadora, necesitaba una edición y corrección de errores, por eso no los publiqué los tres de un solo golpe.**

 **Explicada ya el motivo de la velocidad de publicación, espero editar pronto el tercer capítulo y publicarlo lo más pronto posible. También espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y que me dejen un comentario para inspirarme todavía más rápido.**

 **¡Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Lo sé todo.**

Al día siguiente, Kanade despertó un poco atontada y con las ropas un tanto sudadas, algo extraño ya que había dormido en el suelo de su balcón. Después de sentir la patita de su gato en su mejilla, abrió los ojos por fin y todos los colores le parecían más vivos que antes.

—Mnn… ¿Qué? —preguntó al aire sin saber que estaba pasando.

— **Despierta… Es lo que él dice.**

Escuchó eso en un susurro, era una voz delgada y suave. Pero ahí solo estaba su gato y lo acarició un poco. Tal vez era que estaba muy desorientada, pero a pesar de haber dormido en mala posición, ella estaba muy relajada.

—Lo siento, copo de nieve, espero no estés enojado por no hacerte caso antes.

— **No lo está…**

Kanade volteó a todos lados, pero en realidad, escuchaba esa voz internamente, como si fuera la suya. De hecho, no sabía si la voz pertenecía a un hombre o una mujer. Se levantó con un poco de sueño, pero luego recordó el examen de hoy y se metió al baño apresuradamente.

«¡Espero que no me haya levantado tarde! ¡Eso debí de haber visto antes de entrar aquí! ¿¡Qué hora será?!» Pensó preocupada mientras se bañaba rápidamente.

— **Son las 7:10…** —Justo después de eso, ella se detuvo en el acto. Estaba sola en su baño, pero de nuevo, esa voz parecía provenir de ella, de su mente.

—¿Estaré cansada?

— **No…**

—¿Qué está pasándome? —Ella miró detrás de la cortina, pero no había nadie y se cubrió su cuerpo con mucha sospecha.

— **Confusión…**

—¡Malvado examen, me está volviendo loca! —gritó lo primero que se le ocurrió, terminó de bañarse rápidamente y salió rápido del baño—. ¿¡Qué hora es?!

— **7:15…**

Kanade lo escuchó internamente, pero de todas maneras se acercó a su teléfono y revisó la hora. Se quedó perpleja al ver que era la misma hora que había escuchado. Todo esto le pareció muy extraño, pero se cambió con tranquilidad y tomó su teléfono y los libros que quedaron en su mesa para meterlos a la mochila.

A pesar de lo raro y confundida que estaba, llegó hasta las escaleras y dudó en bajar.

«Me pregunto… ¿Qué será el desayuno?» Se aseguró de ver a todos lados, pero abrió los ojos grandemente cuando escuchó ese susurro.

— **Ramen instantáneo…**

«Esto no puede ser, debo estar tan nerviosa que imagino cosas». Pensó con total seguridad, era consciente de sus problemas y este era uno de ellos. No podía ser más.

Bajó por las escaleras y tan solo al tener una vista de la sala, descubrió a su madre acostada en el sillón con los palillos en mano y el tazón de ramen en sus manos, ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Tenía puesta una bata de baño y sus ojeras seguían bien marcadas.

—No te preocupes, Kanade, hay uno para tu desayuno y para la comida también por si quieres lo mismo. —Kanade se movió como si estuviera siendo poseída y calentó su comida en el microondas, con la debida agua, claro está—. ¿Estás bien?

—Es lo que me pregunto… —susurró y empezó a comer en el comedor, Reine siguió con su desayuno.

— **Confusión…**

—¡Ya lo sé! —Su madre giró la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Reine, algo alarmada, Kanade se cubrió la boca con vergüenza.

—¡No! Nada… Es solo que tengo un examen hoy… Son los nervios, mamá.

—Oh, en ese caso, esfuérzate y no tengas miedo. Todos tus compañeros pasan por lo mismo que tú, solo concéntrate.

—Gracias…

Kanade trató de no hacer preguntas mientras iba con Shidou, pero eso no evitó que Shidou las hiciera y las pensara. Ambos iban en el autobús, cuando todo esto empezó.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista, Kanade?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó instintivamente.

— **Para el examen…**

—Para el examen que estudiamos tanto ayer. No te preocupes mucho, vamos… Puedo ver que estás preocupada —dijo con una sonrisa, intentando darle valor, pero él no imaginaba porque ella estaba así.

—Sí… Ya sé me quitará, creo… Shidou, ¿nunca has sentido que… hay una voz que te habla dentro de ti? —preguntó con miedo de que la tomara a loca, pero Shidou la vio muy seria y le acarició la cabeza—. Shidou…

— **Sí…**

Incluso entre tanto ruido, el susurro podía ser escuchado fácilmente por ella.

—Bueno, no es como una voz, eres tú misma quien está pensando en muchas cosas. Aunque puedes tomarlo como quieras, Kanade.

Eso fue alentador, realmente pensaba que estaba llegando a la locura, pero gracias a Shidou quien estaba hablando en sentido figurado, ella pudo calmarse y dar por hecho que ella misma era la que estaba pensando; aunque nunca había escuchado ese susurro nunca. Pero lo tomó de la mejor manera.

Llegó la hora del examen de historia y aunque muchas veces dudó, terminó haciendo caso de las respuestas que escuchaba en un susurro, además de eso, como hoy también tendría que comprar su comida en la escuela, supo, con solo preguntarse, qué había disponible y qué cantidad de cada cosa.

Shidou se dio cuenta de todo esto, pero pensó que era un buen día para su amiga y no le pasó como otras veces en las que se tropezó, en las que no pudo comer lo suficiente y él tenía que darle de su propio Bento para que no sufriera de hambre.

Sí, era un excelente amigo... O hermano, o cuidador, su rol no estaba bien definido para sus compañeros de clase, lo que sí veían es que ellos dos siempre estaban juntos y eso le traía problemas a Shidou, porque pensaban que eran más que eso.

Muchas veces, la duda había salido a la luz y varias chicas le preguntaron a Kanade si estaba enamorada de Shidou. Ella negó, dijo que él era su amigo, pero cuando le preguntaron cuánto lo quería, dijo que lo quería mucho, lo cual creó más dudas. Cuando se lo preguntaron a Shidou, él se sonrojó un poco y negó por completo.

La duda seguía latente, por lo que muchos pensaban que eran novios en secreto y los trataban como si lo fueran, incluso si solo era para molestar. Claro que no todos estaban en esa onda de molestar a la parejita del salón.

Origami, para la representante de la clase era un poco agotador que tuviera que intervenir entre las acusaciones a Shidou solo para mantener la paz en el salón o en las clases. De manera personal, empezaba a creer en los rumores y con el tiempo vio al joven de cabello azul con otros ojos; tenía que reconocer que era buen chico, mucho mejor que los demás que tenían las hormonas alocadas y eso creó bastante interés en ella.

Tokisaki Kurumi, por otro lado, era solo una espectadora de los problemas de Shidou, le causaba bastante gracia y era su diversión entre clase y clase. Se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que Kanade se hartara o que finalmente ellos dos terminaran juntos, eso sería muy divertido, pero el que los molestaran después de eso se volvería algo aburrido y sin sentido.

* * *

Sin embargo, el tiempo había volado y ahora casi todos se habían ido en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

—Hoy lloverá, Shidou, ¡lo presiento! —dijo Kanade con una sonrisa, pues ya lo tenía todo previsto. Bueno, desde hace unos segundos.

—Tranquila, el meteorológico marcó soleado para hoy, no lloverá. —Explicó muy seguro.

Sin embargo, antes de que tomaran sus cosas del casillero, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y la potencia se fue intensificando hasta una lluvia normal con leves ráfagas de viento.

El joven vio atónito el cambio climático.

—¡Te lo dije! —Sonrió triunfante.

—Vaya, Kanade, hoy viniste con todo. —Éltomó sus cosas y le echó una mirada curiosa a la lluvia—. No creo que vaya a parar pronto. Si ya lo sabías, traes un paraguas, ¿verdad?

—Eh... No, lo acabo de adivinar, Shidou. De haberlo sabido antes, hubiera venido preparada. —Él dio una leve risa.

—De todas formas, creo que se te hubiera olvidado en casa.

—¡No ha pasado tantas veces! Shidou, exagerado... —Frunció el ceño con leve molestia.

«Claro, Kanade». Pensó Shidou, pero ella lo supo gracias a sus nuevos poderes.

—¡Te escuché!

—¡Eh!

—No... Lo siento, es solo que pensé que dijiste algo de mí —dijo apenada y maldijo internamente a su voz interna.

—No te preocupes, deberíamos pensar en qué hacer con la lluvia. No parece que pare pronto.

«¿Habré molestado a Shidou?»

— **No...**

«Espero que no. ¿Cuándo parará esta lluvia?»

— **En 20 minutos...**

—Creo que en 20 minutos se irá, Shidou.

—Eso no lo puedes saber. Será mejor que nos vayamos, yo tengo que llegar a hacer la comida para Kotori... O se volverá loca. —Recordó que de sus dos hermanas, ella era la que podía ser más molesta si las cosas no salían bien.

—¿¡En serio?!

— **No...**

—Bueno, no literalmente, pero estará molesta y hambrienta. No debo llegar tarde. Y Mana no sabe cocinar, de seguro la volverá loca primero a ella con sus demandas.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi pareja favorita, y en problemas, ¡trágico! —Esa voz en tono melodioso y un poco odioso fue reconocida por Shidou.

—Tonomachi... —dijo el chico, algo desganado, su amigo sonrió con un paraguas en las manos.

—Ah, Tonomachi, hola. —Ella notó el paraguas y se preguntó si podría prestárselo.

— **Lo hará...**

—No somos pareja, Tonomachi. Deja los rumores de nosotros.

—Tranquilo, no le hagas caso a esos detalles. —Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo como si le deseara suerte—. Hola, Kanade-san, ¿no quisieras compartir este paraguas con mi buen amigo Shidou?

—¡Tonomachi! —El joven de cabello azul ya podía intuir que esto solo era un plan de su amigo para molestarle.

—¿De verdad nos lo prestaras? Pero, ¿qué pasará contigo?

—No te preocupes, Kanade-san. Yo estaré bien, calma. Ustedes, mis queridos amigos, son más importantes. —Sonrió como gato y Shidou notó el plan macabro. Pero Kanade no, así que tomó el paraguas con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! Vamos, Shidou, ahora ya no llegaras tarde. —El chico fue llevado a rastras, antes de que pudiera reclamar o negarse.

Poco tiempo después, él tenía el paraguas en mano e iba junto a Kanade, despacio para que ella no se cayera.

—Shidou... Hace algo de frío, ¿podemos parar en algún lado? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Shidou sabía que llegaría tarde si eso pasaba, pero el verla directamente a sus ojos azules le hizo dudar.

«Estoy seguro de que podría abrazarte». Pensó el chico como solución a la falta de calor.

Kanade, cada vez que hablaba con alguien, tenía la duda de saber en qué estaba pensando, sobre todo con las pausas de Shidou, por lo que supo que sucedía.

—Gracias, Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa y abrazó al joven del brazo y naturalmente, él sintió los pechos de su amiga y se sonrojó.

—Kanade... Podrías... —Ahora él susurraba por el nerviosismo, debía controlarse antes de hacer algo indebido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella esperaba el rechazo, pero él se quedó sin habla y siguió caminando con ella.

—¿Ya no sientes frío?

—Si seguimos así, creo que estaré bien. Gracias. Te quiero, Shidou. —Kanade jaló un poquito al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios en su mejilla—. Siempre me ayudas, incluso cuando estás en apuros.

—Kanade...

— **También yo…**

«No te preocupes, Shidou. No sé cuánto sepa mi voz interna, pero con su ayuda, ya no tendrás que ayudarme siempre, no seré una carga para ti, eso es lo que menos quiero. Así que, no te preocupes más". Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo y abrazó con fuerza al joven.

— **Lo sé todo…**

Y aunque eso sonó muy increíble, Kanade estaba hechizada con el ambiente a su alrededor, incluso la máxima sabiduría no le quitaría esta escena encantadora que estaba viviendo.

—Kanade... Gracias, eres muy cálida. Yo también... Te...

—Lo sé. —Interrumpió mientras seguía abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él sentía su propio cuerpo. A causa del abrazo, ambos se estaban mojando, pero no importaba—. Gracias, Shidou.

Al siguiente día, Kanade había evitado sufrir varios accidentes gracias a que le pidió a su voz interna que le recordara cuando le pasarían, además de que la noche anterior le pidió cual sería la tarea de hoy, para hacerla antes con la ayuda de su voz interna y ayudarle a Shidou, como él lo había hecho cientos de veces antes.

También tuvo todas las respuestas correctas en el examen de historia, siendo felicitada hasta por su profesor, además de sus amigos. Tonomachi hasta bromeó un poco al decir que este era un día histórico, de hecho, le tomó una foto a Kanade sonriendo por su calificación perfecta; la primera en toda su vida.

«Maldito Tonomachi, espero no haga de sus tratos sucios con esa foto». Shidou le miró un poco molesto, pero Kanade no lo pensó más y lo abrazó por la espalda, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Oh, esto también quedará para la posteridad! —Tonomachi sacó su celular a la velocidad de la luz y tomó una foto rápida.

—Shidou, ¡es todo gracias a ti!

—No, no fue nada, te esforzaste también, Kanade… ¡Deja de tomarme fotos! —gritó a su amigo con su celular, sonrojado porque los pechos de su amiga estaban haciendo presión en su espalda y él pensó lo cálido que era la situación.

Alguien tosió audiblemente para llamar la atención rápidamente y ahí estaba la representante de la clase: Tobiichi Origami, con las mejores notas de la escuela y una de las chicas con más fans por su actitud fría y con su cara de muñeca de porcelana.

—Felicidades, Kanade-san —dijo con su tono tranquilo y sin emoción—. Por otro lado, Itsuka-kun, ese acercamiento intimo es demasiado indecente, estamos en clase aún…

—No es indecente, ¿o sí? —Kanade estaba feliz de ser felicitada, pero el comentario no le pareció adecuado.

— **No lo es… —** Su voz interna respondió con velocidad, pero en susurro.

—Solo le agradezco a Shidou por lo que ha hecho por mí, lo hago siempre.

—¿¡Siempre?! —Tres chicas se escandalizaron, un trío conocido como Ai-Mai-Mii.

—¡Maldición, son solo las gracias! —Shidou veía su reputación esfumarse, todo fue peor cuando Kurumi Tokisaki hizo una risa burlona desde su asiento, ella era una chica popular y la chica inalcanzable para la mayoría de los chicos—. Necesito soporte…

Ante los susurros de ayuda, su mejor amigo tomó la palabra.

—¡Compañeros, dejen a la pareja en su intimidad!

—¡Eso no me ayuda!

—Suficiente, el maestro regresará en cualquier momento, Itsuka-kun, aléjate de Kanade-san.

—Pero esto no tiene nada de malo, Origami-san —respondió la chica, apegándose más a Shidou, él estaba en una situación en la que ya no podía moverse. Origami frunció un poco el ceño—. Es normal para Shidou.

Ante esa declaración, todos abrieron la boca y dejaron salir un alarido de sorpresa.

—¡Se los dije! —Tonomachi tomó una foto de ellos abrazados, Shidou le miró con gran fastidio.

—¿¡Entonces sí son pareja?! —El trío de chicas hizo que el señalado chico perdiera la cabeza y rogara mentalmente que todos los comentarios cesaran.

—¡Shidou es mi amigo y así le doy las gracias! ¡No lo molesten! —Kanade había escuchado a su amigo internamente, por lo que ahora tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y estaba muy seria.

—Ah… —Shidou no podía creer que ella lo estuviera defendiendo, nunca había pasado antes en este tipo de situaciones.

Como se hizo el silencio unos segundos, Kanade soltó a Shidou y ambos regresaron a sentarse, pues sus sillas estaban siempre una al lado de la otra. Origami suspiró y volvió a su asiento, así como todos los demás cuando llegó el profesor.

«Así que por fin sacas los colmillos, Kanade-san». Kurumi sonrió con diversión a la chica y regresó la vista al frente cuando el profesor había dejado su portafolio en la mesa. «Esto ha hecho mi día, es tan divertido este grupo».

—Kanade… —susurró Shidou, durante la clase, ella se giró un poco para verlo—. Gracias por detener a todos… Creí que armarían un escándalo mucho peor.

—No te preocupes, Shidou. De ahora en adelante, te ayudaré mucho más. —Hizo una sonrisa sincera y aunque había dicho en anteriores ocasiones, parecía más segura esta vez.

El chico no esperó que eso fuera tan serio, pero en pocos días, se impresionó de cómo ella lograba hacer tantas cosas sola, incluso su madre se dio cuenta que su sentido de orientación había subido mucho de nivel cuando pudo ir a la papelería sola y regresar sola, eso sí era un gran logro y se le fue informado a su padre de inmediato para que le felicitara por teléfono.

Ella fue feliz de lo bien que le iba al poder saberlo todo, y cuando llegó el viernes, ya había terminado con toda la tarea de matemáticas que no le había costado nada hacerla, se preguntó hasta donde llegaba ese: "lo sé todo".

Kanade intentó hacer un Bento como los dioses; usando su voz interna para seleccionar las mejores verduras, la mejor carne, las mejores especias, las mejores frutas y en pocas palabras, lo mejor. Todo para preparar el desayuno, comida y cena que le prometió a su amigo, pero pensó en su madre y antes de poder llamarla por su celular, se detuvo a medio camino.

— **Vendrá hasta la noche…**

—Entiendo, le dejaré algo de cenar entonces. ¿A mi papá le irá bien?

— **Sí…**

—¡Gracias! —Ella sonrió y siguió cocinando mientras su gato le quedaba viendo con interés, ella se preguntó por qué.

— **Tiene hambre de lo que cocinas…**

—Copo de nieve, pequeño hambriento… —Tomó un trozo de carne pequeño y se lo dio en la boca, el gato se lo comió rápidamente y ella sonrió—. ¿Está bueno?

— **Sí…**

Guardó lo que sería el desayuno y la comida también, pero preparó todo para la cena con ayuda de la voz interna, pensando en que Shidou podría salir, le habló para decirle que viniera a su casa, en la noche, para darle un regalo especial.

No hay que imaginar mucho para poder saber que Shidou casi tira el celular cuando escuchó esas palabras, sobre todo porque lo citaba en la noche. ¿Eso era una señal? ¿Acaso Kanade estaba consciente de lo que decía? Pero negó con la cabeza y aseguró ir a las ocho en punto.

Mientras Shidou permaneció nervioso por la cita, pensando en la amistad con la chica y de cómo comenzó todo eso, ella estaba tranquila, haciendo una bebida llamada Conga, que mezcla jugo de piña, de naranja y de limón, además de otras cosas. Claro que ella no sabía la receta, pero su voz interna lo sabía todo.

Ella que siempre había sido torpe y desorientada, que siempre había necesitado que Shidou le diera todo para seguir a flote en la escuela, desde la secundaria cuando le conoció, se había vuelto dependiente de él y ahora que finalmente podía hacer las cosas sola, estaba feliz y quería recompensar a Shidou por todo lo que había hecho.

Pero su amigo tenía otros planes para esta noche, tanto como Mana como Kotori supieron que él estaba muy distraído, sobre todo porque no estaba consciente del tiempo y porque se había encerrado en su cuarto después de bañarse. No imaginaban lo que pasaba por su mente, pero Mana hizo enojar a su hermana diciendo que era alguna chica mucho más importante que ella, y los celos empezaron entre ellas, Shidou ni tenía idea, estaba demasiado en su mundo para tener en cuenta a sus hermanitas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien y que el anterior capítulo les haya gustado. Sé que esta es una historia un poco rara, pero de verdad me pareció bueno el hacerla.**

 **Ya regreso a la escuela en casi nada de tiempo, así que posiblemente no me verán hasta el próximo fin de semana, ya que también mi semestre está por terminar en un mes y medio. Por lo que disfruten estos capítulos porque tendrán que esperar más.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 3: El precio del poder.**

Entonces, cuando llegó el momento y Shidou llegó con una camisa bonita de color celeste y zapatos negros, entre formal y casual, fue recibido con una Kanade con una blusa rosa de tirantes y una falda roja tenue a capas que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, se sonrojó porque su atuendo resaltaba casi todo su cuerpo y porque se veía muy linda.

Él estaba con las emociones a tope y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, además de que estaba un poco excitado por la situación, no veía a Reine por ningún lado y eso solo significaba que estaba solo con una chica, en su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando ella sirvió la cena que se veía increíble; era espagueti con curry encima; una idea un poco loca de Kanade que fue aprobada por su voz interna, Shidou supo que esto no era una cita como él había pensado y tuvo un bajón en su adrenalina, incluso hasta sus niveles de azúcar de seguro.

—¡Espero te guste! Lo hice yo sola y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea mezclar el curry con el espagueti. No será como el último que hice, Shidou, te lo prometo —dijo ella muy segura y emocionada, se sentó a su lado y le sirvió un vaso de conga, pero él seguía en trance—. ¡Ah! Esto también lo hice yo, te va a encantar, espero…

—Ya veo…

No debió de ilusionarse tanto con la cita, se pensó varias veces en que era mejor ponerse para ir a la casa de Kanade, incluso limpió sus zapatos y se bañó una segunda vez por si acaso, hasta usó más perfume de lo usual. Pero todo había sido para nada, él no podía negarlo.

Era su mejor amiga, siempre le ayudaba porque se le hacía linda y porque solo así se pudo acercar a ella, además de que fue todavía más amable de lo normal solo porque tenía sentimientos por ella. No podía esconderlo, ella era bonita, su cuerpo también lo era y fue testigo de su crecimiento, no le importaba cuidarla tanto si al final sería recompensado por ella con su amor, pero… Tonterías, ella no le pertenecía, podía ser amable con cualquier otra persona, no solo con él y esto era el final; no era una cita, era solo una forma de decir gracias, como en otras ocasiones, de verdad que estaba arrepentido de ilusionarse tanto.

«Debería de dejarme de hacerme ilusiones. Kanade no me quiere así, yo soy el único emocionado y el único que piensa en esas cosas, a ella no le intereso. Debo olvidarlo ya». Dejó escapar un suspiro, pero ella había escuchado todo y estaba con la cabeza abajo.

—Shidou… Tú me interesas, me importas… —dijo con una voz triste, él despertó de su trance y la vio con cierto temor, pero si él no había hecho nada—. Siempre eres bueno, amable y me apoyas todo el tiempo. Por eso hice esto, pero si no llena tus expectativas…

—No, ¿de qué hablas? Yo no dije…

—¡No! —Negó con la cabeza y unas lágrimas cayeron a la mesa, ella se acercó a él para ver su rostro y él se quedó sin habla—. Te quiero, Shidou… No puedo creer que dudes de eso… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Cómo te lo demuestro si esto no es suficiente?

Pensó en un beso y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, porque ella enrojeció un poco, pero si era eso lo que él quería, no se detuvo a pensar las cosas y antes de llorar más, se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente.

«No, si le pido un beso sería aprovecharme de ella… ¡No!» Nada pudo salir de su boca cuando ella unió sus labios con los de él. ¿Cómo pasó eso? La conocía demasiado bien como para que ella pudiera saber de sus sentimientos y que concluyera en una acción como esa.

Pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios, también pudo sentir la fuerza en sus manos al apretar su camisa, era lo que estaba buscando, pero se sentía mal, esto no tenía razón de ser, Kanade no era así. Por lo que tuvo que cortar el beso, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, ella soltó un par de lágrimas y arrugó la mirada, además de agachar la cabeza.

—No podemos… Lo siento, Kanade… —dijo con cierta pena y sin poder mirarla, pero tuvo que hacerlo y ver que estaba muy triste—. No hagas… Esa cara… No estoy enojado, ni molesto, ni hiciste nada malo, Kanade. Pero tú no eres así… Te quiero yo también… Siempre lo he hecho…

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —susurró con tristeza.

— **Siempre lo ha hecho…**

—Sí, de verdad. Pero hay algo en ti… Diferente, o tal vez soy yo, de todas formas, debo irme. No puedo seguir con esto, lo siento. —Se alejó de ella, porque si seguía ahí solo se sentiría peor por hacerla llorar.

—¡Espera, Shidou! —Se llevó uno de los trastes que había hecho y lo alcanzó hasta la puerta—. ¡Lo hice para ti!

Él sonrió amargamente y lo tomó en sus manos, para hacerle una seña con la mano e irse lo más pronto posible.

Kanade quedó con una sonrisa amarga, al cerrar la puerta, se sintió como una inútil, pensó que saber lo que piensan las personas era bueno, pensó que debería hacer feliz a Shidou sin importar nada, ¿cómo iba a quejarse después de todo lo que había hecho por ella? No era una malagradecida, podía ser tonta, pero no era mala persona y sabía que Shidou tampoco, pero ella tenía razón.

Solo quería hacerlo feliz, y si con un beso lo sería, ¿por qué la alejó y le dijo esas cosas? Un huracán de dudas y de tristeza nació en su corazón, por lo que, al ver la cena, simplemente suspiró con cansancio; no tenía hambre y solo había desperdiciado platos y comida, pues subió las escaleras para tirarse en su cama, su gato se subió ahí y se acostó a su lado.

Sus esfuerzos fueron tirados a la basura y el tiempo invertido, las horas que tardó en hacer todo, se habían perdido, así como sus ganas de comer desaparecieron por completo, pero su estómago sentía el vacío y demandaba comida, pero ella no hacía caso. Nada importaba y como no había nadie en casa, a excepción de su mascota, podía estar a solas con su tristeza.

—Shidou… —Ella se limpió las lágrimas y habló con voz baja y sollozante—. ¿Qué hice mal?

* * *

Por otro lado, en las calles oscuras de la colonia, Shidou caminaba con el traste rojo en sus manos, con la mirada al suelo, cada ciertos pasos, los autos circulaban por las calles, el alumbrado público ya estaba encendido y combinado a que los gatos le quedaban viendo con cierto pesar en sus ojos, como si pudieran imaginar su sentir, hacía de esta caminata una de las más largas y pesadas para el chico.

«Lo siento, Kanade, creo que debí de haberte abrazado un poco más y decirte cosas más lindas, estoy seguro de que estás triste y culpándote justo ahora. Tendré que hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas». Shidou también pensó en sus hermanitas, a veces se olvidaba que estaba a cargo de ellas y hacer la cena para todos era su labor, aunque con la comida que tenía en manos sería más que suficiente. «Me hubiera gustado tener esa cena, no sé en qué estaba pensando con lo del beso, aunque no lo dije… ¿O sí?»

En ese momento, él vio al frente y notó que alguien venía caminando hacia él. Se impresionó de su apariencia y se quedó sin habla mientras sus piernas se movían mecánicamente. Era una chica de estatura promedio que, combinando sus ropas elegantes de volantes; blusa blanca y falda café oscuro, además de medias de rayas de colores oscuros y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo de color marrón, con su cara con ojos de color dorado y cabello rubio tan largo que le podía llegar hasta los pies si estuviera suelto, daba la sensación de que ella era de otra época.

Ella se detuvo y con eso, parte de la respiración de Shidou, además de que cerró la boca. Es como si se estuviera plantándosele, pero extrañamente no le miraba al rostro, parece que se estaba enfocando en su cuerpo o si no le estuviera prestando atención.

—A Muku le pareces extraño, hombre joven —dijo con una voz calmada, sin emoción alguna, sin ningún tono en particular—. Muku no habla con extraños, pero los extraños le hablan a Muku. Esto es diferente.

Shidou se sentía realmente extraño al estar cerca de ella, se estaba interesando mucho por la chica y era algo más que curiosidad, pronto empezó a verla tan radiante como el sol; como si todo lo demás no importara, solo esa chica desconocida.

—Muku lamenta los malos hábitos. Muku se presenta —dijo sin verlo a los ojos y levantó un poquito su falda, como si fuera una princesa de Inglaterra y estuviera a punto de aceptar bailar con su príncipe—. Saludos, hombre joven, Muku quiere hablar contigo y conocerte, pareces necesitado.

—¿Eh? Bueno… —Gotas de sudor se resbalaron por su cabeza y parte de su nerviosismo regresó—. ¿Quién eres?

—Muku es Muku. —Hizo una reverencia más y Shidou dejó escapar un "ah" como respuesta, muy inseguro y extrañado de la situación.

—Bueno… Soy Shidou… Itsuka Shidou. Encantado de conocerte, Muku-san —dijo un tanto inseguro y le ofreció la mano, ella lo vio por un rato y la tomó—. Así saludo yo…

—¿Saludo? Muku sabe de eso. —Sin soltar su mano, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Shidou desorientado y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, después se separó de él y siguió sin verlo a los ojos—. A Muku le pareces extraño, joven Itsuka.

«¿Joven Itsuka? Qué raro habla esta chica, ¿el beso lo tomó como un saludo? ¿Qué le pasa? No puede hacer esas cosas, bueno, a menos que esa haya sido su intención». Shidou no podía creer que una chica tan hermosa y de tan extraña labia se le haya topado, en esta noche, en esta parte de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué no usas tus habilidades, joven Itsuka? —Esa pregunta la sintió pesada y esta vez, ella le vio directamente a los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en él se marcó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y sonrió un poco.

—Muku-san, no sé de qué hablas, pero es muy tarde para que una chica esté sola, ¿puedo llevarte a casa? —Muku le quedó viendo un rato, pero le dio la espalda.

—Mukuro no te necesita, joven Itsuka.

Shidou sintió el rechazo con fuerza, tanto que se deprimió fácilmente y el sonrojo desapareció, por muy hermosa que fuera esta chica de largo cabello rubio, no justificaba ese rechazo a su amabilidad.

—Bien. Entonces, me voy. —Pasó de ella y siguió con su camino.

—Espera, joven Itsuka, a Muku no le molestas y quiere hablarte… —Shidou no estaba de humor ni tenía tiempo, así que giró medio cuerpo a ella para verle molestia.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para ti, Muku o Mukuro, ¡lo que seas! Deja de molestarme.

—Por lo visto, Muku estaba equivocada, no eres tú, pero veo que te preocupas por esa joven compañera que irradia inocencia. —Eso detuvo en seco a Shidou, le hizo regresar con ella—. Parece que te importa, joven Itsuka.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué hablas raro? ¿Nos espiaste?

—Te he estado observando, Muku ha observado a la joven de cabello blanco, tú también, joven Itsuka, por un momento lo sentí en ti. —Sin previo aviso, lo tomó de las mejillas y empezó a moverle su cara para verlo de diferentes ángulos, como si fuera un doctor examinando a su paciente.

—Oye…

—Fuiste afectado por mí, Mukuro no quería hacerlo, no quiere estar sola, ni que la odien. —Eso sonó un poco más triste, pero en el joven solo había dudas, ella se tomó de su cabello y se lo apretó un poco, incluso su rostro pareció tomar una mueca de dolor—. Estuviste expuesto, Itsuka Shidou, pero ahora que puedo tocarte… No eres tú, me he equivocado, Muku se ha equivocado…

Habló con cierta molestia y soltó su cabello, para darle la espalda y tomar rumbo. De repente, se detuvo y se giró a él con un rostro amable y apenado, con emoción, él pudo maravillarse de ver ese rostro bonito mostrando emociones.

—Mis disculpas, Itsuka-san, espero no haberte molestado y quitado tanto tiempo. Cuídate y a tu amiga también. —Shidou se sonrojó naturalmente y negó con la cabeza, se olvidó de lo linda que se veía y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Por favor, detente! ¿Qué está pasando? Hablas tan extraño y te refieres a ti como otra persona, ¿y por qué te llamas de dos maneras? ¿En qué te equivocaste? ¿Por qué nos observas? ¡Necesito saberlo! Además… Atentaste con nuestra privacidad, eso no se hace. —Intentó convencerla con argumentos, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa, Shidou no bajó la guardia ante el gesto.

—Lo lamento, estaba observándolos desde lejos, la privacidad es algo de intimidad, en mi caso, esa acusación es falsa. Justo como todo el conocimiento que tiene tu amiga; sabe demasiado y se siente demasiado, incluso en ti. Muku se equivocó y yo también, lo siento.

—¿Otra vez hablando así? Eso no importa, ¡quiero saber que pasa! Por favor, está bien, no te acusaré de nada, pero necesito saber la verdad, todo esto es muy raro.

—Hmm… —Ella le dio la espalda, Shidou se rascó su cabeza un poco nervioso, ella parpadeó un par de veces—. A Muku le gustaría ayuda, joven Itsuka.

«Otra vez vuelve a cambiar, maldita sea, esto es tan confuso». Pensó un poco molesto. Ella se volteó para verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ayudar a tu amiga? Está en peligro.

—¿¡Qué?!

El viento movió los cabellos de ambos, lo único extraño es que ella seguía sin verlo a los ojos, se enfocaba en su cuello o en su pecho, él tenía tantas preguntas, pero Kanade era primordial. Ella dejó las sonrisas de un momento a otro.

—Muku sabe que estás confundido, es normal. Muku dejó de ser ella misma casi por completo, Muku tenía mucho miedo de estar sola, de que su propia familia le reemplazara por otra u otro, preocupaciones humanas y sentimientos que no se entienden. —Shidou empezó a entender un poco la situación de la chica—. Muku fue sustituida por su propia sangre, su hermana le cambió por una amiga. Muku sintió dolor, mucho. Es inexplicable y volátil, todos estos sentimientos inentendibles, irracionales.

—¿Y qué pasó con Muku? —preguntó Shidou, ya metido en la historia.

—Muku fue encontrada por un ángel, estaba sola y fue la primera en ser encontrada, nadie sabía que pasaría, pero Muku no podía huir de su vida, se aferró y no quería estar sola, no de nuevo en ese lugar… El orfanato. Muku fue aceptada con quien quiera que veía, todos querían estar con ella, todos eran amables, todos le daban todo a Muku. Algo extraño de la noche a la mañana. —Ese último comentario le hizo despertar más curiosidad a Shidou, estaba conmocionado, pero empezaba a intuir cosas por su cuenta.

—¿Muku fue feliz? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Fue?

—Muku no pudo comunicarse con la voz interior, pero no estaba interesada. Dejó que el tiempo pasara, ahora Muku puede escuchar, a veces, ella no habla ni se mueve, Muku está dejando de ser ella misma y es cuestión de tiempo para que eso pase y no exista más Muku. —Shidou retrocedió un par de pasos, ella lo había dicho sin ninguna emoción, ni siquiera podía ver piedad en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kanade con esto? —preguntó con cierto miedo, en parte, ya lo intuía, aunque la explicación no fue la más brillante, él no quería que Kanade dejara de existir de ninguna manera. Mukuro se agarró la cabeza con cierto dolor—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, últimamente me pasa esto muchas veces… —dijo con cierto dolor y se recargó en la pared—. Mikael siempre me llama Muku, solo habla cuando tiene que explicar cosas y me ha dado consejos para prolongar mi existencia.

—¿Te vas a morir, Mukuro-san? —preguntó con cierta tristeza—. ¿No hay nada qué hacer?

—Las personas que tienen un ángel como yo, cambian en un instante, lamento si te molesta, pero si te viera a los ojos, usaría mis poderes en ti aunque no quiera. Por hacer eso y que siempre me quisieran, dejaré este cuerpo en cualquier momento… —dijo con tristeza al mirar sus manos—. Es el destino que tienen todos los que tienen a un ángel en su interior y que abusan de sus poderes, incluso si no lo saben… Como tu amiga.

—Mukuro-san… —De inmediato pensó en Kanade, en la que había rechazado hoy por un beso que no había pedido, entonces se dio cuenta que esto no era una locura y que las pequeñas lágrimas de la chica frente suyo eran verdaderas. Dejó caer el traste de comida y la tomó de los hombros rápidamente—. ¿¡No me digas que no hay forma de detenerlo?! ¡No quiero que Kanade termine así! ¡Y tú tampoco deberías de darte por vencida, es tu vida, preocúpate más!

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó un poco, esta era de las primeras veces, en mucho tiempo, que alguien se preocupaba por ella en serio.

—Disculpa por el atentado a tu privacidad —dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cierta fuerza, deseando que, si hubiera una manera de volver a su vida normal, ya no le importaba si su hermana le quería o no, ella solo quería tener una familia y seguir con ella hasta el fin, los amaba.

Shidou se sonrojó y pudo sentir la gran delantera de la chica haciendo presión contra su pecho, eran más grandes que las de Kanade y él estaba contento de que una chica tan linda le abrazara tan solo al conocerlo. Debería ser un milagro, pensó el chico.

—Hay una manera, joven Itsuka. —Shidou se alejó un poco para verla con su mirada inexpresiva, ahora hablaba con el ángel Mikael, aunque éste hablaba muy raro.

—¿¡En serio?! —preguntó con ilusión en los ojos—. ¿También a Mukuro-san?

—Muku es feliz en este momento, extraño… Hiciste lo mismo que hacían los demás, pero Muku dejó de pensar en ser amada porque ellos no sabían lo que hacían, ahora, tú haces lo mismo, pero ella es feliz, ¿cómo lo haces? —preguntó con cierto interés, él se sintió alagado, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber cómo salvar a Kanade y a Mukuro-san también, luego te diré cómo hice lo que hice. —Ni él estaba seguro de lo que hizo, más que ser amable, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Muku debe renunciar a mí por sí sola, aunque si tiene ayuda que apoye esa decisión, será favorable. Debe hacerlo sinceramente, las mentiras no funcionan. Pero necesito a Muku para detener a mis hermanos, ellos no saben el peligro que representan para una vida.

—¿Tus hermanos? ¿¡Hay más?! —Esto era alarmante, Shidou no podía imaginar una situación más difícil, sentía pena de todas las chicas o chicos que sufrían esto—. Aparte de eso, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—No estoy seguro de cuantos tienen la misma tarea. Venimos a estudiar los sentimientos humanos, ahora que hay paz entre ustedes es más sencillo.

—¿Y por qué Mukuro-san? ¿No había nadie más? Es solo una chica… No sé, debió ser mejor con un adulto.

—Sus sentimientos son muy fuertes, así que se lastiman, sus almas son desgarradas poco a poco. Muku se había desgarrado el alma y sufría, eso me llamó la atención y me acerqué. Mucho. Por esos factores, me metí en su cuerpo y desde ese momento, no pude escapar, he llenado las partes desgarradas de su alma, eso es malo.

—Pero… ¿Ella estará bien? —preguntó, dejándose caer en la pared hasta quedar sentado. Muku le vio con cierto interés y le imitó.

—Los humanos no deben morir antes de tiempo y yo debo dejar su cuerpo, lo haré en cuanto mis hermanos puedan ser liberados. Lamentablemente, ellos no me entenderán, no puedo hablar mucho dentro de Muku y no puedo hablar bien. Muku es complicada… Todos los humanos lo son, es interesante y complicado. Muku no morirá ni dejará este cuerpo, Muku no debe usar sus poderes si quiere que suceda eso y tú, joven humano, debes ayudarme si quieres que yo salga de ella, necesito que mis demás hermanos también lo hagan.

—¿Y cómo haré eso? No tengo ningún poder ni nada… —dijo muy apenado y agachando la cabeza, Kanade era su amiga, pero ahora estaba en malos términos—. Tengo que decirte que… Kanade está muy triste, de seguro su alma ha sido desgarrada por mi culpa, suena tan malo que espero estar así también… Sería lo justo.

—No necesitas ningún poder, solo hazle lo que le hiciste a Muku hace un momento.

—¡Solo fui amable! —dijo desesperado—. Y con Kanade no funcionará, ella está triste y molesta, lo sé. La conozco y yo tuve la culpa… Siempre ha sido mi amiga, pero a veces siento que podría ser más y a veces pienso que debería ser más… Pero no estoy seguro… No lo entiendes, no es fácil ser perdonado, no cuando la haces llorar.

—Convéncela de renunciar a su ángel y a sus poderes. Hazla feliz como a Muku, debes convencerla de renunciar, pero no debes obligarla, las mentiras no funcionan, solo la honestidad le permitirá a su ángel salir.

—¿Y qué pasa con su alma desgarrada? ¿Cómo se cura eso?

—Con sentimientos. —Dicho esto, se puso de pie y miró al cielo, viendo que estaba más oscuro, Shidou se puso de pie igual y vio que le traste de comida estaba tirado en el suelo, iba a levantarlo—. Debo irme, Muku llegará tarde a casa.

—¡Espera! No creo poder hacerlo así, ¿en serio es todo? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo le queda a Kanade?!

—No lo sé, eso depende del uso, pero no pienses en eso. Si sigues así, tu alma será desgarrada y en cuanto su ángel se libere, caerá en ti al ser más necesitado. Y todo esto empezará otra vez.

—Pero… —Muku se tomó la cabeza de nuevo con dolor y miró a Shidou con una sonrisa, estaba consciente de todo lo que había dicho y le había parecido muy lindo y sincero. Él parecía muy inseguro, eso le pareció tierno y cálido.

«Shidou Itsuka… Se parece a mí y es tan buena persona, su amiga debería apreciarlo más, yo hubiera querido un amigo sincero como él». Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y con ojos llenos de ilusiones.

— **No morirás, podrás tener amigos y todas esas cosas cuando me vaya. Estuvo bien pedir ayudar a un humano, nosotros solos en nuestra situación no es viable.**

—Gracias, Itsuka Shidou. —Hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés y Shidou enrojeció.

—¡N-No es para tanto, Mukuro-san! —dijo apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me disculpo de nuevo. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y recargó su cabeza en su cuello, el chico se sonrojó un poco más—. Eres muy cálido, Itsuka-san… De seguro que con tus amigas eres aún más cálido, pero yo también quiero eso, ¿podríamos vernos algún día? Después de que salves a tu amiga, ¿tal vez?

«¿Una chica me está invitando a salir?» Su cerebro se desconectó y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y de lo linda que era Muku, sonrió y ambos intercambiaron números de teléfono.

—S-Sí… Pero primero arreglaré las cosas y después, ¿saldremos juntos?

—Lo estaré esperando, Itsuka-san.

—Dime Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Shidou-san, nos vemos después. —La vio irse con una sonrisa, esto nunca le había pasado, además del número de Kanade y de Origami; ya que era la representante de clase, no tenía el número de otra chica. Estaba muy feliz de todo esto, pero antes de volver a pensar en su amiga, se acordó de sus hermanas y recogió por fin el traste de comida.

«¡Maldición, ellas van a matarme!» Era bien tarde, pasaban de las nueve y Kotori no se dormía tarde y cenaba a las ocho y media, Mana también estaba hambrienta de seguro. Corrió en dirección a casa pues no quedaba tan lejos, pero esta conversación había sido tan larga que no se puso a pensar en sus responsabilidades.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡hasta aquí! Realmente me lo pensé mucho en incluir a Mukuro ya que su novela ni está traducida aún al español y no sé más que lo que he leído en la wiki inglesa de Date A Live. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y poder leer un comentario si me lo dejas, estaré muy feliz de leerlo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, ha sido una semana muy dura y complicada, llena de tareas y trabajos. De hecho, tengo una suspensión el lunes, pero ya saben, me han dejado mucha tarea, por eso, antes que nada, decidí hacer el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste mucho, aunque les advierto que es muy corto comparado con los anteriores, pero de verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo y considero que lo dejé en su punto.**

 **Ya entenderán, por ahora, ¡disfruten y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 4: Solo un chico, más que un hermano.**

Shidou corrió a casa con la cena de esta noche, aunque era comida que Kanade había hecho para un desayuno, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. De hecho, la mente del joven solo podía imaginarse el rostro desaprobatorio de sus hermanitas, sobre todo el de Kotori.

Kotori Itsuka era una chica linda, de cabello largo siempre en dos coletas, este era de un color rojo, ella también tenía ojos de un color parecido al rojo, no muy bien definido, pero de un tono brillante, no era mala, excepto cuando se enojaba y lo peor de ello no eran sus golpes o patadas, sino que después se ponía a llorar.

Shidou, después de haber dejado el apellido Takamiya, como Mana, pasó a ser el hermano mayor y pronto se dio cuenta que su hermanita Kotori era una llorona. Mana, quien siempre había sido su única hermanita, estaba claramente harta de que Kotori le arrebatara a su hermano cada vez que podía y que su hermano estuviera de acuerdo.

En general, se llevaban bien, pero ahora que no había padres supervisando, Shidou no estaba seguro de si ellas podrían llevarse bien, sobre todo ahora que tendría que arreglar las cosas con Kanade y quien sabe, tal vez estaría más tiempo saliendo con chicas que en otras ocasiones, puesto que Mukuro le había invitado a salir una vez arreglara sus problemas.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció el chico al abrir la puerta de su casa y verlas a ambas empujándose con las piernas mientras con las manos estaban con el control de la televisión; el aparato estaba como loco cambiando de canal y subiendo el volumen o bajándolo—. ¿¡Qué hacen!?

—¡Onii-chan! —Kotori sonrió ampliamente y soltó el control, la inesperada acción causó que Mana cayera del sillón

—¡Nii-sama! —dijo la recién caída una vez pudo levantarse, pero ya era tarde, Kotori ya estaba abrazando a Shidou—. Ahh…

—Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas con Kanade, pero me preparó algo especial y lo comeremos todos juntos, no se preocupen.

—¡Ya era hora! —Kotori le arrebató el traste de comida y lo llevó a la cocina—. Sí que estuviste mucho tiempo con tu amiga… ¿Planeabas dejarme morir de hambre?

—Claro que no, sabes que no las dejaría así. Y más te vale servir para todos, Kotori, recuerda que somos tres. —La chica gruñó por lo bajo, en realidad no quería servirle comida a su hermana porque no había podido ver su programa favorito en la televisión.

Shidou se acercó un poco más relajado a Mana, quien no se movió del sillón y estaba enojada. Ella se parecía mucho a Shidou; su cabello era azul y lo traía suelto, sus ojos eran color marrón con un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo y era calmada la mayoría del tiempo, además de alegre y un poco bromista; esto último no tenía nada que ver con Shidou.

—¿Peleándose por el control? —Ella asintió con la cabeza con molestia, él le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Mana, ella también es tu hermana, traten de ser amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, es mi hermana, pero YO soy tu hermana de sangre —dijo con mucho orgullo y haciendo énfasis en su posición, Kotori apretó los dientes y salió de la cocina, Shidou ya se veía venir la tercera guerra mundial.

—¿¡Y eso qué, Mana?!

—No sé, solo quería dejarlo claro, Kotori-san —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras Kotori apretaba los puños y los dientes.

—¡Shidou es mi Onii-chan, la sangre no importa!

—Claro que importa, ¡nací siendo su hermanita, no porque un papel lo dice!

—Oigan…

—¡Maldita! —dijo ella con fuerza y sumamente enojada, Mana solo le sacó la lengua y ahora estaba de pie, esperando la confrontación.

—¡Oigan! —Shidou se puso en medio de ambas y las miró con cierta fuerza, para demostrar que iba en serio—. ¡En serio! No podemos seguir así, solo ha pasado una semana y ya quieren matarse, ¿no podemos ser unos buenos hermanos todos?

Las abrazó a ambas para calmarles la ira, eso solo resultó en que ambas se vieran con odio y abrazaran a Shidou con fuerza.

«Este fin de semana va a estar muy intenso, ni siquiera sé qué haré con Kanade ni con estas dos, no entiendo cuál es el problema, siempre trató de estar con ambas el suficiente tiempo». Shidou suspiró con pesadez, algo harto de la situación.

—Escuchen, ambas son mis hermanitas y las quiero, ¿entienden? Ninguna vale más que otra por la sangre o un papel, ¡o lo que quieran! —Les puso la mano encima de sus cabezas a cada una e hizo una sonrisa amarga—. B-Bien… ¿Por qué no comemos? Kanade hizo un buen trabajo, lo sé, además fue un regalo, no debemos desperdiciarlo solo porque no se llevan bien…

—Bueno… Solo porque tengo hambre —dijo Kotori sin dejar de mirar a Mana directamente a los ojos.

—Nii-sama tiene la razón, no debemos desperdiciar la comida.

Los platos fueron servidos por Shidou, así como una jarra de juego para beber, ellas seguían con sus miradas filosas llena de deseos negativos, pero una vez probaron la comida, cambiaron su humor rápidamente.

—Esto está muy bien, ya tenía hambre. Pensé que Kanade siempre fallaba con la sal, pero esto está delicioso. —Kotori sonrió y empezó a comer más rápido.

—Es verdad, sin duda se esforzó para esto. —Dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y siguió comiendo, él entendió la indirecta y solo pudo sentirse mal por como las cosas habían terminado y como le había rechazado.

—Sí, tienen razón, Kanade es muy amable. —Shidou ya pensaría en eso después, por lo que se dedicó a comer la comida deliciosa que había hecho su amiga, lloró al estilo anime por todo el esfuerzo que, sin duda, le había puesto a cada platillo solo para que él lo comiera. «Soy un malagradecido, después de todo esto, ¿cómo haré que me perdone? Maldición, si tan solo la hubiera besado también, más bien, ¿cómo supo todo eso? Eso no importa, debí haber aceptado sus sentimientos, ¿¡por qué no lo hice?! Fui un… Idiota».

—Nii-sama…

—Onii-chan… ¡Onii-chan!

—¡Ah! —Shidou despertó de sus pensamientos con sorpresa, ellas dos le miraron confundidas—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? Ni siquiera has comido mucho, ¿pasó algo? —Kotori empezó a sonar preocupada y solo en estas situaciones, actuaban en conjunto.

—Nii-sama, pasó algo con Kanade-san, ¿verdad? —Shidou agachó la cabeza y asintió con un poco de vergüenza, no podía esconderlo de Mana, aunque Kotori, ciertamente, no supo la razón del mal sentir de su hermano—. Lo suponía… Bueno, ¿qué hiciste?

—Algo malo, la hice llorar por mis ideas tontas y no sé qué haré para remediarlo, ni siquiera sé si volverá a hablarme, creo que la lastimé…

—¿Crees? —preguntaron ambas, al mismo tiempo, él sintió una navaja en su corazón.

—Tienen razón… Ella hizo esta deliciosa comida para mí y yo solo la hice llorar… —Shidou dejó caer su en la mesa y sus hermanas le vieron con cierta pena—. Ojalá pudiera hacerla sonreír con mi comida, como siempre… Pero no creo que me funcione esta vez…

—¡Eso! —Mana sonrió y dio un leve golpe a la mesa, haciendo que Shidou se sobresaltara—. Kanade-san no se resiste a tu comida normal, prepárale algo especial como disculpas, ¡y asegúrate de decirle algo lindo!

—¡Te ayudaré con la comida, Onii-chan!

—¡Ah, igual yo! —Mana alzó la mano como si fuera una votación, pero le dio una mirada competitiva a Kotori, ella dio una risa sarcástica.

—¿De qué vas ayudar? No sabes cocinar.

—Cállate, tú solo vas a estorbarle a mi Nii-sama.

—¡Ya basta! —Las miró con el ceño fruncido, ellas callaron al instante, sobre todo porque Shidou hizo una mirada que daba miedo—. Dejen de pelearse o van a conocer… Mi lado oscuro…

—¡O-Onii-chan, no!

—¡Está bien, está bien! Cosquillas no, por favor…

—¡Bien! —Shidou volvió a sonreír como siempre—. Entonces, mañana iremos por la despensa y compraremos lo necesario para ese platillo, estoy seguro de que, con su ayuda, Kanade va a perdonarme.

—¡Nos esforzaremos! —Los tres chocaron sus vasos de jugo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, después pudieron cenar como una familia normal y feliz.

Esa noche, Shidou se dio un baño caliente y se fue directo a la cama, así como sus hermanas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular, seguidamente de otro y cuando fue el tercero, tuvo que tomarlo y ver quien le estaba molestando.

«¡Mukuro-san! Cierto, intercambiamos números». Shidou sonrió al ver el nombre de Mukuro ahí y una foto también en la información del contacto. Pero en cuanto sus ojos fueron leyendo la información, su sonrisa fue despareciendo hasta que su boca quedó ligeramente abierta.

"Shidou-san, tengo que decirte cosas nuevas de tu amiga, Mikael ha podido determinar quién de sus hermanos está con ella".

"Raziel es un ángel muy inteligente y si ella lo posee, todo el conocimiento está a su disposición".

"Trata de no pensar, ella hasta puede leer tus pensamientos. Y el de todos".

—¿Qué?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, ¡hola a todos! Espero estén teniendo un buen día, yo tengo tareas, pero me hice un espacio para escribirles este capítulo, también quiero decirles que no dormí mucho, pero de alguna forma, conseguí un capítulo de 10 páginas para ustedes.**

 **Espero que les guste y que, si me puedes dejar un review, estaré muy contento de recibirlo y de leer tu opinión.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente, ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 5: Todo se resume en amor.**

"Espere en la línea…"

«¡Al fin!» Después de tanto, lo había conseguido, no esperaba que estuviera despierta a esta hora, pero después de varios intentos, esperaba que ya estuviera despierta por su culpa, suspiró. «Esta chica…»

"Lo sentimos, el número al que intentas comunicarte está fuera…"

—¡Diablos!

Mientras el chico maldecía, la persona con la que intentaba hablar tenía el teléfono en vibrador y estaba viendo al techo con sumo pesar. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre la cena, su mejor amigo y sobre el beso; eso fue lo único rescatable de la situación.

Sin embargo, su celular empezó a vibrar cada vez más, por lo que cayó al suelo y ella se asustó un poco, por lo que, sin levantarse de la cama, lo recogió para ver si estaba entero y los mensajes.

—Tonomachi… —dijo con cierta pesadez, después de que Shidou se fuera, no quería hablar con nadie ni saber nada de nadie, sobre todo de Shidou, pero Tonomachi no tenía culpa en todo esto—. Oh, así que él me estuvo llamando.

Entonces, leyó los mensajes:

"Hey, te he estado hablando".

"Kanade, Kanade, Kanade, contesta".

"Es importante".

"¿Te puedes tomar una foto justo ahora? Es para una tarea ;) ".

—¿¡Hay una tarea así?! —Estaba a punto de escribirlo, pero su voz interior le negó por completo, entonces miró sospechosamente el mensaje y empezó a teclear—. ¿De qué está hablando?

— **Quiere una foto…**

—Sí, eso lo sé. —Luego, llegó un mensaje nuevo y lo leyó—. ¿Un favor? Bueno…

Kanade no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero no negaría la ayuda a un amigo, nunca, incluso si esto era claramente sospechoso. Así que se tomó una foto, en realidad no quería hacerlo y seguía muy triste, así que salió con la mirada agachada y con los ojos tristes, así la mandó a Tonomachi.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa mientras contaba los billetes por las fotos vendidas de las chicas mientras hacían ejercicio en educación física, no se había dado cuenta de lo que recibió hasta que le echó una mirada a la foto.

—¡Solo tengo que vender esta foto de Kanade triste y tendré lo suficiente para esas orejitas de gato y…! ¿Kanade triste? —Parpadeó varias veces y luego dejó el dinero en su pequeño escritorio para dar un salto a su cama y llamó a Shidou.

"El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra…"

—Ah, Itsuka, ¿qué hiciste? —Eran conclusiones muy rápidas, pero sabía que Kanade no estaría así por cualquier cosa.

Después de pensarlo un poco, no tuvo otra conclusión más que Shidou había hecho algo a estas horas de la noche o tal vez antes y ahora Kanade no estaba durmiendo, su plan original era despertarla a las diez y media de la noche para que ella se tomara una foto tallándose su ojo tiernamente para quitarse el sueño y vender esa foto por el doble de precio a un loco desesperado… Pero nada salió como esperó, así que le llamó.

—Hola, Kanade, ¿estás bien? Porque la foto es buena, pero no estás como siempre y dejando de lado que en verdad necesito que sonrías, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó con su buen ánimo de siempre.

—Lo siento… —dijo con voz apagada—. No quiero hacer nada.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó muy interesado, incluso se sentó en su cama de sábanas azules con cara curiosa—. Hace unos días estabas muy bien con tu querido y mejor amigo Shidou-kun.

—Ahh… —Ella sonó un poco molesta—. Sí, lo estaba y Shidou también… Pero creo que hice algo malo… No quiero hablar, lo siento, Tonomachi.

—No, no, tranquila, está bien. —Se apresuró a decir—. ¿Qué tal si salimos mañana y me cuentas todo con un helado, eh? ¿Qué dices? Triple de vainilla, ¿no suena delicioso? Porque… Tengo unos buenos cupones por aquí.

Kanade sonrió un poco y abrazó a su almohada mientras permanecía en silencio, esto era reconfortante. El chico de cabello negro fue hasta su almohada y tras buscar un poco entre la funda, encontró un sobre que decía: "por si Kanade se niega a las fotos".

—¡Y mira que cupones! Tres helados gratis y una malteada, todo un paquete, Kanade, vamos. —Sonrió con orgullo, sabía que esto era completamente tentador para ella—. Y si algo pasó con Shidou, no le hables, habla conmigo y todo se arreglará, confía en tu buen amigo Tonomachi.

—Bueno… Supongo que mañana estaré mejor.

—Bien, bien, eso es bueno. Nos veremos mañana, asegúrate de no olvidarte de nada importante, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido. Nos veremos mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un joven de cabello azul estaba recién abriendo los ojos, de alguna manera, estaba más pesado de lo normal, a pesar de su flojera y de no haber dormido mucho después de saber los poderes de Kanade y perder completamente su fe en que podría salvarle, tuvo que abrir los ojos.

—Ah… Mana, Kotori… —Ellas dos estaban a su lado, durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana, él se preguntaba el origen de toda esta situación, pero negó con la cabeza. «No quiero saberlo, de seguro alguna vino antes que la otra y se quedó durmiendo en mi cama».

Shidou intentó ser sigiloso y retirar la sábana suavemente para poder escapar fácilmente, pero no esperó que Mana moviera su brazo involuntariamente para abrazarlo. Él sintió un escalofrío.

«Maldición». Tomó algo de aire y decidió despertar a ambas con unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Buenos días, Nii-sama —dijo Mana con una sonrisa, luego se dio cuenta que, a lado de su hermano, estaba Kotori tallándose el ojo.

—Onii-chan…

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —Le señaló y la chica de coletas despertó al instante, Shidou se golpeó la cabeza con su palma, esperando un enfrentamiento.

—¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Claramente estoy durmiendo con MI Onii-chan!

—No, no, ¡usurpadora, yo vine antes que tú!

—Iré a hacer el desayuno… —dijo en voz baja y dejando la cama mientras ellas seguían con reclamos sobre quien había llegado primero.

Después de un tiempo, ambas bajaron con su humor de siempre. Shidou estaba acostumbrado a estas mañanas ajetreadas, pero hoy no estaba de mucho humor, no después de conocer el poder del ángel de Kanade.

«¿Cómo voy a competir contra eso? Sabrá mis intenciones y si pienso en algo estúpido o en algo equivocado, ella podrá saberlo». Pensó mientras servía el desayuno de huevos con tocino. «Además… Sé que ella siempre ha querido sacar buenas notas, se ha esforzado tanto y nunca ha conseguido nada. Buscó por todos los medios y no consiguió nada importante, ahora pasa un milagro y sabe todo lo que quiera… Le estaría quitando sus sueños».

—¡Nii-sama, apúrate con eso! —dijo Mana, muy emocionada y tomando los platos del desayuno para llevarlos a la mesa—. Recuerda que iremos por la despensa y haremos un platillo especial para Kanade-san.

—Oh, cierto… Sí… —dijo un poco triste, pero lo disimuló con un poco de sueño—. ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

—Quería despertarte, pero te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo, Nii-sama… —Ella sonrió y se sentó en su silla para empezar a comer—. Como un recién nacido.

Pero Shidou calló y decidió sentarse a comer, Mana notó eso un poco raro, pero no le dio importancia. Kotori llegó un poco después y los tres desayunaron.

Cuando fueron por la despensa, en el supermercado, las dos chicas eran las más animadas, Shidou estaba pensativo sobre si una deliciosa comida como disculpas sería suficiente, aceptó solo porque no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero ahora que ya estaba embarcado en su plan, perdió la fe.

Pensó en llamarle, tal vez si era a larga distancia, no sabría en que estaba pensando y podría disculparse, incluso rogar por el perdón, no tendría miedo de hacerlo así, pero no sería apropiado. Entonces, decidió llevar a cabo el plan, no podía decepcionar a sus hermanitas cuando se estaban llevando tan bien.

"El número que usted marcó, no está disponible o se encuentra…"

—Diablos… —Shidou esperó unos momentos y volvió a marcar, pero no le respondieron y así lo intentó varias veces seguidas, pero no recibió respuesta—. Ella nunca deja su celular por si Reine o su padre le llama… Entonces… No quiere responderme.

* * *

Kanade estaba en la heladería con Tonomachi, ambos con ropas casuales, aunque la chica era la que llamaba más la atención con esas ropas de volantes, no podía escuchar el teléfono, Tonomachi le había dicho que lo dejará en silencio solo para Shidou; si éste lo supiera, estaría sumamente enojado y él esperaba que no lo llegara a saber, al menos, no aún.

Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto. Y una vez sirvieron el helado de vainilla para ambos y ella pudo sonreír un poco al ver su gran vaso, era hora de ir soltando la bomba, poco a poco.

—Te dije que eran unos buenos cupones, Kanade-chan.

—Sí, gracias por invitarme, aunque no sé de donde sacas cupones para todo, Tonomachi. —El dio una risa algo macabra.

—Tengo mis fuentes por toda la escuela y a veces, me dan esto como paga.

—¿Paga? —preguntó con algo de duda—. ¿De qué?

— **Unos negocios…**

—Cosas que no importan ahora, Kanade-chan. —Ella quedó con más dudas con lo del negocio, pero el joven no lo pensó más—. Ahora, veo que ya estás mejor que ayer, ¿Nuestro fiel amigo, Shidou-kun, hizo algo malo?

—No, no hizo nada malo… Yo fui la mala… Intenté hacerlo feliz, pero solo lo hice enojar. No debí tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba… De seguro lo he hecho molestar o ya no quiere verme, ni siquiera quiso seguir cenando y se fue, debí de haberme disculpado… —Ella agachó la cabeza, ahora se culpaba de todo y Tonomachi no esperaba esto, pero ya se imaginaba que todo esto era un malentendido.

—¿Y en verdad estaba molesto?

—No lo sé… —dijo sin ver al frente, Tonomachi comió un poco de su helado mientras envió un mensaje a Shidou bastante simple—. Pero creo que hice algo malo para que él se fuera, y eso que me esforcé para hacer esa cena.

—¿Le hiciste la cena? —preguntó un poco alarmado, ella asintió con la cabeza—. Cielos, que desperdicio. Tal vez deberías evitarlo un poco y pensar bien lo que pasó, está bien si no quieres contarme la historia completa, Shidou no sabe que estoy aquí y seré una tumba, de todas formas, no me cuentes nada. Pero no le hables, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo dices porque está molesto? —Él negó con la cabeza y con las manos, Kanade estaba confundida.

—No, no, Kanade, no se trata de eso. Solo no le hables, ambos necesitan tomarse un tiempo, ¿no lo crees? Ver a Shidou solo hará que te sientas mal, es lo que yo veo… —dijo con calma y muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras sentía vibrar su celular como loco, eso le hizo sonreír—. Disculpa, iré al baño, tengo unos asuntos pendientes por ahí.

—Claro… —Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvo que preguntarse si eso era lo mejor en esta situación.

— **Sí…**

Su voz interna no le había fallado hasta ahora, por lo que le haría caso a Tonomachi, además de que no quería hablar con Shidou ahora, se sentía inadecuado en esta situación y su culpa le comía el alma, no podría enfrentarse a Shidou con estos sentimientos.

* * *

Hace unos momentos, Shidou había terminado con las compras normales y aunque estaba desganado y sin ideas, recordó que tenía que hacer algo, fue ahí cuando un mensaje con una foto adjunta le cayeron de repente a su celular.

"¿Te interesa?"

Seguido de una foto de Kanade triste, parecía que era de noche y por las ropas, se dio cuenta que era de esa noche. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ¿cómo supo lo de esa noche? ¿Cómo había obtenido eso?

«Maldito Tonomachi». Empezó a llamarle, pero en vano, sus hermanas le vieron raro mientras llevaban el carrito con la despensa al verlo desesperado.

Después de unos minutos, le contestaron por fin.

—Entonces, ¿te interesa? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, para después reírse un poco.

—¡Tonomachi! ¿Qué significa esa foto? ¿¡De dónde la sacaste para empezar?! —Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver y luego al chico, quien estaba un poco molesto—. ¡Responde!

—Tranquilo, era una pequeña broma, sí que te pones intenso cuando se trata de Kanade-chan, me pregunto por qué será, hmm… —Shidou se sobresaltó un poco.

—E-Eso no importa… ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? ¿Y qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que de tener una foto de Kanade sería sonriendo, ¡no así! —En ese momento, amabas hermanas le vieron con el ceño fruncido, imaginándose una y mil cosas, él tragó saliva—. N-No es lo que parece…

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Oh! Tus hermanitas te escucharon, ¿es eso?

—C-Cállate…

—Debo advertirte, mi buen amigo, no sé qué hayas hecho en verdad, pero una fuente muy confiable me ha dicho que fue bastante fuerte y la foto es prueba digna de ello. —Shidou no tardó mucho en saber que esa fuente era Kanade—. La comida no funcionará, ni siquiera su helado favorito, no me preguntes como lo sé. Sea lo que hayas hecho, Shidou, será mejor que te esfuerces mucho, ¡como nunca! Tal vez, así todo vuelva al curso normal de las cosas.

—Tonomachi, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa? —preguntó con mucho interés—. Kanade no me responde, es como si no quisiera hablarme…

—Tal vez en verdad no quiere… —dijo un poco inseguro, pero sonrió—. Pero puedes intentarlo, aunque ya te dije que te esfuerces como nunca, así todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Oye! —Pero le colgaron y quedó más decepcionado que antes.

Tonomachi regresó con Kanade para seguir comiendo helado hasta que terminaron con todos los cupones y casi se les congela el cerebro a ambos, pero Kanade pudo ser un poco más feliz gracias a eso. No pensar en Shidou ni en sus problemas era algo bueno y relajante.

—Bien, es hora de ir a casa, ¿podrás llegar sola?

—Sí, ya no me pierdo como antes, estaré bien, lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa, con su voz interna no había nada que no supiera, su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

—Y recuerda: no le hables a Shidou, necesitas tu tiempo para calmarte, así como ahorita que comimos helado.

—Gracias, Tonomachi, la próxima vez yo te invitaré algo de helado o lo que quieras. —Sonrió como antes y después de obtener un sí como respuesta, ambos se despidieron.

Shidou había quedado con el humor en los suelos, su idea ya no tenía oportunidad y aunque sus hermanitas insistieron, dejaron el lugar. Una vez en casa, Shidou llamó muchas veces a Kanade, pero no hubo respuesta, el mensaje de la contestadora lo tenía ya grabado en el cerebro después de escucharlo tantas veces.

Kanade se dedicó a huir de sus problemas; jugó con su gato, miró televisión, hizo la tarea, limpió su cuarto e incluso hizo algo de comida, su madre no estaba ahí para ayudarla, pero llegaría pronto y su voz interna se lo confirmó.

Mentiras. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, se había refugiado en mentiras y eso le había causado inseguridades, que desembocaría en dolor, tarde o temprano. Ella sabía que tenía que hablar con Shidou, ella sabía que Tonomachi era su amigo y quería lo mejor para ella; si no pensaba en Shidou, todo estaba bien, pero eso era igual que no ayudar a alguien que te está pidiendo ayuda. Era como usar una venda en los ojos para no ver lo que hay de mal en nuestras vidas.

De todas formas, era mejor no pensar en Shidou y no tener el celular cerca, mientras el chico siguió insistiendo hasta que lo dejó por propia paz mental. Hacerle caso a Tonomachi, ese fue su plan por varias horas después de que su madre comiera con ella y no notara nada extraño, Kanade era muy buena en ocultar sus sentimientos de tristeza, porque no quería molestar a su madre con sus problemas y hacerla preocupar después de verla trabajar tan duro todos los días.

«No funcionará... No puedo llegar y decirle que su vida corre peligro y que morirá si sigue usando sus... Poderes. Ella es tan feliz en la escuela, incluso ahora me ayuda a mí con la tarea, sabe más cosas que yo y no se equivoca en nada. No creo que ella quiera renunciar a eso, menos viniendo de mí en esta situación». Shidou se había encerrado en su habitación y no aceptó que alguien entrara o le hablara.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Mikael sobre cómo hizo para hacer feliz a Mukuro y aunque tenía que hacer lo mismo ahora, no se sentía capaz. ¿Cómo podría hacerla más feliz que su sueño realizado de saber todo lo que quiera?

«¿Cómo le haré entender que es malo saber lo que sabe? ¿Cómo podré hacer que renuncie a ese conocimiento? Yo no puedo compararme con ese ángel, sin importar lo que haga, no podré ayudarla todo el tiempo y tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas cosas sola, y yo... No podré estar a su lado». Era muy triste el conocer la situación y no poder hacer nada porque está fuera de los límites, eso le pasaba a Shidou ahora y su corazón no estaba preparado para estos pensamientos y malas intuiciones.

Se lastimaba al pensar que Kanade era inocente y depresiva ante las adversidades, y que él no podría protegerla de todas esas cosas o tan siquiera servir de amortiguador para apoyarla; porque no hay manera de estar con alguien por siempre, eso no existe.

Y aunque eso era la verdad, no podía aceptarla. En este momento, él no pensó en nada, pero lo sintió todo. Cuando no hablaba, lo decía todo; empezó a hacer un mensaje de texto muy simple en el que no pidió disculpas ni dijo palabras lindas, simplemente pidió verla para hablar. Y lo mandó, después de eso, su mente quedó en blanco y dejó de preocuparse, no tenía idea de qué iba a decir, pero sí sabía qué le diría todo.

¿Y qué era eso? La verdad, sin duda.

Nunca sabría cuál fue el origen de esa toma de decisión de hacer las cosas sin esperar nada de ello y sin lastimarse más por si iba o no poder hacer las cosas. Tal vez es porque Kanade era su mejor amiga, tal vez es porque, a pesar de todos los problemas, su vida era más importante al estar en riesgo, tal vez fue porque prometió ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y esa fue una auto-promesa. Las cosas más importantes y poderosas siempre pasan desapercibidas y están infravaloradas.

Pero al final, todo eso se resumía en amor hacia la chica, sumado a otras palabras que son parte del dolor como preocupación, pena, lástima, empatía, solidaridad, amabilidad y amistad. Y todo esto no tenía nada de malo, porque cuando quieres, incluso cuando solo gustas, sientes, y nadie puede negar eso.

Shidou no podía hacerlo y Kanade tampoco, así que después de entender que Tonomachi estaba equivocado y como un acto de rebeldía, dejó de entretenerse más y fue a traer su celular. Al ver el mensaje, tomó un poco de aire y seriedad.

«Sí, yo también quiero hablarte, Shidou».


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, después de una larga semana, aquí está lo prometido, ¡un capítulo nuevo! Con esto el arco de Raziel está cubierto y espero que les guste mucho todo lo que ha pasado para que llegará a este momento.**

 **Pero aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, así que, ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 6: ¿No lo sabes?**

Su amistad había sido tiempo de años, era demasiado para que se quebrara por un malentendido, todo sería mucho más fácil si Kanade no pudiera leer los pensamientos de las personas y saber lo que va a pasar antes de que suceda; eso era aterrador, pero su vida estaba en riesgo, ¿de verdad podía pensar que podría huir?

No, no podía. Sería estúpido e irresponsable de su parte si llegaba a perder la cabeza por tonterías de si lograba disculparse sin pensar en nada malo o tonto, o si estaba pensando en joderla o no, pero… Eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Adolescentes. Es más que solo estar en un rango de edad especifico y ser rebelde ante los padres, es más que tener las hormonas alborotadas y soñar con esa persona especial y ver los cuerpos de diferente manera.

Es también inseguridad, sentimentalismo, sensibilidad, decepciones, estupideces, problemas de actitud, irresponsabilidad y pese a todo lo demás, felicidad.

Shidou había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana menor, desde temprana edad aprendió cosas que otros niños no vivían con tanta intensidad como la preocupación, la compañía y el amor. A diferencia de otros en el orfanato, él tenía hermana y eso era más que la media, pues los demás estaban solos, compartiendo un espacio.

Cuando finalmente fue adoptado junto con su hermana, vivió su final feliz y tuvo lo que se merecía todo niño que tiene una familia y no lo desperdició. Pero no fue el final, con el tiempo fue aprendiendo que solo era el principio y parecía que la vida no era más que una serie de carreras, una después de otra, siendo el corredor y su familia siendo su equipo de apoyo, una carrera en la que no se gana ni se pierde, solo se completa.

Conociendo personas, haciendo amistades, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y sufriendo las dificultades de la escuela que siempre exigía más, y llegó hasta la preparatoria acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos: Kanade y Tonomachi.

Entonces llega un día en el que todo cambia, en el que las decisiones las hacemos nosotros mismos y tenemos que ser responsables de ello, cuando precisamente eso es lo que no nos gusta, entonces no queremos hacerlo, preferimos que otro tome la decisión por nosotros para que, por si sale mal, ya tendremos a quién culpar, porque si el culpable fuéramos nosotros, seriamos los peores jueces y lo sabemos.

Tal vez por eso es por lo que las decisiones cuesta tanto tomarlas, Shidou reflexiona sobre eso mientras está acostado en la cama, viendo el techo, recordando viejos tiempos, ya se ha decidido a encontrarse con Kanade mañana. Sigue sin saber qué decir, pero espera que todo salga bien.

«Kanade, te he conocido desde hace tanto tiempo, tú también me has conocido muy bien, sabes que no haría nada que no quisieras, sabes que… Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, porque de eso se trata la amistad, y aunque lo mejor es que tengas lo que siempre quisiste, no debe ser así. Por eso, yo voy a hacer que abras los ojos, incluso si estoy equivocado y si no estás de acuerdo, de todas formas, lo haré». Sin más, suspiró y se acomodó para cerrar los ojos y dormir finalmente.

Al siguiente día, Shidou trató de mantener la mente despejada y no pensar en el encuentro de hoy, pero fue un poco en vano; cada cierto tiempo durante sus actividades pensaba en cómo diablos iba a empezar con esa conversación, tampoco quería mencionar lo de los ángeles y mucho menos a Mukuro porque temía que no le fuera a creer o que se molestara por alguna tontería.

Pero el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal y las cosas sin importancia de su día a día le parecieron una pérdida de tiempo, como un tiempo libre de su verdadero objetivo de hoy.

Con ropas casuales, esperaba sentado en una silla del parque central de la ciudad, donde el pasto es brillante, familias hacen picnic y donde las hojas de los grandes árboles son mecidas por el viento.

—Shidou.

Al escuchar esa voz tranquila y suave, él alzó la vista y por fin, sus ojos se encontraron. No le importaba a Shidou que estaba vistiendo Kanade esta vez, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera notado que ese vestido naranja de volantes con detalles en amarillo le quedaba muy bien.

Por un momento, ambos quedaron suspendidos en el tiempo porque no tenían idea de qué decirse. Y aunque Shidou hizo un rostro de preocupación al principio, terminó haciéndose a un lado y ella entendió que debía sentarse, así que ahora, ambos estaban sentados.

—Kanade… Yo… —No pudo evitar pensar en qué haría ahora, ella lo supo de inmediato e hizo una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también vine a pedirte perdón, Shidou. —El joven venía a más que eso, pero ella estaba dos pasos delante de él y sus palabras no salían, porque no quería pensarlas antes de decirlas, todo para que ella no se hiciera de malas ideas—. Estuve evitándote todo este tiempo y lo siento, no hiciste nada malo, yo fui la única que pensó… Más de lo que debería… Supongo que a pesar de todo lo que puedo saber… No sé hacerte feliz y eso… Eso solo es mi culpa…

Su voz se quebró en sus últimas palabras, Shidou tembló ligeramente, nada salió como esperó, se supone que él debía de hablar de disculpas, no ella, pero esta vez no tenía el control y temía fallar, entonces quedó en silencio mientras ella veía a sus piernas y cayeron unas lágrimas en ellas.

—¡Kanade! —La tomó de sus hombros rápidamente y ella se asustó un poco por la repentina acción mientras sus lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, Shidou estaba serio y arrepentido—. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, no… Eso es una mentira y no quiero mentirte, incluso si es para que te sientas mejor ahora, porque eso es lo que siempre he querido para ti, ¡y con eso también he mentido! Porque no solo he pensado en eso, sino en mí y por eso… Quería que fueras más de lo que ya eres, Kanade, todo para que hicieras más feliz y de que todo hubiera valido la pena, pero en todo este tiempo he pensado que… ¡Eso no importa!

—Pero yo siempre me equivoco, incluso contigo, Shidou… Soy una tonta —dijo con un dolor en el pecho, porque ella sabía que era la verdad, aunque no lo fuera, era su verdad; y eso lo era todo.

—No me importa eso, nunca me ha importado si eres inteligente o tonta, incluso si te equivocas, así sean muchas veces, es parte de ti, es así como eres y si está en ti cambiar, que lo esté, pero debes ser tú, ¡solo tú! No debes hacer las cosas solo porque una voz dentro de ti lo dice, incluso si eso está bien, incluso si significa triunfar, porque si lo haces, nunca harás nada por ti, nunca tomarás tus propias decisiones, ¿y qué si te equivocas por no escuchar a esa voz? —Sonrió y la agitó una vez mientras ella trataba de asimilar todo lo que su amigo decía—. Eso no va a cambiar lo que piense de ti, ni lo que Tonomachi piense de ti, las calificaciones de la escuela son solo un número que toma en cuenta aciertos, no esfuerzos, pero yo, Reine-san, Tonomachi y cada persona que te quiera, ¡siempre verá tus esfuerzos! ¡Te verá a ti!

—Shidou… —Kanade siguió derramando lágrimas y arrugó la cara para abrazarlo—. Lo siento… Pero… ¿Me seguirás queriendo a pesar de los errores que cometa?

Shidou sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

— **¿No lo sabes?**

Su voz interna le había dicho el pensamiento real de Shidou, pero no le advirtió de sus acciones, así que él se alejó un poco y la besó en la boca. Esa era la decisión que no había tomado esa noche y la que le causó todo esto. Pero ahora lo había hecho sin pensar, los labios de ella eran suaves y ella lo abrazó más fuerte, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas y Shidou dejó de sentir sus manos mientras estas tomaban los brazos de Kanade.

—Te quiero, Kanade. Por favor, entiéndelo ya, no hiciste nada malo, siempre y cuando eso que hiciste, lo hayas pensado en verdad tú, porque yo no haría algo que no quisieras y sé que tú tampoco, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se limpió sus lágrimas—. Y no… No importa si te equivocas o si fallas, o cuantas veces lo intentes, no te quiero por todas las veces en que no fallaste, sino porque… Lo hiciste tú, Kanade. Y eso me gusta mucho de ti, no quisiera que dejarás de intentarlo por ti misma…

Kanade se sonrojó y sonrió mucho, siempre se equivocaba o no entendía bien las cosas, pero su mejor amigo siempre era claro y tenía la suficiente paciencia, amabilidad y cariño hacia ella para decir las cosas de esa manera tan particular que le hacía sentir bien. Sus palabras le abrazaron y le liberaron de mucha presión en su corazón, este era el apoyo que ella siempre había buscado, Shidou le estaba dando la fuerza que no tenía en sí misma, pero que ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

«Gracias… Gracias por todo, pero debo hacer esto sola». En ese momento, ella abrió los ojos porque sintió como si algo se hubiera desprendido fuertemente de su espalda, no le dio tiempo ni de gritar y Shidou observó como cayó al suelo como una tabla.

—¡Kanade! ¡Kanade! —gritó y le dio vuelta para checar su pulso, su corazón latía, pero ella estaba inconsciente, la movió repetidas veces—. ¡Kanade! ¡Kanade! ¡Despierta!

«¡Mukuro!» Shidou le marcó rápidamente a la chica de cabellos dorados y después de unos momentos, la chica respondió.

—¿Shidou-san?

—¡Mukuro, es Kanade, se desmayó de repente! ¿¡Tiene que ver algo con eso del ángel?! ¿¡Qué hago?!

—¡Lo hiciste! Muy bien, Shidou, te felicito, ¡Mis disculpas! —Ella se dio cuenta de la desesperación de Shidou, entonces se puso seria—. Primero, cálmate y llévala con un médico, que un ángel deje un cuerpo humano es algo complicado, debe estar muy débil ahora mismo.

—¡De acuerdo, gracias! —Shidou colgó de inmediato y cargó a la chica en sus brazos hasta dejar el parque y tomar un taxi.

Después de un tiempo de pura adrenalina y de que llegara Reine muy preocupada y le agradeciera con un abrazo a Shidou por cuidar tanto de Kanade, él estaba en una silla, esperando que Kanade despertara, dejo que madre e hija estuvieran juntas; se sentiría algo incómodo que él estuviera ahí dentro.

—Ah… —En eso, la puerta blanca es abierta y Reine le sonríe un poco—. ¿Ya despertó?

—No. Pero no creo que falte demasiado, ¿puedes cuidarla un poco más, Shin? Siento que esté abusando de tu amabilidad, pero gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ella —dijo con mucha gratitud, Shidou negó con las manos un poco avergonzado.

—No, no, todo está bien, no es nada. Lo hago con mucho gusto y claro que… Estaré con Kanade.

—Se le bajó mucho el azúcar, iré a comprar algo para cuando despierte, cuida de ella mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Reine dejó el cuarto y Shidou entró para sentarse a un lado de ella, viéndola dormir tranquilamente, pensó positivamente en que todo estaría bien, incluso si las cosas se ponían difíciles, cosa que pasaría sin duda alguna, seguiría siendo su amigo o su pretendiente o su… ¡Lo que fuera! Nada de eso importaba, mientras ambos estuvieran bien.

* * *

Lunes, primer día de la semana y de seguro que estaría cargado de diversión en la preparatoria Raizen, donde en los pasillos y asegurándose que no esté ni un profesor, dos chicos estaban corriendo a toda velocidad y abrieron la puerta con la respiración agitada.

—¡Disculpe la interrupción! —dijeron ambos.

—Ah, la parejita llegando tarde, ¿qué estaban haciendo? —dijo una voz algo melodiosa desde los últimos asientos, ante ese comentario, la mayoría de la clase dio leves risas ante el sonrojo de ambos chicos.

—¡Silencio! Y ustedes dos. —Kanade y Shidou casi dan un salto—. Un retardo más y tendrán una falta. Vayan a sus asientos.

—Lo sentimos, sensei. —Hicieron una reverencia y fueron a sus asientos, Tonomachi dio una leve risa ahogada, Shidou le vio con cierta molestia y Kanade solo suspiró.

—Lo siento, Shidou… —dijo con voz baja—. Debimos tomar el autobús, aunque estaba casi lleno.

—No hay problema, tampoco quería ir apretado —susurró, esperando no ser descubierto por el profesor.

El resto de la clase fue bastante aburrido, Kanade no recordaba ni como había hecho su tarea, todo ese conocimiento no había sido aprendido y cuando despertó del desmayo, estaba tan mareada que sus recuerdos eran confusos y recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Shidou, pero no lo del beso.

La clase terminó y mientras algunas chicas salieron al baño, Tonomachi se acercó a sus dos amigos con muy buen humor.

—¡Hey! Es bueno verlos juntos y felices, sobre todo a ti, Kanade-chan. —Ella sonrió.

—Sí, todo se ha arreglado y aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, todo está bien ahora.

—Okey… —Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro, pero miró a Shidou—. Luego me dirás eso, tomaré prestado a Shidou un rato.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! —Lo jaló con él y Kanade vio divertida la situación, además de que asintió con la cabeza. Una vez estuvieron en la puerta del salón mientras todos los demás estaban en sus propias cosas, Tonomachi le enseñó a su novia virtual—. Ah… ¿Para eso me llamas?

—Maldito, ¡muestra algo de respeto! ¿Acaso no te gustan los gatos?

—Tonomachi, escucha… —dijo rascándose la mejilla y sin mucha seguridad—. Sé que tu novia virtual es importante y todo, pero… Creo que te está consumiendo, amigo. Esa cosa no es real, de hecho, es casi tan irreal como que alguien aquí tenga una oportunidad con Tokisaki Kurumi.

Tonomachi se quedó con la boca abierta y se sacudió la cabeza un poco. Shidou pensó que había dicho algo malo, así que se alejó un poco.

—Tengo unos negocios, haré como que no dijiste eso, Itsuka. Anda, ve con Kanade-chan y hazla feliz

—B-Bueno…

Shidou regresó para hablar con Kanade de alguna trivialidad, aunque el chico aun recordaba las fotos que le tomó a su amiga, por lo que miraba lo que hacía Tonomachi quien estaba con chicos de otras clases. Por un tiempo estuvo escuchando a Kanade, pero cuando su mejor amigo abrió la boca para hablar, Shidou tuvo que levantarse de su asiento.

—Claro, aquí tengo de Kanade y Kurumi también, hay para todos, chicos.

«Maldito Tonomachi, esta vez sí lo detendré de compartir ese material». Shidou iba a detenerle.

—¡Oh! —dijeron la mayoría de los chicos que estaban alrededor de Tonomachi, pero solo uno se quedó viendo la foto de Kurumi como si estuviera recordando algo.

—¿Kurumi-san? —Dejó salir un chico un chico de cabello negro algo revuelto y largo, tan alto como Tonomachi de ojos azules tenues, como si contuviera tristeza o vacío en su alma y de piel blanca en la que fácilmente un sonrojo sería notado—. Tokisaki Kurumi…

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió al ver ese ojo rojo y ese cabello negro en dos coletas, su corazón también se aceleró por sentimentalismos y buenos recuerdos.

—¡Tonomachi!

—¡Ah, Itsuka! —Escondió en su bolsillo las fotos de Kanade a velocidad de rayo y sonrió—. ¿Vienes a unirte al negocio?

—Tonomachi… —La voz de Shidou se fue tornando oscura—. Deja de traficar las fotos de Kanade…

«Esos dos otra vez, parece que armaran un buen escándalo». Pensó Kurumi, quien regresaba del baño y una risita que escapó de su boca le delató por completo para el chico de cabello oscuro como la noche y ambos se vieron, Kurumi ladeó un poco la cabeza porque no entendía porque le resultaba un poco familiar.

—¿Kurumi-san? —preguntó desde su posición, ella dejó la sonrisa por sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza, él sonrió como si hubiera encontrado a un amigo muy lejano—. ¡Kurumi-san!

Ese llamado, más por el nombre usado que otra cosa, llamó la atención hasta de Shidou y giraron sus cabezas solo para ver como ese chico había corrido y ahora estaba abrazando a una Kurumi totalmente sorprendida.

Y aunque Shidou esperó que todo volviera a la normalidad, no esperaba esto para nada. Nadie en su clase esperaba esto y ahora todos estaban con la boca abierta, incluso la chica más popular de su clase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, empezando el siguiente arco con este capítulo lleno de sentimentalismo que, como siempre, espero que les guste mucho. También si quieren dejar un review, estaré muy feliz de ello.**

 **Sin más, ¡disfrútenlo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 7: Perdedor.**

Kurumi era la chica más bonita del grupo en el que estaba Shidou, no tenía unas notas de excelencia como las de Origami, ni eran pésimas como las de Kanade, ella estaba entre una media-alta y de ese rango nunca bajaba. Siempre era elegante y educada, todos estaban seguros de que, si la saludabas, ella respondería amablemente y regalaría una pequeña sonrisa, aun así, no había mucho qué decir después de eso.

Todos se preguntaban si una vez le dirigieran más que un simple saludo, ¿podría ser ella una amiga? ¿Podrían hablar con ella? ¿De qué le hablarían? ¿Qué le gustaría? ¿Sus aficiones?

Debido a su popularidad, todos los chicos estaban de acuerdo con que no llegarían a nada serio ya que ella estaba en otro nivel de chica; Kurumi era como una idol entre todas. Por otro lado, las chicas envidiaban a Kurumi por ser tan bonita y de buenos modales, parecía la chica más linda que todos admiraban, eso les molestaba, pero nadie podría dudar de ese hecho.

Y por todo esto, nadie podía entender como la chica más pretendida, inalcanzable y que ningún chico se atrevía a hablar, estaba siendo rodeada y atrapada por los brazos de un chico de otro salón y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que él estaba sonriente y tenía un tono alegre en su voz.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó uno de los chicos que venía por fotos, Shidou no podía escapar del shock, también quería saber quién era ese chico.

—¿Lo conoces, Tonomachi?

—No, claro que no, de hecho, no sabía que Tokisaki tenía novio o…

—¿¡Novio?! —Todos los chicos se escandalizaron y hasta los que estaban en el salón respondieron a la palabra "novio" como si fuera un llamado a la guerra.

—Kurumi-san… —dijo él con una sonrisa, ella estaba sin moverse y con muchas dudas en la cabeza, no estaba molesta por el abrazo, más bien, no podía pensar en ello—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

«¿Quién es este chico?» Y por primera vez, tanto los chicos como Kurumi pensaron lo mismo. Pero todo se escandalizó cuando él la soltó para levantarle su flequillo que dejó al descubierto su ojo amarillo.

—¡Tocó sus preciosos cabellos!

—¡Ah, es el ojo que casi nunca podemos ver! —dijo otro chico ante la revelación, la joven de cabello negro se dio cuenta de cuanta gente le estaba viendo y una gota de sudor resbaló de su mejilla.

—Sí eres tú, Kurumi-san. No tenía idea de que estudiabas aquí, ¿en serio no te acuerdas de mí?

«Esto no pasa todos los días, ¡desearía tener mi cámara!» Tonomachi estaba pensando en más de una posibilidad: iba desde amigo de la infancia hasta matrimonio arreglado, quien sabe, todo podía pasar y más en la mente de él.

Kurumi se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros le estaba mirando, por lo que les hizo una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, aunque siempre era el centro de atención por su belleza, no era este el caso y este tipo de atención no le agradaba mucho.

—Oh, lo siento, compañeros, ¿les puedo pedir que me dejen a solas con mi amigo, por favor? —pidió con un tono algo lindo y hasta Tonomachi tuvo que admitir su derrota, justo como todos los demás que sonrieron como idiotas; era la primera vez que ella les hablaba de esa manera—. ¿Por favor?

—Claro que sí, Tokisaki-san… —dijeron todos con una sonrisa y tuvieron que retirarse al salón, una vez hecho esto, ella prestó atención al chico frente suyo y puso su dedo índice cerca de su boca con un poco de duda.

—¿Y tú eres?

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera pronunciar algo, sonó la campana, marcando el inicio del siguiente periodo, el chico suspiró un poco, como quien busca calmarse.

—Espero no haberte molestado, parece que tienes muchos amigos. —Ella hizo una leve mueca de sarcasmo, ella no tenía amigos—. Pero debo irme, Kurumi-san, tengo clases y tú también, pero supongo que puedo verte después… ¿Puedo?

«Esa forma de pedir las cosas». Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Satou Matsuo, Tokisaki Kurumi. Ahora me voy o se me hará tarde. —Satou se fue caminando lo más rápido posible, pero a ella no se le hizo raro después de oír su nombre.

Kurumi quedó con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, solo despertó de ellos porque vio que el maestro entró a su salón y ella seguía afuera, por lo que entró y fue observada por todos. ¿Importaba? No. Estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que se sentó y se dedicó a observar la pizarra con la mirada perdida.

«Satou Matsuo. Sí que este mundo es pequeño». Recargó su cabeza en la palma de su mano con ligera molestia. No estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a ese chico. Ese chico que le arrebató uno de sus sueños.

* * *

 _Hace unos años, cuando Kurumi era una niña, estaba muy feliz porque era su cumpleaños y esperaba impaciente su regalo, tenía 10 años y muchas ilusiones en los ojos de que, Takahiro Tokisaki, su padre, le sorprendiera como la última vez._

 _Ella era una niña muy buena y un poco triste por su apariencia extraña de tener dos colores de ojo, por lo que siempre se lo cubría en la escuela, pero en casa estaba con el cabello suelto porque a su padre le gustaban muchos sus ojos y decía envidiarla por ello._

 _Pero si lo recordaba bien, su felicidad fue reduciendo y su paciencia rebasó límites cuando justo en la hora de comida, al soplar las velas, su padre fue llamado del trabajo._

— _¿Papá? —Dejó escapar con duda y algo de preocupación mientras veía a su padre arrugar el rostro mientras seguía escuchando la llamada de su cliente—. Papá, ¿está todo bien?_

— _Sí… Sí, entiendo… ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Cinco minutos tan siquiera? Sí… Entiendo. Ahí estaré. —El hombre de cabello negro como el de la pequeña con ojitos tristes, viendo el pastel con un número 10, colgó y se dirigió a su hija—. No vas a creerme esto, Kurumi, pero tengo que trabajar ahora._

— _¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir? —Los ojos cafés del hombre le vieron directamente a los de ella, quien estaba a punto de agachar la mirada—. Pero… Es mi cumpleaños…_

— _Voy a volver, Kurumi, no te preocupes. —La levantó con sus manos y sonrió—. Además, ya tienes tu primera decena, te vuelves mayor y una bella damita, y como bella damita debes esperarme en este tipo de situación…_

— _¡No quiero! Siempre llegas tarde y con mal olor, ¡no quiero! —Estaba a punto de llorar, pero fue abrazada y se le dieron unas leves nalgadas sin fuerza._

— _Cuando vuelva, no, mejor mañana. Te lo prometo, haré cualquier cosa que quieras, pero solo una y sí, será lo que quieras, Kurumi. —La separó un poco para ver que seguía llorando, pero estaba un poco más feliz. Le dio un beso en su frente y la bajó al suelo—. Ya, Kurumi, que vas a inundar la casa con tus lágrimas._

— _Jaja… —Ella empezó a secarse las lágrimas—. ¿Lo que yo quiera?_

— _Si dejas de llorar, sí._

— _Malo… —Pero hizo caso y se calmó ella misma, después de eso, lo abrazó, aunque apenas le llegaba a la cintura—. No te irás sin decirme algo de mamá._

— _Kurumi, esto es de vida o muerte…_

— _¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! —Ahora estaba molesta y aunque él intentó moverse, ella no cedió—. No te soltaré hasta que me lo digas._

— _¿Ah, sí? —Pero usando un poco de fuerza, la separó y logró levantarla otra vez, Takahiro era bastante fuerte y ella era una pequeña, su única hija y su única familia, no había más, eran solo ellos dos—. Bueno, esto será rápido, pero mañana también te diré más. Yo fui su primera pareja duradera y te juro que, además de ti y tu abuela, no he amado tanto a nadie más, ¡suficiente!_

— _¡Dime más! —Pero la dejó en el suelo de nuevo, iba a abrazarlo de nuevo, pero con una mano en su pecho le alejó mientras ella siguió intentándolo. Takahiro tomó un poco de pastel con la mano y se lo pegó en la cara—. ¡Oye!_

— _Tengo que irme. —Kurumi lo persiguió hasta el cuarto especial que solo se podía entrar con llave y ella se quedó en la puerta, para ver cómo se guardaba una pistola 9 milímetros en el pantalón, los ojos de Kurumi se entristecieron y sumado al pastel en su cara y cabello le daban un aspecto sumamente desalentador._

 _El hombre se giró a verla y posiblemente este era uno de los momentos más difíciles para ambos. Viendo a su hija con esa preocupación y tristeza que debería de sufrir cuando tuviera 15 años y entendiera un poco más, ¿por qué le hizo sufrir eso a su propia hija?_

 _Luego estaba Kurumi, quien tenía que ver a su padre irse y ella pidió por todos los medios que eso no sucediera, pero el hombre se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para abrazarla._

— _Volveré por ti y mañana nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo._

— _Papá, no vayas… —susurró con una voz que le rompería la defensa a cualquiera._

 _Pero él no era cualquiera y después de acariciarle el cabello un poco, salió por la puerta sin mirarla, si lo hubiera hecho y la hubiera visto una vez más, no hubiera salido de ahí._

* * *

De regreso a clases, Kurumi se tocó el pecho por un momento e hizo una mueca de dolor, hay heridas que nunca sanan, sobre todo si viene de nuestros padres. Y esta aún le dolía, la hoja estaba demasiado adentro de su corazón y aunque amaba a su padre, lo odió muchas veces, por cosas que ni entiende.

«Tal vez todo fue culpa tuya, papá». Se dedicó a tomar notas mientras su mente siguió reviviendo esos recuerdos.

* * *

 _Kurumi comió sola su pastel de chocolate, estaba delicioso, pero le supo a poco, la casa estaba demasiado callada, de estar su padre con ella le hubiera empujado un poco la cabeza para mancharla con el pastel, se hubiera reído y se hubiera acercado para que ella le hiciera lo mismo, aunque ella no sospechaba que él lo hacía a propósito. Ambos reirían fuertemente y seguirían comiendo hasta que se hartaran._

 _No era el caso ahora, aun así, Kurumi se dedicó a pensar en qué pedirle a su padre mañana y comió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa y sin quitarse el pastel del cabello negro. Cuando terminó su pedazo, no pudo comer más como en otros cumpleaños y se fue directo a su cuarto para bañarse._

«No regresaste». Kurumi siguió tomando notas con cierto dolor en el pecho que ya empezaba a molestarle y pidió permiso para ir al baño y echarse agua en la cara. «Esto también es tu culpa».

— _¡Kurumi, pequeña escurridiza!_

— _¡Suéltame! —dijo ella, cubriéndose más con las sabanas mientras su padre buscaba como sacarla de ahí._

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

— _¡No llegaste anoche! ¡Dijiste que volverías!_

— _Y aquí estoy —dijo un poco divertido y la levantó envuelta en sabanas para llevársela al comedor—. Hay un desayuno improvisado de mi parte esperándonos y todo un mundo de posibilidades afuera, Kurumi, ¿en serio te vas a quedar aquí?_

— _Eso de alguna manera suena mal. —Miró el bulto con cierta molestia._

— _Eso dolió, sabes que hago lo mejor siempre. Cuando regresé ya estabas durmiendo, no iba a despertarte._

 _Una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Kurumi estaba bien cubierta entre las sabanas frente a su padre quien tenía una curita en la nariz y otras en su ceja y mejillas, pero él estaba como si nada._

— _¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada._

— _Claro que sí, hoy es la segunda parte de tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo no voy a estar bien? Además, Kurumi, ¿ya pensaste en tu regalo? —Ella dejó la preocupación y asintió con la cabeza—. Perfecto, ¿qué quieres? Haré lo que sea._

— _¡Quiero un gatito!_

 _Takahiro vio a su hija pedirlo con una sonrisa y unos ojitos brillantes, se limpió la nariz con una servilleta con una sonrisa forzada y asintió varias veces. Kurumi no supo que la servilleta quedó con sangre._

— _Un gatito será entonces._

— _¡Sí! —Ella dejó las sabanas y su asiento para abrazar a su padre con fuerza—. Te quiero, papá, ¡te quiero mucho y te perdono!_

— _Espero que así me abraces el día del padre, niña._

— _Solo si te lo mereces —dijo con una leve risita, pero fue acariciada en la cabeza._

— _Malvada._

— _Jijiji._

 _Aunque tuvo un mal cumpleaños, el día después de ese parecía ser uno lleno de bendiciones. Kurumi sonreía de felicidad, por fin tendría su gatito; su padre le había dicho que era muy pequeña para cuidar uno, por lo que desde los 9 años se pasaba viendo los gatitos de las tiendas de mascotas sin poder llevarse ninguno._

 _Esta vez sería diferente, estaba convencida de ello. Iba por las calles del centro, tomando la mano de su padre quien le sonreía un poco, ella iba con su cabello negro en dos coletas, tapando su ojo amarillo y con una sonrisa en el rostro que podría contagiar a cualquiera quien la viera._

 _Todo fue perfecto, hasta que el celular de su padre volvió sonar y Kurumi temió lo peor cuando él contestó._

— _¿Sí? ¿Otra vez? —preguntó algo molesto y suspiró al final, Kurumi agachó la cabeza y soltó la mano de su padre, él no pudo evitar mirarla con tristeza—. No se preocupe mucho, solo no salga de donde está… Sí, sé que estoy bajo contrato… Sí, pero… Sí, entiendo, pero…_

— _¿Papá? —Kurumi estaba muy triste y lo jaló de la camisa para que le viera, su padre se arrodilló y le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa cálida._

— _Estoy con mi hija ahora… Así es, yo también tengo familia, señor. ¿No lo adivina? Es mi forma respetuosa de decirle que no iré, señor, me quedaré con mi hija. —El rostro de Kurumi recuperó vitalidad y ella sonrió mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas, él sonrió—. Lo siento, señor, no puedo, bueno, olvide eso, no quiero ir y no lo haré… No, no se trata del dinero…_

— _Papá… —Ella lo abrazó en ese momento con toda la fuerza que tenía._

— _¿Ahora me culpa de sus problemas? Bueno… No, no, está bien, está bien. No se trata del dinero, yo también tengo una vida y le pertenece a una damita de ojos exóticos, así que… ¡Suficiente! —Lanzó el teléfono a la calle y un auto que pasó lo hizo pedazos. Luego, levantó a Kurumi para que estuviera en sus hombros—. Vámonos, Kurumi._

— _¿No era el trabajo importante?_

— _Sí, muy importante, pero no es más importante que tú. —Ella sonrió y puso sus manos encima de las de él, quien le agarraba con firmeza sus piernas para que no se cayera._

 _Entonces, llegaron ambos a la tienda de mascotas y Kurumi fue dejada en el suelo para que pudiera ver a todos los gatitos, no era la única ahí, también estaba un chico de cabello negro que observaba a todos los gatos con mucha ilusión y sorpresa, su madre también le acompañaba y era realmente bonita. Ella era casi igual que su hijo; cabello negro brillante, largo y lacio, ojos azules como el cielo, labios rosas y un rostro amable y sereno, veía a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Takahiro se le quedó mirando un rato, con los brazos cruzados, pensó en la madre de su hija y que tal vez estaba haciendo mal en no volverse a casar para que Kurumi tuviera una madre, estaba consciente de que había hecho muchas cosas malas como padre y agachó la cabeza por un momento._

 _«Manami, sé que hago las cosas mal, pero sería más fácil si estuvieras aquí»._

 _«Ah, ¡aún está aquí!» Kurumi sonrió al ver que el gato himalayo de cabeza maciza, nariz corta y chata, cara y patas negras, con pelaje suave y sedoso, ojos azules y el resto de blanco trigo aún estaba ahí, después de un año, seguía ahí._

 _Pero no era la única, a su lado y sin que ella lo notara, estaba el otro niño que venía con su madre._

— _¡Mamá, quiero este!_

— _¡Papá, quiero este!_

 _Esas frases fueron como una cubeta de agua fría para padre y madre, sus hijos se quedaron viendo con sorpresa y la mujer volteó a ver a Takahiro con un rostro algo apenado._

— _Disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted?_

— _¡Papá! —Kurumi tenía las manos hechas puño, ya se veía venir algo malo, pero él le levantó la mano en señal de alto. Kurumi no pudo evitar mirar al niño quien estaba triste por alguna razón—. Mi papá va a comprarme a este gato por mi cumpleaños._

— _Feliz cumpleaños… Ah… —dijo con cierta timidez y sin mirarla, ella se sorprendió un poco y no escuchó lo que los adultos decían._

— _Ah, gracias… —respondió con una voz algo tímida también—. Tokisaki Kurumi._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Tokisaki Kurumi. Esta es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este, gané un concurso sin que pasara nada malo, y siempre he querido tener una mascota, por favor, ¿puedo quedarme con este gato, Kurumi-san? —Pidió con una voz algo triste y con ilusión en sus ojos, pero ella frunció el ceño._

— _No, no quiero, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. —El niño retrocedió un paso ante esa mirada y agachó la cabeza._

— _B-Bueno…_

— _Kurumi, no seas así. —La niña miró a su padre con molestia, sin creérsela. Luego él se giró a ver al niño—. Satou, ¿no es así?_

— _¿S-Sí?_

— _¿Quieres llevarte a ese gatito? —Él asintió con la cabeza y Kurumi quedó con los ojos bien abiertos—. Es tuyo._

 _La niña se quedó con la mirada perdida al ver como el otro sonreía de felicidad, se quedó ahí parada sin poder hacer nada, la madre agradeció con una reverencia a Takahiro quien sonrió modestamente._

 _El gato fue encerrado en una caja y metido al auto, pero Satou quedó viendo a Kurumi y por pura curiosidad, le levantó el cabello que le cubría su ojo amarillo, pero él no dejó de sonreír por ese descubrimiento._

— _Gracias, Kurumi-san, por darme tu regalo de cumpleaños, te pagaré esto, lo prometo, sé mi amiga… ¿Por favor? —Ella solo agachó la cabeza y estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero Satou le abrazó, dejándola perpleja—. No estés triste, es malo para el corazón, eso lo sé muy bien._

— _Bueno… —dijo sin ganas y fue soltada._

— _¡Jamás me olvidaré de lo que hiciste por mí! Volveré a verte por aquí y te agradeceré apropiadamente._

— _Yo tampoco lo olvidaré… —El niño se lo tomó bien y se fue, Kurumi vio a su padre con una mezcla de odio y tristeza._

— _Kurumi, déjame explicarte…_

— _De seguro que mi mamá hubiera comprado al gatito, no como tu… ¡Perdedor! Solo haces que… ¡Te odio! —dijo con voz rota y con lágrimas en los ojos para salir corriendo de la tienda—. ¡Quiero a mamá, no a ti!_

 _Después de correr por unas calles y que chocara con una mujer y se cayera al suelo y se hiriera, su padre había sido herido de la peor manera, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque no lo apropiado. Levantó a su hija del suelo quien tenía la barbilla raspada y sangrando._

— _Algún día vas a entender por qué hice esto, pero no hoy, eres muy pequeña para eso. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, tienes derecho, solo no olvides que te seguiré amando sin importar nada —dijo con voz apagada, Kurumi siguió llorando por la herida y por todo en general—. No llores más, Kurumi._

— _Q-Quería ese gatito y lo sabes…_

— _Lo sé, yo sé que sí. Pero hay personas en este mundo que son más débiles ante la pérdida, Kurumi, y necesitan más de lo normal. Sé que prefieres a tu madre que, a mí, porque yo soy muy torpe, ¿verdad? —preguntó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa, ella dejó el llanto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho._

— _No… Papá, eso que dije…_

— _Lo siento, Kurumi, dios hizo lo posible conmigo, pero parece que salí malo —dijo con cara tristeza fingida, la niña se arrepintió de lo que había dicho—. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

— _Papá… —dijo con voz bajita, mientras la seguía cargando como una princesa—. Lo siento… ¿Te lastimé?_

— _No, nada de eso. Yo lo siento, no debí de haber nacido —dijo con tristeza fingida de nuevo, Kurumi frunció el ceño._

— _¡Papá, no digas eso! —Takahiro la subió a sus hombros de nuevo y sonrió—. No digas eso…_

— _Solo tienes diez años y ya sabes como hacer a un hombre como yo muy feliz, también a un niño, hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque estés molesta. ¿Quieres a otro gatito? —preguntó mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo, él alzó la mirada para ver que ella ya no lloraba, pero estaba triste._

— _Quiero que me perdones…_

— _¡Perdonada! —dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le jaló el cabello un poco—. ¡Hey!_

— _Hablo en serio…_

— _Es en serio, no me enojaría contigo, eres mi hija. Además, aunque no quieras ni yo lo quiera, solo somos tú y yo, no te preocupes…_

«Yo soy el que está aquí y siempre estaré y regresaré por ti, Kurumi. Solo por ti, porque te quiero». Kurumi sonrió con cierto alivio mientras ordenaba sus cosas para salir al receso, las horas habían volado mientras recordaba viejas tristezas y momentos felices. De los peores cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida, pero del que aprendió que las palabras duelen mucho y también, pueden hacer feliz a los demás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Han pasado 84 años, pero aquí estoy con la continuación, igual creo que ya estaban advertidos que continuaría con esta historia al ritmo que se me fuera posible, por lo que espero les guste este capítulo porque me lo tuve que pensar mucho.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 8: Lo que guarda en su corazón**

Por fin era hora del receso y aunque había recordado cosas que había enterrado en sus memorias y despertados sentimientos que prefería tenerlos bajo llave en su corazón, tenía que seguir manteniendo su imagen serena y amable a los demás. No es que fuera una máscara para agradarle a los demás; aunque esto sucedía, pero su fin no era obtener amigos, pues no tenía ninguno que lo considerara como tal, para Kurumi esto solo era una forma normal de comportarse, su padre le había enseñado las cosas así y así debían de ser.

«Satou Matsuo, no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste, mi padre quizás fue demasiado amable como para sacrificarme a mí, espero no tener que encontrarme contigo». Sin embargo, su educación y sus pensamientos eran completamente distintos. «Y será mejor comer afuera del salón, no quiero tener que responder nada sobre él, ni nada».

Tonomachi observó como Kurumi se alejó de todos rápidamente, pero de forma sutil y salió del salón de clases con su bento en mano, en otros casos, se preguntaría quién se lo preparaba, sabía tan poco de ella y le resultaba tan interesante como otras chicas que simplemente ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos, generaba muchas dudas. Ahora su mente estaba ocupada en ese chico que le había abrazado como si fuera su mejor amigo o su novio, quien sabe, las posibilidades eran infinitas para él y su mente de "periodista".

—¡Shidou! —El joven se giró un poco desde su asiento para irse un poco para atrás al encontrarse con los pechos grandes de su amiga de cabello blanco que le miró con una sonrisa y su bento en mano—. Almorcemos juntos, y con Tonomachi también.

—C-Claro, Kanade. Solo deja que saque mi bento y luego juntamos las mesas —respondió con un leve sonrojo, ella asintió y llamó a su otro amigo para que comieran todos juntos, pero Shidou quedó viendo a Tonomachi con cierta sospecha al ver que estaban hablando con unos alumnos de afuera—. Espero que no trame nada malo… Ahora que recuerdo, ¡las fotos!

—¿Quieres una, Itsuka-kun? —preguntó Tonomachi con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Tal vez una con Kanade?

—Claro que no, y espero que tú tampoco, Tonomachi. —Él solo sonrió y miró a Kanade, quien estaba a su lado.

—Que cruel, ¿no crees, Kanade-chan? Aunque en el fondo, yo sé que sí quiere una foto contigo, ¿tú no? —Ella sonrió porque no leyó el ambiente y se sentó al lado de Shidou, juntando una silla.

—No hay problema si se trata de Shidou, además, es solo una foto para recordar de que he vuelto a la escuela. —Miró a su amigo de cabello azul con un leve sonrojo, él recordó su momento especial que tuvieron en el parque y se sonrojó bastante, tanto así que sus ojos no la vieron directamente, ella lo abrazó—. Y todo es gracias a Shidou.

Shidou no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el sonido de una captura del celular de su amigo de cabello negro, quien se sentó muy fresco frente a Shidou, ahora sus sillas estaban juntas haciendo una especie de triangulo entre ellas, muchos alumnos iban a comprar comida afuera, en la cafetería, pero algunos también se quedaban, como Origami; tenía el ceño fruncido y un poco de molestia mientras comía al ver a Kanade abrazando a su amigo con ese cariño.

—Espero que no hagas nada raro con eso, Tonomachi —dijo Shidou, más sonrojado y avergonzado, hasta que Kanade le soltó y destapó su bento como sus amigos, para empezar a comer.

—Shidou, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tonomachi siempre nos toma fotos juntos y me las pasa después, así no me olvido de los buenos momentos contigo —explicó con una sonrisa—. No veo que sea algo malo…

«¡Eso es porque no sabes lo que hace después!» Eso fue solo un grito interno, porque no podría decirle a Kanade sobre lo que su "amigo" hacía con sus fotos, aunque ciertamente en la que salían juntos no pasaba a otras manos, o eso quería creer.

—Además, este día será histórico en este salón, hay que dejar pruebas de ello. Si se dan cuenta, muchas personas que comen usualmente aquí, como nosotros, han salido, así como Tokisaki-san se ha escabullido rápidamente. —Dio un mordisco a uno de sus sándwiches que traía mientras los dos le miraban con un poco de interés—. Parece que la chica más pretendida ya tiene pretendiente y nadie estaba enterado, creo que es hora de despedirnos de ella, Shidou. ¿Tú qué piensas, Kanade?

—¿Despedirse? —preguntó incrédula, pero luego se puso a pensar un poco en Kurumi, mientras Shidou miró con molestia a Tonomachi, había entendido la indirecta a la perfección—. Hmm…

«Maldito, Tonomachi. Es cierto que Kurumi me llama la atención, como a todos en realidad, pero sabe lo que hice por Kanade, aunque no le he dicho nada, sé que él fue el culpable de que ella no me contestara por celular». Sin embargo, se sonrojó un poco ya que tenía sentimientos por su amiga inocente, pero él también se fijaba en otras chicas que no tenían que envidiarle mucho a Kanade. «Me pregunto si ese chico en verdad es su novio, nunca había visto a Kurumi ser tan afectuosa con alguien, creo que ni siquiera la he visto con alguien».

—Bueno, nunca he hablado con Tokisaki-san, pero creo que es bueno que tenga una persona que la quiera, aunque no sé qué pasó afuera —dijo con tranquilidad mientras comía una salchicha hecha pulpito, Tonomachi solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, entiendo tu bondad, Kanade-chan. ¿Y tú, Shidou-kun? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Tal vez sea hora de que desistas con ella…

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó exaltado y avergonzado, eso llamó la atención de su amiga, quien se sintió un poco preocupada, sin saber por qué.

—¿Shidou? —En ese momento, sintió una presión y se alejó un poco de ambos como si estuviera siendo apuntado por lanzas en ambos extremos.

—K-Kanade, no lo creas, Tokisaki-san es solo… Alguien misteriosa que llama mucho la atención y creo que… ¡Tienes razón! Es bueno que tenga a alguien, podría ser su mejor amigo.

—¿Su mejor amigo? Bueno, eso está por verse —dijo Tonomachi, antes de que Kanade dijera algo, pero estaba más aliviada y no entendía por qué—. Creo que después del receso todo será más claro.

«¿Más claro?» Shidou tuvo un leve mal presentimiento sobre esto, de seguro que su amigo había hecho algún movimiento con ayuda de sus influencias, pero por primera vez, no pensaría nada malo sobre ello. «Espero que lo logre».

Kurumi terminó por ir a la parte trasera de la escuela donde estaban los campos de prácticas tanto de futbol como de tenis, donde iba a comer a las bancas de espectadores con total tranquilidad. Sí, el sitio era utilizado también para los entusiastas que jugaban futbol en el receso y eso estaba pasando justo ahora, pero a ella no le importaba porque no le prestaban atención y solo era interrumpida, a veces, para pasarles el balón.

«Creo que debí añadirle más sal al arroz». Pensó tranquilamente mientras comía con elegancia; limpiándose con una servilleta cada cierto tiempo, tan ocupada estaba en eso que no la vio venir.

—Oh, Kurumi-san… Saludos —dijo una chica con voz tranquila y sin mucha expresión facial, la chica de ojo rojo alzó la mirada—. Creo que debes guardar un poco de eso… Peligros se acercan…

—Nuevamente hablas tan extraño, Yuzuru-san. —Ella negó con la cabeza un poco—. Y no sé de qué hablas.

—Advertencia. Lo sabrás muy pronto.

La vio retirarse con la raqueta de tenis en mano y sus ropas un poco sudadas, se transparentaba su sostén rosado entre su blusa blanca y daba una buena percepción de que tan grandes eran sus pechos, pero esas eran cosas que solo observaban algunos chicos que estaban jugando futbol y entre eso, sucedió la tragedia típica de que alguien recibiera un balonazo en la cabeza, causando risas para todos y una disculpa al final. Cosas que a Kurumi no le llamaron la atención, cuando se hubiera reído en otras ocasiones.

Entonces, después de un rato en el que bebió un poco de su jugo enlatado que compró cerca de ahí, escuchó unos pasos apresurados hacia su posición, hasta que la vio venir con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras la recién llegada tenía la respiración acelerada, la ropa sudada, así como su frente y su cabello naranja estaba levemente mojado.

—¡Ah, Kurumi-senpai! —dijo la chica con muchos ánimos y con la lengua afuera y en sus ojos azules solo se reflejaba el jugo enlatado—. Por favor, ¿compartirías ese dulce jugo a esta pobre aprendiz necesitada que ha perdido una batalla?

—Eh… Ahora entiendo lo que decía Yuzuru-san… —respondió con un poco de decepción.

—¡No menciones a esa hereje! —dijo con molestia y mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos azules tenían un leve tic por razones obvias para Kurumi, quien solo suspiró.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué significa esa palabra, solo la usaste porque suena como si tuvieras un vocabulario selecto, Kaguya-san. —La chica de cabello naranja sonrió mucho y con orgullo.

—Kurumi-senpai, usted siempre sabe que decir, ¡enséñame más! —La tomó de los hombros, asustando un poco a Kurumi.

—¡No soy tu maestra, cielos!

Luego de unos momentos en los que Kaguya se estaba manchando en la boca por comer el bento de Kurumi y bebiendo su jugo también, empezó a contarle sobre como apostó el dinero de su almuerzo con su hermana gemela, Yuzuru Yamai, todo en un partido de tenis individual, en el que perdió. Así que ahora estaba hambrienta, cansada, sedienta y no podía recurrir a nadie más que a su "Kurumi-senpai", esta última no estaba muy contenta por ello.

—Gracias, Kurumi-senpai, está obra de caridad no la olvidaré nunca. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—No puedo ignorarte si estás en apuros, pero creo que no deberías retar a tu hermana, sobre todo si es mejor que tú en el tenis.

—¡Y por eso debes ayudarme para enfrentarla otra vez! —dijo alzando el puño con decisión, pero regresó a comer lo poco que quedaba—. Está delicioso, Kurumi-senpai, muy bueno. Serás una buena esposa.

—Gracias, pero no soy buena en los deportes como tú. Además de que siempre lo llevas al extremo, Kaguya-san —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Y sí, lo hice yo. Siempre tengo que preparar el desayuno este día, aunque sé que a mi padre le saldría excelente.

—Fufufu… El padre de Kurumi-senpai suena como el senpai de los senpais, ¡debe ser alguien genial!, siempre hablas bien de él, no puedo decir lo mismo del mío, a veces pienso que me trata como chico… —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—. Bueno, una vez escuché que siempre deseó tener hijos, no hijas, ¡creo que tu padre no es así! Y eso me agrada. Debería de ir a tu casa algún día de estos…

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No sé si estás lista para tal experiencia, Kaguya-san —dijo con cierto aire de grandeza, fingiendo un papel especial, su amiga sonrió.

—Sería un honor. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, después ambas rieron por un rato.

La amistad entre ellas podría considerarse solo del lado de Kaguya, pero esto casi nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los chicos que venían a jugar futbol o voleibol con las gemelas estaban conscientes de que Kurumi y Kaguya eran cercanas, ya que la gemela entusiasta tendía a comer del bento de la chica de ojo rojo. No era del todo su culpa el ser así, se debía a la educación en casa, como suele pasar.

Su padre, Tatsuya (Aquel que es perfecto) Yamai, de 34 años y de quien heredaron su cabello naranja, pero no sus ojos son claros, era un hombre que siempre deseó tener niños para que ellos siguieran con su legado que, sin duda, dejaría al convertirse en más que un buen jugador de baloncesto. Sin embargo, no obtuvo eso, pero eso no detuvo al padre de inculcarles el que practicaran algún deporte y se volvieran buenas en ello, para él las calificaciones no eran muy importantes y les daba mucha libertad, incluso con el noviazgo, siempre y cuando siguieran con sus prácticas y se comportaran como siempre, no tendría quejas.

Por eso es por lo que son tan competitivas entre ellas, incluso con su padre también lo son, cosa que desespera un poco a la madre de ambas. Yuzuru es más tranquila y menos explosiva con sus emociones, también no es muy habladora, todo lo contrario a su hermana, quien tiene una "amistad" con Kurumi; ella no estaba muy segura de ello, incluso si con ella podía hablar de varias cosas como las series anime que miraban, la música y la ropa también.

Después de todo, Kaguya era la que siempre la buscaba, era siempre la que iniciaba la conversación, era la que siempre tenía algo que decir y aunque la relación fuera solo de un lado, Kurumi no estaba incómoda con ello, le agradaba su presencia, pero igual no era algo irremplazable y varias veces se preguntaba por qué no lo era.

«Tal vez estoy muy acostumbrada a estar sola». Esa era su conclusión, pero una parte de ella no quería pensarlo así, quería confiar más en ella, pero el que fuera tan habladora le daba cierta… ¿Desconfianza? Ella no estaba segura y mientras esto fuera así, aunque no se notara nunca, seguiría conteniendo esos sentimientos en su pecho.

—Fue tan especial cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos bajo la lluvia —dijo Kaguya con un leve sonrojo y con las manos entrelazadas, luego las soltó y sonrió—. Si alguien llega a confesarse así conmigo, creo que no podría rechazarlo, pero ese será nuestro secreto, Kurumi-senpai.

—Ya veo… Quién sabe, alguien podría estar escuchando esto y se aprovecharía de esta información —comentó con ligera picardía, Kaguya empezó a sudar un poco.

—No importa, no importa. Tú no tienes que decirle a nadie, eres mi maestra, después de todo.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu maestra, cielos… —dijo un poco cansada y suspirando un poco al final, pero vio el rostro triste de Kaguya, pero un brillo apareció en su ojo rojo y le señaló con el dedo—. Te prohibí mostrar debilidad y signos de chantaje barato.

—Fufufu… —Dio su típica risa de que la situación estaba de su lado—. No pude escoger mejor maestra que tú, Tokisaki Kurumi.

—Ah… —Ella se sonrojó un poco por vergüenza al verla reírse con cierta malicia, había entrado a su juego de nuevo, pese a ello, tosió un poco para recobrar la compostura—. Eso solo fue un leve deslice, nada serio…

—Me agradas mucho, Kurumi-senpai. —Eso sonó más serio que en otras ocasiones en las que le alababa por fingir su comportamiento al estilo anime, declaración que la hizo parpadear un par de veces—. Por eso, espero que algún día puedas invitarme a tu casa, aunque estoy segura de que mi hermana querrá ir también, a veces es muy pegadiza, jeje…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, eso hizo sonreír a Kaguya y por primera vez, Kurumi pensó en un tema de conversación, quería también participar en su "amistad" con ella. Sintió la necesidad.

—Supongo que podría invitarte un día de estos, tal vez el fin de semana, hay un nivel que no puedo superar en ese juego que me recomendaste hace unas semanas, podrías ayudarme, supongo…

—¡Claro que sí! Es decir… —Recobró la compostura en su papel de aprendiz, conteniendo su emoción—. Será un honor ayudarle en su travesía, maestra.

—Está bien…

No podía evitar una pizca de nerviosismo y cierta mala sensación cuando Kaguya se comportaba así, claro, le gustaba ese juego de fingir, solo que a veces, parecía que su amiga no despertaba de ese juego y eso le preocupaba. Eran de esos pequeños detalles que no los decía, que se los guardaba en su mente lo que convertían esta relación de amistad en algo mutuo, aunque Kurumi no pudiera asegurarlo con total confianza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de haber sobrevivido a un terremoto con epicentro en mi estado, me encuentro bien de salud, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, por eso me he aventurado a escribir de nuevo y gracias a dios, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente, cuando pueda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Déjalo ir.**

Ahí estaban, dos chicas disfrutando de la cálida tarde de este día, donde los árboles se mecían con la suave brisa, dando la sensación que todo estaba en paz y que uno podía estar tranquilo, ninguna de las dos esperaba más que una interrupción por parte de los muchachos que jugaban futbol.

Con el bento terminado y continuando con el tópico de videojuegos que Kurumi dejó al aire, Kaguya tomó las riendas del asunto, como solía pasar, y siguió con el tema. Después de unos minutos, lo que había iniciado con una pregunta, terminó en anécdotas "épicas" de lo que la autoproclamada aprendiz de Kurumi había logrado tras muchas horas de juego que por ningún motivo le invertía a su estudio.

En medio de una historia contra un poderoso monstruo adueñado de una mazmorra que contenía tesoros y objetos raros, contado con una serie de frases explosivas y llamativas por parte de su amiga, llegó un enemigo inesperado, al menos, para Kurumi.

—Ah… No sabía que estabas aquí… Ah… —dijo con voz cansada, jalando aire y con sudor visible en la frente, también se tomaba el pecho con la mano, pero al verla a ella, sonrió—. Te estuve buscando por todas partes, Kurumi-san… Lamento molestarlas…

—Oh, vaya. —Kaguya observó al muchacho recuperarse, pero sonriendo con más de una intención—. No sabía que alguien te estaba buscando con tanta desesperación, Kurumi-senpai, tu popularidad se está volviendo algo peligrosa, ¿sabes? Y mucho más se atraes a chicos novicios arrastrando.

—¡Kaguya-san! —Kurumi le quedó viendo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero ella seguía muy metida en su papel, por lo que estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Ah, bueno, dije que iba a hablar contigo después —respondió un poco temeroso y sus ojos azules miraron a otro lado—. No quería molestarte, pero quería agradecerte por todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Espera, ¿qué significa esto, Kurumi-senpai? —preguntó la aprendiz con algo de molestia, pero Kurumi se había ido de este mundo.

Aceptar la situación sería como aceptar que ella estuvo de acuerdo con todo en el pasado, pero no era así, ella había llorado, su padre le había lastimado por preferir a un extraño, aun cuando rechazó su trabajo y era el día después de su cumpleaños.

Y ahora la vida le había vuelto a poner a ese niño que la hizo tan infeliz por algo que, tal vez para otras personas no era nada, pero hay cosas que no se entienden solo con razones, la situación y el ambiente juegan un papel importante en el desarrollo de una persona, sobre todo una que, para empezar, su familia está incompleta y hay un espacio vacío que a pesar de los años, sigue sin llenar.

—Por cierto, siento que nos hemos visto antes, nunca olvido un rostro cuando lo veo —dijo Kaguya con la mano en la barbilla, pero el joven de cabello negro sonrió amargamente.

—Kaguya-san, vamos en el mismo salón, pero siempre me siento adelante, me llamo Satou Matsuo. —Ella dejó salir un "ah" de impresión y juntó su puño con su palma—. No olvidas rostros, pero veo que nombres sí…

—¡Exacto! Sí, ya me acuerdo de ti, pero me acordaría más si salieras a educación física.

El joven retrocedió un paso y miró a otro lado con un poco de tristeza, cosa que no fue notada por nadie, de hecho, Kurumi apenas estaba siguiendo la conversación, no podía evitar recordar como el deseo que tuvo de niña se le fue arrebatado por culpa de Satou y hecho por su propio padre.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu relación con Kurumi-senpai? Y más vale que no te declares justo ahora, porque te hace falta mucho para lograr esa hazaña, sería algo así como _"all unlocked"_ , ¿sabes? —Ante esto, el joven se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza, lo dicho regresó a Kurumi devuelta a la realidad.

—Kurumi-san hizo algo muy bueno por mí, y estoy muy agradecido por eso, tanto que no sé qué hacer. Tal vez es que soy un poco tonto, pero quiero hacer algo al respecto, por eso quiero volverme tu amigo, Kurumi-san.

Su corazón latió un poco rápido, también estaba sonrojado, era su sangre la causa de esto. Sí, era un poco tonto pedir la amistad de alguien, era algo muy estúpido para chica más popular de su clase, ¿acaso no entendía lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podía pedir su amistad si no podía entenderla? Eso es simplemente imposible y hasta un insulto de muy mal gusto.

Kurumi recogió su bento con el ceño fruncido, pero lo miró directamente con su único ojo al descubierto, Satou tembló ligeramente, parece que el consejo de su madre sobre decir la verdad sobre su sentir no había salido tan bien, o tal vez es que la verdad, a veces, no puede ser notada por alguien que no te conoce.

—¿En serio me estás pidiendo esto, después de todo lo que me has hecho? —preguntó directamente a su cara, él solo pudo parpadear y un escaso segundo pudo ver como ella le frunció el ceño y su ojo rojo estaba cristalino—. Mi amistad es algo que tú nunca vas a tener.

Kaguya, quien siempre era extrovertida, tuvo que cerrar la boca al verla alejarse de él, y también, pudo ver como al cruzar miradas con Satou, él agachó la cabeza sin entender qué había pasado, una mala sensación recorrió su estómago y cuando por fin iba a reaccionar, el timbre de la escuela sonó, marcando el fin del almuerzo.

Al regresar a las clases, parece que nada había cambiado, pero Kurumi tenía una mirada extraña; no estaba sonriendo, pero no estaba molesta o enojada, sino distante de todo. Por otro lado, Kaguya tenía muchas preguntas sobre Satou, no lo conocía aunque estaba en su mismo salón, pero lo que había dicho Kurumi fue muy cortante y hasta malvado.

«¿Lastimé a Kurumi-san?» Pensaba Satou desde su pupitre, tomaba notas a lo ciego, en su mente solo estaba el rechazo definitivo que tuvo hace unos momentos, quiso perseguirla y preguntarle en qué se había equivocado, pero tuvo mucho miedo, hay que ser muy estúpido para no entender cuando alguien no te quiere ver más. Y eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Al terminar las clases, Shidou se había olvidado del tema de Kurumi y su posible pretendiente, su mente pensaba en qué comida tendría que hacer para sus hermanitas, esperaba que no se estuvieran peleando, estaba ya en la salida del salón, esperando que su amiga terminara de ordenar sus cosas.

—¿Uh? —Dejó salir al sentir una vibración en su pierna, fue ahí cuando sacó su celular y se recargó en la pared, pero al ver el nombre se sorprendió un poco.

"Shidou-san, mil disculpas por si te interrumpo, me alegra saber que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, pero espero que recuerdes nuestro compromiso. Así que estaba pensando en este fin de semana, pero si estás ocupado, no hay problema".

«¡Mukuru-san! ¡Es cierto!» El chico se apresuró a responder que estaba completamente libre el fin de semana, aunque faltaba tiempo para que el sábado llegara. Con todo el alboroto, se había olvidado que tenía una cita con una chica muy hermosa y voluptuosa. «Tendré que dejarle comida hecha a Kotori y Mana, y creo que tendré que levantarme temprano en fin de semana, es algo lamentable, pero un sacrificio dispuesto a tomar, ¡tengo una cita! ¡Y ni siquiera es de amistad!»

—Ya estoy lista, Shidou, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Kanade, intentando ver porque Shidou tecleaba tan rápido, pensó que estaba jugando en su celular, pero él se alejó de ella unos pasos.

—¡Nada! No era nada, Kanade, mejor vámonos, tengo una comida que hacer y hay que aprovechar que Tonomachi no está por aquí… —susurró su última frase mientras veía a todos lados, sin ver a su amigo.

—Ah, cierto, ahora que hablas de eso, tenía algo que preguntarte. —Pidió con sus ojos aguamarina expectante, él asintió con la cabeza y guardó su celular para seguir su camino afuera de la escuela, como otros alumnos también lo hacían—. Hoy mi madre regresará temprano, así que le haré la comida, pero ayer ni hoy se me ocurrió nada qué preparar rápido, y no quiero comprar comida.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas en este momento? Ahora ambos estamos sin ideas, yo tampoco sé qué hacer.

—Lo siento, pero todo el almuerzo de trató de Tokisaki-san —dijo un poco molesta y apenada—. Y… Porque se me olvidó también…

—Ah… Esto es culpa de Tonomachi, con sus ideas y sus "investigaciones".

—Pero fue entretenido —dijo con una sonrisa, ella no sospechaba nada de las indirectas de su amigo, pero Shidou sí, y por eso era tan frustrante ser el único que se daba cuenta—. Aunque creo que exagera con eso del matrimonio, nadie se casaría a esta edad.

—Kanade, no se refería a eso, pero está bien. Y tú… ¿Piensas casarte pronto? —preguntó sin darse cuenta, pero luego se sonrojó un poco y negó con las manos, para este punto ya estaban afuera de la escuela—. ¡No pienses nada raro!

—N-Nunca había pensado en eso, ni siquiera he besado a nadie, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso, Shidou? —preguntó avergonzada, él miró a otro lado con más vergüenza, después de todo, la había besado antes.

—Sí, yo tampoco no he besado a nadie, ni he pensado en eso ni una vez, ¡somos muy jóvenes! —sonó divertido, pero era toda una mentira, claro que había pensado en casarse con su persona ideal y claro que había besado a alguien, y estaba justo a su lado.

—¡Oh, planeando la boda! —Ambos chicos fueron sorprendido por un invasor detrás de ellos con una voz alegre.

—¡Tonomachi! —dieron ambos con sorpresa y un poco de molestia.

—No estábamos hablando de eso.

—Tranquila, Kanade-chan, en el fondo sé que sí.

—¡Claro que no! Shidou es solo mi amigo. —Eso le amargó un poco el momento al chico de cabello azul, al parecer, el beso que compartieron quedaría en su mente y nada más.

«Bueno, no importa, Kanade está a salvo y no ha pasado nada malo, además tengo una cita, ¡no hay nada malo en eso!» Shidou sonrió, justo como su amigo.

—Al parecer, Shidou-kun, estamos a salvo.

—¿Hmm? —Eso interesó a Kanade mientras seguían caminando de una manera un poco torpe.

—Tengo pruebas de que Kurumi-san no está interesado en el chico, o tal vez… ¿Esto sea una historia trágica y se hayan peleado? —Shidou arqueó una ceja, pero Kanade solo dio una leve risa—. Esto es serio, Kanade-chan.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Tonomachi, pero es gracioso que tú tampoco lo sepas.

—Es solo que tengo material inédito. —De su pantalón sacó varias fotos en las que se veía a Kurumi pasando de Satou cortantemente y al chico dejado ahí con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Estabas espiándolos?

—Claro que no, Kanade-chan. La persona que me las dio, sí. —Ella le vio con un poco de duda, se preguntaba si no era lo mismo—. Detalles que no importan.

—¿Y con eso ya dices que se pelearon?

—Mi fuente escuchó algo parecido, así que creo que sí. —Guardó las fotos en su bolsillo y se puso serio—. Creo que necesitaré un poco de investigación de campo y saber quién es este chico, apreciaría tu participación, Itsuka…

—No cuentes conmigo, sé que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.

—¡Se trata de Tokisaki Kurumi! ¿Acaso hay alguien más interesante y bonita que…? —Al ver a Kanade, sonrió con malicia, Shidou ya lo veía venir—. Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¡No se trata de ella!

—¿Ella? —preguntó Kanade, muy perdida en la conversación, Shidou se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Así que hay otra? Todo un conquistador, como nuestros antepasados, Itsuka —comentó con diversión, pero eso solo lo hizo molestar más.

—Deja de decir tonterías y se me hace tarde, así que me voy, ¡hasta luego!

—¡Buena cuartada, Itsuka! —gritó al verlo salir corriendo, Kanade ya ni pudo decirle adiós ni saciar su duda de qué platillo preparar para su madre.

—Oye, Tonomachi, ¿tú sabes de algún platillo rápido y fácil que pueda hacer para la comida de hoy?

—¿No era mejor preguntárselo a Shidou? —Ella le vio con descontento, se rascó la mejilla—. Lo puedo investigar.

—Ah…

De vuelta a casa, Kurumi abrió la puerta de color blanco con el cuerpo pesado, no tuvo actividad física, pero estaba exhausta. Estaba en esos momentos en los que uno simplemente quiere dejar que el tiempo fluya como un río, en los que no quiere hablar con nadie, pero no por eso tratará a los demás con malos modales.

—¿También estás cansado, Oto-san (Padre)? —preguntó al ver a un hombre de cabello negro, acostado en el sillón carmesí con cierto olor fuerte y con latas de cerveza en el suelo.

—Hey…—Sonrió al verla y se estiró un poco, pero no se movió de ahí—. Justo a tiempo, Kurumi… Hazme un favor y tráeme otra de estas.

—Claro. —Ella dejó los zapatos en la entrada como es la costumbre y con sus cosas, fue hacia el refrigerador que estaba detrás del sillón, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, pasó cerca de su padre y él la detuvo—. Supongo que este es el momento en el que me dices que no hay nada de comer o que improvisaste algo muy loco.

—Je, eso hubiera sido divertido, pero no —respondió con ligero sarcasmo—. Bienvenida a casa, Kurumi.

—Eso es lindo —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pero se acercó un poco a su rostro sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y la comida?

—Esa es… Una historia trágica que es mejor no saber… —dijo con pesadez y la soltó, Kurumi solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente y fue por la cerveza al refrigerador, no fue sorpresa encontrar toda un área llena de latas de este líquido que atonta de sentidos.

—Lo olvidaste.

—Eh… Sí, algo así…

—¿Y la historia trágica? —preguntó un poco molesta al cerrar con fuerza el refrigerador, para dársela a su padre en sus manos.

—¿Estás enojada?

—¿Por algo que suele pasar? No, pero tienes suerte, no tengo hambre. —Iba a beber su cerveza, pero la quedó viendo con sus ojos cafés directamente, aunque estos estaban un poco perdidos.

—No estaba hablando de mí. —Ella bufó y miró a otro lado—. Estás enojada y no hay forma de que me mientas.

—Ni estando borracho se te va una, ¿eh? —dijo con ligero sarcasmo, el hombre dio una gran carcajada.

—Aún no estoy borracho.

Se recostó el sillón frente a su padre, quien estaba solo con una playera blanca de tirantes, estaba manchada de cerveza y de algo rojo en el torso, pero ella no lo notó, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada.

—Hoy dije cosas que quería decir. —Su padre bebió de la cerveza y ella entendió que debía seguir hablando—. Y ahora estoy molesta, porque nada ha cambiado, solo dije lo que tenía que decir, y eso no cambia nada.

—Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. La historia trágica es… Hoy también fue un día malo para mí, y me olvidé de que comíamos —dijo con ligereza, ella negó con la cabeza con cierto desdén, pero se acercó a ella para abrazarla—. Y lo trágico es que no puedo cambiar eso, pero esas cosas siempre pasan, tal vez pasó porque no tenías hambre yo, mira que buena suerte.

—Es irresponsable, no es suerte, Oto-san.

—Ah, sí, también hacemos estupideces; algunas lo parecen y otras no, pero no importa. —Ella pudo oler el fuerte olor del alcohol mientras seguía siendo abrazada, ella terminó abrazándolo también—. No te enojes, te saldrán arrugas antes que a mí.

Ella dio una leve risa y él se alejó para verla sonreír, tomó sus mejillas con sus manos y sonrió.

—Lo bueno de las historias trágicas es que te tengo a ti para hacerme sonreír.

—No sabía que era tu payasa, Oto-san. —Ambos se rieron un poco.

—Cada vez me ganas más en el sarcasmo, pequeña diablilla. —Besó su frente y terminó su cerveza para acostarse en el sillón, ella sonrió un poco.

Levantó las latas de cerveza mientras su padre intentaba dormir, también lavó los platos sucios y acomodó las botas del hombre de la casa donde deberían estar, no tirados como los había dejado. Cuando terminó, regresó con su padre y lo escuchaba roncar.

«Eres un desastre, creo que es verdad cuando me dijiste que sin mí estarías perdido». Pero era su padre y lo amaba, a pesar de todo, incluso si hoy había recordado el resentimiento que le tenía y que le seguía teniendo, de todas formas, se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla y sonrió un poco.

—Te quiero, Oto-san.

* * *

 **Esto es todo, espero me haya quedado sentimental y que les haya llegado un poquito, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho y creo que tiene una pequeña lección para ustedes, pero no digo más, el punto está en que lo descubran solos.**

 **Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, hoy me agarró ganas de continuar con esta historia, así que eso hice. Espero que les guste el capítulo y si me podrían dejar un review, estaré muy feliz de recibirlo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Su respectivo escenario**

Aplastando los botones rápidamente y sin dejar de mover la palanca de movimiento, guiaba a su personaje a combatir con gran decisión y habilidades originales que recibían un nombre ostentoso. Estaba esforzándose tanto que no parpadeaba, pero cada cierto tiempo, le daba una rápida vista a su oponente; ella estaba serena, pero concentrada y apretando varios botones, y es en eso cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, rápidamente regresaron sus ojos azules a la pequeña pantalla.

—Peligro, peligro, este será tu fin.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —respondió con rudeza—. ¡Vamos, sigue, sigue! ¡No te rindas!

Pero todo se derrumbó y hasta se le fue el aliento cuando su héroe fue acuchilleado y dejado en el suelo.

—¡Nooooooooo! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras la otra se reía con cierta maldad, para terminar sonriendo.

—¡Kaguya, deja de hacer escandalo! —Ese grito vino del piso de abajo, donde estaba la cocina.

—¡P-Perdón, mamá! —gritó asustada mientras su hermana gemela se tapó la boca por la risa.

—Bueno, es lo que tocaba, Kaguya. —Se acomodó el cabello naranja con cierta clase y se levantó de la cama.

—Yuzuru… Ante mi héroe caído, ¡juro venganza! —Kaguya señaló a su hermana con total decisión y con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh… —Dejó salir con impresión sarcástica, además de que le vio con una ceja arqueada y lanzó su consola por los aires para atraparla con la otra mano, impresionando a su hermana—. Impresionante. Buena suerte… Novata.

—¡Eso, ríete! Cuando te tenga en mis manos, me burlaré de ti, ¡y no esperes clemencia!

Su hermana se iba riendo fingidamente y haciendo pausas, haciéndola molestar más, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta blanca de la habitación de color naranja, esta se abrió sola mostrando a un hombre joven que no llegaba a sus cuarenta, con cabello corto de color naranja, como el de ellas y con ojos claros de color café.

—¡Too-chan (Papá)! —Kaguya se puso un poco nerviosa y sudó un poco, pero el hombre sonrió y le lanzó un balón rápidamente que le dio justo en el estómago, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero sonrió un poco—. Uh, ¿y esto qué?

—No hay nada mejor que jugar un rato antes de cenar, ¿no es así, Yuzuru? —preguntó alegre, su hija asintió con la cabeza y miró de reojo a Kaguya.

—Creo que perderás dos veces en el mismo día, me parece una buena oferta, Oto-san (Papá). —El hombre dio una leve carcajada mientras Kaguya frunció el ceño hacia su hermana, le lanzó el balón de la misma manera que su padre, igual tuvo que agarrarse su estómago—. ¡Oye!

—Será mejor que se cambien entonces, si me ganan, cosa que no pasará —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa—, y por insistencia de su madre, les llevaré a comprar ropa el viernes.

—¡Sí!

Tatsuya Yamai, padre de ambas, tenía que entender que, aunque fueran sus amadas hijas deportistas, eran adolescentes y como bien le había dicho su esposa, tenía que aceptar eso y dejarles también ser mujeres. Dejó la habitación, así como Yuzuru fue a la suya para cambiarse por ropa cómoda.

«Ya verás, Yuzuru, pagarás por todo esto». La chica se tranquilizó y apagó su consola portátil, fue hacia sus gavetas de color azul para buscar ropa adecuada, pues estaba con una blusa de tirantes de color azul, sin sostén y con un short de tela de color blanco con detalles en rosado. «Esto estará bien».

Pero como iba a salir de su cuarto, tendría que ir a la cómoda de madera al lado de su cama distendida, para tomar su celular y revisar sus notificaciones; mensajes, correos y opiniones de alguna de sus fotos en alguna página social. Fue ahí cuando vio el contacto de su amada senpai y maestra, por lo que decidió mensajear un poco con ella mientras era llamada, pues ella se cambiaba rápido, Yuzuru tardaba más.

Kaguya: "Saludos, maestra, espero no molestarla, una fuerza oscura me derrotó hoy".

Master Kurumi: "Das lástima ajena".

Kaguya: "¡No digas eso .! Es todo culpa de Yuzuru".

Master Kurumi: "Solo porque es algo así como la mitad que no tienes ni tendrás, te perdono esta falta de honor".

Kaguya: "No olvidaré esta obra de bondad, maestra. ¿Cuándo podré ir a sus dominios? Me considero suficientemente digna".

Master Kurumi: "Cierto, el día del sol podría ser el día de nuestra reunión".

Kaguya se mostró un poco insegura, pero recordó sus clases de inglés de la escuela.

Kaguya: "Ya entendí, ¡es decir! Bien dicho, maestra, pediré permiso a los jefes de la mazmorra para visitar terrenos desconocidos".

Master Kurumi: "De acuerdo, espero que no te pierdas en el camino y suerte con tu práctica de hoy".

—Kaguya, vamos ya a que te gane por segunda vez —dijo Yuzuru al abrir la puerta.

—¡Cierra la boca, eso está por verse!

—Y cámbiate.

Cuando dejó la habitación, Kaguya se cambió de ropa y se puso sostén, hoy su maestra le había hablado como siempre, fingiendo su papel, pero se preguntaba si realmente estaba bien, no pudo evitar recordar como el muchacho ofreció amablemente su amistad y fue rechazado con hostilidad; Kurumi era distante, pero amable y educada con todos, por eso no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

«Satou Matsuo, pobre chico, solo quería la amistad de Kurumi, aunque ellos parecen conocerse, ella nunca me había dicho nada de un chico con ese nombre». Luego recordó que Kurumi era especialmente reservada, nunca le decía nada, a excepción de ciertas cosas de su padre, pero nada de otros amigos, chicos de su salón o algo más. «Tal vez debí decir algo más».

* * *

— _Oye, Satou-san, quiero hablar contigo. —Puso las manos con cierta fuerza en su pupitre, algunas chicas le vieron raro, pero el joven de ojos azules tenues solo se sorprendió un poco—. ¿Es cierto lo que me dicen de ti?_

— _¿De qué hablas, Kaguya-san? —preguntó con un poco de nervios, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie ahora, pero fue sorprendido con la guardia baja._

— _No puedes abrazar a mi maestra y salirte con la tuya, dime, ¿cuáles son tus motivos para hablarle? —preguntó con seriedad y le vio con fijamente a los ojos, él se estaba poniendo nervioso—, habla ahora o calla para siempre, chico que falta siempre a educación física._

— _B-Bueno, eso tiene una razón… —Ella le señaló con su dedo índice._

— _No huyas del tema, hablamos de mi senpai._

— _Eso ya te lo dije —respondió un poco asustado, parecía que le estuviera acusando—. Por cierto, ¿Kurumi-san es tu amiga? Si es así, ¿podrías…?_

— _¡Yo soy la de las preguntas! —Se alejó con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa orgullosa—. Tienes suerte que te esté interrogando, el tiempo es valioso y no quiero tener que usar mi técnica especial, digna de un huracán que desatará el caos como una llamarada en cólera._

 _Lo había dicho con seriedad y aires de grandeza, como un protagonista de anime a punto de desatar su técnica suprema, pero el chico no entendía nada de lo que había dicho, aun así, se estaba preocupando, se sentía presionado por la chica más enérgica de su clase._

— _Oye, Kaguya-san, ¿qué estás diciéndole al pobre Satou? —Sin mirarla, Kaguya le mostró la palma en señal de alto._

— _Espera un minuto, estoy en medio de algo importante. —La otra chica se empezó a reír bajo, pero asintió con la cabeza._

— _El sensei vendrá en cualquier momento._

— _Mis tratos no son con el sensei. Satou-san, habla ahora: ¿le hiciste algo malo a mi maestra?_

— _Yo me pregunto lo mismo, tal vez no debí de haberle hablado, pero no pude evitarlo, tengo una deuda que pagar… Pero creo que eso será imposible, Kaguya-san. —Ella pudo ver que estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero antes de contestar, fue jalada del cuello de su ropa por su hermana._

— _Deja de estar acosando gente, es una advertencia._

— _¡Oye, Yuzuru!_

— _Ahí viene el sensei, no te metas en problemas, que luego dirás que fui yo._

— _¡No es mi culpa que nos parezcamos tanto!_

— _¡Pero sí te aprovechas!_

* * *

Sin embargo, sus recuerdos terminaron ahí para poder ir a jugar con su familia antes de la cena, tendría que bañarte por segunda vez después de esto, pero no importaba, le gustaba jugar contra su padre, aunque no era tan habilidosa como él. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en Satou y su maestra, además de que intentaría llegar al fondo del asunto y en la intimidad de la casa de su amiga, podrían hablar de lo sucedido, era un plan perfecto.

En otra casa, Shidou había logrado salir victorioso con la comida gracias a la brillante idea de Kanade; ambos hicieron sándwiches para sus seres queridos, algo rico, rápido y fácil de preparar. Ahora se encontraba haciendo tarea en su cama con cubierta azul, tratando de entender la lectura del libro para responder unas preguntas después, pero era cansado al ser historia de Japón.

«Me pregunto a donde le gustaría ir a Mukuro-san, ella parece una chica muy elegante, me recuerda un poco a Kurumi, pero diferente, como si fuera… Más respetuosa y sensible». Dejó de pensar en la chica de cabello de oro para centrarse en su tarea, pero su celular vibró en ese momento, así que revisó el mensaje.

Mukuro: "Este sábado estaré por completo libre, así que tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, creo que estoy algo emocionada, Shidou-san, espero no atentar tanto a tu privacidad, aunque es cierto que tengo ganas de verte. Después de todo, me alegra mucho conocer a alguien como tú".

—Mukuro-san… —El chico respondió muy conmovido de que no era nadie especial y que estaría el sábado con ella, sin falta—. No te preocupes… Estaremos juntos… ¡Esto ya parece como un juego de citas de Tonomachi!

Agitó su cabeza como perro y después de un agradecimiento de su cita, intentó retomar su tarea, pero fue imposible, el que ella tuviera tantas expectativas sobre él, le metió dudas sobre si la cita iría bien, pues nunca había tenido una cita.

«Y no es como si pueda preguntarle a Kotori como se enamoraron sus padres, de seguro que no sabe eso. Definitivamente Tonomachi no es una opción». En su imaginación, el rostro de su amigo fue marcado con una equis roja y suspiró. Tendría que recurrir a internet para ver qué lugares eran los visitados por parejas.

Es triste, desafortunado y algo gracioso, si tenías cierto humor negro, el no tener a nadie a quien confiarle algo así, a no tener a nadie a quien preguntarle las dudas que no vienen en los libros y nacen al vivir la vida. Cosas como a donde ir con una chica, cómo comportarse, si debería pagarlo todo o solo la mitad, si debería ser directo, incluso qué conjunto llevar, habían tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a esa persona cercana y de confianza. Pero no había nadie.

No podía hablarlo con Kanade, Tonomachi haría escándalo, sus hermanitas no tendrían idea de su situación y él no tenía experiencia, no le quedaba de otra más que investigar, y eso hizo por varias horas. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba jugando un juego de simulador de citas y ya era hora de la cena.

La mitad de su tarde se había ido por el caño y su tarea no estaba terminada, suspiró en decepción, sobre todo porque Kotori ya le acusaba de hacerla sufrir de hambre.

—¡Ya voy, tranquila! ¡Ni siquiera es tan tarde!

—¡Son las nueve, Onii-chan!

—Está bien, está bien… Cielos.

—¡Deja de gritarle a mi Nii-sama!

—¡No es solo tu hermano!

—¡Dejen de discutir o ya verán las dos!

Es interesante como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido cuando solo se tiene 24 horas por día, debe ser que la mente nos juega trucos, pues de otra forma Shidou no daba explicación a como el sábado estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y por diferentes situaciones, no pudo concentrarse en formar un plan para la cita con Mukuro. Estaba en aprietos, pero no del todo, pues con todo lo que había pasado en estos días, la cita se le había olvidado varias veces.

Tonomachi estuvo a la caza de información que le había dado uno de sus contactos, todo para encontrar a ese chico y poder hablar con él sobre Kurumi, pero no tuvo éxito en un encuentro directo, pero sí obtuvo bastante información; esta confidencial, claro, y algo delicada, ya que no volvió a mencionar el tema en absoluto.

Kurumi había vuelto a la normalidad, también su padre ya no estaba ebrio como ese día, aunque seguía un poco molesta y aunque nadie lo notara, estaba siendo más cautelosa; no quería encontrarse con Satou de nuevo, su sola presencia le irritaba, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía odiar tanto a alguien, o si simplemente no quería volver a verlo por razones que ni siquiera entendía, o peor, creía que lo entendía. Envuelta en confusiones, ella se mantuvo como siempre y nadie le preguntó de lo ocurrido.

Por otro lado, su auto proclamada aprendiz estuvo vigilando a Satou por un tiempo, se preguntaba porque nunca entraba a educación física, tal vez era por una lesión o algo parecido, pues ella misma había sufrido eso alguna vez. Se fue acercando a él para saludarlo y hablarle de vez en cuando sobre lo que fuera, sobre todo para que le ayudara con su tarea, y su hermana también se aprovechó de esa "amistad".

Satou no era malo, de hecho, era muy amable, aunque alguien distante, era por su timidez hacia las personas, aunque las gemelas no podían observar eso tan claramente como la ropa que traía puesta; la forma de ser de una persona no es algo sencillo de captar y normalmente no se toma en cuenta. ¿En serio un chico amable y hasta lindo como este podía haberle hecho algo a Kurumi?

Esto era demasiado sospechoso y hubiera saltado al interrogatorio de no ser por Yuzuru, quien le dijo que no podía hacerle preguntas intimas sin ser, tan siquiera, su amiga. Y Kaguya sabía que tenía razón.

Pero Kurumi era su amiga, así que a ella sí podría preguntarle todo, además de que pasarían un muy buen día juntas el sábado, justo como siempre quiso que pasara desde que la conoció.

La vida está llena de incertidumbre, pero aunque no lo supieran, todos se estaban preparando para su respectivo escenario.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, México está pasando por un mal momento después del sismo de días pasados, a mí no me pasó nada, no vivo en el centro del país.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, vengo con un nuevo capítulo que, espero les guste mucho y si pueden dejar un comentario sobre ello, me encantaría leerlo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 11: Construyendo puentes.**

Cuando nos sentimos mal, y si eres una persona tranquila o alegre, de las que han tenido malas experiencias antes y se ha logrado levantar de ellas, algo crece en nuestro interior; nace, crece y crece, formando parte de nosotros. Envolviéndonos en dudas, sacándonos de nuestra zona de confort, sintiéndonos agobiados por lo que no tenemos ni tendremos control, pasando el tiempo que debería ser para uno, pensando en ello todo el tiempo, desde el principio, hasta el final.

La noche del jueves era una como cualquier otra, el viernes estaba cerca y con esto, el fin de semana. La mayoría de los días son monótonos y nada especiales, la mayoría no los siente pasar, para Satou Matsuo, era parecido. Todas las noches, cuando su tarea ya estaba terminada, podía escuchar música tranquilamente en su cuarto, con los audífonos de diadema puestos, se aseguraba de cuidar sus oídos, así que no escuchaba a volúmenes altos.

Su cama estaba perfectamente tendida y ahí estaba, con una mano tenía su celular donde estaban conectados los audífonos, esa misma mano estaba contra su pecho, era una costumbre de años el que revisara sus palpitaciones cuando pensaba en cosas, sobre todo en las malas.

«¿Le habré dicho algo malo? Tal vez no debí hablarle mientras estaba con Kaguya-san, tal vez… Yo tuve la culpa, ni siquiera debí abrazarla, pero ella ha sido la persona más amable de todas». Los ojos azules del chico estaban más tenues y apagados de lo normal, tuvo que cerrarlos porque sentía pesados los parpados, el trato que le dio Kurumi le había dolido mucho y le daba vueltas al asunto, sin poder acercarse a ella en estos días. «No creo que ella haya cambiado tanto, incluso si solo la conocí un día, son las acciones lo más importante».

Había conocido a Kurumi como una persona buena, amable y caritativa; él sabe que fue algo en exceso, dándole algo que él consideraba muy preciado como un regalo de cumpleaños, sentía que tenía una deuda enorme que pagar y al mismo tiempo, vio a la niña de cabello negro como una amiga que pudiera entenderlo y con la que se sentía en confianza.

Algo totalmente diferente a lo que había visto esa tarde en la que fue rechazado de la peor forma, casi pudo sentir que le iba a golpear, afortunadamente eso no pasó, aunque podría ser lamentable también, pues Satou no estaría dándole tantas vueltas al comportamiento de la chica.

La puerta se abre y aunque él estaba escuchando una canción suave y tranquila de Tsukino Yoimachi, pudo oírlo y se sentó de repente, viendo hacia la puerta, su visitante.

Una mujer de cabello brillante de color negro largo, hasta la cintura, con mechones extensos que terminaban en puntas, con la frente libre y de piel blanca, los ojos azules; vivos y atentos, con el cuerpo no tan esbelto ni atlético, pero con un rostro apacible y de confianza, además de un pecho promedio y con un vestido amarillo de una sola pieza, con un mandil blanco.

—Oka-san (Mamá)… —dijo al quitarse los audífonos, ella sonrió un poco y se fue a sentar frente a él.

—La cena ya está lista.

—Pero papá no ha regresado, ¿o no lo esperaremos de nuevo? —preguntó un poco deprimido, pero ella hablaba con un tono seguro y amable.

—No te preocupes, no vine a avisarte sobre eso, y sé que estás en esa edad de guardarte tus propias cosas, Satou-kun. Y debería darte tu espacio, pero veo que eso mismo te hace sufrir.

Él había volteado a mirar hacia la derecha, un poco cabizbajo, pero ella lo tomó de la mejilla derecha para levantar su cabeza y la otra la puso en su hombro, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, pero no de una manera amenazadora, sino con calma, mostrando entendimiento.

—Sé que no siempre puedes decirme todo, y menos a tu padre, tú siempre tratas de ser lo menos pesado posible, eres tan amable, Satou-kun. Pero puedes confiar en mí, así que… —Después de acariciar su mejilla un momento, bajó las manos ahora que lo vio más accesible para hablar.

—¿Recuerdas a la niña que me dejó quedarme con el gatito?

—Por supuesto —dijo un poco preocupada, de alguna manera, veía venir algo malo con todo esto.

—Bueno, este lunes la volví a ver. Va a la misma escuela que yo y no lo sabía, cuando la vi otra vez, sentí que era el momento de pagarle lo que hizo por mí, sentí que estaba bien, al principio ella no se acordaba de mí, pero luego... —Recordó al instante como había sido rechazado y suspiró para calmarse—. La interrumpí en el receso, estaba hablando con alguien más, de todas formas me disculpé por eso, no sé qué hice mal, pero ella estaba enojada y triste… Dijo que no podía pedirle nada después de lo que le hice, que nunca sería mi amiga…

Shiho Matsuo era su madre y una mujer que amaba a su único hijo más que a nadie más, era amable, atenta y siempre mostraba seguridad y confianza, incluso si no lo parecía, era mentalmente fuerte; tuvo que ser así por su hijo y la situación en su familia. Por eso, lo sobreprotegía y le daba todo para que no sintiera nada malo, ya había tenido suficiente en anteriores años, no quería más dolor para él. Esto te hace tomar decisiones que, tiempo después, uno se da cuenta de las consecuencias.

Y esto es lo que pasaba ahora. Dejó salir un poco de aire de su boca y cerró los ojos, pero logró formar una pequeña sonrisa para ver como él agachó la cabeza.

—Satou-kun. —Ese llamado le hizo verla sonreír un poco—. Tú no hiciste nada malo, y recuerda que las chicas son como las flores; son delicadas y sensibles, así que no debes lastimarlas.

—Pero ella me lastimó y no sé por qué. De seguro me odia… Y esto tampoco lo sé.

—Bueno, las rosas también tienen espinas —dijo con un poco de diversión y volvió a su tono normal—. A veces, tenemos malos momentos, Satou-kun. No solo las chicas, aunque ellas los resienten más, es por es que tratan de evitar lo mejor posible pasar por esos malos momentos de nuevo, justo como tú. A veces, odiamos a personas que son solo victimas de algo que… No entendemos, así como odiamos cosas malas, todo el tiempo. Y si tú fuiste amable y fuiste rechazado, no eres el culpable, ni tampoco ella. Hay mucho más en una situación que solo dos personas, ¿entiendes, Satou-kun?

—Pero ella me culpó a mí, dijo que yo le hice cosas malas, incluso si no lo mencionó… Creo que todo es mi culpa, Oka-san.

—Cuando alguien te dice muchas cosas sobre ti, no significa que sean ciertas, además, tú sabes cómo comportarte y si no, es que he sido una muy mala madre. —Satou negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Eres muy buena, Oka-san —dijo con cierta fuerza y tomando las manos de su madre, sorprendiéndola un poco—. Pero tal vez he cometido un error.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y tomó las manos del chico con un poco de fuerza, preguntándose si era la culpa o algo más acerca de esa chica que lo tenía así de preocupado, por varios días.

«Supongo esto significa más para ti de lo que yo puedo ver, Satou-kun».

—Bueno, si así lo piensas, tú sabes cómo arreglar eso. —Pasó su mano a su mejilla con una sonrisa—. Solo no te esfuerces mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Sonrió y ella lo soltó para irse de su cuarto—. Gracias, Oka-san, me siento mucho mejor, y mañana haré algo al respecto, no te preocupes por mí.

La madre pensó que eso sería imposible, no había un día en el que no se preocupara por él. Pero sonrió al darse vuelta a él, para inspirarle confianza y fe, porque sabía que su tímido hijo necesitaba tener confianza en sí mismo, no solo en ella para cuando tenía un problema, incluso si esa dependencia era su culpa, nadie podría señalarla. Pues Satou tenía un problema, uno con el que había nacido y del que era un milagro que siguiera vivo, después de los golpes que a veces da la vida y nos toca a todos vivir.

* * *

El día siguiente era viernes, es decir, el inicio del fin de semana, no volverían a pisar la escuela hasta el lunes, y muchos tenían planes qué hacer. Este era el día en el que arreglaría todo, en el que aclararía las cosas con Kurumi. No importa que le dijera, no la odiaría; de todas formas, no era una persona que odiaba a otras.

Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo solo, así que cuando vio a Kaguya acercársele después de la primera hora, tuvo una pequeña idea.

—Hey, Satou, necesito de tu ayuda y sobre todo, de las asignaciones especiales que nos dijeron ayer.

—¿Hablas de la tarea? —preguntó un poco confundido, ella lo señaló con el dedo índice con una sonrisa.

—Justamente eso, me agrada que me entiendas, quiero comparar respuestas y si es posible, después de clases, tal vez podrías enseñarme nuevas habilidades geométricas.

—¿Fórmulas, no? —preguntó un tanto inseguro, Yuzuru quien estaba escuchando, al igual que otros compañeros, se reían por lo bajo.

—Me gusta que nos entendamos, Satou. Creo que podrías ser un gran compañero. —Eso lo puso un poco feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—Advertencia, Satou-san —dijo Yuzuru con seriedad y acercándose a su silla con los brazos cruzados—. Puede que se te pegue su loca forma de hablar, ya comenzaste a entender su lenguaje, luego no digas que nadie te advirtió de la compañía de las hermanas Yamai.

—¡Yuzuru! Deja de tratar de asustar a mi compañero de guerra, ¡búscate al tuyo! —Yuzuru no le hizo caso y se acercó al rostro de Satou, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

—Te comento: soy mejor que ella.

—¡Yuzuru! —Kaguya estaba fuera de sus casillas, pero su hermana se alejó del chico, dejándole qué pensar.

Kaguya no pudo comparar respuestas, pues la siguiente hora comenzó. En ese tiempo, el chico de cabello negro pudo pensar en algo bueno y por las cosas extrañas que decía Kaguya, entendió que era un compañero de confianza, eso significaba que podía pedirle un favor, así que al terminar la clase, fue él quien se acercó a su pupitre.

—Kaguya-san.

—Oh, ¿al fin dejas tu zona de confort para venir conmigo? Justo cuando iba a pedirte las notas de nuevo, debes tener una habilidad especial, Satou —dijo con la mano en la barbilla, sonando interesante y sorprendida, él solo parpadeó un par de veces.

—No creo que tenga nada especial y te daré las notas después, yo quería pedirte algo. No sé si podrías hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, hay que premiar la ayuda, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, aunque… —Ella se sonrojó un poco y le vio con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Espero que no pidas nada raro. No acepto proposiciones extrañas.

—Ah… No sé a qué te refieres, pero está bien. No voy a pedir nada raro, solo quiero hablar con Kurumi-san, pensé que podías hacer algo para que no me evite, quiero disculparme por todo lo que haya hecho. —Agachó un poco la cabeza y sonó triste, Kaguya dejó sus juegos y sintió pena por él.

—Bueno… Kurumi-senpai debe tener algo en contra tuya, ella estaba pasando un buen rato, ¡no pienses que te estoy culpando! —dijo rápidamente—. Has sido muy buena persona conmigo y no me has señalado ni una vez por como hablo. Es por eso que dejaré que te encuentres con ella, aunque no te aseguro nada, pero por cómo está contigo, debes ser directo y hablar con ella en privado.

—Kaguya-san, muchas gracias, ¡de verdad! —dijo con felicidad y alivio, ella sonrió con orgullo—. No sé cómo podré pagarte este favor.

—Ya que lo mencionas, podrías enseñarme un par de cosas después de clases, en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera mi hermana me tiene tanta paciencia como tú, esa debe ser tu habilidad especial, Satou —dijo con una sonrisa, él sonrió un poco, aparte de su madre, nadie le había señalado nada de su personalidad como algo especial.

—Está bien, te enseñaré lo que se te dificulte después de clases. Y gracias, Kaguya-san.

—Entonces, la verás en el mismo lugar de antes, incluso si hay gente jugando, no los escucharan, no te preocupes, me aseguraré que Kurumi-senpai esté ahí.

—Bien —dijo más seguro y fue a su asiento para regresar con su cuaderno con la tarea, para que ella corrigiera lo que estaba mal, no quería hacer enojar a su madre por sus malas notas, no otra vez.

—Satou… —susurró mientras seguía comparando respuestas mientras él estaba recargado a la pared, viéndola concentrada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no entiendas?

—No es eso. Solo quería decirte… Gracias por ser tan paciente y amable, incluso si comencé acusándote, lo siento por eso, incluso yo me equivoco… Me equivoco mucho con lo que digo, y contigo lo hice, perdón.

—Está bien, no me sentí mal por eso y tampoco estoy enojado con Kurumi-san, sé que es tu amiga, así que entiendo que quieras lo mejor para ella y la protejas de alguien que la haya lastimado o quiera hacerlo. Eso hacemos con las personas que queremos, así que no tienes por qué disculparte por eso. —Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero no pudo moverse ni un poco, se preguntaba si esto era cosa del destino o alguna fuerza fantasiosa como en la que miraba en sus animes Shojo favoritos, tal vez soñaba despierta y estaba exagerando las cosas, como siempre.

«Kurumi-senpai, no hay duda que eres mi maestra, aun no puedo creer que un chico tan lindo esté detrás de ti, aunque muchos están detrás de ti y logras alejarlos a todos con amabilidad, pero con Satou has sido hostil, ¿será especial para ella?» Ideas fluyeron por su mente y sin parpadear, juntó su puño con su palma, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todo. «Tal vez él significa algo más para ella, aunque no parecen llevarse bien, Satou no está enojado, a pesar de cómo le trató, eso quiere decir que ella le importa mucho o incluso… La ama».

—Satou…

—¿Si?

—Suerte hoy con Kurumi-senpai, tienes mi aprobación. —Sonrió y le levantó el pulgar, él no entendió del todo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

«¿Aprobación?» Esa palabra le hizo dudar un poco, pero siguió recargado en la pared un momento más. «Kaguya-san siempre habla tan raro».

Con un mensaje de texto que llegó justo a tiempo al celular de Kurumi, Kaguya pactó verla cerca de la cancha de futbol, como el lunes, solo que su maestra no sabía que en vez de la chica de cabello naranja, se encontraría con Satou, de nuevo.

Y esta vez, todo podría aclararse o empeorarse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un saludo especial a Hiroshii por su agradable comentario hacia esta historia, espero que te guste este capítulo también y que si tienes algo más que decir, no te preocupes, no te cobran por las palabras que puedas escribir.**

 **Esto está un poquito más largo de lo habitual, de todas formas, espero que la pasen muy bien mientras leen el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 12: Lo que es y no será.**

Leyendo el mensaje de texto que había compartido hace unos días con una chica especial que lo había ayudado mucho, Shidou tenía muchas ideas, pero ninguna concreta. Había leído mucha información, jugado a un juego de citas y sufrido una reprimenda de Kotori por casi dejarla sin comer, algo totalmente dramático de su parte, pues no sufrió mucho. Sin embargo, el sábado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ni había decidido en donde se vería con su cita, ni a dónde irían, ni nada por el estilo, solo había aceptado y prometido ir.

«Maldición, si tan solo supiera un poco más de ella, aunque en esta cita podría conocerla más, pero no sé a qué lugar llevarla, podría escoger uno que no le guste y desde ahí empezaríamos mal». El chico suspiró con decepción y la maestra se despidió del grupo, incluso dejó tarea y se fue, también el timbre que marcaba el almuerzo pudo escucharse, pero solo se dio cuenta de todo lo que se perdió cuando Kanade llegó para tomarlo de los hombros.

—¡Ah! —Se hizo para atrás y su cabeza quedó entre su pecho, ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Perdón, Shidou. No quería asustarte.

—Ah, eres tú… —Luego se dio cuenta que estaba entre algo suave y se levantó rápido con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas—. ¡Perdón!

—Vaya, tan cariñosos a la hora del almuerzo, será mejor que deje a la pareja vivir su romance.

—¡Tonomachi! —dijo Shidou con molestia, mientras escuchaba un poco los comentarios que involucraba a Kanade y a él, la chica solo se sonrojó un poco.

—Shidou no es… No es eso para mí.

—¿En serio? Pero siempre están juntos los dos —dijo una de las chicas y a Shidou se le estaba empezando a caer el mundo, sus ojos se volvieron más pequeños, pero su amigo sonreía con cierta malicia.

—Y cuando necesitas un libro, Kanade-san, él siempre se ofrece.

—Bueno… Eso es porque…

—Y se van juntos a casa, creo que también vienen juntos.

—¡Eso es porque vivimos cerca! —dijo Shidou, ya un poco nervioso y alterado, parece que todos habían sacado todos los argumentos posibles y Kanade también estaba nerviosa, varios de sus compañeros lo estaban rodeando—. No hay nada de raro en eso, somos amigos…

—¡No mientas, Itsuka-kun! —Ahora eran un par de chicos quienes le señalaron—. Se comparten el bento, ¡y has podido abrazarla con tus manos, maldito!

—¡Cierto, cierto! —dijo otro y las chicas empezaron a mirarlo—. ¡Nosotros vemos a través de tus acciones, Itsuka-kun! ¡Eres un descarado que mira a otras chicas teniéndola a ella!

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou temió por su vida, las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras Kanade no sabía qué hacer, todos iban tras Shidou.

—¡Amigos, amigos! —Tonomachi entró al círculo para tomar del hombro al chico—. Mi amigo aquí presente no sería capaz de eso, Shidou está entre los chicos más amables de la escuela, además, Kanade-chan, aquí presente también, no se ha quejado de ninguna manera de él, ¡déjenlos disfrutar su vida escolar juntos!

—Muy bien, esto ha llegado muy lejos —dijo una voz seria proveniente de una chica con cara de muñeca, sin mucha emoción, aunque estaba más seria de lo habitual, mirando a Kanade directamente con sus ojos azules.

—¡Origami-san! —dijeron todos.

—Shimizu Kanade, por tu culpa se han creado todos estos rumores.

—¿Qué?

—Y has perjudicado en más de una manera a Shidou, él no se merece ese trato en segundo plano. —El ambiente se puso un poco tenso ante las palabras dichas por la jefa de grupo—. Siempre veo todo lo que hacen y les he pedido silencio para que otras clases no escuchen sus escándalos, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, eso incluye a Shidou también.

Kanade no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo Origami, pero los demás sí, incluso Kurumi estaba con su bento en mano y a mitad de camino a la puerta, pero esto había sido tan interesante y divertido, que se tuvo que quedar.

—¿Esto es mi culpa? —preguntó un poco triste.

—Definitivamente, esto solo crea molestias para Shidou. Así que… —Señaló con su dedo—. Di la verdad: ¿Shidou es solo tu amigo?

—¡Sí! Él es mi mejor amigo y nunca haría nada para lastimarlo, así que dejenos en paz, todos ustedes. —Tomó a Shidou del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí hacia la puerta con velocidad, casi estaban corriendo.

Kurumi tuvo que reírse por lo bajo y terminó sonriendo, alguna vez tendría que hablar con Shidou sobre todos estos rumores, o ser parte de uno con relación al chico, para hacer las cosas más divertidas en la escuela, además de interesantes. Tonomachi compartía su opinión, pues él causó todo esto y la mayoría de rumores entre ellos. Salió inmediatamente para perseguirlos y comer con ellos.

«Mentirosa». Origami regresó a su asiento por su almuerzo con molestia, lo bueno es que nadie vio su rostro, para ella era claro que Kanade no estaba hablando en serio, sus acciones denotaban algo completamente diferente y molesto. «Siempre lo dejas en segundo plano, Shimizu Kanade. Pero no importa, como has dicho, solo es tu amigo y espero que lo siga siendo».

* * *

Mientras tanto, el trío de amigos había escapado hasta la azotea, lejos de miradas curiosas, la chica del grupo se había disculpado con Shidou por todos los rumores y por todos los problemas causados, él la perdonó y pensó que debía meterse bien la idea en su cerebro de que Kanade no lo quería como él pensaba. Solo debía ser su amigo y no desperdiciar oportunidades, por lo que haría todo lo posible porque su cita del sábado fuera bien.

—Buena idea la de escapar hasta aquí, Kanade-chan.

—No quería que siguieran molestando a Shidou, él siempre me ayuda en todo y hace todo lo posible por mí, pero eso es solo porque soy tan tonta… Perdón, Shidou.

—No, no digas eso, Kanade —dijo con una sonrisa cálida y acariciando su cabeza—. Eso no me importa, siempre te ayudaré y no hagas caso de las personas que digan cosas malas de mí o de ti, incluso de Tonomachi.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Tonomachi con seriedad—. Si alguien te molesta, puedes decírnoslo, puede que no lo parezcamos, pero no dejaremos que te hagan sentir mal, Kanade-chan. Y podemos hacer muchas cosas por ti, créeme.

—Shidou… Tonomachi… —Ella sonrió un poco con un sonrojo en las mejillas y rápidamente los abrazó a los dos—. ¡Los quiero a los dos!

Shidou se sonrojó, pero Tonomachi no, solo tuvo una gran idea mientras el abrazo seguía vigente.

—Kanade-chan, Shidou es el más afectado ahora, así que abrázalo más a él, seguro le encanta.

—¡Eh! No, así está…

—¡Te quiero, Shidou! —dijo al abrazarlo por completo a él, debido al tamaño, su pecho se pegó a su cuerpo y él no pudo hacer nada, más que sonrojarse por la cercanía.

—Yo también, Kanade. De verdad. —Ella se separó de él y abrió la tapa de su traste para dejar ver a sus amigos su comida—. ¿Pizza de almuerzo?

—Sobró de ayer, se supone que mi mamá debió de haberlo comido durante la noche, pero creo que se enfocó en trabajar tanto que se olvidó —dijo un poco preocupada y vio que Shidou no traía nada y le acercó su traste—. Te saqué de ahí sin que trajeras tu comida, perdón, toma del mío, Shidou.

—Gracias. —Sonrió aun sonrojado y tomó una rebanada de pizza para empezar a comerlo.

—¿Por qué tu madre trabaja tanto?

—No lo sé, suele ser por culpa de su jefe que la sobrecarga de trabajo. Quisiera que mi papá volviera pronto, siempre logra que vaya a la cama y si eso no funciona, toca música tranquila que la hace dormir, aunque eso también me hace dormir a mí… —dijo un poco apenada—. Pero lo hace por horas, solo por mamá.

«Todo sería más fácil si pudiera probar todo lo que he aprendido».

—Ya veo. ¡Bueno! —Alzó la voz a propósito al ver a Shidou tan distraído, logró llamar su atención—. Tengo unos boletos para una obra de teatro que dará una función de comedia, se llama: "El mismo tipo otra vez", un miembro del club de teatro me regaló tres entradas, es el sábado, así que será perfecto para que vayamos todos.

—Suena bien, le preguntaré a mi mamá si puedo ir.

—Ah… Yo no podré ir, lo siento.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué harás entonces el sábado, Itsuka?

—Bueno… —dijo un poco inseguro, aún no lo sabía—. Tengo un compromiso… La verdad es que prometí que estaría todo el día con Mana y Kotori, no quiero que se peleen por quien está más tiempo conmigo, y de seguro tendré que comprar la despensa o algo, así que… No puedo.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que seremos solo tú y yo, Kanade-chan —dijo con cierta picardía, pero Shidou solo le frunció el ceño—. De seguro que nos divertiremos mucho.

—Espero que sí, aunque no suelo ir a obras de teatro. Y también espero que te diviertas, Shidou. —Sonrió ampliamente y eso dejó un poco celoso al chico.

«Esto lo demuestra, Kanade se olvidó por completo de lo que pasó en el parque. Bueno, no me importa, puede salir con quien quiera y yo también, puedo probar todo lo que aprendí en otra persona como Mukuro-san, ¡tengo que hacerlo bien!» Sí, ahora estaba seguro que esto es lo que debía de hacer, por lo que sonrió con un poco de orgullo.

—Yo también me divertiré el sábado y me irá muy bien, ¡así que no tengo nada que envidiarles!

«Nadie estaba hablando de envidia, Itsuka». Su amigo sonrió con más de una idea en mente, pero como siempre, Shidou no se dio cuenta y todos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

Hace unos minutos, Satou se había preparado mentalmente para confrontar a Kurumi una vez más, tenía miedo de ser rechazado como la última vez o de una manera mucho peor, no sabía si podría resistirlo, pero confiaría en su madre y en el apoyo de Kaguya.

Su paciencia fue puesta a prueba cuando estaba esperando a Kurumi, un poco lejos de los asientos de la cancha de futbol y la chica no se presentaba, pasaron los minutos y no dejaba de observar la hora cada dos minutos en su celular, y ella no se aparecía. Pensó que se había tardado al caminar lo más rápido posible al lugar y que ella se había ido antes de que él llegara, pero desechó la idea porque Kaguya no era de las personas que llegaran temprano.

«Tal vez está ocupada, tal vez vio a Kaguya-san por ahí y ya no vendrán aquí». No pudo evitar dejarse caer en el suelo y se sentó, derrotado se sintió también, había tardado mucho en confrontarla, tanto que ya era viernes y luego no la volvería a ver hasta el lunes, más días a la cuenta en las que nada se arreglaría entre ellos. «Kurumi-san».

Después de unos momentos, alzó la mirada para ver que Kurumi iba hacia los asientos, por lo que impulsado por su ansiedad, se levantó para ir directamente hacia ella, sin perderla la vista, sin haber probado su bento siquiera.

«¿En dónde se habrá metido? Tal vez me tardé demasiado». Kurumi dejó su jugó enlatado y su bento a un lado para tomar su celular y manda un mensaje a Kaguya, en eso estaba cuando fue interrumpida.

—Kurumi-san —dijo rápidamente y un poco preocupado—. H-Hola…

Kurumi alzó la mirada y su ojo rojo desvió la mirada para no verlo al rostro, el enojo se le había bajado en estos días, pero eso no quería decir que quería hablar con él.

—Hola… —susurró y miró hacia la cancha de futbol que estaba siendo ocupada, como otros días—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo quería… Quiero hablar contigo —respondió un poco más seguro, pero sin mucha fuerza en su voz—. ¿Me puedo sentar?

—No lo sé. —Él palideció un poco y ella lo volteó a ver con mirada gélida—. Supongo que sí.

—B-Bueno, perdón por molestarte, Kurumi-san. —Se sentó a un lado y ella se alejó un poco más de él, para remarcar que no estuviera cerca, él pudo entender eso perfectamente y agachó un poco la cabeza—. De verdad, lo siento mucho, Kurumi-san. Lo siento…

—No quiero tus disculpas —dijo un poco fría, pero luego negó con la cabeza—. Espera, ¿de qué te disculpas para empezar?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero estás molesta y triste, ¿verdad? Por algo que yo hice… Lo he pensado todo este tiempo, pero yo no te entiendo, Kurumi-san. No entiendo porque estás así, no sé qué hice, yo solo quería y aun quiero… Quiero ser tu amigo, no estoy molesto por lo que me dijiste, sé que hay una razón de porque me estás… Tratando así, por eso quería hablarte. —Volteó a verla al final para ver que su mirada no había cambiado, eso le hizo dudar de sí mismo.

—Je… —Sonrió un poco, pero no con diversión, era diferente—. ¿No lo sabes? ¿No me entiendes? Ara, ara… Bueno, realmente… No espero que entiendas.

Recordó cómo le había gritado a su padre, al hombre que la sostuvo en brazos cuando nació, al mismo hombre que la hacía feliz, a pesar de que había un espacio vacío en su familia que era llenado poco a poco en cada cumpleaños. Satou no entendería lo que era un cumpleaños para ella, no entendería lo que es tener un deseo por años, no entendía lo que se siente que lo arrebataran, de hecho, no podría entender que lo que le quitó era más que un gatito.

«Esto es una estupidez». Kurumi se levantó con la mirada un poco baja, para que su cabello cubriera ambos ojos. El chico la vio tomar rumbo, dejando sus cosas ahí.

—¡Espera! —dijo al tomarla del brazo para evitar que se fuera, no supo ni cómo se atrevió a hacerlo, pero ya no pudo moverse cuando ella se giró a él con un rostro que se aguantaba el dolor o las ganas de gritar—. Kurumi-san… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Je… ¿Por qué, dices? —dijo en tono gracioso, intentando esconder sus sentimientos, recurriendo a la ironía—. Tú ya lo sabes, lo acabas de decir hace segundos, Satou Matsuo. No me entiendes, esa es la respuesta, idiota. ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de pedirme mi amistad, como si pudiera comprarse con una sonrisa y amabilidad? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso si no puedes entenderme? ¡Tú solo entiendes lo que quieres entender!

—Pero no sé de qué estás hablando, tú hiciste algo bueno por mí en el pasado, fue maravilloso y estoy muy agradecido, ¡eso es lo que yo entiendo!

—¡No entiendes nada! —dijo enojada y derramando unas lágrimas de sus ojos, de un movimiento brusco, hizo que él le soltará, él intentó acercarse, pero se ganó una cachetada de una chica enojada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. No tengo madre, cuando nací, ella no estaba. Y muchas veces no tengo padre, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera tengo… Tengo casi todo lo que puedo aspirar, al menos en mi cumpleaños, pero ese día me lo arrebataste, incluso a mi padre… Fue convencido, no sé por qué… Yo no quería darte nada, ¿cómo podría? No eras nada de mí, ni lo eres ahora…

—Kurumi-sa…

—¡Cállate! —gritó más fuerte que antes y apretando los puños, con la cabeza agachada, él solo tembló ligeramente mientras la voz de ella estaba rota—. Cállate… Y sé feliz con el regalo de alguien más que… Para tu suerte, te lo "regaló" con toda la intención, porque eso es lo único que tú… Entiendes…

Satou sintió un dolor en el pecho que lo hizo jalar un poco de aire y su boca estaba seca, él recordaba como un momento feliz, pero años después, por fin sabía que hizo infeliz a Kurumi, estas eran las lágrimas que no había soltado el lunes. No, más bien, eran las lágrimas que había guardado en su corazón desde hace tantos años. Todo por su culpa, todo porque pidió lo mismo que ella y no entendió lo duro que fue en verdad para esa niña que ahora lloraba sin mirarlo.

—Yo no lo sabía, Kurumi-san… Lo siento mucho… —susurró con pena y sin saber qué más decir, se sentía un miserable, la culpa le hacía perder fuerza y confianza, y su cuerpo empezaba a demostrar fallas en su respiración—. Lo siento mucho…

—Déjame en paz… —susurró, aguantándose las ganas de romperse ahí mismo, tomó sus cosas sin mirarlo siquiera—. Por favor, déjame en paz… Por favor…

Y sin obtener ni esperar la respuesta, ella se fue a llorar al baño más cercano. Comió para ver si así se iba ese nudo en su garganta y si se podía tragar las demás lágrimas y evitar gemidos de dolor. Lo que hizo no funcionó y no podía dejar de llorar, aunque sí logró que fuera en un tono bajo, se mordió su brazo para cambiar la tristeza por dolor, pero no tenía fuerzas y cuando su traste cayó al suelo, se agarró de la piernas con las manos y siguió llorando bajo.

Por otro lado, Satou se quedó sentado y trató de calmarse, pero fue inútil, su corazón latía agitadamente y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y cristalinos, nunca había lastimado a nadie por sus acciones, ni siquiera a sus padres, pero esto le abrió los ojos. Un dolor creció en su pecho por toda esa mentira que él creyó era verdad, por todos esos años en los que disfrutó de la felicidad que le pertenecía a otra persona y por hacer llorar a una chica que tenía tantos problemas en su vida que nadie se imaginaba.

Ahora entendía todo lo que le había dicho la chica de ojo rojo, porque lo que pasa es que él no tenía perdón, ni para sí mismo, por lo que su amistad nunca sería.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue un poco duro de escribir, fue duro para ambos personajes y sin duda, algo saldrá de todo esto, además de que ya veremos cómo le va a Shidou, así como otras cosas más que espero les gusten.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de este fic que tiene un par de sorpresas para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias, Hiroshii, cada vez que leo un review tuyo, me dan ganas de escribir más y me emociono tanto como tú. Así que si puedes seguir dejando comentarios, genial para mí.**

 **Espero les guste y saludos.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 13: Quebrando el cascarón.**

El dolor era latente, su corazón estaba desgarrado, sola en el baño, pidiéndole a dios que si tenía un poco de piedad de ella, por su vida desgraciada, que le concediera este momento de silencio, que todos la dejaran en paz. El sol se filtraba por la ventana superior, dándole en parte del cabello, encerrada en ese pequeño espacio de cuatro piezas, abrazando a sus piernas en posición fetal, para consolarse a sí misma, liberando todo lo que tenía dentro de sí.

Tenía ganas de gritar fuerte, pero se lo aguantaba y su garganta sufría por el retenimiento, su nariz estaba empezando a derramar un líquido blanco cristalino que ella se limpió con el brazo, manchando su uniforme, no estaba consciente de su alrededor, por eso no usó el papel de baño.

Estaba tan sumida en su tristeza, dolor, rabia y hasta depresión que todo en ese baño estaba lleno de su negatividad, de su malestar y su llanto se podía escuchar fácilmente. Ella lloraba con los ojos cerrados, en ese estado, la oscuridad se estaba volviendo realmente absorbente, pero en medio de todo eso, Kurumi sabía que estaba en la escuela.

Romperse más y llegar al límite en este lugar no sería apropiado. Tenía que detenerse, tenía que controlarse, tenía que guardárselo hasta su casa para que, en la soledad de su cuarto, con las cortinas corridas, a oscuras, pudiera liberar todo de su ser. Así que al secarse las lágrimas, abrió los ojos y notó algo brillante frente suyo, que por sus lágrimas en sus ojos, lo veía distorsionado.

Se le fue el aliento por un momento y esa chispa dorada frente suyo, latente como si fuera un corazón, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, entrando en su ojo amarillo, dejándola en un shock profundo, quedándose sin habla y sin aliento por completo, su visión empezó a ser borrosa y su cuerpo se soltó, hasta caer frente a la puerta del baño, totalmente dormida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien entrara y la viera ahí.

Un total desastre.

* * *

Oía voces cercanas, pero aun así, tan distantes y distorsionadas, pero logró entender que una de esas personas dijo su nombre. Un momento después, ambas personas callaron y aunque no se podía mover y le dolía la cabeza, sintió un leve apretón en su mano, esto le dio la fuerza para abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una luz blanca muy molesta, la de la enfermería.

—Hey, si seguías así, te iba a soltar una cubeta de agua fría, Kurumi —dijo un hombre mayor que estaba sudando un poco de la frente, estaba siendo sarcástico aunque le faltaba un poco el aliento.

—¿Oto-san? —preguntó confundida, a lo lejos, en su escritorio, vio a la enfermera de la escuela que suspiraba aliviada.

El hombre de cabello negro descuidado, diferente al de ella que era brillante y sedoso, puso su mano en su frente y le sonrió.

—¿Te duele? —Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía no entendía qué hacía ahí. Su padre la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en su frente—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

—¿Eh? —dijo confundida, pero notó que la enfermera también estaba muy confundida por el padre.

—¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Te desmayaste en el baño y estabas toda manchada de comida, llevas en cama horas, Kurumi —dijo con preocupación y ella cerró los ojos por el cálido abrazo de su padre, su única familia.

«Oh, así que eso pasó. Lo siento, Oto-san». Lo rodeó con los brazos y sonrió levemente, no importaba si alguien los veía, en sus brazos sentía que era una niña otra vez y que todo iba a estar bien. «Lo siento».

—Vamos a casa, Kurumi, tus clases terminaran pronto. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y el hombre se giró hacia la enfermera—. Gracias por cuidar de ella, me haré cargo desde aquí.

—Sí, por favor, cuídate mucho, Tokisaki-san.

—Gracias.

Kurumi se levantó de la cama, estaba un poco mareada y con el cuerpo entumecido, también no tenía la chaqueta de la escuela, solo la camisa blanca y el lazo rojo en el cuello, la prenda faltante la tenía su padre y estaba manchado, tal y como le dijo, sus cosas estaban también en el cuarto, así que las tomó para que ambos salieran de ahí.

—Tu almuerzo se arruinó y como soy un excelente cocinero, pero debes tener mucha hambre, te llevaré a un lugar que sirve comida más mágica que la mía, Kurumi. —El hombre sonrió y le puso la mano en su cabeza, ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y se recostó en su hombro mientras seguían caminando—. ¿Estás cansada, Kurumi?

—Un poco, pero me alegra que vinieras… De verdad —susurró con cierta tristeza, pero con una sonrisa de alivio. Él la vio con seriedad con sus ojos cafés—. Viniste a rescatarme.

—¡Jajaja! Cielos, Kurumi. —La tomó de su hombro lejano para seguir caminando cerca de su hija, estaba sonriendo, yendo hacia el auto rojo de cuatro puertas para salir de la preparatoria Raizen—. Por ti, haré lo que sea. Pero no me explotes, ¿eh?

—¡Jajaja! Bueno, gracias por la idea, Oto-san —dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre se golpeó con la palma de la mano con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—En la que me ha metido dios por darme una hija como tú.

—Ara, ara, no te quejes, que sé que me amas —dijo con cierto orgullo, el hombre suspiró un poco y acarició su cabeza con un poco de más fuerza, revolviendo su cabello negro.

—Kurumi, te amo.

—¡Y yo a ti! —dijo al abrazarlo, ya no estaba triste, la compañía de su padre le salvó de la tristeza y de todo lo malo, pues de él siempre se apoyaba para todo. Esto no era la excepción.

En clases, obviamente se desató el caos de la duda y muchas ideas inundaron la mente de todos, sobre todo la de Tonomachi, puesto que Kurumi no regresó a clases. Pensaban que se había escapado, que estaba enferma, que había tenido un accidente, y por tanto que se comentaba entre clases y susurros, además de mensajes de texto, la información fue saliendo a la luz.

Alguien la había visto llorando frente a la cancha de futbol, los rumores era que se había peleado con el mismo chico de la otra vez y que él la había hecho llorar, si eran amigos, esto era algo tan fuerte que denotaba que no era por amistad, sino una relación más fuerte y sólida. Por lo que todo terminó en que la pareja se había peleado y que muy de seguro, la relación de ambos quebró, puesto que el chico también se le vio fatal.

El timbre marcó el fin del día y la maestra se despidió de todos, así como los alumnos hicieron lo mismo.

—Pobre Kurumi-san, ¿no lo crees, Shidou? —preguntó Kanade, a un lado de él, guardando sus libros, igual que hacían todos y algunos ya salían por la puerta—. Me pregunto si terminar con una relación así es tan doloroso que tengas que sufrir tanto, espero que esté bien.

—Bueno, Kanade… Las rupturas siempre duelen y espero que no tengamos que sufrir eso… ¡Hablo en general! —habló rápido y algo nervioso, Kanade le vio un poco raro.

—Claro que no, nosotros siempre seremos amigos, Shidou. —Algo se quebró dentro del chico e hizo una sonrisa amarga.

—Sí… Cierto. Siempre amigos, Kanade…

—Bueno, espero que te la pases bien y que termines pronto, Shidou. —Kanade ya estaba lista con sus cosas, pero él no entendió porque se fue sin esperarlo, al igual que Tonomachi le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

«¿De qué está hablando?» Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Origami, quien le tocó el hombro y lo asustó un poco, giró la cabeza como robot.

—¿Origami-san?

—Puedes decirme Origami mientras estamos solos.

—¿Ah? —dijo confundido, pero giró a los lados para ver que salían los últimos chicos del salón, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Shidou, hoy te toca hacer la limpieza conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije hace una hora, pero veo que no te importé mucho —dijo con su voz tranquila y sin mucha emoción, aunque al final agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Ah, cierto, lo siento, Origami. He estado algo distraído últimamente, lo lamento.

—Está bien, solo espero que no estés así en los exámenes, aunque no tienes las mejoras calificaciones —comentó sin emoción y arregló algunos asientos que estaban desalineados, pero luego lo volteó a ver con ilusión—. Shidou, con gusto te enseñaré cosas de la escuela y todo lo que quieras.

—No, no es necesario, Origami-san.

—Dime Origami —dijo en cierto tono de orden, él estaba muy extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

—Origami entonces… —respondió inseguro, con un poco de sudor en las mejillas—. Y gracias, si pudieras ayudarle a Kanade también, como si fuéramos un grupo de estudio, sería genial. Podría invitarte algo de comer como pago, si quieres.

—Shidou… —Origami se sonrojó un poco y sonrió un poco, esta es la primera vez que él veía a esa chica con cara de muñeca sonreír de esa manera, y todo para él. Esto lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

Después de todo, era la chica seria por excelencia, la de mejores notas, la que se la pasaba leyendo libros, también daba asesorías después de clases los jueves y también era bonita a su manera, por su amigo coleccionista de fotos sabía que tenía un club de fans que darían todo por una foto de Origami en traje de baño escolar, los chicos tras ella era un grupo muy unido que eran cautivados por su rostro frío y actitud seria, como si fuera una "doncella de cristal", o así le llamaban sus seguidores.

«De seguro que esos boletos fueron un pago que algún desesperado por fotos le dio como pago, por lo menos pensó en nosotros para que los tres pudiéramos salir, aunque ahora irá solo con Kanade». Eso lo desmotivaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, pensaba en la cita de mañana y más de la mitad de este día se había ido. «No importa, mañana debo hacer que Mukuro-san disfrute su cita conmigo, si tan solo pudiera hacer una cita de prueba, pero no puedo pedírselo a Kanade y si se lo pido a Kotori o Mana, sería muy raro y no me serviría de nada».

Origami disfrutó de la compañía silenciosa del joven, la verdad es que ella había estado fijándose mucho en él, de una forma sutil que nadie se daba cuenta, ni rumores había, y por lo mismo, Shidou no se fijaba en ella, además de que Kanade Shimizu, su amiga más cercana, estaba siempre con él. Era un estorbo grande que superar, se notaba la química entre ellos y eso solo la molestaba más.

«No importa». Tocó sus pechos y pensó en los grandes que los tenía Kanade, bufó con molestia mientras Shidou había terminado de limpiar un par de hojas de papel.

—Bueno, creo que esto es todo, Origami-sa… Origami. Será mejor que nos vayamos, si tardo más, de seguro que tendré problemas.

—¿Por qué tendrás problemas? ¿Hay alguien que te esté molestando, Shidou? —preguntó cerca de él, con su mochila en mano, él se alejó de ella puesto que se había acercado a su cara más de lo que nunca se había acercado—. ¿Shidou?

—Eh, bueno… Mis hermanitas, ellas se volverán locas y morirán de hambre si las dejo solas —dijo un tanto nervioso, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, pero ella le siguió detrás.

—Oh, ya veo. Debe ser lindo tener hermanas menores.

—¿No tienes hermanos, Origami? —preguntó un tanto interesado, caminando a un lado de ella.

—No. Pero debe ser lindo, alguien parecido a ti y a la vez tan diferente, que alguien así esté contigo y aprenda de ti, todo para terminar orgulloso de ti mismo por el buen o mal ejemplo que hayas dado. —Sonrió un poco de nuevo—. Sería una linda experiencia.

—No lo había pensado así, aunque te aseguro que no es tan dramático como piensas, pero sí… —Pensó en sus dos hermanas y sonrió también—. Es lindo y lo mejor de todo es que están ahí para cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, contar con un apoyo incondicional, creo que eso es algo que hacen los hermanos.

—¿Apoyo incondicional? Dime, Shidou, ¿eso es lo que haces por Kanade-san?

Eso rompió todo el buen ambiente que se había construido entre ellos, por lo que se detuvo y lo mismo hizo Origami, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bueno… Supongo que la apoyo todos los días, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella es un poco torpe, pero siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo, aunque no sea recompensado, yo solo… Solo le doy todo mi apoyo y también premio todos sus esfuerzos, incluso si soy el único que se da cuenta de ellos. Eso es algo que siempre haré, sin importar nada, porque ella es muy especial para mí, Origami —dijo serio y dejó a la chica impresionada, le vio directamente a los ojos y sonrió—. Eso es lo que pasa entre nosotros, es parecido a ser hermanos, pero diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Entiendo, Shidou. Entiendo todo, pero… Kanade-san, ¿ella te ve de la misma manera en la que tú la ves? —Observó cómo se desanimó un poco por la pregunta, por lo que él siguió caminando, ella le siguió detrás.

—Bueno, creo que sí, Kanade es algo torpe para las cosas complicadas, y esto lo es incluso para mí, así que está bien.

Origami sonrió por esa respuesta y para cuando estaban abajo, a punto de salir de la escuela, ella se detuvo de repente, mientras Shidou pensaba en qué hacerles de comida a sus hermanitas que, de seguro, ya habían llegado a casa y le esperaban hambrientas.

—Shidou, creo que no he sido honesta contigo, y es cierto que no hemos hablado mucho, pero… Quisiera conocerte más, ser más cercano a ti. —Él se giró al oír esas palabras y ella se acercó bastante, causando que él se sonrojara debido que ella estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pero notó el sonrojo de ella—. No me importaría si eres tú, Shidou…

—¿D-De qué hablas, Origami? —preguntó nervioso y sudando ligeramente.

—De todo —respondió con un tono algo seductor y viéndolo a los ojos, se acercó un poco más y él se alejó dos pasos.

«¿De todo? ¿¡De qué habla?!» Shidou estaba atónito, no sabía qué decir porque ella le había confundido por completo, pero de pronto, una idea ocupó todo su cerebro. «¿Habla de favores? ¡Eso es!»

—Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme un favor, Origami?

—Lo que quieras, Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su pecho hacia el del chico, él la tomó de los hombros suavemente y la alejó.

—Sal conmigo, Origami, este día, esta misma tarde, solos tú y yo, ¿podemos salir juntos hoy? —preguntó un poco menos nervioso y emocionado, ella se alegró y sonrió más—. Sé que es algo apresurado, pero…

—¡Sí! —Él abrió los ojos más de lo normal en sorpresa, es la primera vez que la escuchaba con un timbre de felicidad, por lo que sonrió también—. Salgamos juntos, Shidou.

No tardaron mucho en pactar una hora para mensajearse y él prometió que le daría detalles en donde se verían después, por lo que ambos se fueron a sus casas, Shidou preparó la comida velozmente y Origami se dedicó a tomar un buen baño de burbujas para asimilar todo esto. Sonreía triunfante, ahora la amiga de Shidou no sería un obstáculo.

Le había tomado mucho valor y pensar durante días, pero al final, Shidou había logrado romper el cascarón para abrirse a nuevas opciones y oportunidades, y eso es lo que había hecho con la propuesta de Origami, pero no intuía lo que esta decisión significó para la chica de cabello blanco.

* * *

 **Bueno, las cosas creo que se han puesto más interesantes, por lo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo que espero no tardarme mucho.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten el capítulo. Este es un poco más largo y pasan varias cosas importantes, así que tómense su tiempo para deleitarse.**

 **Antes de empezar, muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo, Hiroshii, ciertamente nuestro amigo Shidou no sabe en qué se está metiendo, además de que a mí también me encanta que reconozcan mis esfuerzos, así que muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Restia 32, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra leer eso, esta historia está hecha con ese sentido de ser diferente a todo lo visto, pero al mismo tiempo, que ustedes puedan sentirse identificados y parte de la historia.**

 **Sin más, agradecería mucho si me siguieran comentando qué les parece, eso me ayuda mucho a escribir más rápido y mejor.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 14: Ilusiones**

Shidou estaba muy emocionado, tanto así que preparó la comida rápidamente, incluso sus hermanas se dieron cuenta de su dedicación para hacer la comida, por lo que no se estaban peleando al escuchar el sonido de utensilios en la cocina; como si se tratara de una pelea o de un concurso de cocina en la que el tiempo estuviera en contra de Shidou, hizo unos sándwiches perfectos con lo que tenía a la mano y los cortó en cuatro partes, además de tostar el pan un poco para que estuviera calientito.

Cuando la comida estaba servida, las chicas fueron llamadas a comer, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que solo había dos platos y el principal, en una mesa que era para tres.

—Eh, ¿Nii-sama?

—¿Sí? —dijo desde la cocina, sirviendo el jugo en unos vasos y se llevó lo que quedó en la botella.

—¿No vas a comer con nosotros?

—¡Tengo que salir! Lo siento, en la cena estaremos todos juntos, no se preocupen. Y les aseguro que está bueno —dijo con una sonrisa y se escuchó cuando bebió del jugo, luego pasó a servir los vasos que traía en una mano, en la otra, traía un sándwich a medio comer—. Aquí tienen.

—¿A dónde vas tan deprisa, Onii-chan? —preguntó Kotori, intuyendo que se trataba de algo muy importante para verlo así.

—¿Es tan importante que no comerás con nosotros?

—Sí, esto es muy importante. Lo lamento, de verdad, pero espero que se lleven bien mientras no estoy, será algo así como una prueba, y si no se portan bien, lo sabré y lo pagarán —dijo con cierto tono amenazador, ellas palidecieron—. Así que no causen problemas, yo me iré a bañar y después me voy.

—¡Espera!

—¡Luego, Mana! —dijo al salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación mientras su hermana quedó con la mano extendida y muy extrañada por todo esto.

—Cielos, Nii-sama debe tener algo muy importante qué hacer. —Tomó uno de los sándwiches y empezó a comerlo, un leve crujido pudo ser oído internamente, sonrió con deleite—. Pero no se olvida de nosotras, esto es delicioso.

—Claro que lo es —dijo la otra hermana con aires de grandeza y dando un bocado, sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Onii-chan siempre hace comida deliciosa, incluso lo más simple es genial. Aunque me parece un poco raro verlo tan nervioso.

—Era de esperarse de la hermana postiza. —La chica de coletas gruñó por lo bajo y mordió más fuerte de lo normal su comida, Mana sonreía con cierta malicia—. Es obvio que mi Nii-sama no está nervioso, una persona en ese estado no podría preparar está comida, él está ansioso por algo que tiene qué hacer, lo que debería de sorprendernos es por qué está así.

—B-Bueno, es cierto, de estar nervioso no podría hacer estas cosas. Me pregunto si pasó algo malo o se le presentó alguna oportunidad de algo. —Mana vio la oportunidad de hacer una broma, por lo que sonrió un poco.

—Tal vez sea por una chica —dijo como si nada, pero vio que Kotori perdió el control de su movilidad, quedándose estática por unos momentos—. Tal vez tiene una cita con alguien… Tal vez sea especial, tal vez mi Nii-sama se ha confesado a alguien que le gusta y vivirá su primera experiencia amorosa.

Sabía que Kotori le quitaba a su hermano, por eso siempre se peleaban y se decían cosas hirientes, pero le gustaba molestarla con eso también, viendo cada oportunidad que tenía para gastarle bromas sobre que Shidou estaba interesado en chicas, esto se traducía a: "me están robando a mi único hermano", para Kotori que era demasiado apegada a Shidou, no podía entenderlo de otra manera y no podía reaccionar de una manera que no fuera negativa.

Y Mana se divertía mucho con esto.

—¿¡Y eso no te preocupa?! —La chica de cabello azul se recargó en su silla al ver que ella se había puesto de pie.

—¿Ah?

—E-Es decir, es tu hermano, tú misma lo dices todo el tiempo, es tu querido hermano, ¿no te preocupa que pueda salir con una chica que solo lo esté usando? ¿O que solo se esté aprovechando de él por ser cómo es? ¡O peor!

—¿¡Peor?!

* * *

Shidou no tenía idea de esta conversación, ni lo que estaba generando abajo, él pensaba que le había salido bien y que estaban comiendo en paz. Escuchaba sus voces un poco alto, pero nada malo. Mientras estaba escogiendo que ropa usar, también pensaba a dónde diablos la iba a llevar.

«Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco sé nada de Origami, ¡maldición!» Shidou se preocupó de verdad, estaba feliz de que pudiera probar sus habilidades, pero la idea del fracaso estaba ahí, así como todas las cosas en contra. Abrió las puertas de su armario para ver su ropa colgada y suspiró. «Debo de calmarme, esto solo es una prueba con una compañera de clases. Una compañera que apenas conozco y que es una chica pretendida por varias personas, ¡de saberlo, me matarían!»

—Creo que estoy exagerando… —dijo decepcionado, a nadie en particular. Regresó a sentarse a la cama para terminar con su comida—. Bueno, Origami no es ni siquiera mi amiga… Y aceptó salir conmigo como si fuera un favor, ella solo estaba siendo amable y quiere conocerme y ayudarme, entonces… Cualquier lugar en el que podamos hablar, estará bien.

Eso lo hizo sonreír con más confianza, por lo que se metió a bañar tranquilamente, así como escogió una ropa casual como lo era una playera de mangas cortas de color azul, con un estampado en letras negras que decía una frase en japonés, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis.

Tomó bastante dinero ya que no tenía idea de cuánto gastaría y el celular para decirle a Origami en donde se verían, para esto decidió un lugar que él frecuentaba con sus amigos cuando salían juntos, para finalmente bajar, pero no se esperaba con que ambas hermanas, como soldados, le esperaban.

—¿A dónde vas, Onii-chan? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Si nos dejarás solas, necesito saber la razón, Nii-sama. —Mana también tenía mirada filosa, esto dejó estático al chico.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó muy confundido.

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta, Nii-sama —dijo su hermana con los brazos cruzados—. Es más que claro que te has comportado demasiado extraño. ¿Qué es tan importante que ni siquiera has comido bien?

—Bueno, tengo algo importante que atender y el tiempo es importante —respondió con voz más baja.

—¡Eso no nos dice nada! —Shidou saltó un poco por el grito de Kotori, se sentía pequeño ante el aura amenazante de ambas chicas—. ¿¡Con quién vas a verte si es tan importante?!

—¡Y ni siquiera quieres decírnoslo!

—¡Tranquilícense! Solo tengo una reunión con la representante de la clase y estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer, pero no es para tanto, ahora se me hace tarde, así que… —dijo con velocidad y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero ellas se lo impidieron—. Kotori, Mana, estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Es linda? —preguntaron ambas, en un tono serio, el joven empezó a sudar un poco.

—No lo sé, apenas la conozco.

—¿Te gusta?

—No…

—¿¡Entonces por qué tan preocupado?! —dijeron las dos con mirada fulminante.

—¡Es solo un favor! Pero quiero hacerlo bien, por eso mi preocupación, además, eso no importa, ¡yo no interrogo a nadie! ¿Qué les pasa? —dijo un poco molesto, ellas se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron, además de que le dejaron libre el paso—. Cielos…

—Está bien, Nii-sama, puedes irte y que te vaya bien, pero la próxima vez podrías decírnoslo antes de preocuparnos.

—Y la comida estuvo deliciosa, Onii-chan —dijo con una sonrisa, Shidou les vio con un poco de amargura.

—Me alegro —respondió sin ganas y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para suspirar—. En serio, ¿qué les pasa?

* * *

Mientras Shidou leía la respuesta de su cita, hay alguien más que pensaba en ella, más bien, en las cosas que le había dicho. Cosas molestas que rondaban aún por su mente, sobre todo en la calma de su cuarto, acostada en la cama con ropas cómodas, mientras su madre tomaba una siesta después de un tiempo, se aseguraba de no hacer ruido para no molestarla.

«Origami-san dijo que era injusta con Shidou, como si fuera mala con él, no creo que lo haya sido». Recordó que su amigo siempre lo apoyaba, se había ganado su total confianza, haría lo que fuera por él, porque eso había hecho con ella, cuando se sentía tan insegura de sí misma. Sonrió y se sonrojó sin saberlo, aunque en su pecho sentía algo cálido que le daba paz, recordó esas hermosas palabras que Shidou le había dicho en el parque. «Shidou es muy lindo, quisiera pagárselo, hacer lo que en ese momento no hice bien».

Ella se sentó en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa, esta vez lo haría, con las palabras no era buena ni podía hablar tan bien como Shidou sobre sus sentimientos y transmitirlos fácilmente, se culpaba por ser tan torpe, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que su amigo le había dicho, ahora creería firmemente en eso, haría un esfuerzo más, caminaría otro kilómetro.

«Shidou, todas esas cosas que me dijiste, te las regresaré como te mereces, con esto te demostraré lo mucho que me importas y que te quiero, ¡daré todo mi esfuerzo!»

Y con esto en mente, salió de su cuarto con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, para que no le molestara en lo que tenía pensado hacer.

* * *

Regresando con Shidou, por fin estaba en la cafetería que constaba de dos partes; la interna que tenía sillas acolchadas, y la externa que consistía en mesas redondas al aire libre, con una sombrilla elegante para cubrirlos del sol o de lluvia, por si se presentaba. El lugar estaba medianamente ocupado y en una de estas mesas, estaba Origami, Shidou pensó que le había hecho esperar todo por culpa de sus hermanitas, así que se acercó deprisa, pero ella lo sintió, por lo que se giró para ver donde estaba el joven.

Sonrió. Por él. Porque estaba ahí. Shidou solo alzó la mano para que le viera y se acercó, un poco nervioso.

—Lo siento, tuve un par de imprevistos, espero que no hayas esperado mucho. —Ella sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien, Shidou. Me alegra que hayas venido y este lugar es bonito.

—Suelo venir aquí con Kanade —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se molestó un poco al escuchar ese nombre—, además de Tonomachi, la comida tiene buen precio y los postres son muy buenos, solo venimos por eso casi siempre.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces me has invitado a tu lugar favorito? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente, la atención que le daba, asustaba un poco a Shidou.

—Supongo que lo es, aunque nunca había comido aquí antes, pero tengo hambre y lamento haber sido tan…

—No fuiste nada malo, eso me gustó, Shidou. Si este lugar es especial para ti, lo será para mí también. —Shidou sonrió por lo dicho, no podía creerlo, Origami era, ciertamente, diferente al conocerla.

—Eres muy amable, Origami. Aunque en la escuela no lo seas.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la Cafetería del Parque. —Interrumpió una joven mujer que estaba vestida con un uniforme rosa y les entregó la carta a cada uno con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Sayaka y seré la encargada de su mesa, están a tiempo para el horario de comida especial, el cual es un paquete que incluye la bebida y una sopa para acompañar la comida del día, pero pueden ordenar lo que quieran.

Origami aceptó la oferta, después de saber qué era la comida, Shidou se dio cuenta del precio más que nada, por lo que decidió pedir algo un poco más barato. Después de ordenar, la señorita se retiró para volver con una pequeña cesta de pan dulce.

—Adelante, espero que lo disfruten.

—Gracias —respondieron ambos con una pequeña sonrisa, Shidou estaba feliz de que todo fuera tan bien, sobre todo con su compañía siendo tan buena, no lo hubiera imaginado antes.

—Sobre lo que decías, Shidou… —dijo con voz un poco apagada y tomando uno de los panes, al igual que él lo hizo—. Siempre soy amable, pero estoy ocupada y realmente, no me gusta que me molesten, además tú siempre estás con Hiroto-san y Kanade-san, por eso no te fijas en… Nadie más.

—Bueno, lo siento, Origami.

—Solo lo aclaraba, no te señalaba, Shidou. Tú eres amable, no me gustaría hacerte sentir mal. —Eso le impresionó, tanto que no pudo ni probar el pan mientras ella sí, pero al notar su mirada, ella se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado.

—Perdón, es solo que… Siempre eres muy seria y pones orden durante los descansos, durante clases, pero eres muy amable y atenta, creo que eres una gran persona, Origami —dijo con una sonrisa y probó su pan al fin, estaba rico—. Estoy seguro que tendrías muchos amigos si fueras así con más personas, más bien, tú eres así, solo necesitas que más personas te conozcan.

—Shidou… —Se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, incluso tuvo que ponerse la mano ahí y respirar un poco, para calmarse—. Shidou, muchas gracias, pero tú eres el amable en esta situación, eres buena persona, siempre apoyas a quien te pide ayuda, incluso si esa persona es una tonta o se pueda aprovechar de ti, tú estás ahí, incluso si no eres recompensado con lo que mereces.

—N-No es para tanto, Origami —contestó con modestia, pero internamente era feliz—. No sabía que te dabas cuenta de esas cosas.

—Bueno… Eso es porque… Me agradas mucho, incluso si esta es la primera vez que salimos juntos, que hablamos solo los dos, me alegro de que me hayas invitado, Shidou —dijo con una voz linda, demostrando que estaba conmovida y agradecida, Shidou no sabía qué hacer, Origami le estaba agradando mucho, pensó que podrían ser amigos.

Y en lo que pensaba eso, no pudo responder porque la comida fue servida, así que ambos se dedicaron a comer. Mientras lo hacían, hablaron sobre lo que les gustaba, aparte de que la conversación sobre los hermanos fue retomada; Origami dejó escapar que tenía deseos de tener un hermano menor o una hermana, así como que sus padres evadían el tema en cada ocasión, eso hizo reír un poco a Shidou, este gesto hizo reír un poco a Origami, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír.

Pero el tiempo pasó rápido, la comida se terminó, el postre también, Shidou pagó todo, con la excusa que él la había invitado, Origami estaba todavía más feliz, no había duda que el chico era todo un caballero y a pesar de su nerviosismo previo a la cita, ¡lo habían disfrutado! Algo en ella creció más dentro de sí.

—Shidou, gracias por todo esto. La próxima vez yo también te llevaré a un lugar especial para mí.

—Ah, no es necesario, no hay nada qué pagarme —dijo con rapidez, estaba un poco nervioso, ella solo sonrió con más amplitud.

—Eso no importa. No era una pregunta. —Eso lo tomó por sorpresa—. Salgamos juntos otro día y la pasemos bien como hoy.

—Entonces, ¿te pareció bien? —preguntó algo inseguro, se había olvidado que por simular una cita estaba con Origami.

—Me gustó mucho, ¿también te gustó?

—¿En serio? ¡Sí, me gustó! —Ella solo sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas que fue notado por Shidou, pensó que la chica solitaria por fin podría tener un amigo y por eso la veía tan feliz.

—Nos vemos, Shidou.

—Ten cuidado al regresar a casa, Origami. Nos veremos después. —Ella asintió y terminó dejando el lugar, así como Shidou tomó rumbo a su casa.

No se imaginó que este favor no había sido un favor para Origami, pero su mente estaba ocupada en sus logros sobre la cita de mañana, la que era importante, en la que se vería con la chica más elegante, bonita y que le ayudó a salvar a Kanade de un terrible destino, era la chica que nunca habría conocido si no fuera por las desgracias de la vida. Pero estaba muy feliz de conocerla y sobre todo, que se fijara en él.

* * *

Contento y aunque ya era un poco tarde y estaba oscuro, regresó a casa, pero antes de entrar, encontró ahí a una chica. Una que estaba junto a la puerta, de pie, con una mirada tranquila y con ropas casuales; blusa con mangas cortas de color blanco, justo como su cabello y unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban a la rodilla de color caqui.

—¿Kanade? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó un poco sorprendido, luego se molestó un poco al fruncir el ceño—. No me digas que esas dos no te dejaron entrar, desde la tarde están un poco fuera de sí, ahora verán.

—No, nada de eso, no te molestes. Estaba esperándote. —Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y le mostró lo que traía detrás de su espalda, estaba un poco sonrojada, pero feliz—. ¡Lo hice! Incluso mi mamá lo probó y le gustó, lo que hice esa noche para ti, Shidou. Pude volver hacerlo por la misma razón; para ti.

—¿Esa noche? —Una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente; el ambiente, la casa de Kanade, la cena, el beso, todo pasó muy rápido y lo puso nervioso—. ¡Esa noche!

—Sí, me aseguré de hacerlo bien porque… Esa noche, yo… —Agachó la cabeza—. Lo arruiné todo y quería arreglarlo, recompensarte, recuperar ese tiempo que perdimos, por mi culpa.

—Kanade… —Ella negó rápidamente y le miró decidida, además de que le acercó más el traste de comida, la misma de esa vez. Shidou la tomó entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

—Quería que lo comiéramos juntos, pero cuando te llamé a casa, me dijeron que habías salido… Así que pensé en traerlo a tu casa.

—K-Kanade… Yo… Pensé que te habías olvidado de… Eso… —dijo sonrojado, ella también lo estaba, pero no se esperó que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido.

—No lo he olvidado y no te tienes que preocupar más por eso. Tampoco me he olvidado de todo lo que me dijiste en el parque, te quiero mucho, Shidou. —Apretó más el abrazo, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, él no pudo reaccionar más que su corazón bombeando más sangre mucho más rápido—. Quiero recompensarte todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí, incluso si eso me cuesta mucho. Quiero hacerte feliz, tanto como me has hecho feliz, porque eres especial para mí.

Ella se alejó un poco de él para verlo al rostro con una sonrisa cálida, el joven estaba estupefacto, ¿no había negado antes que no era más que solo su amigo? ¿No sabía lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Qué tanto recordaba y por qué justo ahora? Justo ahora que tenía un compromiso con otra chica, chica de la que no se acordaba, él solo pudo bajar el traste al suelo y abrazar a Kanade con fuerza, dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos que había tratado de ocultar, de negarlos por completo.

—Kanade… Yo también… No necesitas hacer nada, yo solo hice… Lo que pude. —Kanade estaba sonrojada y feliz, podía abrazarlo con fuerza y sin que nadie dijera nada, él era demasiado especial y no estaba de acuerdo, Shidou merecía más—. También te quiero…

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó sin habla y sin nada en qué pensar, ahí es donde el abrazo fue cortado, aunque él no quería hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Shidou. Nos veremos el lunes.

—Ah, sí… —respondió débilmente y se despidió con la mano, ella solo sonrió y se fue.

Al entrar a casa, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, pensando en Mukuro, o intentándolo más bien, pues el abrazo y cariño de Kanade, sumado a esas dulces palabras que lo ilusionaban, estaban haciendo que su corazón iniciara una carrera interna para ver si se provocaba un paro cardíaco, o así lo sentía Shidou. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y negó con la cabeza, ¿había dejado de pensar en Kanade de esa forma?

—Maldición… Tengo una cita con Mukuro-san, pero… No puedo pensar en nada… —El joven se tocó la mejilla, donde los labios suaves y gentiles de la chica de cabello blanco se habían posado, una sonrisa fue inevitable—. Eso se sintió bien…

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, las cosas se han puesto más interesantes, supongo. Espero que les haya gustado y volver pronto con un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y les guste, aquí es donde toda acción tiene una reacción, ya verán por qué lo digo. Así que, antes de empezar, Hiroshii, es un placer tener un review tuyo, la cita de Mukuro está en proceso, espero que les guste mucho y sobre todo, hacerlo interesante.**

 **Sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 15: Las acciones hechas de sentimientos.**

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Hace unos momentos se había despedido de la chica que creía una "doncella de hielo", como sus fanáticos solían nombrarla y realmente, hasta Shidou pensaba que le quedaba perfecto, Origami era una chica bonita, elegante, con las mejores notas, educada y reservada, sería una doncella si esto fuera una época antigua, pero ¡eso no importaba! Él había salido con ella.

Sí, con ella había se graduado con un: "me gustó mucho", con referencia a las citas, todo lo había hecho por la cita real, la importante. Sí, él lo había hecho, Itsuka Shidou, él quien no tenía más que una mejor amiga con la que se ilusionaba mucho, él que espiaba a veces a las chicas en educación física, él que era tímido e inseguro al hablarle a las chicas, él que no tenía la mínima intención de entablar conversación con una chica.

Y todo había ido bien, todo fue lo que no había pensado, tanto así que se olvidó que era una cita, era como si solo hubieran hablado como si fueran amigos, y él espera que eso se diera con Origami, no solo por los beneficios, sino porque ella se veía tan solitaria, tan distante, tan fría a veces, excluida de la amistad como si fuera algo tóxico a lo que no debía acercarse.

Sí, estos deberían ser los pensamientos de Shidou, él debería estar orgulloso, debería comer la deliciosa comida que Kanade había hecho con esfuerzo, dedicación y amor… Y esto era lo que no lo dejaba pensar, esto era lo que no le dejaba ir a decirles a sus hermanas que había regresado a casa, porque su estupefacción o lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo; la verdad es que eran varias cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en nada en lo absoluto.

«¿Por qué?»

Esa pregunta hizo eco en su mente en blanco, pero no procesaba nada, solo podía recordar la bonita sensación de hace un rato, la cercanía con ese cuerpo voluptuoso, con esa delantera suave como almohada, con ese calor como de abrigos acolchados que rodearon su cuerpo cuando fue abrazado, por esas palabras que le conmovieron y le alocaron el corazón, como si hubieran sido las palabras de un poeta del romanticismo; palabras sentimentales y llenas de cariño, incluso promesas de tiempo indefinido que, le daban ganas de conocer las acciones que desencadenaría esa confesión.

—Ah, ya volviste, fue una salida larga —dijo Kotori, más alegre que en la tarde, pero al verlo en el suelo y después de que sus miradas se cruzasen por unos segundos, ella corrió a él—. ¿¡Estás bien?! ¡Onii-chan!

—¡Eh! —Mana, velozmente fue a donde estaban los orígenes de los gritos—. ¿¡Qué pasó?!

—¡Nada! —dijo Shidou, muy apenado, se puso de pie y le dio el traste azul transparente a su hermana—. Solo estaba descansando ahí, todo está bien, tengo la cena. Perdón por preocuparlas, todo está bien, ¡vamos a cenar!

—Oh…

Aunque Kotori era la segunda hermana, sabía que esto había sido muy raro, es como si su hermano no estuviera aquí, no podría explicarlo bien, pero ese chico de cabello azul no era su hermano, se sentía ajeno. Como si quisiera disimular.

Ambas lo sabían y con solo una mirada, se entendieron y fueron a la mesa para cenar todos juntos. Shidou estaba tranquilo y algo serio, parecía ocultarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era algo propio de él, ellas lo sabían.

—Nii-sama… —habló con cierta preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, además tenemos comida ya hecha, de seguro está buena, no puedo esperar a probarla. —Giró la cabeza a la cocina y añadió—: Kotori, apresúrate y vamos a cenar, tengo hambre esta vez, no comí mucho afuera. Y aunque lo haya hecho, esta comida debe estar deliciosa.

Trataba de no pensarlo, al mismo tiempo, estaba consciente que esto había sido hecho con cariño, para él, exclusivamente. Igual que aquella vez que no lo comió, que lo desperdició.

Eso no pasaría de nuevo.

—Ahora voy, ahora voy. Cielos, estás muy ansioso, Onii-chan, ¿de dónde es esta comida? —preguntó al regresar con tres platos y una cuchara para que todos pudieran servirse del traste de comida que se veía casera y desprendía un olor que daba gusto a la nariz de los presentes.

Shidou no esperó más tiempo, sentía que era necesario, así sirvió del que esperaba era un manjar, a todos. Tomó la cuchara metálica para llevarse un bocado y quedó con una sonrisa. Sí, era un manjar, era como si todo el mundo se hubiera ido, es como si no existiera nada más que el plato y él, la calidez natural del platillo la sentía en su boca, mientras saboreaba al masticar lentamente.

Esto era lo que se había perdido ese día en el que decidió probar los labios de Kanade y no su comida, aunque eso también le supo dulce, suave y vivo, superior que besar el betún del pastel. Enrojeció por sus deseos y se sintió culpable de nuevo.

«¡Kanade, perdón!» Lo pensó al seguir comiendo sin decir ni una palabra, ellas también comían, estaba bueno, pero no era para tanto, su hermano parecía disfrutarlo o estar perdido en un mar de sabores.

De seguro que se habrá esforzado mucho, ella quien siempre es tan torpe y de buen corazón, ella que, con cosas pequeñas, trataba siempre de recompensar los actos de bondad de Shidou, actos que llegó a hacerlos solo para hacerla feliz y con amor, actos que ella premiaba con comidas caseras, con abrazos, con palabras llenas de gratitud, con promesas inquebrantables de estar siempre a su lado.

«¡Que idiota he sido!» Ahora disfrutaba lo que ese día había tirado a la basura, estaba feliz, conmovido, la anterior cita no era un premio por ser como era, ¡esto era el premio para él! «Kanade… Gracias».

—¿Onii-chan?

—¿Si? —preguntó relajado y con una sonrisa, estaba por terminar su primer plato y hasta la mejilla la tenía un poco manchada, ella la observó estupefacta, como si hubiera visto algo increíble; esto lo era—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eh… Bueno, estás manchado…

—Oh —dijo con ligera sorpresa y se limpió con una servilleta—. Gracias, ¿por qué no comen? Casi no llevan nada, es malo desperdiciar comida regalada, sobre todo si es alguien de confianza de la que no debes dudar, vamos, ustedes no serán malagradecidas, nunca.

Aunque comenzó en un tono suave, sus últimas palabras fueron casi una orden por la forma en que las dijo, esto había rebasado el límite de lo raro que podía ser su hermano. ¿Qué había pasado en esa reunión?

Era una representante de la clase, tal vez estaba instruyendo a Shidou, pero ¿cómo era posible? Su hermano amable, atento y siempre bueno no podía estar descarrilado del camino de los bienhechores; ellas estaban muy seguras de eso, entonces, ¿por qué ahora daba una especie de consejo moralista?

Había regresado muy diferente, incluso estaba en el suelo cuando lo encontraron, ¿cómo había cambiado así en tan solo unas horas?

—Bueno, es cierto que esto está bueno, ¿a quién debemos la comida de hoy, Nii-sama? —Mana estaba un poco nerviosa, sobre todo porque vio a su hermano servirse otra porción más—. ¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso?

—Estoy seguro que podría acabármelo, hay personas no corren con la misma suerte, ni en el orfanato nos daban una comida como esta, Mana. —A su hermana se le enchinó la piel, él reaccionó después y Kotori solo agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento, no quería decir eso… Es solo que aparte de la comida de mamá, no he probado una comida tan bien hecha solo por mi bien y por la que no he pagado nada.

—Hermano… —dijeron ambas y sonrieron un poco.

—Esa representante de la clase debe ser genial, haciéndote comida como esta. —Mana dio una sonrisa pícara—. Debes tener mucha suerte, Nii-sama.

—A-Ahora que lo dices, Onii-chan, ¡yo también, algún día, te prepararé algo de comer! —habló rápido y con mucha decisión, Mana no se lo esperó y Shidou se la quedó viendo, para sonreír con un ligero sonrojo.

—Eres muy linda, Kotori. Ten por seguro que lo comeré. Pero esto lo hizo Kanade, me la encontré afuera de casa y me sorprendió mucho, pensé que no se habían portado bien y la habían dejado afuera, estaba a punto de ver si esta vez las iba a castigar. —A ellas se les fue el aliento, su hermano no castigaba y no querían averiguar cómo serían esos castigos—. Pero me estaba esperando, no sé cuánto tiempo, así que más vale que comamos lo que nos preparó, lo trajo desde su casa y lo preparó ella misma, no hay porque desperdiciar nada.

«Nii-sama, creo que estás más feliz por esta comida que por haber tenido tu primera cita, cuando llegaste lo primero que querías era comer, no contarnos como te fue, ni siquiera avisaste por tu regreso». Ella sonreía con placer, era verdad, además de la comida hecha por la madre de Kotori, él nunca había estado tan ansioso y tan hambriento como ahora, a su hermana esto le llenaba de buenas sensaciones. «Debe ser lindo que cocinen para ti, tú lo haces todo el tiempo desde que nuestros padres no están, ¡yo también puedo hacer cosas por ti!»

—Nii-sama, te lo prometo —dijo con una mano en el pecho, pero con su tono de siempre—, me llevaré mejor con Kotori a partir de ahora, si esto te ayuda a estar mejor, lo haré por ti, para ti.

—¡Mana! —exclamó con felicidad, por fin le haría caso de llevarse bien con ella y Kotori no se la creía, se le quedó mirando con impresión.

—Jeje, yo también puedo hacer cosas por ti, Nii-sama, y sin duda, las haré.

—¡Yo también me llevaré bien con Mana, así sea una molestia! —dijo Kotori, sonrojada un poco por la vergüenza y otro tanto por la envida, no quería quedarse atrás de la hermana de sangre.

El verlas como se repartían miradas de perros a punto de saltar uno encima del otro, así habían hecho promesas muy buenas, Shidou no pudo evitar reírse y ellas lo voltearon a ver con el rostro más calmado. Antes de seguir comiendo, se levantó para ir con ellas y abrazarlas.

—Nos llevemos bien todos, Kotori, Mana, quiero lo nuestro. —Ellas enrojecieron al instante mientras sus cabezas eran acariciadas por Shidou, quien sonreía como no lo había visto antes, como si hubiera comido mucha azúcar y por eso actuaba tan afectuoso y lindas palabras escapaban de su boca.

Cuando Shidou regresó a su asiento para seguir comiendo gratamente, ellas ya no dijeron ni una palabra más, seguían con una sonrisa en el rostro y así comieron todos.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando dejó que ambas vieran la televisión mientras él se iba a descansar después de un largo día lleno de emociones, se dejó caer en la cama y aun sonriendo, tomó su celular con un único objetivo: hablar con Kanade. Llegó un mensaje de Origami, pero no le importó la parte superior de la pantalla, donde están las notificaciones, fue directo a su objetivo.

—Hola, Kanade, espero que no te hayas dormido y te esté molestando —dijo un poco apenado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, no, claro que no, Shidou. Estaba tratando de que mi mamá duerma un poco esta noche, aunque ya lo hizo en la tarde, eso creo que solo compensa lo que no durmió ayer…

—¡Estaba delicioso! —Soltó sin más, no le importó lo de Reine, la madre de Kanade; ella se puso un poco colorada—. ¡Nos lo comimos todo! Aún lo siento en mi lengua, de seguro te esforzaste mucho, ¡gracias, Kanade!

—B-Bueno… —susurró mientras apretaba un poco el celular—. Sí, me esforcé mucho y no recordaba que te había hecho, pero mi mamá sí porque terminó comiéndolo, así que me ayudó a recordar y probó cada uno de mis in… ¡Olvídalo! Me alegra que te haya gustado, Shidou. La próxima vez lo haré mejor.

Si a ambos, en sus respectivas casas, se les pudiera cortar el cuadro de la ventana que los dejaba ver a ambos en sus camas, compartiendo palabras de agradecimiento y conversando de comida, se podría observar como el chico estaba en paz, alegre y con la vista al techo iluminado, con el celular al lado, así como a la chica; sonriendo ligeramente y sonrojada, sentada en su cama y acariciando a su gato blanco mientras escuchaba los consejos de cocina de su querido amigo.

Conversaban como si estuvieran mirándose, con solo los tonos de voz y leves ruidos, sabían que pasaba en el lugar del otro, como si estuvieran conectados y en la misma sintonía, pero experimentando diferentes sensaciones. Shidou estaba cansado, satisfecho con el estómago lleno y le faltaba escuchar la voz de Kanade, quería oír de nuevo que le quería, tenía que asegurarse de que no escuchó mal, que todo era verdad.

—Entiendo —dijo segura—. No parece tan difícil, de seguro que haré un buen estofado algún día.

—Si quieres, podría enseñarte, Kanade. Ir a tu casa, cuando tú quieras, en la mañana estaría bien, solo espero no molestar a Reine-san por si está durmiendo.

—No lo creo, a mi mamá le agradas, Shidou. De hecho, ella me pide que te haga caso porque eres responsable y buena persona, en cuanto supo que la comida era para ti, ¡dejó de trabajar! —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque un poco nerviosa, pues casi le había rogado a que le ayudara, su madre no tuvo opción al verla tan desesperada; quería hacerlo bien para él.

—¿¡En serio?!

—Sí, bueno, le insistí un poco, pero aceptó, es lo importante. Si pudieras enseñarme, Shidou… Estaría bien, me gustaría —dijo sonrojada y dejando salir una linda voz, como si fuera una melodía agradable, pero presencial—. ¿Podría ser el próximo fin de semana? Dejaron muchas tareas en este fin de semana y creo que me tardaré mucho en hacerlas…

—Ah, cierto… —Sinceramente, Shidou no tenía idea de esas tareas, ni le importaban en este momento.

—Bueno, se hace tarde, debes estar cansado, así que nos veremos el lunes —dijo animada por lo que habían pactado.

Shidou esperaba más, quería más, pero no diría nada. Así se quedó unos segundos, pidiendo internamente que le dijera que le quería, como si fuera un recordatorio de que sus sentimientos eran reales, para asegurarse que no había escuchado mal, que ella en verdad recordaba todo lo que había pasado, no solo la comida.

—Bueno, nos vemos, descansa, Shidou. —La llamada terminó.

El mensaje de despedida que él esperaba, no fue el que recibió. Parpadeó un par de veces y estuvo a punto de llamarla de nuevo para ser el que dijera esas palabras, esperando que le devolvieran con la misma moneda, que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo, que ahora por fin podía corresponder a esos sentimientos que habían despertado de su sueño, ahí de donde los había enterrado para salir con otras chicas, chicas que no tenía en cuenta en estos momentos.

Tal vez el amor sí es una droga, si hubiera un doctor que diagnosticara lo grave de una persona en este estado, tal vez su diagnóstico sería que se había embriagado en exceso y que experimentaría visiones por drogas alucinógenas.

—Me estoy apresurando… —Suspiró audiblemente, la verdad es que no tenía el valor de hacerlo, así que se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia que él mismo debía lavar—. Bueno, ya podré decírselo, justo como lo hice esa vez, aunque solo lo hice porque no quería que muriera, si eso no funcionaba…

Se calló la boca y dejó de pensar, se tomó un buen baño, reflexionando en lo que le había dicho en el parque, él había sido sincero, hasta impulsivo pues no pensó en nada, hizo lo posible frente a alguien que lo sabía todo con solo pensarlo. Sonrió mientras disfrutaba del baño y se sumergía casi por completo en la bañera, era una misión imposible y él no tenía nada especial; ese era su pensamiento real, no había nada que no tuviera otro, aun así, la salvó.

La salvó.

Salió del baño y se secó un poco con la toalla, para regresar a su habitación.

La había salvado con sus palabras.

Se cambió por ropa cómoda y se aseguró de pasar a cepillarse los dientes, en el espejo pudo notar que estaba menos feliz que antes.

La había convencido que no necesitaba esos poderes, solo se necesitaba a sí misma y a él, quien siempre estaría a su lado y la quería.

Después de responder amablemente a Origami por lo feliz que había sido la cita para ella, por celular, también le pidió qué habían dejado de tarea. Sin pensar mucho y al recibir la información, decidió apagar las luces y dormir.

La había salvado con sus sentimientos. Con amor. Con la verdad.

«Te quiero».

Abrió los ojos, completamente insatisfecho y tomó rápidamente el celular, como si estuviera enojado, pero así de rápido como lo hizo, así de rápido se quedó viendo el aparato. No era capaz de hablarle, no a esta hora, también habían posibilidades que no estuviera despierta, eso le reconfortó, le dio valor.

Así que tecleó tranquilamente ese mensaje y después de darle a enviar, como quien acaba de soltar una granada, dejó el celular en la cómoda y se arropó con las sábanas, con las mejillas encendidas y cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza. Se sentía un cobarde por hacerlo de esta forma, pero al menos, lo había hecho.

Un bip fue escuchado y sorprendido, abrió los ojos de golpe. Los abrió grandemente, como si le hubieran enterrado un puñal por la espalda, solo le faltaba gritar. Se giró rápido y tomó el celular, ese aparatito mágico que establecía comunicación, sin importar que tan lejos estuviera de ella o de alguien más.

Entonces, suspiró ante la oscuridad de su cuarto, con la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, tomó valor de nuevo y leyó el mensaje. Lo leyó una vez más y sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Shidou: Te quiero, Kanade.

Kanade: ¡Yo también!

Tragó algo de saliva e impulsado por alguna fuerza divina o desconocida, tecleó a la luz de la luna una respuesta insegura.

Shidou: ¿De verdad?

Kanade: Nunca te mentiría sobre lo que siento, Shidou. Te quiero, de verdad, todo lo que te dije afuera de tu casa lo dije en serio, ¡me esforzaré!

Shidou: ¿No estás jugando? ¿De verdad pasó todo eso?

Kanade: ¡Sí! Je, no seas tonto, Shidou.

Casi pudo imaginarla reírse de su estupidez, de su inseguridad, sonrió como un idiota y aún dominado por sus sentimientos que emulaban una droga muy poderosa, contestó.

Shidou: Perdón, es solo que quería estar seguro de que ambos… ¡Te quiero, Kanade! No te olvides de nuevo, por favor.

Kanade: Sé que me suelo olvidar de todo, pero te prometo que esto nunca lo olvidaré, porque te quiero, Shidou y quiero hacer más por ti. Así que descansa, por favor.

Shidou respondió afirmativamente y no tenía ganas de dormir, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, como si el techo le sonriera también, pero estaba solo, pensando en Kanade, en esa chica que por años se había encargado de proteger, de ayudar, de enseñarle, de apoyarla siempre, que no dejaba que sus compañeros tuvieran fotos de ella para después verla lascivamente, él no dejaría que eso pasara mientras estuviera ahí. Ni mucho menos alguien más que no fuera él, fuera acogido por su torpe lindura.

Pensando aun en lo que había vivido afuera de su casa, como recordando la sensación del cuerpo de la chica de cabello blanco, abrazó a su almohada como lo había hecho con ella, usó más fuerza y su imaginación hizo el resto. Sonrojado, feliz, con el corazón latiendo a cien y creyendo en fantasías, se quedó dormido.

No tenía idea de qué pasaría mañana, no recordaba que tenía qué hacer. Ni esa chica de cabellos de oro que esperaba ansiosa su cita, con la mano en el pecho por lo emocionaba que estaba. Esa misma noche, ella se había dormido pensando en si Shidou estaría tan emocionado como ella o si solo exageraba.

A veces, la vida es cruel y si tuviera pensamiento y un cuerpo, se reiría de ella.

Pobrecita.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo, creo que Shidou se está olvidando de algo importante por culpa de sus hormonas, pero bueno, ya le tocará. Ya veremos cómo le va en el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, tengo un nuevo capítulo entre mis manos, recién salido del horno para ustedes que, como siempre, espero les guste. Les advierto que este capítulo es algo diferente a los demás, pero no por eso menos interesante y entretenido.**

 **Hiroshii, es un placer tenerte de nuevo por aquí. Voy a empezar a ponerme un poco más serio desde ahora, pero solo en lo necesario, así que el suspenso puede que siga latente en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?**

¿Hace cuánto que no pasaba esto? Normalmente, todos tenemos mala memoria, excepto para las cosas malas; esas experiencias negativas, amargas, indeseadas y de las que esperamos no nos pasen de nuevo, como si esas anécdotas desprendieran un olor rancio del que tendremos que huir, pues a nadie le gusta oler mierda.

Pero este día era bueno, ¡hasta el mismo clima parecía ser amable! Cielo despejado y azul característico, aire fresco, ruido a las afueras que llegaban a sus oídos fácilmente y agudizaba sus sentidos.

La mayoría de los días no son emocionantes, excepto cuando hay algo qué hacer, algo que sale de lo rutinario, algo que, tal vez, no lo pedimos, pero estamos de acuerdo en que pasará, algo que involucra a alguien más que tú y es ahí donde nos entra un poco de miedo porque no se trata solo de nosotros.

Sí, ese "algo" era una cita y la emoción le carcomía, aunque no debía hacerlo. Debía mantener la calma, o eso se repetía mientras veía el reloj en su habitación; uno con manecillas, incrustado en la pared como si la habitación fuera un salón de clases, ahí se usaban de esos y tal vez en otros años ajenos a la era digital y sobre todo, a la juventud de ahora.

Era temprano y estaba en paz en su habitación, su largo cabello estaba todo desarreglado, cubría bastante de su cama, tanto así que podría usar su cabello como sabana. Se talló los ojos brillantes como su bello cabello de color oro y se acomodó un poco su pijama que le quedaba pequeña porque estaba muy crecida en su pecho y resaltaba bastante.

Este era un día especial, incluso si era la primera vez, la verdad era muy diferente.

Todo tiene su origen, su explicación, la razón detrás y se podría mencionar el pasado también, de alguna manera, el pasado es la historia del origen de algo o alguien. Y para que algo sea especial no solo depende del valor que eso tenga o pueda llegar a tener, sino depende de algo más sencillo y básico.

Tener y no tener.

Mukuro tomó una de sus pertenencias: el celular, ese aparato que le servía un poco de distracción y aunque pensaba que las cartas escritas a mano tenían un valor más discreto y mucho más personal para mandar un mensaje, tenía que reconocer que la mensajería instantánea que ese aparato ofrecía era mucho más veloz, así su mensaje llegaría rápido. Y a ella también.

«No hay nada». Pensó con ligera pena, pero esto no le arruinaría el día, era demasiado pronto para sentirlo de nuevo. «Shidou-san debe estar pensando mucho en esto, tal vez me llamará luego, debo estar lista para cuando eso pase».

Confiaba en él, mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, mucho más de lo que uno confía cuando conoce a alguien en una noche, en medio de la calle, bajo los efectos de un ser que vive dentro de ella, que hablaba, pensaba, que era independiente, pero que había terminado encerrado como un pájaro dentro de su cuerpo.

«Estoy segura que está tan emocionado como yo». Sonrió y empezó a revisar su armario de madera, examinando con calma y ojo de águila a cada vestido, cada blusa, cada color, así como cada par de zapato. No tenía muchas cosas, pero agradecía tenerlas, era un privilegio y cada una de sus prendas tenía un valor más que material, pues todas habían sido como regalos. «Hoy es un día especial, ¿qué debería de llevar? ¿Qué le gustaría a Shidou-san?»

Shidou Itsuka, lo conoció por necesidad, más bien, no tenía idea de quien era, por pura observación vio que era un buen chico; bien portado, amable, alegre, con familia esperándole, con amigos con quien contar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía genuino y sin malas intenciones. Un buen chico, casi podría asegurarlo desde las sombras donde lo observó.

Pero cuando lo conoció, no solo pudo afirmar todo lo observado, sino que ese chico era uno dispuesto a todo, uno que poseía sentimientos sinceros, uno que se esforzaba de verdad, uno que se arriesgaba por su amiga, casi pensó que era inhumano o algún ser exótico en peligro de extinción, pues el amor era algo especial, al menos, para ella.

Luego supo que también tenía varios miedos, que era humilde y que también sufría. Pero también demostraba sus sentimientos sinceramente.

«Creo que esto estará bien». Vio el conjunto con una pequeña sonrisa, así que fue por una toalla para darse un baño y por primera vez, tomó el celular para llevarlo con ella, cosa rara porque nunca estaba cerca de ese aparato. «Así podré contestarle si llama, debo estar preparada».

* * *

Preparado. Eso era lo que Shidou estaba muy lejos de estar, despertándose tarde por no conciliar el sueño por pensar en una chica bonita a la que, una vez más, había confesado sus sentimientos, aunque fuera de una manera un tanto cobarde.

Se despertó por el ruido de una discusión e incluso sentado en cama, todavía no estaba consciente del todo.

—¡Está loca iba a acostarse encima de ti, Nii-sama! ¡Merece un castigo! —Acusó con el dedo a su hermana, quien estaba con la boca abierta.

—¡No es así! ¡No es eso! Además, ¡ella dijo que estabas durmiendo demasiado para ser sábado! —respondió rápidamente, Mana frunció el ceño.

—¡Solo te ibas aprovechar de mi indefenso Nii-sama!

—¡No tengo esas ideas descabelladas como alguien que estoy viendo!

—¡Ahg! —Dejó salir con ira y algo de frustración, lo peor es que, a veces, sí tenía esas ideas descabelladas. Al no poder hacer nada, Mana miró a su hermano que se tallaba los ojos—. ¡Castígala!

—¡Soy inocente!

—¡Bueno! Tranquilas las dos, todo esto es mi culpa por no dormir bien. —Dicho eso, bostezó un poco y se levantó de la cama.

—Bien sabía que había algo detrás de todo esto —dijo Kotori con aires de grandeza y recordando promesas pasadas, sonrió con un leve sonrojo—. S-Supongo que, ya que estás cansado y en mala posición, es hora de que me haga cargo de todo esto.

—Y de seguro harás un desastre…

—¡Cierra la boca! —Shidou sonrió por las buenas intenciones de Kotori y ya que era sábado, asintió con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, lo dejaré en manos de ambas, así que espero hagan un buen trabajo para todos, incluyéndome —dijo con una sonrisa, Mana no se vio venir eso ni la mirada inquisidora del chico—. Prometieron llevarse bien, así que espero un buen trabajo en equipo.

—Ah, claro, Nii-sama… —dijo Mana, no muy emocionada.

—Ah… No creí que iba a pasar esto, pero está bien, haré una tregua por el desayuno —dijo con seriedad, además de que se quitó las cintas blancas del cabello, para usar solo una de color negro para hacerse una cola de caballo—. Vamos a la cocina, Mana.

Y fue jalada de ahí como si Kotori estuviera alejando a su hija malcriada, mientras Mana estaba un poco nerviosa por esa decisión, sabía que esas cintas representaban algo del demonio, aunque Shidou se las había regalado, Kotori era mucho mejor cuando las usaba. A veces, su hermana pensaba en qué pasaría si las usaba, pero probablemente moriría en el intento pues Kotori lo sabría.

«Esas dos espero que se lleven bien, tal vez es que están pasando por eso… No, no me corresponde, dejaré que mamá se haga cargo de eso». Se avergonzó un poco por su intuición, pero ahora que estaba cuerdo, tenía tiempo en la mañana para él, así que como cualquier chico de su edad, revisó su celular para checar algún mensaje.

Antes de hacerlo, el celular vibró en su mano y sonó un ruido de campana muy alto y de sorpresa, tanto así que él cerró los ojos por unos segundos y antes de pulsar la pantalla para darle fin a ese sonido molesto, se dio cuenta que era una alarma que tenía un mensaje.

"CITA CON MUKURO-SAN".

Decir que estaba asustado sería poco, ese mensaje fue como si fuera un aviso de que tenía una bomba en el cuerpo y explotaría en cualquier momento, así que gritó y se tomó de la cabeza, sin apagar la alarma.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó en su cuarto, fue oído por sus hermanas que estaban ya en la cocina.

—¿¡Qué es lo que pasa?! —preguntó Mana, alarmada por escuchar un grito tan fuerte por su hermano.

—¡Ah, se me olvidó algo importante! ¿¡Cómo fue que pasó esto?!

Luego escucharon unos ruidos de puertas y ciertos objetos, pero la alarma de campana seguía sonando.

—¿¡De qué te olvidaste?!

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso, por favor, apúrense con eso! ¡Tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante hoy! —Desesperado se puso a revisar su ropa colgada en su armario, pero ahí no estaba la ropa que había escogido—. ¡No está, no está!

Y así las cosas empezaron mal en el hogar de los Itsuka.

—¡Mana, haré esto yo sola!

—¿¡Qué?!

—Parece que nuestro hermano se volverá loco, no sé qué haya olvidado, pero haré todo lo posible por el desayuno, al menos el de él —dijo seriamente, impresionando un poco a Mana.

—Esas cintas sí son del demonio.

—¡Solo ve con él! —Dio un leve empujón a su hermana, apretando los dientes. Cuando ella se fue al piso superior, Kotori tomó el delantal que usaba su hermano y se lo puso con gran determinación, pero faltaba algo y lo sacó de una bolsa de la despensa: Chupa Chups—. Ahora estoy lista.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, ahí lo vio abrazando un conjunto de ropa contra su pecho, maldiciendo por lo bajo, ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Mana, necesito la plancha! ¡Ahora!

—¡S-Sí, ahora voy! —Y salió corriendo para buscarla, ni idea tenía en donde estaba.

—Maldición, maldición, ¿cómo le puedo hacer esto a Mukuro-san? Ni siquiera le dije nada —dijo para sí mismo con temor a que esa linda chica le odiara—, ¡no le dije nada!

Entonces, tomó su celular en un movimiento desesperado y le llamó inmediatamente.

* * *

Rodeada de agua caliente que desprendía cierto vapor, con el cabello rubio en el agua, como si fueran malos trazos encima del agua, como si esta fuera un lienzo para algún pintor, Mukuro estaba dentro de la bañera. Momentos antes se había retirado el jabón por el que pasó por todo su esbelto cuerpo y en todas sus curvas.

Un mirón se deleitaría con ese cuerpo y casi sería un idiota si teniendo la oportunidad, no tomara una foto de esa escultura que casi parecía el de una mujer, no el de una chica, hecha por los dioses griegos, con unos pechos grandes que eran tapados no solo por el vapor que dejaba algunas cosas a la imaginación, sino por su cabello que pasaba justamente en medio, ocultando un pequeño detalle de todos, aunque no había nadie.

Se pasó las manos por sus brazos, comprobando que estaba un poco caliente, pero bien hidratado y su piel estaba suave, sonrió y decidió que la temperatura aún estaba bien para disfrutar un poco más. O eso debió de pasar, oyó el ruido de una vibración que, en el silencio del baño, hizo eco.

—¡Mukuro-san, hola! —dijo Shidou, algo nervioso y desesperado. Esa voz le hizo sonreír y se sintió aliviada.

—Oh, Shidou-san, buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa y en un tono tranquilo, suave y placentero—. Aunque ya es un poco tarde, decidí pasarme un rato en el baño.

Eso fue tomado en otro sentido para el joven Shidou, quien arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

—¿En el baño?

—Sí, todo para un día que llevamos agendado con varios días de anticipación, nuestra cita, ¿cierto?

—P-Por supuesto y por eso te llamo, ya estoy cerca de… También tomar un baño —dijo con algo de seguridad, ni su ropa estaba lista y Mana estaba tardando con la plancha. Escuchó el sonido de algo salpicar—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Eso no se le pregunta a una dama, aunque ya te dije que estoy tomando un baño, preparándome para este día, Shidou-san —respondió con ligera diversión mientras acomodaba mejor sus piernas desnudas y el ruido era escuchado, la imaginación de Shidou empezó a trabajar.

—Mukuro-san, y-yo también voy a prepararme… Así que, ¡te hablaré cuando esté listo!

—Con gusto, Shidou-san, tengo muchas ganas de…

—¡Gracias! —Y colgó inmediatamente, no solo por sentir las pisadas de su hermana cerca, sino porque se la imaginó en el baño y tenía que calmarse.

—…verte… Parece que no soy la única emocionada, Shidou-san es muy expresivo. —Sonrió, aunque su visión no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, no se podía imaginar otra cosa.

— **No entiendo. —** Debió de asustarse cuando esa voz retumbó en su mente, pero solo cambió el rostro a uno menos sereno.

—¿Puedo saber qué es, Mikael?

— **Limpias tu cuerpo como si te hubieras manchado seriamente. Tus labios hacen una curva diferente a otras. Has creado burbujas en el agua con un líquido extraño. Muku no es Muku.** —La joven sonrió ligeramente.

—Entiendo, Muku está actuando extraño, ¿eso es lo que intentas decir?

— **¿Extraño? Diferente, es más apropiado esa palabra para Muku. ¿Por qué?**

Extraño. Esa palabra definía mejor a Mukuro, era mucho más apropiada, aunque "diferente" podría ser un buen complemento. Siempre se había considerado diferente a los demás; alguien que no era como los demás, que no tenía lo que veía en los niños que pasaban cerca de esas rejas; en ese lugar al que había sido relegada sin recordar cómo llegó ahí.

Tal vez no hay que ser inteligente para reconocer cosas a simple vista, pero sí para entenderlas, aunque cuando uno es niño no hay forma de tener un amplio entendimiento de lo que le rodea, por eso en la infancia todos son tan curiosos, jugando a ser detectives de su propia vida.

Suspiró y antes de sentirse más pesada y mareada por la temperatura, además de sus recuerdos, salió de la bañera y se cubrió el cuerpo voluptuoso, limpio, de piel suave y brillante, con una toalla.

— **¿Qué es esto que percibo?**

—Es algo que prefiero olvidar, Mikael —respondió un poco fuera de su tono normal, más apagado—. Por favor, no te preocupes por Muku.

— **Esa sensación de preocupación es estar atento, Muku me dijo eso, pero siempre estoy atento a Muku, ¿me preocupo entonces?**

Ella se giró a la bañera, como si lo pudiera ver ahí, pero estaba dentro de sí misma, así que fue a quitarle el tapón a la bañera para que el agua se fuera por el orificio.

—Empiezas a entender, ¿eso es bueno?

— **No importa, solo es un avance en mi propósito, pero hay algo que me perturba un poco y a Muku también. Es... Extraño.**

—Eso, Mikael, es parte de Muku.

— **Entiendo.**

Muku sonrió un poco, pero era verdad, algo le perturbó hace unos momentos: su pasado y lo que traía consigo eso; algo extraño en su pecho, muy presente en su mente, una carga imaginaria en su cuerpo y recuerdos que quería enterrar. No los quería en este día, así que los olvidó y decidió que dedicaría este día a una sola persona que lo merecía.

A Shidou Itsuka.

* * *

 **Terminamos con una nota alta, sí, ya sé que la cita no ha ni empezado, pero creo que se entiende porque lo corté en este momento después de todo lo que se mostró.**

 **Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto, no les prometo nada, la inspiración viene y va, pero lo que sí espero es que si me pueden dejar un review, estaré contento de recibirlo y eso me inspirará a seguir escribiendo más y más rápido.**

 **Saludos.**


	17. Aviso

**Aviso importante**

Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien y que tengan un buen día. No, no estoy muerto ni he dejado la historia de lado, de hecho, vengo a hablar de eso. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir dejando comentarios, yo sé que están entusiasmados por el capítulo siguiente que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero estoy seguro de que en una tarde podrá estar listo.

Estoy en un periodo de exámenes actualmente, es por eso que no he podido escribir nada y lo siento por eso, normalmente tengo espacios para escribir y es cierto que los he empleado, pero solo para escribir ideas aleatorias de mi mente que son ajenas a este fic, al igual que he escrito varias cosas para complementar este fic.

Por eso les pido paciencia, en cuanto regrese tendrán nuevo capítulo, pero antes quisiera que me dijeran si les gustaría que pusiera unos capítulos extra, cortos que tienen que ver con la historia, pero que no necesariamente tienen que estar.

Estos capítulos cortos serían de las situaciones que no vemos en el fic, las que tengo son sobre los padres de las chicas, algunas anécdotas familiares que se me ocurrieron y que pensaba ponerlo en algún capítulo, pero como no tiene relevancia para la historia, me lo he estado pensando en ponerlos, y mientras esperan por la continuación de la cita de Mukuro, yo creo que sería bueno poner estas anécdotas como capítulos extra.

Igual no sé si estén de acuerdo con eso, así que si al menos tengo un comentario que apoya esta idea, pondré esos capítulos extra, pero si no, seguirán guardados ahí para cuando la situación se dé y tendrán que seguir esperando a que pueda continuar la historia.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por su atención y espero verlos pronto.


	18. Extra Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, aquí vengo con el primer capítulo extra que espero les guste mucho, como dije son pequeñas anécdotas, aunque mientras he dio revisando, algunas son bastante largas, pero estas no están completas.**

 **Mio Takamiya, gracias por apoyar la idea, espero que estos capítulos te gusten mucho mientras esperas la cita de Mukuro.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra 1: Juego de mesa en familia.**

Un día de vacaciones, en la que la familia Shimizu estaba junta por completo, salieron a comprar la despensa; casi todo era comida congelada o que no necesitaba de preparación, excepto algunas cosas que Kanade pidió para que practicara cocina ella sola, mientras su padre y madre serían los conejillos de indias de su cocina, algo que sería gracioso de recordar y tal vez malo de vivir.

Al regresar a casa y ordenar las cosas en el refrigerador y los enlatados en otro lado, la niña de diez años sacó una caja de las bolsas y la puso en la mesa con una sonrisa en la boca.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta azul cielo, además de pantaloncillos cortos de color caqui y con zapatos de tela de color azul, tenía el cabello largo de color blanco y en sus ojos aguamarina se reflejaba la ilusión.

—¿Qué es eso, Kanade-chan? —preguntó su padre con la mano en la barbilla, sentado en el sillón blanco—. ¿Es un juguete?

—No, es un…

—¡Es un rompecabezas! —Señaló con los ojos cafés bien abiertos, Reine, su esposa, sonrió ligeramente.

—¡No! —respondió y giró la cabeza rápidamente en una negativa.

—¡Maldita sea! —Reine se tapó la boca para no reírse y con la otra le dio una palmada en la cabeza—. ¡Oye!

—No digas malas palabras en frente de Kanade —dijo con su típica seriedad.

—Pero si lo tuyo es violencia familiar, "ca-ri-ño" —dijo con sarcasmo, ella ahogó una risa.

—Casi fue una caricia —respondió tranquilamente, pero en un tono un poco divertido.

—No es cierto, ¿verdad, Kanade-chan? Tu madre es mala. —Reine rio ligeramente, pero Kanade solo sonrió.

—Mamá es buena. —El padre tuvo que suspirar y ver como ella sonreía triunfante.

Katsuo Shimizu era el padre de Kanade, un hombre de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, uno digno de rebeldía y miembro de una banda, lo cual era, aparte de ser compositor en solitario.

Ver a su hija feliz le hacía feliz, sobre todo trataba de que todos pasaran un buen momento juntos, ya que cuando se iba de gira o se dedicaba a estar componiendo canciones, tenía que dejar a su esposa e hijas solas, a veces por unas semanas, a veces eran meses, y la familia sufría la ausencia.

—Por favor, claro que no. Bueno, no importa, ¿qué es lo que compraste y ni siquiera me di cuenta?

—Es un juego de mesa, ¡dice que me hará más inteligente! —Se lo dio a su padre para que leyera la caja, pero al verlo bien y darse cuenta que era un juego para mayores de quince años, solo sonrió ante la mirada inocente de su hija—. ¿Podemos jugar?

—No te hará inteligente, dice que es para personas inteligentes, así como tu mamá que hace… Lo que sea que haga en su trabajo complicado que no la deja dormir. —Reine le volvió a dar otra palmada, pero esta vez la esquivó—. ¡Voy a exigir mis derechos!

Luego, todos rieron, Katsuo nunca hablaba en serio sobre las cosas malas que le hacía Reine, de hecho, era un juego de molestarse entre ellos, aunque su esposa era más sutil, al estar casado con una persona como él; divertida, alegre y nada aburrida, aprendió a jugar el mismo juego que él.

Incluso si Reine era una persona seria en el trabajo y fuera de él, una que siempre piensa las cosas, una que siempre guarda silencio y piensa mucho las cosas en su mente, una que sabe escuchar y analizar, una responsable y de pocas palabras, con su familia era otra persona; una más feliz, cariñosa y que disfrutaba más la compañía de otras personas, además que podía dormir tranquilamente, si no tenía trabajo que hacer, claro está.

Se pusieron a jugar, una vez entendieron las reglas. El juego iba sobre lanzar un dado y de acuerdo al número, era el tema del que tenías que responder una pregunta, también había tarjetas especiales que te tocaban de acuerdo a un número del dado y responder bien significaba avanzar por el tablero, el primero en llegar a la meta, ganaba.

Las preguntas eran difíciles, Kanade no podía avanzar y se deprimía un poco, pero era divertido porque estaba jugando en familia.

—Por favor, por favor, destino mío, que no salga un cuatro, que no salga un cuatro. —Rezaba mientras preparaba el dado para lanzarlo, las dos mujeres sonreían—. Por favor…

—Solo lánzalo, me estás desesperando.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡no! —dijo al ver que salió el cuatro, Reine tomó la tarjeta con las preguntas.

—Vaya, el tema es ciencias. Oh, una pregunta de álgebra. —Rio un poco mientras que el hombre sufría, era su peor tópico.

—Papá, mamá parece que lo disfruta.

—Sí… Se nota, Kanade-chan, se nota mucho —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Pero lo estás disfrutando también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reine y acarició la cabeza de su hija, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Eso es importante.

—Pues usaré una tarjeta especial. —Miró a su hija con una sonrisa macabra y le puso la mano en el hombro para mostrarle la carta—. Paso la pregunta a otro jugador, lo siento, Kanade-chan.

—¿¡Qué?! —Ante su sorpresa, ambos padres rieron—. Pero yo no sé qué es álgebra.

—Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías?

—Se le llama estrategia.

—¡Por favor! —Reine terminó riéndose un poco, pero luego le revisó a su hija sus tarjetas especiales y le dio una a su hija—. Ten, usa esta.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Se quejó el padre, pero Kanade sonrió y le mostró su tarjeta—. ¡Eso es trampa por dos!

—Avanzo sin contestar la pregunta, ¡sí! —Kanade celebró su triunfo y sobre todo por ver el infortunio de alguien más—. Lo siento, papá.

—Está bien, está bien, hagan sus alianzas, ¡puedo con ambas!

—O eso crees —dijo Reine con una pequeña sonrisa, jaló a Kanade a su lado y la abrazó en el proceso—. Con tu ayuda, todo va a ser más sencillo.

—Y como siempre, no te equivocas, espíritu que nunca duerme.

—Hablando de eso, hoy me dormiré tarde —dijo tranquilamente mientras Kanade se recargó en ella, eso la hizo sonreír.

—Maldita sea —dijo con molestia fingida, Reine le lanzó una carta a la cara, pero él se cubrió, Kanade se terminó riendo—. ¿Qué?

—Que no digas malas palabras.

—¿Y cuándo vamos a dormir juntos? Es decir, ese momento es nuestro. —Kanade entendió eso de una manera, por lo que no entendió porque su madre se sonrojó un poco—. No trabajes, es malo para tu salud y tu belleza.

—Está bien, si ganas, dormiremos juntos.

—¡Sí!

Eso lo inspiró suficiente y Kanade terminó aliándose con su padre, por lo que usando sus tarjetas especiales, el hombre ganó con ayuda de su hija. Y para cuando llegó la noche y el momento de acostarse, Reine estaba cambiándose de ropa, dejando ver su cuerpo bien dotado.

—¿Tienes algún evento al que ir? —preguntó sin voltearse mientras se quitaba su sostén de color rosa.

—Seguramente habrá alguno, los artistas no tienen vacaciones, y no quisiera dejarte todo como suelo hacer, Kanade se divierte mucho cuando estamos juntos. —Dejó de mirar al techo para notar que Reine ya tenía puesta su pijama, bueno, solo la mitad superior, la mitad inferior seguía en bragas rosas. Se levantó para abrazarla por la espalda—. Pero nada de fiestas sin parar, ni cortejaré por apuestas o diversión, por mi bien, solo haré mi trabajo y al hotel.

—¿Cómo un buen hombre casado? —preguntó al verlo frente a frente.

—Exacto, lo que soy y he sido. —Guiñó el ojo, pero ella negó con la cabeza, pero en eso, la puerta se abrió y Kanade entró corriendo para saltar a la cama, ellos se sorprendieron por verla ahí.

—¡Vamos a dormir juntos! Ya estoy lista, papá.

—¿¡Uh?! —preguntó en serio esta vez, Kanade estaba confundida.

—¿No es lo que… dijiste en el juego? Dormir juntos, ¿no es así? —Reine terminó tapándose la boca, pero luego no pudo contenerse y se terminó riendo, Katsuo suspiró derrotado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… Tienes razón, Kanade-chan, vamos a dormir "todos" juntos.

—¡Sí!

Los dos la observaron sonreír y la niña se fue a la orilla, donde Reine le abrazó por detrás, así como el padre hizo lo mismo con ella y todos durmieron juntos esa noche.


	19. Extra Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, aquí vengo con otro capítulo extra de los que les dije, esta vez cambiamos de familia y como siempre, espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Mio Takamiya, ¡un placer tenerte aquí y que te haya encantado el capítulo! Espero este también te guste y que no tengan que esperarme tanto para la continuación.**

 **Según mis cálculos, el martes podría estar bastante liberado de tareas y de exámenes, por lo que podría hacerme un espacio para escribir capítulos nuevos, no aseguro nada, pero se los quería comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra 2: Bajo la lluvia.**

Era un día nublado, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, cualquier persona normal no desearía salir, a menos que tuviera una sombrilla y también ropa gruesa o con un abrigo, por cualquier cosa. Kaguya y Yuzuru veían como las nubes se combinaban y eran más oscuras que antes.

Ambas estaban con ropas casuales y descalzas en casa, viendo a la ventana porque tenían la idea de salir, pero sus rostros se decepcionaron un poco ante la vista.

Las gemelas Yamai, hermanas competitivas e idénticas en apariencia, pero contrarias en personalidad. Para distinguirlas basta con ver su rostro, siendo el de Yuzuru el más serio y el Kaguya el más alegre, además de que Yuzuru tenía una trenza larga que su hermana no tenía.

—¿Qué hacen ahí, chicas? —preguntó un hombre con voz alegre y una pequeña sonrisa, estaba vestido con ropas casuales, pero deportivas.

Ellas se voltearon a verle, era un hombre que aún no llegaba a sus cuarentas, pero que no se notaba su edad, su cuerpo era atlético, con rasgos muy distintivos como su cabello naranja corto y sus ojos claros de color café, tenía la energía de un niño y la alegría de un joven, era alguien que no era nada extraño para ellas dos, siempre jugaban juntos y había cierta competitividad entre ellos.

Esta persona se llamaba Tatsuya Yamai, en otras palabras, el padre de las gemelas.

—Oto-san (Papá), está a punto de llover —dijo Yuzuru con voz calmada y señalando a la ventana, desde el sillón donde estaba de rodillas.

—Creo que tendremos que practicar después, Too-chan (Papá) —dijo Kaguya, apoyando a su hermana, pero el hombre se acercó y miró el paisaje.

—Hm, interesante. —Sonrió un poco y luego se alejó para ir a la puerta—. Vamos, esto será muy divertido y por nada se perderán la práctica de hoy. Además, ambas están comiendo mucho chocolate últimamente, este ejercicio es necesario.

—¡No! Imploro a tu espíritu, los chocolates no, Too-chan. —Kaguya fingió un papel extraño y se arrodilló en la sala, pero su padre solo se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio mientras Yuzuru se tapó la boca para no reírse.

—Kaguya, está bien, tendré piedad.

—¡Sí! Es decir, eres un buen padre y te quiero —dijo ya de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Si logras encestar una sola vez, te compraré mucho chocolate, así como dulces de cereza con licor. —El hombre guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes, a Kaguya le brillaron los ojos, pero Yuzuru frunció el ceño.

—¿Y yo, Oto-san? —Alzó la mano con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Algo que quieras pedirle a tu padre? Obviamente es la misma condición.

—Quiero el nuevo juego de Ultimate Survivors. —Kaguya se quedó con la boca abierta y le vio con ojos pequeños.

«¡Eso es demasiado, hermana!»

—Tú sí que apuestas alto, Yuzuru —dijo con una sonrisa, ambas tragaron saliva—. Hecho.

Dicho esto, en la entrada tomaron sus tenis para ponérselos y tomar el balón de basquetbol. Kaguya sabía que esto sería más difícil de lo normal, sobre todo porque no era lo mismo apostar por chocolate que por un videojuego. Una vez en el parque, ruidos de truenos se escucharon, no había nadie en la cancha, solo ellos tres.

—Debido a la naturaleza de sus peticiones, tendrá que haber reglas. Será un partido de 30 minutos exactos, a menos que pase algo malo, no está permitido las faltas, si lo hacen y anotan, cosa que ni así lograran, no contará esa canasta.

«Sabía que se pondría estricto, siempre jugamos haciendo todas las faltas posibles y ni así le ganamos». Kaguya temió por sus chocolates, pero asintió con la cabeza como su hermana.

Después de diez minutos en los que ni trabajando en equipo lograban encestar, la lluvia se soltó con fuerza.

—¡Sabía que iba a llover! —dijo Kaguya antes de ir a refugiarse, pero su padre le tomó del brazo—. ¡Eh!

—Esto no ha terminado, una lluvia como esta no significa nada, además de que, si paramos, no tendrán nada de lo que me pidieron —dijo un poco serio, con sudor en la frente y se notaba en su playera, aun así no estaba cansado.

—Oto-san, eso es injusto, además eres demasiado alto, ni siquiera llegamos a tu hombro y alcanzas el aro fácilmente, nuestras probabilidades son…

—Lo mismo dices cuando enfrentas a tu hermana y a veces te gana.

—¡Too-chan! —Kaguya frunció el ceño con molestia—. ¡Siempre estoy a un paso de ganarle! Pero la suerte le sonríe, eso es todo…

—Seré sarcástica. Ja, ja, ja. —Yuzuru sonrió con malicia, eso solo hizo enojar más a su hermana, el padre solo se sacudió el cabello y le lanzó el balón a Yuzuru, dándole en la costilla—. Ugh…

—No se queden ahí, ¿quieren continuar o no? Chocolates y videojuegos, ¿¡una lluvia va a detenerlos de eso?! —preguntó de manera retadora para animarlas.

—No, pero tú sí…

—Eso no lo saben —dijo con ligera diversión.

Aunque las ropas de todos se estaban transparentando y el piso estaba resbaloso, siguieron jugando; ambas chicas se cayeron varias veces, manchando sus ropas blancas y raspándose los brazos y piernas, hasta que sonó la alarma de los treinta minutos en el celular del mayor, hasta él se había cansado, pero ellas estaban exhaustas.

—Ah… Ah… ¿Cómo es que… no estás… cansado?

—¡Jajaja! —Se carcajeó en frente de ellas y les tomó de la cabeza a ambas para acariciarlas, incluso si estaban todas mojadas—. Algún día no se cansarán tan rápido, ese día tal vez me ganen. Pero se esforzaron mucho, así que mañana iremos a comer pizza.

—¡Oh! —dijeron ambas y lo abrazaron, luego lo soltaron y una fue por el balón y otra por el teléfono.

—¿Ya son las siete? ¡Maldición, su madre de seguro que ya regresó!

Cuando regresaron a casa, todos mojados y con los cabellos hechos una sopa, además de que los tenis estaban manchando el piso de la casa, una mujer estaba esperándolos en el sillón, con la vista hacia la puerta, bebiendo una taza de té.

Parecía tranquila, con su rostro sereno mientras bebía su taza de té, una vez sus ojos se abrieron, estos eran iguales que los de las chicas, pero tenía cabello castaño largo, atado en una cola de cabello baja, de baja estatura y de cuerpo esbelto, nada destacable a excepción de la lindura de su cara cuando sonreía, suceso que no se veía reflejado ahora.

Esta mujer era Yuna Hanekawa, esposa del basquetbolista profesional: Tatsuya Yamai.

—H-Hola, Yuna —saludó el padre con una sonrisa nerviosa y alzando la mano—. Me parece bien tanta atención, aunque todo está bien.

—Hola, mamá… —Ambas estaban nerviosas igual, la mujer dejó su té y se levantó hacia ellos con una sonrisa y vio que venían lastimadas.

—¿¡Por qué diablos salieron cuando hay una lluvia?! ¡No veo un paraguas! ¡Y sus ropas están un asco! ¿Creen que no me cuesta lavarlas? —Se acercó a sus hijas y las jaló de los brazos, ellas ahogaron un grito—. ¿¡Y esto, Tatsuya Yamai?!

—S-Son heridas menores, Yuna… —dijo con cierto temor, sin poder moverse, ella frunció el ceño hasta que se le marcó un poco en la frente.

—¡Son nuestras niñas! ¡Deberías ser más responsable y no dejar que se lastimen por una estúpida práctica! ¡Estaba nublado y no hiciste caso! ¿¡No es así?! No mientas o lo sabré —dijo amenazadoramente y le señaló con el dedo—. ¿¡Acaso quieres que se enfermen?!

—No, pero no es para…

—¿¡Cómo qué no?! ¡La salud es importante! Me aseguro de darles lo mejor y lo más delicioso posible, incluso mantengo limpia la casa y cada prenda que usan, ¿¡y hacen esto?! ¿¡Por qué no regresaron tan solo comenzó la lluvia?! —El hombre temió por su vida y se arrinconó hasta la puerta, observó cómo sus hijas escaparon de la reprimenda, pero Yuna se giró—. ¡Vayan a bañarse y arreglen su cuarto!

—¡Sí, mamá! —respondieron asustadas y salieron corriendo.

—Yuna, por favor, lo siento, de verdad, creo que me emocioné mucho.

—¡Siempre te emocionas mucho! ¡Y quítate eso, no quiero que te enfermes!

—¡S-Sí! ¡Ahora mismo! —Se quitó la playera y se lo dio a su esposa que lo miraba con molestia, ella lo tomó de mala manera y le dio la espalda—. Lo siento, de verdad…

—Kaguya se comporta igual que tú, cada vez se parece más a ti… —dijo con una voz preocupada, su enojo fue disminuido—. Temo que no pueda concentrarse por solo querer jugar y que por eso tome caminos equivocados, en estos tiempos no se sabe, los niños cada vez están más despiertos, ¡no quiero eso para ella!

—Eso es demasiado dramático… Ah… —Palideció al ver que ella lo volteó a ver con mera preocupación y con ojos llorosos, se acercó para tomarla de los hombros—. Por dios, eso no va a pasar, Kaguya es una buena chica, la estamos guiando por el buen camino.

—También temo que Yuzuru tenga problemas para comunicarse, pero no quiero decírselo porque temo lastimarla —susurró con tristeza—, igual Kaguya tiene una forma extraña de hablar, y tú le permites a ambas hacer lo que quieran, Tatsuya.

—Pero están en esa edad, es solo una etapa, hay que dejarlas disfrutar —dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le miró con molestia.

—Entonces, déjales ser chicas, yo sé que querías niños y que no podemos mantener a más hijos, pero ellas son tus hijas. No deberías cerrarlas tanto, déjalas usar falda, maquillaje y dales más tiempo para que salgan con chicas, si siguen así… No quiero pensar en lo que podría pasarles, ¡no deberías de lastimarlas! —Ella agachó la cabeza y susurró—: Y yo también hago mal en dejarte imponer tu voluntad.

El hombre no supo qué decir, se quedó callado y se fue a sentar al sillón con un mal sabor de boca. No sabía si una disculpa sería suficiente, era increíble como ella perdía el control así de sencillo.

—Lo lamento, Yuna. Tienes razón en todo, nunca he sido muy inteligente y soy tonto para aprender, eso lo sabes bien. —Sonrió amargamente y evitó contacto visual con su esposa—. Y… Bueno, lo siento, pero no es solo eso. Creo que estás exagerando un poco, pero entiendo que yo tampoco quiero lastimarlas, así que les enseño lo que sé. Aunque eso no sirva de nada.

—Cariño… —Yuna lo vio con cierta culpa al verlo tan decaído, aunque estaba un poco serio. Ella se sentó a su lado y se quitó el delantal azul para quedar con su blusa amarilla con mangas largas y su pantalón beige, lo tomó de la mano—. Perdón, eso no es lo que yo quise decir, es bueno que les enseñes lo que sabes, no quería decir lo que dije. Siempre es bueno ser talentoso en algún deporte, a todos les gusta jugar.

Ella empezó a sonreír y tomó a Tatsuya de sus mejillas para que le viera a los ojos directamente, además de que su voz cambió a una más suave y alegre.

—Cariño, todos somos buenos en algo, aunque hayan personas que no vean esa especialidad. Y tú haces bien en enseñarles eso a Kaguya y Yuzuru, además, ¡lo haces bien! —dijo con más ánimo y con decisión en su rostro, Tatsuya sonrió un poco—. Ellas se divierten, aunque terminen cansadas, y siempre premias sus esfuerzos, eres un buen padre, cariño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Aunque sea algo que no vale más que para diversión? Bueno, por ahora, ya si quieren dedicarse a eso…

—Sí, de verdad. —Le dio un beso en la boca y después lo abrazó—. Siempre te esfuerzas en ello, como cuando aún estabas aprendiendo a jugar, es por esa razón que me gustas tanto, cariño. Perdón por haber sido tan cruel, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, ¡anímate!

—Tú haces mejor trabajo que yo, perdón por ser tan descuidado siempre. —Abrazó con fuerza a Yuna y su voz sonaba a niño regañado—. No lo volveré a hacer, bueno, lo intentaré. Gracias por siempre apoyarme, te amo, Yuna.

—Cariño, ¡yo también! —dijo con una sonrisa, nada que ver con la mujer enojada de antes.

—Pero ahora ya estás mojada también.

—Entonces, vamos a bañarnos. —Lo tomó de la mano con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Y después cenaremos todos juntos, haré algo caliente para que no les de fiebre por el cambio de clima.

Tatsuya sonrió por la cálida sonrisa de Yuna, ella era muy linda y siempre sabía animarlo cuando se sentía mal, incluso si ella era la culpable. Hacia lo mismo con sus dos hijas, por eso la adoraba y era muy feliz al estar con ella, incluso cuando se enojaba. No era lo que esperaba ni lo que había deseado, pero no cambiaría lo que tenía por otra cosa, esto era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue todo, un capítulo que refleja exactamente como es la relación familiar de las gemelas con sus padres, padres que yo les he inventado a ellas y que espero sea de su agrado, por mi parte a mi me gustan porque, de cierta forma, sí cumplen con el parecido que tienen con sus hijas.**

 **Espero verlos pronto con un capítulo extra o con la continuación de la cita de Mukuro que espero escribir muy pronto.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	20. Extra Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí Kyubi1 con otro capítulo extra que, como siempre, espero les guste mucho. Esta vez regresamos a la familia Shimizu con otra anécdota más y por si no lo saben, ¡anuncian nueva temporada de Date A Live! Estoy feliz, muy cansado por la escuela, pero feliz por esta noticia, igual no es un gran boom por mi situación actual, pero es una buena noticia.**

 **Mio Takamiya, hola nuevamente y un placer leer tu comentario. Ciertamente estos capítulos dan más información sobre personajes que no salen mucho y creo que debería de incluir más de estos para ver más interacción de personajes, por lo que me pensaré si hago más de estos en el futuro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra 3: Hay que dormir a mamá.**

Dejándose llevar por el fuerte sonido de la música, aunque esta no fuera de un tono violento, se mantenía concentrado en su puesto de guitarrista de turno, puesto que en este pequeño concierto en un lugar que solo soportaba para unas trecientas personas, se turnaba entre guitarra líder y tecladista del grupo, en ciertas canciones.

Debido a lo cerrado del lugar y a que los ventiladores no eran suficientes para la cantidad de personas, el hombre de cabello castaño no aguantó más y se quitó la camisa roja con botones negros, cosa que escandalizó a los fanáticos, por lo que tuvo la brillante idea de pasearse por el lugar para invitar a la gente a que gritara, para tirarla a lo lejos, donde varias mujeres se pelearon por ella.

Pero al final de todo, el grupo estaba en un cuarto especial solo para ellos, donde estaban sus cosas y un refrigerador con no más que cervezas.

—Oye, Katsuo… Cof-cof… —Tosió un poco, un hombre con una gorra de color marrón en su cabeza, pero al revés, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, estaba fumando—. Dime que esta vez si te quedarás a celebrar. Teníamos meses de no tocar estas cosas.

—Cierto, cierto… —dijo el bajista del grupo llamado Keita, un hombre con un sombrero elegante en su cabeza mientras bebía de una cerveza, estaba algo sudado, pero no sin camisa como Katsuo—. Bueno, al menos en lo que refiere a este tipo de cosas con Hajime, es cierto, solo habíamos estado componiendo canciones para series estúpidas de adolescentes.

—Y sería bueno que nos acompañaras, habrán muchas mujeres en ese bar, y en todo caso, podemos invitarlas, ¡jajaja! —Se carcajeó un hombre mucho más delgado que los demás que le dio un empujón a Katsuo, luego bebió de su cerveza—. Ya sabes, como siempre, Katsuo.

Katsuo estaba terminando con su cigarrillo, pero después de dejar salir el humo en aros, sonrió a Akito, baterista del grupo.

—Lamento decepcionarlos, amigos, pero no puedo. Mi hija está en su último año de secundaria y necesita a su padre.

—¿Ahora sales con tu hija? —dijo Hajime, pero tosió de nuevo—. Maldita sea, después de cantar tanto, la garganta sí se lastima.

—¿Por qué no dices que es por tu esposa controladora?

—Porque no es así. —Pero todos se rieron en ese momento mientras él fue a tomar una cerveza del refrigerador—. Está bien, es por ella, en parte.

—¿Qué pasó con el Katsuo de hace 16 años?

—Hace 16 años solo estaba casado, y no es tan malo, amigos, de verdad.

El padre de Kanade y esposo de Reine, hace 16 años se tomaba el tiempo para hacerla de turista en las ciudades que visitaba, además de hacer fiestas con sus amigos en los que no había nada más que comida y mucho alcohol, además de mujerzuelas contratadas por los que aún no estaban casados, para llegar a casa sin el auto; porque lo había quemado en una apuesta estúpida que no recordó, y caminando sin camisa alguna, además de los pantalones abiertos de las rodillas.

Sí, esa aventura le costó caro y aprendió que no debía de volver hacer enojar a su esposa, también aprendió que fue mala idea beber solamente vodka y no alejarse de las mujerzuelas lo suficiente, por lo que ya no hacía esas cosas y para no caer en la tentación, se iba directo a casa en el vuelo más próximo.

Eso es lo que hizo, a pesar de que todos le dijeran que Reine lo tenía bien amarrado y con collar para perro, de que ya no era ni la sombra del joven problemático que dejó la casa a los 15 años, edad que tenía su hija, quien disfrutaba de todos los privilegios gracias al dinero que recibía por cada capítulo en el que el tema de apertura fuera una canción compuesta y escrita por él.

Había sido una gran idea el de ofrecerse como compositor para canciones de series de televisión, así como de anime y realizar giras de vez en cuando, así como tocar en recitales locales.

Con su bolsa/maleta en un brazo, abrió la puerta de su casa y ahí vio a Reine, con el mismo nivel de ojeras con el que la había dejado, estaba acostada en el sillón, viendo al techo, con solo una blusa rosada, falda oscura y aun con las medias puestas.

—¡El padre acaba de volver! —anunció alegremente y con sus ojos cafés brillantes.

—¿¡Papá?! —preguntó Kanade desde la cocina, el hombre de cabello largo hasta los hombros sonrió.

—El único que tienes y tendrás, espero.

Kanade salió de la cocina para ver que su padre dejó su gran bolsa de viaje en el sillón, Reine lo vio desde su posición, con rostro cansado, pero estaba un poco feliz.

—¡Papá, bienvenido! —dijo Kanade con su uniforme escolar de marinera, de color blanco, saltó para abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida con cariño, todos estaban felices, excepto la madre que estaba severamente cansada—. Hueles a cigarrillo, papá…

—Maldición, las mentas no funcionaron —dijo con un poco de molestia, la chica de cabello blanco rio audiblemente, pero Reine solo negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo—. ¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada.

—No ha dormido en dos días y no quiere escucharme sobre lo malo que es eso.

—Sé que es malo, Kanade… Pero no tengo tiempo… Solo estoy aquí para… Comer tu comida… —Se defendió con voz apagada y sin ganas.

—¡Cierto, el sartén! —Dejó a su padre para regresar a la cocina y ocuparse de todo, el hombre de cabello castaño miró más cerca a Reine para inspeccionarla—. No se preocupen, ¡todo está bien! ¡La comida estará lista pronto!

—No te preocupes, Kanade-chan, algo me dice que tu madre se irá a dormir.

—No… —susurró con ligera molestia.

—Esperen, no es algo, soy yo quien te manda a la cama —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al arrodillarse para verla a la cara, con el cabello suelto y viéndole los ojos un poco rojos—. Dime, ¿te volverás un mapache?

—Tonto… —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, él solo rio un poco—. Lo siento. Bienvenido a casa, después de un mes.

—Un beso hubiera sido lindo o que fuera de noche y Kanade fuera a dormir a casa de una amiga o algo así. —Ella cerró los ojos y apuntó su cabeza al techo.

—Hueles a cigarrillo.

—Jajaja, maldita sea, Kanade-chan… —Había sido evidenciado fácilmente por su hija, como en muchas ocasiones, pero estaba divirtiéndose.

—No maldigas a nuestra hija.

—¡No la maldigo! —dijo con sarcasmo y cierta diversión. Luego tuvo una idea y como Reine estaba indefensa, la abrazó y recargó su cabeza en sus grandes pechos, por lo que ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Y ya extrañaba esto, Reine-chan.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y lo abrazó también, con una sonrisa de paz. Pudo sentir claramente cuando él se puso encima de ella, por lo que no podía huir, así como ahora lo veía frente a frente.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Kanade está al lado.

—Vamos, ya tiene 15 años, hasta podría ser educativo. —Ella se sonrojó un poco más y le frunció el ceño, pero no pudo seguir así porque fue besada en la boca de imprevisto, pero no tenía fuerzas por el desvelo y el cansancio, así que dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que regresó su cabeza hacia sus pechos, sonriendo con orgullo—. ¿No me extrañaste, Reine-chan? Porque yo sí, igual a Kanade-chan, cada vez que regreso, pienso que es más grande y siento dejarlas, aunque no lo parezca.

—Lo sé y también te extrañé —dijo con tranquilidad y con los ojos cerrados, mientras lo abrazaba—, pero estaría bien que dejarás de acariciar mi pierna.

El hombre rio ligeramente, pero solo movió su mano hacia su trasero, ella solo suspiró con ligera decepción. No estaba enojada ni molesta, siguió abrazándolo con fuerza y presionó su cabeza contra sus pechos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno que siempre estés con rostro demacrado?

—¿Qué? —Él se movió hacia su oído y aprovechó para tocar su pecho.

—Así nadie te desea… —susurró y besó su cuello—. Excepto yo.

Después de eso, él se levantó para mirar que había quedado con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, así como su ropa desarreglada. Miró a la cocina.

—¿Kanade-chan?

—¡Sí!

—Tu madre necesita dormir urgentemente, así que me la voy a llevar de aquí.

—¿Qué? —Y sin su consentimiento, la cargó en brazos y se la llevó de ahí—. Espera, no te aproveches…

—No te preocupes, hija, ¡volveré!

—Está bien, ¡ya no tardaré mucho!

Lo que siguió después de eso fue que Reine fue desvestida por Katsuo, solo para que la dejara en la cama, ella dijo que tenía que seguir trabajando, pero él no le dejó levantarse y la obligó a dormirse a su lado. Hasta que ella fue vencida por el cansancio y se quedó dormida.

Solía hacer eso cuando regresaba a la hora de comer, para luego pasar a la fase dos de su plan para que Reine no despertara, se ponía a tocar el piano melodías suaves y clásicos que duermen el cuerpo después de unas horas, cuando se decidía a hacer eso, incluso su hija caía dormida pasada una media hora, puesto que la música se escuchaba por toda la casa.

Tal vez no era muy responsable, ni era un gran esposo, pero agradecía el talento por la música para poder tocar y componer, pero sobre todo agradecía que pudiera usarlo para poder darle descanso a Reine y a su hija, no importa que tan cansados estuvieran sus dedos después de volver de una gira, siempre podía hacer un esfuerzo más por ellas dos.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que lean otro capítulo más, también les pido su paciencia con respecto a la cita de Mukuro, haré todo lo posible para escribirlo pronto.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	21. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos! Se aproximan semanas ajetreadas con entregas de proyectos y exámenes, al menos, ese es mi caso actualmente, pero me pasé una noche entera escribiendo esto para ustedes, así que, como es costumbre, espero les guste.**

 **Mio Takamiya, me agrada que te guste el padre de Kanade, al ser un personaje de mi autoría que casi no sale y que no es muy relevante, se ha ganado un poco de espacio en ti. No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente con lo de los exámenes, pero siempre hay tiempo para hacer esto, créeme. Solo hay que esforzarnos y un poquito de organización, ¡ya verás!**

 **Sobre el trasfondo del padre de Kanade, eso es parte de unos capítulos en los que se verá cómo empezó la relación entre él y Reine, por más raro que esto suene, pero eso será de próximos capítulos.**

 **Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 17: Linda y elegante**

—¡Nii-sama, tengo la plancha! —gritó Mana al entrar al cuarto de su hermano, él casi pegó un brinco, pero se giró rápidamente, aun con las ropas en sus brazos—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No estoy asustado, solo me sorprendí —dijo con un rostro un poco sonrojado, ella arqueó una ceja, un poco insegura de verlo así—. ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que tengo algo raro en la cara.

Se preocupó y como quien acaba de descubrir que tiene acné, se palpó la cara buscando algo extraño con solo el tacto, ella negó hasta con las manos, sonrió un poco al verlo tan nervioso.

—No, no es nada, es solo que… Dime, ¿esto se trata de alguna chica, Nii-sama?

Eso fue dicho con más duda que otra cosa, pero Shidou pudo sentir algo más en esa pregunta, tal y como cuando salió con Origami, tanto Mana como Kotori se comportaron muy extraño; esta misma sensación la sentía ahora.

Tragó saliva, se trataba de su hermana de sangre, con la que siempre había estado desde que tenía memoria, ambos compartían el mismo pasado, el mismo dolor, el mismo abandono, el mismo deseo de pertenecer a una familia, era imposible que le mintiera o que se le fuera una.

Ante su silencio, ella suspiró y se acercó a su hermano que estaba de rodillas al piso, para quitarle el conjunto de ropa de sus manos, la miró por unos momentos y luego al chico, quien estaba un poco avergonzado.

—Creo que con estas ropas te verás muy bien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un poco animado, al compartir miradas, ella sonrió y él desvió la mirada—. Bueno, ya lo sabes…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y mostrando los dientes levemente—. Será mejor que Kotori no lo sepa, pero no entiendo, Nii-sama… Estás saliendo con muchas chicas últimamente, y me imagino que esta vez no se trata de Kanade-san, ni de Origami-san, estás demasiado nervioso, tanto que se te olvidó levantarte temprano, ¿no es así?

Fue a la cama de su hermano ante su estupefacción, parece que había acertado en todo, excepto en las razones por las cuales Shidou se olvidó de la cita de hoy, razón que le resultaba molesta en estos momentos, aún podía recordar lo feliz que se sintió cuando sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero por culpa de ellos se olvidó de Mukuro.

Siendo así, le resultaba un poco injusto el salir con Mukuro después de haber hecho todo eso la noche anterior, pero no podía evitarlo, había prometido una cita con esa chica de cabellos de oro y al hablar con ella, nuevamente, le recordó que seguía interesado en ella.

—Cielos, Nii-sama, ¿tanto quieres tener novia? —preguntó mientras planchaba la ropa de Shidou, él tembló ligeramente.

—No se trata de eso, es solo que prometí verme con alguien hoy, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado. Además, Mana, no te hagas ideas equivocadas, lo de Origami fue de imprevisto, y la comida de Kanade no tiene nada que ver —respondió un poco nervioso, era obvio que estaba mintiendo, ella lo sabía, pero no quería perturbarlo más, así que callaría—. Mana, no quiero que Kotori haga un escándalo, por favor, no le digas nada. Es solo que… Estoy muy nervioso, Mukuro-san es una chica muy amable, bonita y me ha ayudado mucho, le debo mucho y… Ella me pidió salir con ella, es la primera chica que me invita a salir, Mana. Quiero corresponder a todo lo que ha hecho por mí y…

Si Kanade no hubiera hecho lo que hizo esa noche, si él no hubiera hablado con ella en el celular, si él no hubiera mandado esos mensajes, si no le hubieran respondido, tal vez la llama de sus sentimientos e ilusiones con Kanade se hubiera atenuado, y estaría encendida ahora por Mukuro Hoshimiya. Pero este no era el caso.

—No sigas —dijo Mana, un poco seria, él se quedó mirándola mientras planchaba su pantalón gris oscuro, no pudo ver su sonrisa—. Si es así para ti, Nii-sama, espero que cumplas con lo que tienes qué hacer, ¡no seas tímido y ve por ella!

—Mana… —dijo con ligera impresión, necesitaba este apoyo y ni siquiera lo pensó, pero se animó un poco—. ¡Gracias!

—Yo terminaré con esto muy pronto. —Levantó el pulgar y se giró un poco a él con una sonrisa, él asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Onii-chan! —gritó Kotori desde la cocina—. ¡El desayuno está listo!

—Ve, luego de esto te prepararé el baño y luego te cambiarás lo más rápido posible. —Shidou se acercó a ella para abrazarla de la nada, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió con un brazo, en la otra tenía la plancha.

—Gracias.

Se fue después de eso, ella le vio dejar el cuarto y suspiró un poco, se preguntaba de donde había salido esa Mukuro que mencionaba su hermano, nunca había dicho algo de una chica con ese nombre, sin duda, hay cosas que se les oculta hasta los hermanos, y esta chica era una de esas cosas.

«Kotori se pondrá furiosa en cuanto lo sepa, suena tentador, pero Nii-sama me pidió no decirle nada, y eso que quería ver su cara cuando supiera que Nii-sama ha salido con una chica muy linda que lo pone así de nervioso». Dio una leve risita, lamentablemente no podría hacer de las suyas para molestar a su hermana, pero al ver las ropas que su hermano estaba llevando, entre formal y casual, dejó de reírse. «Así que no es Kanade-san, sino una desconocida, pero si se interesó por Nii-sama…»

* * *

— _¿No te preocupa que pueda salir con una chica que solo lo esté usando? ¿O que solo se esté aprovechando de él por ser cómo es? ¡O peor! —exclamó Kotori con seriedad y preocupación, Mana pensó que estaba montando una escena de celos._

— _¿¡Peor?! —preguntó un poco alarmada de hasta dónde podía llegar la imaginación de su hermana._

— _¡Eso! ¡Peor! —dijo Kotori, la señaló con el dedo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¿Qué tal si es una chica de esas que quiere esclavizarlo? ¡De esas que se creen Ojou-sama (Señorita de la realeza)!_

— _¿Ah? —preguntó sin saber qué esperar._

— _Onii-chan es demasiado amable y tímido con las chicas, además, si se llega a enamorar de ese tipo de chica, lo tendrá siempre a sus pies, ¡y no lo sabremos! —exclamó seriamente, Mana siguió impresionada, pero esto empezó a tener sentido en su mente, Kotori le tomó de los hombros—. No podemos dejar que nuestro hermano sufra de esa manera, no ha tenido novia aún, pero no quisiera que se topara con una malvada chica que solo lo use y se divierta con él, ¡esas malditas lo pagaran si se da la ocasión!_

— _¿N-No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —preguntó insegura, pero fue agitada con cierta fuerza—. ¡Wahh!_

— _¿¡Cómo no puedes estar preocupada por el bienestar de mi hermano?!_

— _También es mi hermano, ¡no te creas la más importante!_

— _Si eso es cierto, deberías de saber en qué peligro se encuentra, mucho más si es solo para…_

 _Se le fue el aliento y se sonrojó mucho, Mana arqueó una ceja, pero Kotori se acercó a su oído y le susurró la explicación, como si fuera un secreto íntimo y vergonzoso, el rostro de su hermana se preocupó, luego se avergonzó, hasta quedar con la boca abierta._

— _¡Kotori-san! ¿¡De dónde diablos has sacado esas ideas?! —preguntó bastante alarmada, hasta su coleta tembló ligeramente._

— _¡N-No soy una pervertida! ¡S-Son cosas que he oído! —dijo sonrojada—. Y cuando esa chica abandoné a mi hermano después de… De hacer eso… ¿¡Cómo crees que se va a sentir?!_

— _¡Nadie podría ser tan cruel con nuestro hermano! ¿O sí? —preguntó insegura, muy nerviosa—. Nii-sama… N-No haría eso… E-Es muy joven, no lo haría, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad?!_

— _Mana… —Kotori le puso una mano en su hombro y le quedó viendo con cierta seriedad, su sonrojo mermó también—. Nuestro hermano está en peligro, hasta no saber con qué chica está saliendo, no podré estar tranquila._

* * *

«Suena como una buena chica, no creo que le haga nada malo a Nii-sama, no creo que sea una aprovechada». Mana se sonrojó mucho por recordar toda esa conversación, pero agitó la cabeza para olvidarlo. «Mukuro-san debe ser una buena chica, incluso si Nii-sama me la ha ocultado todo este tiempo, debo confiar en él y en una… Desconocida».

Después de comer y tomar un baño rápido, no perdió más tiempo y se encerró en su cuarto para poder cambiarse. Se secó rápidamente, fue por una playera blanca, de esas delgadas de tirantes que tenía guardada en una gaveta, se la puso y frente al tocador, se puso desodorante y se echó algo de perfume por todo el torso.

«Mana tiene razón, debo hacer lo que tenía planeado, después de todo, Mukuro-san está muy emocionada, debo disfrutar esto también, debo hacerlo bien, por eso me atreví a salir con Origami, por eso estuve pensando en esto cada vez que tenía oportunidad, tengo que hacerlo bien, ¡se lo debo a Mukuro-san!» Shidou se puso una camisa carmesí encima, iba a abotonársela por completo, pero decidió no hacerlo, se veía demasiado formal, así que dejó dos botones sin abotonar, mostrando la piel de su pecho. «Bien, esta es mi mejor camisa, también es la más costosa, estaré bien».

Shidou le mandó un mensaje a Mukuro sobre el lugar en donde se verían y que estaría ahí muy pronto. Luego siguió cambiándose; se puso el pantalón, los calcetines y se peinó un poco pues su cabello estaba hecho una sopa después de salir del baño.

Tal y como planeó, así como había estudiado en revistas y en un juego de citas, abrió la gaveta de su ropa interior, para encontrar su segunda cartera con el dinero de sus ahorros, así como una papelito que marcaba cuánto dinero tenía la última vez que lo contó, tomó la mitad de todo eso, además de que fue al cuarto de sus padres donde estaba el dinero que se les dejó mientras ellos salían de viaje por trabajo y regresó a su cuarto después de tomar algo de la reserva.

—¡Nii-sama, se te hará tarde! —Shidou tomó el celular y las llaves en ese momento, además de que se puso los zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy listo —dijo al bajar las escaleras, donde ambas le esperaban, comiendo paradas el desayuno, pero se quedaron sin habla.

¿No estaba soñando? Su hermano parecía otra persona al usar esas ropas tan especiales, solo las usó en la fiesta de navidad pasada, pero con pantalón de vestir, más formal. ¿Era su hermano este chico? Con ese cabello mejor peinado que cualquier otro día, con una sonrisa de seguridad y confianza, con un conjunto impecable, como si tuviera una reunión importante o una fiesta.

—Onii-chan…

—Ah… ¿Me veo mal, Kotori? —Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba sonrojada.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Te ves genial! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Tienes una fiesta?

—¡Cierto, ya debo irme, es tarde! —dijo al ver la hora en su celular, por lo que pasó cerca de ellas y les acarició la cabeza rápidamente para ir a la puerta—. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por todo!

Shidou no perdería más tiempo, también trataría de no pensar en Kanade, incluso si no tenían nada y tal vez exageraba, sentía esta cita incorrecta, sobre todo por lo diferente que se estaba portando, todo por una chica.

Pero esta chica lo valía, solo tenía que pensar en cómo le ayudó cuando estaba en problemas, le ayudó a salvar a su amiga, con sus acciones le inspiró confianza, le dio ese empujón, estaba emocionada por él, sí, por un chico como él, por un inseguro como él, por un tímido que prefería ver a las chicas a lo lejos y que soñaba despierto como él, por un chico como él que su amabilidad se ve aprovechada por personas más astutas, Mukuro se había interesado en él.

Sonrió con un leve sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en él de esa manera, sonrió con cierto orgullo mientras esperaba en una banca del parque.

Después de unos minutos, Shidou empezó a impacientarse, así que se paró de la banca para empezar a buscar a Mukuro, tal vez si estaba sentado, no lo vería. Así que empezó a caminar lentamente por el parque, viendo a los lados y al frente, pero fue atrapado por la espalda, en un agarre suave que le sorprendió un poco.

—¡Ah!

—Por poco no te alcanzo, Shidou-san —dijo una chica con linda voz, pero tranquila, justo en su oído, su corazón latió más rápido a partir de este momento—. Lamento este atentado a tu espacio, pero gritarte que me esperaras hubiera llamado mucho la atención.

Ella lo soltó un momento después, él seguía un poco sorprendido de ese saludo afectuoso de ella, como si fueran pareja, internamente se golpeó a sí mismo por dejar volar su imaginación de esa manera, se puso nervioso y se giró a ella.

Por un momento, por un escaso y breve momento, se sintió inducido por una droga visual, pero era algo diferente, una combinación de ropas elegantes con un rostro bello que le regalaba una sonrisa cálida, además de que se levantó levemente la falda café oscura, pero no en un acto de perversión, sino en uno de elegancia, como si fuera una princesa a punto de bailar con su príncipe.

—Buenos días, Shidou-san —dijo tranquilamente, pero no lo vio a los ojos—. Espero que este sea uno de esos buenos momentos que compartiremos juntos.

Mukuro tenía su largo cabello rubio arreglado como la última vez que la vio, pero también notó, levemente, que se veía mucho mejor que esa vez; había usado un poco de maquillaje, parece que no era el único que se había preparado para esto.

«¿Se habrá preocupado tanto como yo? ¿Se habrá tardado tanto como yo en escoger su ropa? No, incluso si las chicas siempre se tardan arreglándose, no creo que se haya tomado tantas molestias por esto». Shidou no quería engañarse, pero al bajar la mirada a su blusa blanca que combinaba perfectamente con su falda de volantes, tragó saliva al ver que se resaltaba su pecho, no podía evitar la mirada. «Mukuro-san es muy bonita».

—Te ves muy bien, Mukuro-san —dijo un poco sonrojado, ella sonrió un poco más al oír esas palabras—. Y también espero que nos la pasemos bien hoy.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Shidou-san, me alegro, pensé mucho en estas ropas, esperé que te gustaran, no me equivoqué —dijo con una sonrisa, él se sonrojó de inmediato, esa chica en verdad se lo había pensado mucho por él, no podía creérsela—. Que gusto.

—Y-Ya veo… Bueno, te ves realmente bien, yo también estuve pensando mucho en qué llevar porque tú eres… Bueno, es una cita —dijo nervioso y aun sonrojado, pensó que debía calmarse, pero eso solo reír un poco a la joven—. ¿Ah?

—Creí que sería la más emocionada, me halagas, Shidou-san. Que gusto, esta es mi primera cita, así que, estoy a tu cuidado, Shidou-san. —Hizo el mismo gesto elegante de antes y agachó un poco la cabeza como si fuera una reverencia, el corazón de Shidou se disparó.

«¡No puede ser! ¡Ella está tan emocionada, está siendo tan linda conmigo!» Por un momento perdió la cabeza, pero cuando Mukuro volvió a hablar, despertó de su trance.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Shidou-san. Como todo un caballero.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó al rascarse un poco la mejilla, su sonrojo parecía que no iba a desparecer en toda esta cita, y ni siquiera se habían movido del bonito parque y de su ambiente de frescura.

—Así es. Entonces, ¿empezamos ya con la cita, Shidou-san? —preguntó al estirar la mano, como quien la pondrá encima de algo, él no entendió al principio, pero casi por instinto le acercó la suya, con la palma hacia arriba, fue ahí cuando ella se la puso encima y él pudo apretar su mano, comprobando lo suave de su piel, ella sonrió y no lo soltó.

—Mu-Mukuro-san… Esto… —Casi no podía hablar por los actos de la chica elegante.

—Es una cita, ¿verdad, Shidou-san? Lo indicado es estar así —explicó con tranquilidad, él no tuvo ganas de decirle nada y asintió con la cabeza.

Dio un paso, luego otros más, tomado de la mano con una chica hermosa, los chicos jóvenes que miraban a la "pareja" pensaban maldiciones para el chico de cabello azul, pero no parecía importarle, solo estaba sonrojado por tenerla tan cerca y por tomarla de la mano, tan distraído estaba que no recordaba a donde iba a llevarla.

—Mukuro-san, ¿de verdad esta es tu primera cita? Eres muy bonita y amable, estoy seguro que habrán muchos chicos que les interesas, no puedo creer que yo sea el primero —dijo inseguro, pero feliz de la cercanía, esta experiencia era nueva.

—No hay error, tú eres el primero, Shidou-san. Además, no creo que ese interés por Muku sea uno verdadero —dijo con calma, pero él pudo sentir algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

—¿Es por tu ángel?

—Sí. Con los poderes de Mikael, cualquiera que vea a los ojos puede ser encantado, incluso si no lo deseo, por eso, no puedo ver a nadie a los ojos, creo que por eso no me crees cuando digo la verdad, siempre es más real si ves a los ojos de alguien más.

—No es que no te crea, perdón, Mukuro-san, pero es que yo no creo en mí… No es mi primera cita, pero estaba muy inseguro. —Apretó su mano un poco más y la miró mientras caminaban—. No dudaré más de ti, Mukuro-san, además creo mucho en ti, desde que te conocí, me has ayudado mucho, realmente no te he agradecido lo suficiente, pero espero hacerlo a partir de ahora.

Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo, él se sonrojó más. El mundo parecía diferente a su lado, tal vez es que era la adrenalina de su cuerpo por su acelerado corazón, tal vez es que Mukuro tenía un aura que lo abrazaba, tal vez era el compartir el calor al tener su mano entre la suya, sea lo que sea, ella lo hacía volar.

«Tú eres el primero que es tan honesto y fiel a sus palabras y sentimientos, fue eso que te permitió salvar a tu amiga, espero que ella no se moleste contigo por esto». Mukuro recordó cuando observaba a Shidou y Kanade, recordó cuando estaban juntos, cuando se sonreían, cuando él se sonrojaba, cuando pudo observar la confianza que se tenían. «Yo también quiero sentirme así, no quiero tener que usar mis poderes para que alguien me acepte, me necesite, me aprecie tanto como tú lo haces por ella, Shidou-san. Yo también quiero todo eso de ti, porque eres el primero que es tan lindo conmigo, a pesar de todo y de manera sincera».

Un escenario lejano atravesó su mente, uno que tenía que ver con el exterior de un lugar en el que se encontraba, al aire libre, pero cercado, donde veía a niños que estaban acompañados por personas mayores, que les tomaban de la mano, que les sonreían, que reían, como si fueran felices solo porque existían, y se preguntaba, desde las rejas, ¿por qué ella no?

Tener y no tener. Este tópico volvía a tomar fuerza.

¿Por qué ella no tenía eso? ¿Por qué pasan esas cosas en la vida? ¿Por qué era tan extraña? ¿Por qué eso le seguía aplastando el corazón justo en este momento?

—¿Mukuro-san?

—Ah… —Sus malas sensaciones y recuerdos fueron detenidos, Shidou le miró preocupado—. No es nada, estoy bien, Shidou-san. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Eres muy considerado, Shidou-san —Sonrió—. Estoy bien, vamos a disfrutar de este momento y lo guardaré siempre en mi memoria.

—Está bien, en ese caso, tenía pensado que antes de ir al cine, podríamos ver algunas cosas en el centro comercial, ¿qué te parece? Así si nos da un poco de hambre, no habrá problemas por eso.

—Has pensando en todo. —El chico se sonrojó un poco y dio una leve risa.

—Solo un poco… —La verdad se la pasó varios días pensando en esto, pero no podría decirlo.

Tomando su mano firmemente, ambas estaban cálidas, tanto como el corazón de Shidou. No podía fallar, no después de que su cita se mostrara así con él. Llevaría a cabo su plan, todo para hacer feliz a Mukuro, esa tristeza en su rostro no le agradó y se culpó por causar eso, incluso si no era su culpa, no permitiría a una chica tan linda el sentirse mal, mucho menos en esta cita.

* * *

 **¡La cita continuará pronto!**

 **Me la he pasado muy bien con este capítulo, fue complicado, Mukuro no es un personaje que yo domine, casi no la conozco, pero estoy dando todo de mí para hacer esta versión, mi versión de ella, puesto que aunque su pasado es muy parecido a lo que he leído en wikis, es decir, de la novela de Date A Live, aquí sus poderes son diferentes y sus experiencias también, sin embargo, espero que les haya agradado esto y la cita, ¡por supuesto!**

 **Bueno, espero verlos pronto y con un nuevo capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Continuamos con la cita de Mukuro y Shidou, este capítulo me llevó unas horas de sueño, pero que están bien invertidas, espero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten.**

 **Canibal2000, es bueno verte en la sección de reviews, igual creo que te entiendo más y me gusta más en notas de voz, pero bueno. Me gusta que Mukuro te agrade tanto y ser lo primero que lees en mucho tiempo (eso explica varias cosas XD), pero no, amiguito, esto no será un spinoff, ni harem.**

 **Mio Takamiya, gracias por tu comentario, es bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo, me agrada que Mukuro te agrade y espero que este capítulo también, espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 18: Alma gemela**

Por fin estaba pasando y aun con las bajas de hace un momento, todo iba bien, no lo esperó así debido a su negatividad, pero lo deseó, ahora más que anteriores días, deseó que este fuera un buen día que recordaría por siempre y, tal vez, dejaría una marca en su corazón.

Caminando por el gran centro comercial donde había todo tipo de tiendas; de calzado formal y casual, de ropa en general, de ropa interior, de comida rápida, de accesorios, de electrodomésticos, de celulares y otras cosas, con el lugar perfectamente iluminado y brillante, con varias personas platicando en mesas con sombrillas, cerca de la fuente, comiendo y andando hacia objetivos desconocidos, mientras daban una vista rápida a las tiendas.

Podía sentir fácilmente la suavidad de su mano, la tranquilidad al verla de perfil, con una pequeña sonrisa y cierto brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo, también podía sentir la fuerza de su corazón al moverse más lejos de su lugar central, así como que sus mejillas estaban de color carmín, un chico y una chica, dando un paseo juntos, parecía algo normal, pero este evento tenía otro nombre más especial. Era una cita.

«No le he dicho nada en todo este tiempo, dije que nos íbamos a divertir, pero no sé nada de Mukuro-san, excepto que es muy linda. Debe haber algo que pueda decir, con Origami no tuve este problema, estamos en la misma escuela y ella fue la que empezó a hablar, yo solo contesté, pero ahora no sé qué decir, debe haber algo de lo que pueda hablar». Shidou trató de encontrar un tema de conversación, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hablar de sus poderes, pero negó con la cabeza; ese tópico era una mala idea, incluso si era interesante, pues la chica se había sentido mal por ello. «No quiero que se ponga triste de nuevo, quiero que ella disfrute esto, ya me ha hecho muy feliz con tan pocas cosas, debo hacer algo».

«Shidou-san es muy amable, sintió que algo estaba mal, incluso si le dije que no, realmente no debo hacer algo inadecuado en esta situación, es una cita. Mi primera cita, con Shidou-san». De alguna forma, eso lo hacía feliz. La preocupación genuina del chico, el que fuera tan considerado, que le tomara de la mano como ella conocía de las citas, incluso si ambos no sabían mucho, realmente no podía saberlo, después de todo, no tenía esos conocimientos y preguntarlos con su familia ya no era una opción. «No debo de pensar en esas cosas, es inadecuado preocupar a la persona con la que estás saliendo, una cita es un evento en la que dos personas salen juntos y disfrutan».

Una vez recordó eso, se detuvo de repente y Shidou no se dio cuenta, por lo que al seguir caminando, llegó el momento en que su brazo quedó estirado y por la inercia, se detuvo a tiempo, antes de jalarla con él.

—¿Mukuro-san? —preguntó un poco preocupado, internamente se sintió un tonto por no darse cuenta de su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Shidou-san, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó un poco insegura, sin verlo al rostro—. Es decir, ¿disfrutas estar conmigo en esta cita?

—Claro que sí, lamento no haber dicho hasta ahora, es que no sé qué decir. Lo siento, creo que estoy haciendo todo mal, perdón, Mukuro-san, pero definitivamente tú no eres el problema, estoy disfrutando esto, ¡de verdad! —dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, aunque estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por decir todo, agachó la cabeza—. Debo ser muy mal compañero de cita…

Mukuro dio una leve risita, pero él no la sintió como una burla, sino como algo lindo, su voz había sonado suave y divertida, si podía hacerla reír, esto era un avance.

—Lo siento, es inapropiado reírse en esta situación, pero no pude evitarlo. —Ella tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, Shidou no tuvo más opción que alzar la cabeza, pero ella vio a su cuello, no a la cara—. Me alegra que mi primera cita sea contigo, no has hecho nada malo, tu compañía me resulta confortante, yo no sé muchas cosas sobre ti, excepto lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. —Shidou se sonrojó bastante, ella no estaba mintiendo, no se estaba burlando de él, estaba siendo tan sincera que parecía un sueño—. No sé muy bien qué hacer, tú ya has tenido una cita antes, Shidou-san, y por lo que he visto, cuando buscaba a otra persona que tuviera un ángel como yo, pude observar como tratabas a tu amiga, debes ser popular entre las chicas.

—N-No… No creo que lo sea —contestó un poco nervioso, tomando sus manos por instinto—. Eres muy amable, Mukuro-san, pero no soy lo que crees, en la escuela no soy nada popular ni nada de eso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con ligera duda, se notaba en su cara al quedar con la boca levemente abierta, él seguía rojo, se preguntaba qué es eso que sentía ella al estar con él—. Bueno, tal vez es que me adelanto, pero no puedo pensar de otra manera.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella lo soltó y señaló a la fuente, así que caminaron hasta ahí y se sentaron. Shidou pensó que esto era malo, pero la expresión de Mukuro era de un poco de nervios, tal vez no debió de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—Creo que soy extraña, tal vez me falta conocimiento sobre muchas cosas, no, eso no es un error, es un hecho, hay muchas que no sé. Siento las cosas muy diferentes desde que tengo a Mikael dentro de mí, aunque creo que el origen es mucho más antiguo. —Agachó un poco la cabeza y teniendo su palma encima de su mano, en sus piernas, la apretó un poco—. Shidou-san… Muku ha estado sola mucho tiempo, Muku entendía que no había alguien responsable de su situación. —Shidou abrió grandemente los ojos, ella hablaba tranquila, pero por la manera, se dio cuenta que no era del todo ella misma—. Pero Muku no sabía por qué eran así las cosas, ¿por qué lo que sabía no era verdad?

—¿Qué no era verdad, Mukuro-san? —preguntó un poco indeciso, no sabía bien si hablaba con ella o con su ángel.

Ella agachó la cabeza y sus ojos dorados volvieron a tener brillo, además de que las emociones se mostraban en su cara, dejó de apretar su mano. Tenía que decirlo, Shidou tenía toda su confianza y tal vez sería tonto confiar en alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero ella era extraña, se guiaba de lo que sentía y ella sentía que podía ser honesta, decir las cosas que no se dicen en estos momentos.

—Está bien si no quieres decirlo, lamento haber preguntado…

—Shidou-san… —dijo al tratar de verlo a los ojos, pero no podía, así que miró a su cuello, mientras su boca estaba seca—. Esto debe ser anticuado, pero cuando veo a alguien a los ojos, siento que puedo ver la verdad, y que esa persona también puede hacerlo, es una costumbre que tengo muy marcada, por eso quisiera verte a los ojos, pero no puedo, aun así, incluso si esto significa que estoy equivocada, esta es la verdad: no todos tenemos familia.

Shidou tembló ligeramente, ella agachó más la cabeza, también pudo ver como apretaba su falda entre sus manos, como intentaba seguir hablando, pero acababa en nada, solo con la boca levemente abierta, como si su voz se hubiera apagado.

De seguro su garganta estaba atascada con algo invisible, sin embargo, podía sentirlo, de seguro que su corazón ardía, de seguro su mente estaba llena de heridas, de seguro sentía que su cuerpo se quebraría con el mínimo empujón, conocía esa sensación, la había vivido durante años, sin embargo, él estaba acompañado.

—Existen personas que no aman… ¿Es eso… posible, Shidou-san? Porque… —dijo con voz rota, como si luchara por salir, pero al mismo tiempo reteniendo algo, él no sabía qué hacer más que escuchar—. Porque eso es… Un sentimiento, todos tenemos sentimientos, todos nacimos de una madre que tiene una pareja del sexo opuesto, puede que en el futuro, estemos solos porque esa persona especial que esperas, aun no llega, pero la pareja de la que provienes, la familia, no te abandona… Eso es lo que sé, es lo que debe ser, ¿n-no es así?

«Mukuro-san, lo siento mucho». Veía su cabeza agachada, toda su felicidad se había ido, era su culpa y se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, conocía su dolor; había sido propio hace unos años, por eso sabía que por dentro, su alma estaba rota.

—Lo que sé y lo que siento que es… Nunca han coincidido… —Ella derramó lágrimas sin poder cerrar los ojos, estaba arruinando la cita y agachó más la cabeza, para que él no la viera, sería inapropiado, pensaba—. Nunca… Desde el principio… Nada es como debería ser…

Shidou recordó cuando eran solo su hermana y él, junto con otros niños que estaban tan solos como ellos, preguntándose cuando alguien vendría por ellos, cuando alguien bondadoso les mostraría eso que estaban esperando hace muchísimo tiempo, tal vez desde que tenían uso de razón, cuando conocerían eso que veían afuera del lugar donde siempre estaban, como aislados del mundo, en un campo de concentración. Sí, esperaban ser adoptados por alguien que los quisiera.

Y veía a gente que estaba acompañada; se divertían, se reían y se querían, podía sentirlo solo con verlo, pero a ellos nunca los miraban así, como si no fueran lo mismo, conocían que no debería ser así, pero los sentimientos le da razón a las cosas y sentido a la vida, entendía perfectamente la diferencia de saber y de sentir, esta última es la verdad, es lo que te guía a seguir, incluso en un camino de sombras.

—Mukuro-san… Lo siento… Siento todo lo que sientes, no importa si tengo eso que antes no tenía, no importa lo feliz que eso me ha hecho, no puedo olvidarlo; todos los días no tenían sentido, el único especial era cuando habían visitas, esperando ser escogido, ser de interés, esperando no ser ignorado —dijo con la cabeza agachada, también apretó los puños, Mukuro alzó un poco la mirada al escuchar su voz tan triste—. No se puede olvidar, ¿verdad? Nadie debería estar solo, sé que no es culpa de nadie, sé que no entiendo porque las cosas son así, sé que no deberían ser así… Y también sé… Que solo me destruía por dentro el saber que esto no era normal, que no era como los que veía afuera, pero después de tanto tiempo, sientes que esto es lo que toca… Y no puedes hacer nada, solo esperar… Esperar una oportunidad… Que alguien nos quiera.

Shidou la tomó de sus hombros y ella alzó la mirada, ya no estaba llorando, había una sensación diferente en su pecho, él no estaba llorando, aunque casi lo hace. Alejó la mirada, pero él recordó la costumbre de Mukuro, así que apretó un poco sus hombros por su nerviosismo.

—Mírame, Mukuro-san, tengo algo que decirte, y no quiero que sepas qué es, quiero que sientas que lo es. —Ella abrió un poco más los ojos, no estaba pensando con claridad, sabía que no debía hacerlo, igual Shidou, pero quería hacerlo por ella—. Por favor, no me ignores, ambos hemos tenido suficiente de eso, ¿no lo crees, Mukuro-san?

—Shidou-san… —respondió en un hilillo de voz, levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, pudo ver que estaban cristalinos, pero su pupila estaba estática, viéndola fijamente a sus ojos dorados, lubricados por tantas lágrimas.

Shidou sonrió como pudo, en su garganta también había un nudo, después de todo, sin importar que tenía padres desde hace unos años, sin importar que tan linda era Kotori y lo mucho que la amaba, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, por más que se entierren, las heridas al alma no se pueden curar con nada, solo se pueden soportar.

Ella sonrió un poco y se limpió un poco las lágrimas, los ojos de ella brillaron de nuevo, pero por un momento, él pudo ver un leve brillo rosado en sus pupilas que desapareció rápido, en él se mostró levemente, pero ella no pudo verlo al limpiarse las lágrimas.

«Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice decir, no es malo decir lo que sientes, pero no quería hacerte llorar… Yo sé cómo te sientes, lo sé muy bien, incluso si no estaba completamente solo, yo no quiero que te sientas así, estaré contigo, te apoyaré, así que no llores más, yo… seré… seré…». Shidou empezó a ver a Mukuro más frágil que antes, la miraba fijamente y el nudo en su garganta iba despareciendo y se sonrojó.

—Yo voy a… Yo voy a quererte, Mukuro-san. —Ella se sonrojó levemente, parpadeó varias veces, pero no sentía que él estaba mintiendo, dejó de verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de que sus poderes eran la causa—. Voy a estar ahí, desde ahora, podrás contar conmigo, nadie debería de estar solo, no quiero que te sientas sola, quiero que seas feliz. Y también quiero…

Estaba a punto de hablar, pero no pudo, los mensajes de texto de la anterior noche llegaron a su mente, el poder de su ángel había desaparecido casi por completo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero esas palabras ya se las había dicho a alguien más, a alguien que quería.

Sin embargo, había dicho la verdad en todo este tiempo, solo que a diferencia de siempre, tuvo la fuerza para decirlo, y eso solo fue porque la vio a los ojos, aun con todas las advertencias, aun sabiendo que tal vez esto estaba mal, en su corazón sentía otra cosa; algo especial.

En ese momento, la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola sonrojar, ella volvió a llorar y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Eso especial seguía ahí, cada vez tomando más fuerza, dominando su mente y extendiéndose por su cuerpo, abrazando su cuerpo para darle calor, para demostrarle que era importante, para expresar con creces lo que las palabras no podían, porque todo esto se resumía en tan solo dos palabras en una oración simple, pero poderosa.

—No llores más, Mukuro-san —dijo con una sonrisa, incluso si ella no lo podía ver, acarició su cabeza y puso sentir lo sedoso que era su cabello rubio, ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados y cierta paz en su rostro.

«Querida hermana, sentí que me querías, sentí que era especial para ti, como tú lo eras para mí, incluso ahora, no creo que lo que siento por ti pueda esfumarse, incluso si es algo no palpable. Pensé que era la única extraña, otro error más: pensar que me entenderías, tú y yo no somos iguales, por eso preferiste a alguien que sí lo era». Abrazó más fuerte a Shidou y sonrió un poco, no quería dejarlo ir, se sentía protegida, querida, importante y feliz. «Lo encontré, hermana, encontré a alguien que me quiere, es lo que yo siento, de nuevo, tal vez sea un error, tal vez esté sintiendo de más, como lo hice contigo. Y sí lo es, no importa, porque quiero a Shidou-san».

—Gracias, Shidou-san —dijo con una voz más tranquila, se alejaron un poco, ambos más tranquilos, pero ella no lo vio a los ojos.

—No. Gracias por confiar tanto en mí, sé que no es fácil decir estas cosas, pero la próxima vez, no te preocupes, te escucharé y te apoyaré —dijo con una sonrisa cálida y acariciando su cabeza, ella sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Todo es gracias a Shidou-san, soy muy feliz.

«¡Es tan linda!» Shidou se sonrojó de nuevo, pero agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Entonces, sigamos con nuestra cita, ¿qué te parece si vemos algo por ahí? —preguntó al señalar una tienda de accesorios y otras cosas, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no quería seguir hablando de cosas tristes, ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar su mano.

—Shidou-san, tú también puedes confiar en mí, así que, la próxima vez, yo también te apoyaré, te haré feliz también, tanto como tú lo has hecho por mí ahora. —Lo soltó e hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias, no hay palabras suficientes por todo lo que hiciste, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

—¡N-No hay necesidad de hacer eso! —dijo un tanto nervioso, estaba muy sonrojado, ella solo sonrió al verlo así, el chico se rascó la cabeza, seguía pensando que Mukuro era muy linda. «Ya lo hiciste, Mukuro-san. Estoy muy feliz».

Sin más, ambos entraron a la tienda, donde vendían pulseras, accesorios para el cabello, collares, aretes, anillos y relojes. Mukuro se dedicó a observar los diseños, pero se fijó especialmente en los que tenían formas de estrellas, de lunas, de soles, de todas esas cosas del espacio exterior, a ella le gustaban las estrellas y se lo comentó a Shidou.

—Es muy bonito, estoy seguro que te quedaría muy bien —dijo a sus espaldas, ella tenía la pulsera en sus manos—. Póntela.

—Es inapropiado, esto no es mío hasta que lo compre, no debería de usarlo.

—Entonces, te lo compraré. —Sonrió al verla sonrojada, ella sonrió un poco después, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, Shidou-san… Está bien, solo la dejaré donde estaba. —Regresó la pulsera a su lugar, pero él se acercó para tomarla.

—Es un regalo para ti y con eso no tengo problemas.

Mukuro no pudo decir nada, pero estaba feliz, salió tomada de la mano con él, en su mano izquierda tenía la pulsera puesta, esta era metálica, hecha de estrellas, pero también colgaban medias lunas y soles, incluso si no era muy llamativo, a ella le había gustado y verla feliz, para Shidou, era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí lo dejo!**

 **Creo que fue un capítulo muy intenso, lleno de sentimentalismo y de emociones encontradas, espero les haya gustado y que hayan sentido algo. Como dije antes, esta es mi versión de Mukuro, si no es así en la novela, la verdad no lo sé, solo leí un fragmento y me he guiado de eso y de la wiki, además de cosas que le he añadido en esta historia.**

 **Sin más, espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	23. Extra Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! La nota será larga, pero el capítulo también, además de que tiene segunda parte que la encontrarán después de este capítulo.**

 **No actualizo desde hace un mes, pido disculpas por no decirles nada ni poner ni un aviso de que no estaría, y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada nuevo, por lo que les dejaré una pequeña saga de capítulos extra que tengo desde hace un tiempo, en lo que esperan lo que sigue.**

 **Estoy en las últimas semanas de este semestre en la universidad, por lo que estaré muy ocupado, bueno, lo estoy desde hace un tiempo, por eso no he podido estar aquí.**

 **Desde ahora quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado review hasta el momento, por supuesto que los he leído y tomaré en cuenta, pero por ahora no quiero explicarme más, así que les dejaré este capítulo extra.**

 **Como es costumbre, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra 4: La familia reunida.**

Kanade estaba feliz porque su padre había llamado la noche anterior de que llegaría a casa justo este día, lo mejor de todo es que era viernes y como había mejorado más en la cocina gracias a Shidou, podría cocinar buena comida esta vez, reconocía que las anteriores bienvenidas que hizo tuvieron errores, por lo que ahora podría hacer algo bueno de verdad.

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora en la cocina, Reine no lucía emocionada, estaba revisando cierto papeleo en la comodidad de la sala, seguía con su ropa del trabajo y con las medias puestas, revisando cada página con sumo cuidado, tal vez más del necesario.

—Mamá, ¿papá volverá pronto? —preguntó desde la cocina, mientras cocinaba con calma, la desesperación de hacerlo bien le había resultado malo antes, no cometería ese error de nuevo.

—No lo sé, no me dijo la hora —respondió sin perder la vista de lo que hacía y en un tono normal.

—Ha estado fuera desde que iniciaron mis clases y casi es tiempo del festival escolar, ¿no ha sido mucho tiempo? Quisiera que estuviera más tiempo en casa —dijo con cierta preocupación, Reine dejó de leer por eso y se quitó los lentes.

—Yo también, Kanade, pero no puede evitarlo y aunque quisiera, últimamente está haciéndolo por todas las personas a las que les gustó la canción que le hizo a esa serie que miras —explicó mientras se frotaba sus ojos con leves ojeras, Kanade ya tenía todos sus ingredientes listos, así que se tomó la oportunidad de salir de la cocina.

—¡Puedo entenderlo! Esa serie es mi favorita solo porque papá compuso esas canciones y muchos de mis compañeros dicen que duran más de lo que deberían, pero la animación de ese tema es fantástica.

—Y eso que tu padre no quería hacerlo, ¿lo sabías? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Kanade arqueó una ceja.

—¡Pero hizo un buen trabajo! No puedo creer que no quisiera, creo que lo ha hecho muy famoso, muchos no creen que sea mi papá, ¡incluso tuvieron que investigarlo! —dijo con cierta molestia, pero luego sonrió con cierto orgullo—. Luego tuvieron que darme la razón, yo se los había dicho.

Reine sonrió por lo orgullosa que estaba su hija de lo que hacía su pareja, claro que era genial, incluso si no era el cantante porque no era muy bueno, escribía buenas letras, en su mayoría él solo, después de todo, eso también fue un factor para que se enamorara por Katsuo Shimizu.

—Sí, hizo un gran trabajo y si no fuera así de bueno, creo que no le hubieran dejado tener un tema de apertura de un poco más de dos minutos, algo que no suele pasar en las series que miras.

—¿De verdad dura dos minutos? Si todo pasa tan rápido… —Reine asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y prendió la televisión.

—Bueno, saliste temprano de clases, así que podrás verlo tú misma.

—¡Cierto! —dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su madre—. Están repitiendo la temporada, pero en otro horario. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, a veces estoy aquí cuando estás viendo eso y lo anunciaron, así que solo lo recuerdo.

Kanade iba a decirle que admiraba su buena memoria, pero el tema de apertura que la chica ya se lo sabía de memoria fue escuchado, empezaba con la guitarra sola, con tonos que parecían como de campana, para que le siguiera el teclado y la batería, volviéndose un tanto agresivo. Era de tonos épicos y siendo una serie de acción, fantasía y habilidades increíbles, además de que la historia era una disputa entre reinos, le letra le iba de maravilla.

Lo mejor de todo es que casi todos conocían o veían esa serie, siendo la hija de la persona detrás de la composición y el escritor de la letra de la canción, era fabuloso, algo de envidiar, sin embargo, muchos intuían que debía ser una decepción para su padre que ella no tuviera habilidad musical.

Acompañado de una animación que comenzaba con un fondo oscuro y unas gotas de lluvia que caían, para luego mostrar una cueva con una espada enterrada en la que se le hacía un acercamiento y la escena cambiaba a mostrar a los personajes principales, seguido de ciertas escenas de batallas y de sombras de personajes, así como diferentes escenas de peleas que nunca sucedieron en la serie, la letra decía:

 _Mi propia tierra ha cerrado sus puertas en mí._

 _Solo en el mundo, esto me asusta._

 _Estoy aquí para demostrar que estás equivocado._

 _Estoy acusado por algo que me da vida._

 _En mi tierra de fantasía, hay algunos que entienden._

 _Un alma amistosa, confía su vida en mis manos._

 _¡Sí, yo di todo lo que pude!_

 _¡Ahora es invadido por un extraño!_

 _¡Guarda en mente lo que has escuchado hoy!_

 _¡Tal vez descubras que no eres tan valiente!_

 _¿Eres suficiente hombre, acarreando la carga tu solo?_

 _¿Cuándo otros cargan la suya?_

Después de esas letras que sonaban fuerte, iban los 30 segundos de puro solo de guitarra que, claro, lo había hecho su padre y no fue recortado para el tema de la serie, y como añadido, en ese tiempo los animadores pusieron partes de su batalla final, terminando con la cara del protagonista dándole un cabezazo a su rival, mientras ambos quedaban viéndose retadoramente.

—Fueron más de dos minutos, ¡creo que es la única serie que tiene un tema tan largo!

—Sí, tu padre es muy talentoso, aunque por eso mismo está tan ocupado, así que debes de entenderlo, Kanade. —Acarició su cabeza y la chica sonrió.

—Lo entiendo. Y tú también eres talentosa, mamá. —Ella le abrazó con cariño, su madre no se lo esperó, pero terminó sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Bueno, pero no sirvo en la cocina y si quieres enseñarle eso a tu padre, será mejor que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo, Kanade.

—¡Sí!

Reine cambió de canal para ver las noticias y distraerse, comparado a otras ocasiones, no estaba tan cansada y no tenía sueño, tal vez es que se había acostumbrado a no dormir por un tiempo, de todas formas, tenía suficiente tiempo el fin de semana para terminar su trabajo.

«Seguro que vendrá con más de una intención». Pensó en su pareja y suspiró un poco, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Reine fue a cambiarse su ropa a unas más cómodas para estar en casa y esperar que Katsuo volviera de su gira por casi todo el país.

—¿Mamá? ¿Mamá?

—¿Sí? Perdón, fui a cambiarme, ¿qué sucede, Kanade? —preguntó al entrar en la cocina y verla cocinando tranquilamente.

—Ah, ¿entonces ya no seguirás trabajando?

—Eso puede esperar a la noche, estoy segura de que tu padre de todas maneras tratará de obligarme a no trabajar. —Kanade rio un poco mientras seguía picando unas verduras—. Ten cuidado con eso.

—Sí, Shidou también me lo dice —dijo al regresar su vista a lo que estaba haciendo, en la tabla—. Es solo que recordé cuando me dice que no estudie, jeje.

—Cielos… —dijo un poco decepcionada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco—. Solo espero que no te haya convencido en esas ocasiones.

—La mayoría de las veces lo entiende, pero no puedo decirle que no cuando me ofrece helado. —Se defendió con sus argumentos, pero suspiró luego—. Papá es muy bueno convenciéndome y es un gran músico, ¿es por eso por lo que te enamoraste de él?

—B-Bueno… —Ella se sonrojó un poco.

«¡Oh, mamá tartamudeó!» Kanade se había emocionado de repente y soltado el cuchillo para mirarla con grandes expectativas. Reine estaba fuera de su zona de confort, prefería evitar la historia de amor, porque eso incluía también los problemas que tuvieron, creía que su hija no estaba lista.

—Ya me habías preguntado eso antes, Kanade. Así que ya lo sabes.

—¿Eh? Pero eso fue hace mucho y no lo recuerdo.

—Entiendo, ¿y por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —preguntó para evadir el tema principal y se cruzó de brazos para verla con más seguridad.

—Bueno, entre chicas, el tema salió de repente, yo no me di cuenta, pero de pronto estábamos hablando de nuestros padres y aprendí que hay todo tipo de cosas, además de relaciones que no entendí mucho… Pero yo no sé cómo se conocieron y me dio curiosidad.

De repente, la puerta se abre y un hombre está recargado en la mano que está encima de la puerta, viene vestido con una playera roja de mangas largas y pantalones oscuros, además de unas botas no muy altas, de color negro. Sus ojos vienen tapados por unos lentes oscuros que se los quitó con una sonrisa y después se acomodó el cabello largo castaño.

—El padre ha regresado y nadie lo nota, y, por si fuera poco, hablan de amor, aunque creo que deberían practicarlo primero, sobre todo tú, Reine-chan —dijo con sarcasmo y con más de una intención que, obviamente, solo Reine entendió.

—¡Papá! —La chica de cabello blanco solo avanzó un par de pasos para abrazarlo con fuerza, ya le llegaba a la barbilla, pero él no la abrazó.

—No, ya no cuenta.

—Perdón. —Ella se puso triste, pero él solo sonrió.

—Es broma, ¿cómo crees que me enojaría contigo? ¡Aunque ya estás más grande! —dijo al abrazarla con fuerza—. Ya quisiera que tu madre me abrazara así, por lo menos alguien me quiere en esta casa.

Reine se molestó y le frunció un poco el ceño, pero Kanade se alejó de su padre un poco.

—Mamá no es mala, ¡se la ha pasado hablando de ti todo este tiempo!

—¿Cosas buenas?

—¡Sí! —El hombre sonrió con orgullo y revolvió el cabello de Kanade para soltarla justo después.

—¿En serio? Vaya, vaya, pareces molesta, pero por dentro quieres dejar salir a esa mujer que solo sueltas cuando estamos en la ca… —Reine le tapó la boca rápidamente y se sonrojó con molestia—. ¡Jajaja!

—¿Q-Qué crees que estás diciendo? —dijo entre molesta y avergonzada, además de que su rubor estaba aumentando a niveles increíbles para su hija.

«¡Oh, volvió a tartamudear!»

—No sé, creo que digo la verdad.

—Cállate —susurró a su oído mientras él reía.

—No entiendo nada, ¿me podrían explicar?

—Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando tienes un fuego en la sangre que hace que…

—Eso no importa, solo estamos interrumpiendo a Kanade mientras prepara la comida de bienvenida, así que es hora de irse —dijo rápidamente y empujándolo suavemente fuera de la cocina, seguía avergonzada.

—Ah, ¡que linda! Espero que te salga muy bien, Kanade-chan —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como lo estaban corriendo de ahí.

—Sí, sí, ahora no la molestemos más.

—¡Me esforzaré!

Reine suspiró con alivio, pero el hombre solo sonreía, sabía que la había molestado un poco, pero con eso animó las cosas, pero ahora que Kanade no estaba observando, pudo abrazar a Reine por la espalda.

—No veo que mi esposa me haya dado una bienvenida, ¿será que ya no me quiere? —preguntó con decepción fingida, ella giró la cabeza para verle con seriedad, aunque seguía sonrojada—. ¿Qué?

—Ah… Sí se nota el cambio cuando vuelves.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? No importa, lo tomaré como tal.

—Bueno, bienvenido a casa, cariño —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con su tono de siempre, el hombre suspiró, sabía que estaba fingiendo la decepción, pero le molestaba de todas formas.

—¿¡Qué es eso, Reine-chan?! —dijo al tomarla de la cintura y levantarla un poco con los brazos, acción que sí la tomó con mucha sorpresa—. ¡Deberías de estar más contenta! Cielos… Espera, te siento más delgada, ¿estás comiendo bien?

—Sí… Lo necesario —dijo sin verlo a los ojos, él la bajó al suelo y la tomó de las mejillas para inspeccionarla.

—Tú dices que notas el cambio cuando regreso, pero yo no noto cambio en ti, de hecho, creo que tu transformación en mapache está cada vez más cerca. —Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco de eso, al igual que él—. ¿Después te saldrá pelo?

—Cállate, tonto —respondió con cierta molestia, pero dio una leve risa después.

Katsuo sonrió y le quedó viendo con sus ojos cafés, sobre todo en sus ojeras, por lo menos estaban menos notables que en otras ocasiones.

—Bueno, ya que no puedo tener una bienvenida como la imagino, tendré que hacerlo a mi manera. —Sin pensarlo más, se agachó un poco y la abrazó justo para quedar entre sus pechos, ella ya se esperaba eso, así que solo sonrió ligeramente—. Los extrañé tanto.

—¿Estás hablando de lo que creo? —Él alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo—. E-Eres un…

—A ti también te extrañé, Reine-chan.

—Bueno, ¿qué podía esperar de ti? —Él dejó de sonreír, pero ella terminó riéndose.

—Qué cruel. Y eso que acabo de volver.

—No seas dramático, eso no funcionará. Además, si solo extrañas esa parte de mí, podrías tenerlo con una cualquiera. —Katsuo supo que ahora sí estaba cruzando la línea, por lo que se alejó un poco, pero sonrió de nuevo, tuvo una idea.

—Cierto, pero no todas son un espíritu que nunca duerme y, además, tengo un mapache en casa, ¿quién más puede tener eso? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pero ella negó con la cabeza, para que luego la tomara de los hombros y la pegara a la pared, haciendo un ruido alto—. Y eso te hace única, Reine-chan.

—¡¿Están bien?!

—Sí —respondió Reine con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estamos bien, Kanade.

Ambos se dieron un beso que duró unos segundos, pero ambos estaban felices. Luego de esto, fueron a sentarse al sillón, pero ella se portó cariñosa porque lo abrazó y se recargó en él, para tirarlo al sillón.

—¿Y me culpas a mí por ser intenso? —susurró.

—E-Esto no significa nada —susurró con un sonrojo—. No te ilusiones.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si me provocas de esta manera?

—Cielos, solo fue… Yo también te extraño, no solo Kanade, quiero que estés más tiempo aquí —dijo mientas estaba recostada en su pecho, él le acariciaba su cabello pálido con tranquilidad, así como tenía una mano en su espalda baja, cerca de su trasero—. Nunca he sido buena en esto, así que…

—Nop, nunca has sido buena hablando, Reine-chan —dijo con diversión, recordando que él era el de las palabras bonitas hacia una mujer joven que era tan seria.

Ella le quedó viendo con molestia y vergüenza, tenía un rostro gracioso.

—Iba a decirte que te amo…

—¿Ibas?

—Ajá —contestó cortante, pero cuando sintió su mano detrás de su cabeza, ella abrió un poco más los ojos, fue tarde, la acercó para besarla de nuevo, sin permitirle escapar.

Pero ella no hizo nada, no lo alejó, ni se molestó, lo tomó de las mejillas con suavidad y al separarse, ambos estaban felices.

—Gracias por esta bienvenida, te molestaste, te hice reír, te volviste a molestar y me dijiste que me amas de una manera tan linda, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Oh, espera, se me ocurre una idea muy buena sobre eso. —Sonrió con más de una intención.

—Esta noche no.

—¿¡Por qué no?!

—Tengo trabajo y si quieres que estemos juntos el fin de semana, prefiero terminarlo esta noche.

—Eso es jugar sucio, sabes que voy a decir que sí —dijo con preocupación y quejándose—. No es justo porque acabo de volver y he logrado que estés tan linda, eso cuesta, ¿lo sabes?

—Tú también eres injusto, haciéndote la victima sabes que vas a convencerme.

—No seas mala —pidió con un tono de voz de niño regañado.

—No soy mala, soy responsable a diferencia de otras personas.

—¿Gracias? —Ella suspiró ante su comportamiento, pero cuando sintió la mano en su pecho, se le fue el aliento—. Bueno, si no se puede en la noche, que sea ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Espera! —Ambos estuvieron manteniendo un duelo con ciertos jadeos que llamó la atención de Kanade, quien ya había terminado con la comida—. ¡Espera, no, jaja! No, espe-jaja…

—¡No vas a huir de esto hasta que digas que sí! ¡Ah!

Pero debido a tanto movimiento, cayeron del sillón al suelo, alarmando a su hija, quien llegó a verlos como se levantaban con un poco de dolor.

—¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, todo está bien, Kanade-chan. Solo era mi cariño a tu madre malvada que no quiere que estemos juntos porque va a trabajar.

—Mamá, no seas mala con papá, acaba de volver.

—¡Eso! ¡Tengo el apoyo de Kanade-chan! Serás toda mía esta noche, ¡sin discusión, dos votos contra uno, no hay comparación!

—¡Pero!

—No acepto revanchas. —Katsuo le sonrió a su hija—. Te amo, Kanade-chan.

—Yo también, papá. Y la comida está lista —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo peor es que Reine sabía que su hija no tenía idea de lo que en verdad se estaba diciendo hace unos momentos, suspiró derrotada, pero se sentaron a comer en la mesa, no había duda de que se sentía la gran diferencia de cuando él estaba en casa, y aunque no era buena para decirlo, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto continua en el siguiente capítulo extra que ya está disponible.**

 **Espero volver a verlos muy pronto y que les guste ver más interacción en los personajes que no se suelen ver mucho en los capítulos normales.**

 **Por cierto, la letra de la canción no es mía, es parte de la letra de la canción: My Land de Sonata Arctica, un grupo de Power Metal, para los entendidos de este género, ya sabrán de qué va, y no, no es un grupo japonés.**

 **Saludos.**


	24. Extra Chapter 4 Part 2

**¡Hola a todos! Como prometí, la segunda parte del anterior capítulo extra, veremos un poco el pasado de esta pareja y un momento más en sus vidas, espero que les guste.**

 **Y espero regresar pronto con capítulos normales que nos queda mucho que ver aún, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra 4.5: El resumen de su amor.**

Una vez en la mesa, todos fueron deleitados por el buen olor de la comida, Kanade hizo una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, con las manos detrás de su espalda, orgullosa de sí misma.

—No es porque tenga hambre, pero esto huele muy bien, Kanade-chan.

La hija sonrió con triunfo y asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—También se ve muy bien.

Ante los elogios de sus padres, asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Abrió los ojos y se quitó el delantal rosa por fin, quedando con solo la blusa blanca de su uniforme escolar, para abrazar a su padre mientras él estaba sentado.

—Bienvenido a casa, papá. Esta vez no fallaré, así que pruébalo, adelante —dijo muy confiada y soltó a su padre quien estaba sonriente.

—Ahí voy, tranquila, tú nunca me has decepcionado, excepto cuando te pones del lado de Reine-chan, eso es injusto.

Reine solo sonrió con diversión, pero decidió probar la comida, al igual que el hombre.

—¿¡Cómo está?! —preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Mejor que lo que he comido en estos días, está muy bueno, espero que tengas más porque no he desayunado.

—¡Claro, hice bastante por si tenías más hambre!

Después de todo, el esfuerzo rendía sus frutos. Había una olla grande en el centro, encima de una tabla para que no dañara la mesa de alguna manera con el calor. Dentro de esta olla estaba el estofado de res con papas y zanahorias que Kanade había hecho, además de arroz frito a un lado para acompañar y una jarra de Conga; esa bebida extraña, pero deliciosa que había aprendido antes, esto tuvo que prepararlo con un día de antelación para no tener que estar exprimiendo jugos.

—Bueno, siéntate a comer, Kanade. Tú también debes comer la deliciosa comida que has hecho. —Ella no tardó mucho en sentarse a comer y servirse la cantidad que quería en su plato—. ¿Te fue bien, Doji-kun (Descuidadito)?

Su hija rio ligeramente, pero Reine se mantuvo con buen humor, ambos podían jugar ese juego de apodos que resaltaban las fallas de cada uno. Solo para Kanade no había ninguno, aunque para su padre siempre sería su "pequeña Kanade".

—Me fue muy bien, aunque entre la emoción, le regalé mi guitarra a un fanático, después de autografiarla, claro. Lo bueno es que fue la acústica, tuve que comprarme otra, pensé que traía dos o que alguien me la prestaría para los eventos, pero no… También estuve en varios eventos pequeños para esa serie que miras, Kanade-chan. —Después de eso, tomó otro bocado de comida, muy feliz por estar comiendo comida casera, hace mucho que no la probaba.

—¡Kokoro no ōkoku (Reino para un corazón)! —respondió con emoción—. Hoy por fin me di cuenta de que la canción que hiciste dura más de dos minutos, algo que no suele pasar, papá. Mamá me dijo que no querías hacerlo…

—Sí, eso, me había olvidado del nombre. —Bebió un poco de su vaso y se acomodó mejor el cabello largo que le caía a los hombros, dejando su frente libre en su mayoría—. Bueno, no queríamos que pensaran que nos habíamos vendido ni que ahora nos dedicaríamos a hacer canciones de series que solo duraran un minuto y un poco más. Fue difícil que aceptaran una canción tan larga, la original dura un poco más de los cuatro minutos, pero tenían muy poco tiempo, dejaron el tema de apertura hasta el último, igual el de cierre.

—Pero lo hiciste genial, papá. A todos les gusta tu canción, también la de cierre, aunque muchos no me creyeron que eras mi padre… —El hombre dio una pequeña carcajada.

—Pobrecita.

—Es en serio, no me creyeron —dijo un poco dramática—. Espero que te llamen para que también hagas el tema de la segunda temporada.

Ambos padres sonrieron ligeramente, si supiera que no era tan fácil y la productora estuvo a punto de rechazar todo su trabajo, trabajo que le dio mucha popularidad a la serie solo porque tenía esas canciones épicas que iban de acuerdo con la historia, cosa que no siempre se lograba.

—Bueno, espero que me llamen, no me importaría componerles un par de canciones. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿cómo estás, Kanade-chan?

—¡Mis calificaciones mejoraron!

Dejando su comida en el plato, fue por su mochila para mostrarle los exámenes y los resultados, estaba muy emocionada, Reine solo los miraba con una sonrisa cálida, feliz por esa escena y porque todos estaban juntos.

—Oh, has mejorado bastante desde el anterior año, aunque igual estas cosas no las entiendo —dijo al revisar el examen de matemáticas, haciendo que Reine se riera por lo bajo.

—A veces, yo tampoco las entiendo…

Reine no pudo aguantarlo más y se empezó a reír de ellos, poco tiempo después, todos rieron. No hay duda de que era su hija, no nació con su talento para la música, pero sí con su talento para ser tan descuidada, justo como él. Aunque su inocencia natural que se encargaban de proteger, esa sí no sabía de quien la había sacado.

—No me sorprende de ti, Doji-kun.

—Tampoco de ti, mi mapache. Pero eso no importa, te llevaré por helado, o tal vez algo mejor, Kanade-chan, como recompensa por tus esfuerzos.

—¡Me seguiré esforzando más! —dijo con ojitos de estrella, feliz por ir a comer helado, aunque podía comprarlo, el de la heladería siempre era mejor. Fue acariciada en la cabeza con gentileza, ella sonrió.

—Felicidades, Kanade-chan. Pero yo también tengo algo de que alardear, tenemos una nueva canción.

—¡Oh! —dijeron ambas mujeres, Kanade era la más emocionada.

—Así es, y es acústica, por lo que es un tema tranquilo y bonito, cuenta una historia de amor.

—Papá, ahora que dices eso, ¿es por tu talento que mamá se enamoró de ti? —preguntó animada, el hombre quedó viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa a su esposa, quien alejó la mirada con cierto nerviosismo.

—Es aquí cuando te digo que tu madre es malvada. —Fingió tristeza, esto tomó de sorpresa a su hija—. Yo era un joven rebelde en busca de la buena vida, tocando de un lugar a otro, viviendo en el auto de un amigo y durmiendo en donde fuera posible, era un muy buen tipo y muy intenso, creo que eso le gusta a tu madre, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

—Sobre todo eras muy buena persona, Doji-kun. —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, Kanade solo se mantenía al margen, era la primera vez que escuchaba todo esto—. Yo nunca he sido mala.

—Cierto, mamá es buena, papá.

—Eso es porque no sabes de todas las veces en las que me rechazó fríamente. Nos conocimos en un bar, casualmente yo estaba celebrando por otro concierto más y por el dinero, sobre todo. Y Reine-chan estaba ahí, porque no sé…

—Varios compañeros de trabajo me invitaron a estar ahí, casi me obligaron, como el jefe también iba, tuve que ir, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, había sido un mal día.

—Como soy un caballero a mi manera, le invité un poco de Sake, me rechazó. Le invité una cerveza, algo más suave, me rechazó. Yo fui amable, pero me rechazó y derrotado, me fui a refugiar con mis amigos, mientras ellos se burlaron de mí porque Reine-chan no me quiso hablar —dijo con ligera molestia, miró a su esposa a sus ojos azules—. Las cosas que provocaste.

—¿Y por qué querías hablarle? —preguntó su hija, Reine quería reírse un poco.

«Porque hacía eso con cada mujer para que pasaran cosas que no debes saber, Kanade».

—Porque era la más hermosa de todas —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Kanade se ilusionó.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—No me rendí del todo, después de un tiempo, tu madre aceptó beber con sus compañeros, mientras yo la observaba, esperaba el momento en el que se alejara de ellos, pero cuando lo hizo, resulta que salió del lugar para ya no volver, por suerte, la perseguí casi por impulso.

—Resultado de no estar en tus cinco sentidos, como siempre en esos días, Doji-kun.

—¿Estabas ebrio?

—Hmm… Posiblemente, pero eso no importa —dijo con una sonrisa y bebió un poco más de su vaso—. Porque logré que fuera conmigo.

—Estaba desesperado y yo estaba cansada, pero acepté porque estaba un poco mareada. Pero no volvimos a ese lugar, entramos a otro.

—Sí, y no pagué mi parte de la cuenta como había pactado con mis amigos, pero esa es otra historia. —Eso hizo sonreír a ambas, el hombre sí que era todo un descuidado—. Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre nosotros, esta parte se le llama investigación, Kanade-chan, pero, como siempre y lo repito, tu madre es malvada, ella me respondía cortante, era tan cerrada y seria que me encantaba.

—¿Eh? Pero dijiste que eso es malo.

—Sí, pero antes de tu madre, bueno, hubo otras chicas y otras mujeres también —dijo con honestidad—. Pero todas ellas fueron… No sé, una vez que sabían que era músico y tocaba algo con mis compañeros, dejábamos encantados a la gente, sobre todo a las chicas, así que era sencillo. Cuando le dije a tu madre que era músico… Mejor dile que me respondiste, mapache.

—Lo siento, je… Dije: "ya veo", y eso fue todo. —Kanade terminó riéndose, pero luego agachó la cabeza un poco.

—Perdón, aunque eso debió decepcionarte.

—Lo hizo, pero decidí reírme y jugar su mismo juego de silencio y palabras cortantes. Eso la hizo reír un poco y cuando escuché su risa, supe que las bromas que no usaba con las demás chicas que te dije, con ella funcionó.

—Sus bromas y comentarios tontos me hicieron reír y después de un día pesado, me hizo sentir mejor, por eso empezó a gustarme. Y se aprovechó de que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para pedirme que saliéramos juntos, no sé cómo, pero acepté, le di mi número y salimos muchas veces.

—Y aunque ella no lo sabía, ya era toda mía —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y le guiñó el ojo a su hija—. Cuando se enojaba conmigo, la pasaba mal, me afectaba más que otras cosas, eso me inspiraba a escribir canciones un poco trágicas, y también de amor, con estas a veces me perdonaba.

—¿Y si eso no funcionaba?

—Bueno, recurría a otros métodos más especiales.

—Casi me rogaba.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Ella frunció el ceño y él suspiró—. Bueno, sí es cierto, pero no me dejabas con otra opción, ¡eras la mala de la relación!

—Cualquier novia se enojaría si sabe y hay pruebas de que estabas con otras mujeres —dijo algo molesta, Kanade se sorprendió más.

—Sí, pero la verdad es que ellas me obligaban, no podía evitarlo, era una estrella joven en el mundo de la música, y eso les gustaba a las mujeres, sé que era por mi billetera, pero… En ese momento, yo no pensaba en nada y tu madre pensaba en todo, Kanade-chan. No se le iba una.

—Pero ahora ella es la única para ti, ¿verdad?

—Siempre lo ha sido, amo mucho a Reine-chan, de verdad. —Terminó de comer y se levantó para abrazar a Reine por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Lo importante de una relación es que ambos se quieran, Kanade-chan, lo demás son simplemente detalles.

—Entiendo, gracias por contarme todo esto.

—Esta noche te demostraré que eres la única —susurró a su oído, eso solo la hizo suspirar.

—Tengo trabajo…

—Tenías, porque perdiste la votación. —Antes de que replicara, se levantó para ir donde estaba su guitarra, en la sala—. ¡Bueno! Antes de ir por el helado, escuchen mi canción, espero retroalimentación.

—Por supuesto, papá.

Tomando su guitarra en una posición cómoda, empezó a tocar tranquilamente unas notas suaves.

 _Puedo ver cómo eres hermosa, ¿puedes sentir mis ojos en ti?_

 _Soy tímido y alejo la mirada de ti,_

 _Trabajando hasta tarde en el restaurante Citylight._

 _Me aseguro de que regreses bien a casa._

 _Asegurándome que no me veas, esperando que me notes._

 _A veces me pregunto por qué me miras y guiñas el ojo,_

 _No puedes actuar como mi Dana._

 _Veo que sirves todas esas comidas y entonces,_

 _Veo el reflejo de mí en tus ojos, oh, por favor,_

 _Háblame, muestra piedad._

 _Tú me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras,_

 _Pero soy tímido, ¿no lo ves?_

 _Obsesionado contigo, tus miradas, bueno,_

 _De todas formas, "Yo cualquier día moriría por ti"._

 _Escribo en un papel y borro de nuevo._

 _Aún sentado en el Restaurant Citylite,_

 _Bebiendo café o leyendo mentiras._

 _Volteo mi cabeza y puedo verte._

 _¿Podrías realmente ser tú?_

 _A veces me pregunto por qué me miras y guiñas el ojo,_

 _No puedes actuar como mi Dana._

 _Veo tu hermosa sonrisa y me gustaría salir corriendo de_

 _El reflejo de mí en tus ojos, oh, por favor,_

 _¡Háblame, muestra piedad!_

 _Tú me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras,_

 _Pero soy tímido, ¿no lo ves?_

 _¡Ya veo, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte!_

 _Aunque debo verte a veces_

 _Pero no entiendo cómo puedes_

 _Mantenerme encadenado._

 _Y a cada hora te siento,_

 _Tomando poder, sobre mí y no puedo evitarlo,_

 _Repitiendo la escena una y otra vez._

Katsuo hizo un solo de guitarra suave, sin ser explosivo como la mayoría de sus otros solos que hacía normalmente.

 _A veces me pregunto por qué me miras y guiñas el ojo_

 _No puedes actuar como mi Dana._

 _Veo tu hermosa sonrisa y me gustaría salir corriendo de_

 _El reflejo de mí en tus ojos, ¡oh, por favor!_

 _¡Háblame, muestra piedad!_

 _Tú me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras_

 _¡Pero soy tímido!, ¿¡no lo ves?!_

 _Háblame, muestra piedad…_

 _Tú me tocas en muchas, muchas maneras_

 _Pero soy tímido, ¿no puedes? Soy tímido, ¿no puedes? Soy tímido, ¿no puedes verlo?_

Y con eso terminó la canción, era una letra muy linda, aunque también un poco turbia, visto desde el punto de vista de Reine.

—¿Qué opinan?

—Me parece muy bonito y una buena historia, si es que lo es.

—Bueno, en parte lo es. Si se la dedicara a tu madre, creo que sería feliz.

—Si lo hicieras, te tendría miedo, parece la historia de un acosador.

—¡Es amor! Un amor intenso y un poco loco, pero no importa, no se puede evitar.

—A mí me parece bien, papá. Solo trata de una persona tímida que no puede confesar sus sentimientos.

—¡Ella entiende!

—Está bien, de acuerdo —dijo Reine con un poco de molestia—. Es una buena canción y espero que sí la produzcan, aunque eso significa que estarás ocupado otra vez, ¿con la composición y todas esas cosas?

Eso deprimió un poco a Kanade, al ver que esto se puso serio, el hombre también lo hizo.

—Será un secreto, no quiero estar ocupado por ahora, más que con ustedes. Ya he estado suficiente tiempo fuera, no quiero dejarte sola más tiempo. —Besó a Reine en la frente y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hija de cabello blanco para tomarla de los hombros—. Y a ti tampoco te quiero dejar sola, eres la composición más grande que he hecho, mi pequeña Kanade-chan.

—¡Papá! —dijo muy feliz y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondida de la misma manera—. Sí, por favor, quédate… Te extraño mucho, mucho.

—Yo también y a tu madre también, por eso, en la noche estaré por fin junto a ella —dijo con un tono en doble sentido y mirándola desde su posición con una sonrisa pícara, ella solo dejó salir una risa pequeña—. Pero, primero voy a estar contigo, así que vete a cambiar, igual yo me daré un baño para ir por ese helado.

—¡Sí!

Era genial tener a su padre de regreso, siempre le compraba todo lo que quería, también los desayunos, comidas y cenas eran entretenidas, además de que podía ver como su madre hacía reacciones que no veía con nadie más, y eso también le divertía. Ahora sabía que sus padres no habían tenido la mejor relación, pero no importaba, entendía lo que su padre le había dicho y era muy claro cuando los veía juntos, podía sentir en realidad cuanto se querían, no tenía por qué pedir más.

Después de volver ya tarde porque no solo comieron helado, sino fueron al centro comercial a comprar un poco de ropa, el padre sorprendió a su hija con un regalo que compró durante su gira, era un accesorio para el cabello que traía una flor sintética muy realista para el cabello, Kanade se alegró y se fue a hacer su tarea.

Katsuo ahora iría por Reine y la obligaría a desistir de trabajar, obviamente empezaría con darle el regalo que trajo para ella, el cual era una pulsera con pequeños pétalos de flores sintéticos alrededor. Cosa que no tuvo que convencerla, porque ella ya lo estaba esperando en el cuarto, en la cama.

—¿Se divirtieron?

—Te ves más hermosa en tu hábitat natural, mapache, en la oscuridad —dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, pero antes de proseguir, se sentó a su lado—. Sí, nos divertimos mucho y traje regalos, se me olvidó decir eso. Ten, este es para ti, sabes que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, pero pensé que te gustaría, a Kanade le encantó su flor para el cabello.

Ella lo tomó y lo observó por un rato, sonrió al ver que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez pensó en ella también, no solo en Kanade, tanto así que le compró algo bonito. Lo dejó en la mesita de al lado para besarlo en los labios esta vez. Eso solo fue el principio de una noche en la que no durmieron mucho, pero que eso simplemente era un detalle nada más.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que sean pacientes para, aproximadamente, el 20 de diciembre que es mi último día de clases si todo va bien, podré regresar a escribirles más de esta historia.**

 **Por ahora seguiré poniendo algunos capítulos extra que tengo por ahí, hasta entonces, nos vemos.**

 **Nota: La canción usada esta vez es: Shy del grupo Sonata Arctica, ya que Katsuo es miembro de una banda, cuando mencione una canción de este personaje, serán siempre de esta banda, la escogí por su amplio repertorio de canciones y tonalidades.**


	25. Extra Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo extra, de nuevo de dos partes, estos dos son los únicos que me quedan de este arco, hice otras ideas aleatorias que espero vean más adelante, no sé si como capítulos extra o como capítulos normales.**

 **En este capítulo conocerán muchísimo mejor la historia de la relación de los padres de Kanade, no sé si esto lo haré con los demás padres, solo si es necesario y tengo suficiente tiempo, me lo pensaré muy bien.**

 **Mio Takamiya, un placer volver a verte y leer uno de tus amables comentarios, espero que todo haya ido bien en ese modelo y con la escuela, yo la estoy pasando mal en la escuela, así que sé cómo se siente.**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra 5: Una batalla conocida como cita.**

Kanade estaba sonriendo con un leve sonrojo mientras bebía de una malteada de fresa, esperaba pacientemente su copa de helado de vainilla con chocolate derretido encima, además de fresas, mientras su padre la observaba más feliz de lo normal.

—Pareces feliz, Kanade-chan, ¿acaso tu malvada madre no te dejó comer helado mientras no estaba? —preguntó el hombre con cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros.

—Nada de eso, mamá siempre es buena y me deja comer helado, además de que puedo venir aquí con Shidou y Tonomachi —respondió con una sonrisa—. Estoy feliz de saber cómo se conocieron, aunque eso me dio más curiosidad…

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que él se emocionó un poco, hasta se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No… ¿No te importa qué pregunte más? Bueno… No sé, mamá es buena, pero es muy seria, de seguro que fue complicado, por lo que me has dicho, ¡pero! No fue así, ¿verdad? Mamá también me quiere mucho, estoy seguro de que fue así contigo, ¿verdad, papá? —preguntó más emocionada.

—Veo que estás muy curiosa, Kanade-chan, bueno, siempre has sido así y sabía que este día llegaría, aunque creo que es muy pronto… —dijo con un tono un poquito más serio, luego negó la cabeza un poco—. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo dejé mi casa a los 15 años, creo que este es el momento justo para saber sobre esto, pero me permitiré usar unas palabras secretas que solo usamos los adultos, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —dijo ella un poco insegura por lo de las palabras.

—Aunque… Tal vez te decepcione un poco, no era tan genial como ahora —dijo con un poco de orgullo y con una sonrisa, en ese momento llegó el helado y ahora Kanade tenía qué comer durante la historia—. Sin embargo, tu madre era malvada conmigo, primero no recordaba haberme conocido, ¿sabes? Eso fue un poco doloroso, aunque yo tampoco recordaba cómo llegué a dormir esa noche…

—Está bien, yo también olvido algunas cosas, y eso tiene mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —Kanade fue acariciada en la cabeza con suavidad.

—¡Exacto! Si tu madre estaría aquí ya me hubiera regañado o algo así, parece que nunca se puede relajar, se nota que eres mi hija, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, Kanade-chan —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y ahora, te lo repito: tu madre era malvada, aún lo es, de hecho… Pero era más malvada antes.

Katsuo empezó con su historia, al mismo tiempo que muchas memorias de hace más de 16 años aparecieron en su mente, como si las estuviera volviendo a vivir, tal vez la culpa era de la "maldad" de la persona que era su esposa ahora, aunque su historia comenzó cuando empezaron a salir, es decir, cuando empezaron a conocerse en verdad.

* * *

Para empezar, Reine aún no trabajaba en Ratatoskr, sino en una empresa que la explotaba a diario, ya no vivía con sus padres, era una mujer por completo independiente, pero siempre ocupada en el trabajo desde temprano, con una rutina fija, con los gastos medidos, permitiéndose ciertos lujos y sin amigos. Era una persona muy aburrida si lo miramos desde ese punto de vista, era de las personas que solo escuchan y callan, pero que en su mente pasan más cosas, cosas que no diría a menos que se diera la ocasión perfecta.

Esto quería decir que la noche en que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos fue algo fuera de todo pronóstico, ni siquiera recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, pero lo recordaba como algo bueno, incluso si no sabía qué era.

A la mañana siguiente del sábado, descubrió que había quedado con alguien que no recordaba ni el nombre, pensó que se trataba de un error, pero ella no daba su teléfono a cualquiera, a menos que fuera para el trabajo. No podía ser un error, o tal vez lo era, pero si había quedado con alguien, no iba a poder decir que no ahora, sería de mala educación.

En segundo lugar, Katsuo Shimizu era un caso contrario, un músico con gran talento, persiguiendo el sueño de hacerse famoso con la banda en la que fue reclutado, con un amigo de la infancia un poco más mujeriego que él. Sin tener un piso en donde caer muerto, pues habían tocado un solo concierto pequeño y en la noche gastado gran parte del dinero en beber y en mujerzuelas, el joven músico de 20 años terminaría durmiendo en la furgoneta del grupo que utilizaban siempre en las giras, junto con sus amigos del alma.

Con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y queriendo cada vez que sea más largo y que siga siendo un poco ondulado de las puntas, además de no tener mucha ropa diferente, ni permitirse lujos como para alquilar una habitación de hotel porque su meta era otra y mucho "más" importante que dormir calientito en una buena cama. Quería comprar una guitarra de siete cuerdas, todo para poder experimentar nuevas cosas.

Y entonces, el momento de la cita estaba por llegar, para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a perder el control como Katsuo, no fue problema el recordar a esa mujer con ojos azules apagados y cuerpo increíble, recordaba perfectamente su pecho, no podía perder a esta mujer que se veía mayor, aunque él suponía que era por sus ojeras y por el cansancio.

—Oye, Katsuo, ¿para qué fuiste a bañarte solo a los baños públicos? Me acabo de enterar, espera… —dijo al verlo mejor con una mirada curiosa, cruzó los brazos al verlo muy bien vestido para ser su amigo—. Oye, ni yo que soy el que canta todas las canciones y se lastima la garganta con los gritos, no me he comprado ropa nueva.

—Lo sé, Hajime, lo sé, pero tengo una cita sexy hoy, no puedo ir en esos harapos, amigo —respondió como si fuera obvio, el otro asintió.

—Bueno, solo sé que te falta mucho para llevarte a la chica seria a la cama, aunque no tenemos tal cosa, ni privacidad.

—¡Ni loco la traería aquí! ¡Y no es porque sea seria! —Señaló con su dedo—. Ni siquiera tú te atreverías.

—Claro que sí, solo tendría que echarlos a ustedes por una noche, aquí es cálido, no habría mucho problema —dijo pensando seriamente, Katsuo le vio con decepción, pero luego sonrió con diversión.

—Eso ya quisiera verlo, pero ya he subido de nivel, es seria, asalariada a diferencia de nosotros y la más difícil de las chicas promedio con las que he salido, además, puede que no lo recuerdes, pero, jeje —dijo con una risa orgullosa y tomándolo del hombro—. No sabes qué cosas se carga en el pecho esta chica, es lo mejor que he tenido hasta ahora… Sin pagar.

—Te veo bastante confiado, aunque he visto mujeres así, y como amigo debo advertirte: no vas a lograrlo.

—Eso no es una advertencia —dijo un poco molesto, Hajime empezó a reírse—. No te creas tanto solo porque has tenido más novias que yo, ¡algo has de hacerles para que caigan!

—Oh, bueno, yo desde la escuela ya tenía novia y tú… Tú aún escribías cartas, ¡jajaja!

—Admito que en ese momento era joven y estúpido, pero eso no pasa más, y hoy avanzaré dos bases con Reine-chan en solo una cita, ¡y luego la haré mía! —Declaró la promesa como si estuviera seguro de todo, su amigo solo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno, si insistes, espero que me cuentes todo con detalles cuando vuelvas. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Así haya salido mal.

—¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Ya quiero verte conseguir un partido como ese en una noche de suerte, ya verás cuando vuelva. —Katsuo tomó su cartera con molestia y salió de la furgoneta con ligera molestia.

«Y sigues siendo joven y estúpido». Hajime solo sonrió al verlo salir, luego saldría con los demás para comprar algo de ropa, si él lo hacía, ¿por qué ellos no?

Katsuo no tenía idea de con qué estaba tratando, pero su experiencia le marcaba que, si iba a invitarla a comer, es porque estarían hablando mucho, y como era una persona seria, no sabría de qué hablar. Con las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones vaqueros y con las botas negras haciendo un poco de ruido al caminar, pensaba en qué hacer en la cita.

«La llevaré al cine y el tema de conversación será la película». Sonrió y se acomodó un poco más la camisa roja desabotonada, así como la playera de tirantes blanca de debajo que se le pegaba un poco a su piel. Se sentó en la banquilla de un parque donde había quedado con Reine Murasame, de quien no sabía mucho. «Solo queda esperar».

Esperó unos momentos, pero comenzó a impacientarse, se supone que las chicas siempre recuerdan mejor las cosas y son más puntuales, sin embargo, Reine no daba señales de vida, hasta que llamaron a su celular.

—¿Hola? —preguntó una voz tranquila desde el otro lado—. ¿Eres el que conocí ayer?

—Oh, Reine-chan, así que tan nerviosa estás que no te dejas ver, ¿eh? —preguntó en un tono divertido, pero no hubo reacción—. Y sí, soy yo, Shimizu Katsuo.

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de ti, ya estoy aquí, pero no sé cómo eres. —Eso fue dicho tan tranquilo que él se quedó helado, tragó saliva y eso fue escuchado—. Lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado esa noche.

—No, no, sin ningún problema, de verdad —dijo un poco nervioso, pero ella lo notó, pero decidió no decir nada—. Yo sí me acuerdo de ti, así que…

Se movió de su lugar para buscarla con la mirada mientras caminaba un poco, hasta que logró ver a una mujer de pechos voluptuosos vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, con medias negras, zapatillas negras, una blusa blanca de botones y encima un chaleco oscuro, parecía más que iba al trabajo que a otro lugar. Además de que su cabello estaba tal y como lo recordaba, la vio de perfil, así que pudo tener una muy buena vista de su trasero, se sonrió como quien ha encontrado un tesoro.

—Mira a tu lado, Reine-chan —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella colgó la llamada y se giró a él, quien le levantó la mano como un saludo—. Tal vez ahora sí me recuerdas, ¿no? Por cierto, te ves hermosa en esas ropas.

—Aún no te recuerdo muy bien —respondió con honestidad, pero en tono tranquilo, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Katsuo tembló ligeramente—. Y gracias, suelo llevar esto al trabajo, así que no tiene nada de especial.

—Bueno, pero solo para que lo sepas, nos divertimos mucho, incluso te hice reír, Reine-chan —dijo sinceramente, ella lo pensó un poco.

—Hm, espera, eso sí lo recuerdo, aunque no sé la razón, recuerdo que sí me reí.

—¿¡Ves?! —dijo contento al recobrar un poco su confianza, pero ella parecía no cambiar de rostro—. No soy ningún extraño, aunque no nos conocemos mucho.

—Eso es contradictorio. —Katsuo suspiró, estaba teniendo problemas con lo seria que era su cita.

—Bueno, sí… Pero ¿a quién le importa eso? —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Reine no sabía qué pensar, más que intuir que no le importaba con quien se relacionaba o que no era muy inteligente, así que sonrió un poco—. Mira, mira, estás sonriendo, por mí, ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Le ofreció la mano, pero no como un saludo, sino para que se tomaran de la mano, esto era conocido como la "primera base", pero Reine quedó viendo su mano con sus ojos azules y dejó de sonreír, Katsuo hizo una sonrisa amarga mientras que bajaba la mano, así como parte de su cuerpo, fue rechazado.

—Y nos conoceremos más, ya que te olvidaste de mí, aunque no te preocupes, suele pasar —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a él también le pasaba cuando tomaba mucho.

—Bueno, en ese caso, vayamos a comer, no he comido nada aún —dijo con su tono habitual, mientras avanzaba en dirección a algún restaurante que conocía de por ahí, Katsuo se congeló en el acto.

«¡Maldita sea! No, este no era el plan, pero no ha comido nada, yo tampoco, pero yo no importo en esto, ¡maldita sea!» Tendría que soportar lidiar con una persona tan seria por quien sabe cuantas horas, sin saber de qué hablar, Reine no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, esa ayuda no estaba de su lado esta vez. «¿Por qué no ha caído como las otras? ¿Es que no sabe que soy una estrella en potencia? A todos les gustan los cumplidos, ¡diablos!»

—Katsuo-san, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Nada! —dijo al caminar más rápido para alcanzarla—. Sí, vamos a comer.

Ambos fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, Katsuo tuvo miedo de los precios, no podía gastarse mucho si quería esa guitarra de siete cuerdas, estaba harto de la suya, además de que estaba vieja, incluso si era su primer guitarra.

Reine observaba a su cita un tanto nervioso, incluso un poco disgustado, aunque tal vez es que estaba incómodo, ella no lo sabía. No sería la primera vez, cuando comía con compañeros de trabajo era lo mismo, aunque el joven había demostrado ser bastante valiente como para tratarla como si fueran viejos amigos, incluso pareja.

—La verdad es… —dijo Reine al ver el menú, sin verlo a los ojos—, esta es la primera vez que hago esto.

—¿Soy tu primera cita? —preguntó rápidamente con una sonrisa divertida, luego tosió ligeramente para aclarar la voz y ponerse un poco serio—. Ya veo, iré más despacio entonces.

—No me refería a eso.

—Ah…

Esa reacción hizo sonreír a Reine y en vez de mirar la carta como usualmente haría en este tipo de situaciones, la dejó en la mesa y recargó parte de su barbilla en su palma con una pequeña sonrisa. Katsuo le parecía extraño, pero también como si fuera un chico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin pensar al ver que ahora le estaba prestando atención.

—Nunca había salido con una persona que ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama, si no lo hubiera anotado en los contactos y si no hubieras mandado ese mensaje, creo que no estaría aquí, igualmente es un poco extraño.

—Alguien te invita a salir y tú sales, así son las cosas, ¿tú nunca sales o qué? —preguntó un poco divertido, ella mantuvo esa pequeña sonrisa y tenía el rostro más relajado.

—Nunca así. Bueno, ¿así que eres músico? —El hombre supo que ahora ella le haría preguntas, aquí es donde debía dar una buena impresión, así que se puso un poco serio.

—Así es, últimamente hemos estado en una pequeña gira para promocionarnos, hemos hecho suficientes canciones para sacar un disco, solo necesitamos a alguien que nos contrate, pero esa es la parte aburrida —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo—. He visitado muchos lugares, de hecho, ayer cuando te conocí, acabábamos de llegar a esta ciudad, no conozco mucho o casi nada, pero veo que es muy grande y bonito. Yo escribo, compongo la parte de los teclados y de las guitarras, soy multi-instrumentista y puedo tocar muy rápido, eso requiere de mucha práctica, pero lo logré con pocos años de práctica, a los 18 ya no podían enseñarme nada nuevo, algún día deberías venir a verme, te dejaría sin palabras, te lo aseguro.

—Ya veo. —Katsuo sintió un bajón por su actitud, ella sonrió un poco al ver sus reacciones—. Debe ser bueno conocer, yo no suelo salir de la ciudad, supongo que me gusta estar entre lo que conozco y con las personas que conozco. Algo me dice que eres más joven que yo, Katsuo-san.

—Bueno, como sé que es un crimen preguntarle la edad a una mujer, tengo veinte años y pronto seré rico y famoso. Me gusta como suena eso, así como el "pronto" —dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo inflado.

—No deberías subir tus expectativas tan alto, solo debes esforzarte, supongo. Te lo dice alguien que es un poco mayor que tú —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, son mis sueños, así como tú tendrás los tuyos, ¿no es así?

—No tengo ninguno.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más que sorprenderse, el mesero llegó para tomar la orden de Reine, por lo que él pidió la suya también. Les trajeron algo de pan y sus bebidas correspondientes unos momentos después.

—Oh, vamos, Reine-chan, puedes decirme tus sueños, tú no te reíste de los míos, yo tampoco lo haré de los tuyos. —Tomó un pan y le dio una gran mordida, después de todo sí tenía hambre.

—No tengo ningún sueño, no te he mentido. Y no creo que deba burlarme del sueño de los demás, parece que hablas muy en serio sobre ser rico y famoso, aunque no tanto ya que no estudiaste música. —Eso era verdad y una molestia también, Katsuo frunció un poco el ceño—. Tienes veinte, los que estudian música siguen en la escuela a esa edad, por eso lo sé.

—Bueno, no importa, porque soy el mejor en mi estilo, ¡tengo estilo! —dijo con seguridad, Reine pensó que tal vez lo había molestado—. Pero eso no importa, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Solo tengo ciertas metas, tener una casa propia, descansar más, no preocuparme tanto por el dinero, un auto también ayudaría, pero no sé manejar —respondió y siguió pensando—. No lo sé, quiero que todo esté bien, no necesito mucho para eso.

—Así que quieres una vida tranquila, como la de un ama de casa, tal vez debas casarte con alguien rico y famoso, como el que seré el día de mañana —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y le guiñó el ojo, ella abrió un poco más los ojos con cierta impresión—. Ese hombre podría ser yo, ¿eh? ¿Qué piensas? Ya no busques más, jajaja.

—¿Eres así con cualquier mujer que conoces? —preguntó más impresionada por eso que por sus habilidades de músico, Katsuo se quedó con los ojos como platos.

—Bueno, era solo una broma y una muy buena, a mi parecer, pero no me la dejas fácil, Reine-chan —dijo un poco decepcionado, había sido honesto, pero Reine ya sabía eso—. No importa, ya sabía que eres seria desde ayer, es por eso por lo que no puedo evitar tratar de hacerte reír, tú pareces necesitarlo más, y pude hacerlo, así que… Te haré reír.

Reine parpadeó un par de veces, pero terminó sonriendo un poco más y bajó la mirada, bebió un poco de su vaso de cristal, se preguntaba si le pidió salir por sus grandes pechos; esto sería lo más obvio como en otras ocasiones, o porque pensaba que sería sencillo al ser una persona tan expresiva y divertida, aunque para ella no era tan fácil divertirse. Katsuo era menor que ella por tres años, tenía mucha más experiencia que él al tratar con personas, además de que tenía varios estudios que lo respaldaban, así como que el joven hombre demostraba ser tonto, nunca la iba a convencer tan fácil.

—Ya veo, si puedes hacerlo, sería bueno, aunque no suelo reírme —dijo en un tono un poco divertido—. Suerte.

—No sales con nadie, no sales de la ciudad, casi no hablas, no tienes sueños y ahora dices que tampoco te ríes, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó con ironía, ella solo sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

—Así es.

—Y eres cortante… —dijo más decepcionado, ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Y tú te ilusionas mucho. —Él se quedó con la boca abierta—. No sé lo qué esperas de mí, bueno, lo sé. No deberías de tener tan altas expectativas, de todas formas, te aburrirás, todos lo hacen.

—¿Y qué espero de ti? —preguntó interesado y acercándose un poco a ella desde su posición, ella no se esperó eso, tal vez es porque no la conocía—. Si tanto crees saberlo todo, dime mis propios deseos.

—Supongo que se trata de lo más llamativo que tiene mi cuerpo, a muchos les gusto por eso, cuando me conocen, las ganas se les quitan. No los culpo, pero no lo hago a propósito —dijo tranquilamente, pero Katsuo sonrió con mucho orgullo.

—Bueno, es cierto, tienes un pecho increíble —dijo audiblemente, Reine se sonrojó un poco al ver como algunas personas voltearon a verlos, pero él estaba muy tranquilo, ella le vio con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Qué?

—Nada… —respondió levemente.

—Pero no lo he visto en todo este tiempo, de hecho, sería bueno decirte que tus ojos son hermosos, tan azules como el cielo, pero eso podría ser un mal chiste —dijo con la verdad, luego señaló a sus ojos con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que no puedo dejar de mirar tus ojeras, si no las tuvieras, te verías más amigable, ¿tratas de ahuyentarme con eso? ¿No usaste un lápiz negro para eso?

—Claro que no, sufro de insomnio —respondió con una mirada más filosa, como la logró molestar, así como ella lo había hecho, ahora se las estaba cobrando—. Y trabajo hasta tarde, a veces.

—Sí, ya lo creo, tan joven y sufriendo de insomnio —comentó divertido, ella se molestó un poquito—. Como sea, no te preocupes, son muy llamativas.

Reine estaba consciente de sus ojeras, aunque normalmente cuando salía con un hombre, notaban su pecho y si usaba ropa más normal, lo verían todavía más, por eso estaba usando estas ropas, pero no se imaginó que un hombre se fijaría más en sus ojeras que en lo mejor de su cuerpo femenino.

La comida llegó y empezaron a comer sin decir nada, Reine ya no quería hablar, tampoco es como si tuviera algo qué decir, además de que veía a Katsuo comer algo rápido y sonreía como si de un manjar se tratase.

—¿Tan bueno está? —preguntó un poco curiosa.

—¡Sí que lo está! No había comido algo tan rico desde hace mucho, solo he comido hamburguesas, pizzas y galletas, cuando no hay mucho dinero —respondió feliz, ella pensó que su vida debía ser dura al no tener un trabajo estable—. Pero… No te preocupes por mí…

—No lo estaba.

—Bueno, no lo intentes entonces —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, ella pensó que se lo iba a tomar a mal, pero no pasó—. No tengo que desvelarme como tú, pero componer una canción no es algo de un solo día, pensar en la letra tampoco lo es. No tenemos un jefe, pero sí queremos darnos lujos y no hay dinero en nuestras cuentas por el esfuerzo, al crear algo no se obtiene la recompensa que quisieras, Reine-chan.

«Debe ser difícil, ¿desde cuándo vivirá así? Dudo que tenga comunicación con su familia, supongo que no dormir por trabajar es algo sencillo».

—Por lo menos en tu trabajo de seguro te pagan un poco más por hacer horas extra, te pagan por el tiempo que estás o por lo que haces, nosotros podríamos hacer más, pero si no tienes a nadie que te ayude a venderte, no hay nadie que nos pague. Tú tienes suerte.

—¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo estable? —preguntó antes de seguir comiendo, él bebió de su vaso y negó con la cabeza.

—Porque solo sé tocar la guitarra y el piano. Y bueno, otras cosas, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más. —Sonrió ligeramente—. No tengo necesidad de hacer algo más, yo soy feliz haciendo esto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó más interesada—. No pareces vivir bien, ni siquiera establemente.

—¿Cómo? Bueno, pienso en todas las cosas buenas que me han pasado, es cierto que me han pasado más cosas malas, pero mira, esto es algo bueno —dijo al señalarla a ella y luego a él con una sonrisa—. He conocido lugares, aunque sea solo pasar por ellos y estar unas horas, además de que hago lo que me gusta, lo que me hace feliz. Tú no pareces muy feliz con tu trabajo, tus ojeras te delatan.

Reine se quedó callada y siguió comiendo, Katsuo se arrepintió un poco de lo que dijo.

—¡Pero vives mejor que yo! —dijo para animarla—. Puedes comer en estos lugares y mantenerte bien, además, mira tu ropa, estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más lindas que esas. De seguro no duermes en una furgoneta con otros tipos que te molestan todo el día cuando hay la oportunidad, esas ojeras también son prueba de tus esfuerzos, incluso por algo que tal vez no te gusta, eso es lo que creo. No te sientas mal, algún día encontrarás algo que te guste y harás lo que sea por ello, incluso equivocarte.

Reine asintió con la cabeza, tenía que darle la razón, sus vidas eran diferentes, pero él era más feliz con mucho menos cosas y oportunidades que ella, tal vez se equivocó más, pero ahí estaba, persiguiendo sus sueños juveniles, pues solo tenía 20 años, sonrió un poco más y le dio un trozo de su carne en su plato. Él se quedó viendo su plato y ella siguió comiendo como si nada.

—¿No tenías hambre?

—No tienes que preguntar por eso —dijo sin mirarlo, él la vio fijamente con sus ojos cafés oscuros, suspiró y se comió la carne de un bocado.

—Eres buena, Reine-chan. Después de todo.

—Tú también eres bueno.

—Entonces, ¿vas a salir conmigo de nuevo? —preguntó sin ninguna intención, creyó que ya no tenía oportunidad de nada, así que disfrutaría de su amabilidad, tocar su pecho o besarla estaba fuera de sus planes.

—Si no estás aburrido. —Él solo dio una pequeña risa, ella alzó la mirada.

—No estoy nada aburrido, solo eres diferente y me haces la cita más difícil, pero eso no importa, así es como eres y no me disgusta, Reine-chan.

—Gracias. —Este fue diferente que la anterior vez que dijo esto, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Luego de eso, empezaron a salir cada fin de semana o incluso entre semana, aunque sus amigos se burlaron porque no intentó ni robarle un beso y que, las primeras cinco citas, cada vez que intentó tomarla de la mano, ella se alejaba y Katsuo quedaba frustrado, él siguió saliendo con Reine. Solo hablaban, intentaba hacerla reír, pero no lo lograba.

Cuando pudo tomarla de la mano por fin, fue la primera vez que la hizo poner un poco nerviosa o fuera de su zona de confort. En este tiempo, sus actuaciones se situaron en la ciudad Tenguu, no quería irse y dejar a Reine ahora que veía la oportunidad de hacerla su pareja, al menos, por ahora. Consiguió un departamento para los cuatro, no fue fácil, pero era mejor a dormir en la furgoneta.

No pudo robarle un beso, tenía miedo, por primera vez, de ganarse la molestia o el rechazo de una mujer, él no se había dado cuenta que no solo lo hacía por orgullo, por demostrarle a sus amigos que era capaz de acostarse con ella, no solo era por esos pechos, había algo más y su amigo cantante lo sabía, puesto que no habían creado ninguna canción nueva como habían pensado al quedarse en la ciudad, Katsuo estaba ausente y se gastaba el dinero que era para su guitarra de siete cuerdas. Pronto tendría que hablar con él de lo mucho que estaba cambiando por una mujer. Sin embargo, Katsuo logró darle un beso en la mejilla a Reine, cuando ella no lo vio venir.

Pero Katsuo no se detendría solo así, estaba decidido a hacerla suya, tal y como había hecho antes, lo haría usando su último recurso y para ello solo tenía que esperar al siguiente concierto, un cuarto de hotel bonito y pedirles a sus compañeros para que tocara una canción especial para ella, como ya lo había hecho antes con otras mujeres que después de eso se enamoraron de él. Así es como pasó, compró el boleto y la invitó a ir a su concierto, este era en la noche y duraría toda una hora, por lo que Reine saldría tarde, él la acompañaría y le invitaría al hotel, estaba perfectamente planeado.

* * *

 **¡Continuará en la siguiente parte!**

 **Cielos, escribir sobre un personaje tan misterioso como lo es Reine, además de que quiero recordarles que no me he leído todas las novelas, por lo que también debo decir que ella solo participa cuando es necesario y pocas veces la he visto actuar fuera de temas laborales, de espíritus, de análisis, es decir, no la he visto fuera del campo laboral, así que, hacer una historia de amor…**

 **¡Ha sido todo un reto!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, incluso si es un capítulo extra, todo esto está incluido en la trama, pero creo que son de las cosas interesantes que solo aportan información de los personajes, como un complemento, así que no por ser extras significa que esté apartado de la trama. Es algo que quería aclarar.**

 **Nos vemos en la parte dos.**


	26. Extra Chapter 5 Part 2

**Bueno, llegamos a la segunda parte de este extra, como dato curioso, estas dos partes en realidad eran solo un capítulo, pero decidí partirlo para que se pueda disfrutar más y que no fuera tan pesado para todos.**

 **Gracias por la buena suerte, Mio Takamiya y por tu review, parece mentira, pero con cada review uno se siente impulsado a escribir más, a dar un poco más de sí. Por eso, gracias.**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra 5.5: Y nació el amor.**

Como era usual, Katsuo vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas para el concierto, debajo una playera negra sin mangas, un collar de plata con una media luna como símbolo de suerte y botas negras. Estaba un poco emocionado porque Reine había aceptado a pesar de que el concierto era a las diez y media de la noche, en un lugar algo cerrado que solo se dedicaba a eso.

—Entonces, ¿ella viene esta noche? —preguntó Hajime, mientras los demás se preparaban con sus instrumentos, a excepción del baterista que solo necesitaba sus baquetas.

—Sí, logré apartarle uno de los mejores boletos para que pueda vernos relativamente cerca —respondió mientras se acomodaba un poco su cabello—. Hoy la haré mía por completo, esto no puede salir mal. Recuerda que mi canción la dejaremos al final, me ayudarás momentáneamente con la guitarra mientras toco el piano.

—Sí, sí, ya sé cómo será eso.

—¿Tanto te gusta? —preguntó el bajista, Keita, mientras fumaba un cigarro—. Debe ser un gran partido para que la quieras tanto.

—Lo es, ¡mejor que lo que ustedes podrían soñar!

—Siempre se puede pagar por una experiencia —respondió Akito, el baterista, Katsuo tenía que asentir.

—Pero solo mientras pagues, Reine-chan es un caso aparte. Bueno, es hora.

La joven banda tomó sus puestos mientras eran iluminados por una luz azul y cierto humo para generar un buen ambiente. Empezaron con una canción rápida al principio, que se fue calmando y volvía a subir en ciertos momentos, hasta que el sonido se esfumaba.

Katsuo buscó con la mirada a Reine entre todos los espectadores, se tardó casi los cinco minutos de la primera canción en encontrarla, pero no pudo hacer nada más que verla por unos momentos, pues al dar las gracias el cantante del grupo, era momento de seguir con la siguiente.

«Que rápido». Reine no podía creer lo rápido que se movía la mano del joven y como sus dedos estaban perfectamente coordinados, de seguro que era muy difícil y solo era el principio de una canción rápida y agresiva. «Es bueno».

En medio de tantos fanáticos que estaban saltando y moviendo la cabeza, ella solo se impresionaba del trabajo de Katsuo; lo hacía ver muy sencillo, como si su mano tuviera vida propia y sus dedos estuvieran en llamas por moverse tan rápido, los solos de guitarra se lo demostraban.

Katsuo pudo ver algunas veces su rostro impresionado, así que se esforzó más de lo normal, cambiando la posición de su guitarra al tocar, así como hacer leves improvisaciones en los solos y se movió más por el escenario mientras tocaba, lo cual no era muy sencillo.

Después de hacer todo eso, Katsuo tomó un momento para quitarse la camisa blanca mientras las mujeres se entusiasmaron un poco por eso, él al verlo solo sonrió y se quitó la playera negra para dejarla en el suelo, Reine pudo observar que estaba sudando bastante, pues no tenía descanso, pero se le notaba que lo disfrutaba.

Después de varias canciones, Katsuo terminó poniéndose solo la camisa blanca encima de nuevo, pues era hora de terminar con el concierto y como solía suceder, tenían que dejar lo mejor para el final: "Replica", era su mejor canción, como tema principal tenía como un hombre deja de ser el que era después de regresar de una guerra y de cómo eso afecta todo en su vida, principalmente su vida amorosa.

Comenzó lenta, pero tuvo sus altos y bajos durante toda la ejecución, hasta volverse rápida, cambiaba progresivamente y eso generaba bastante emoción en las personas, sin embargo, Reine seguía en las mismas, solo sonreía por su buen trabajo y por el de todos en su mayoría.

—Bueno, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado mucho… Je… ¡Nos la hemos pasado bien! ¿No es así? —preguntó el cantante y toda la gente le contestó con un sí, aunque casi no se pudo distinguir lo que decían, el hombre se giró a Katsuo y pasó a entregarle el micrófono—. Hazlo bien, solo la tendré por ahora.

—¡Ohh! —exclamó la gente cuando Katsuo le dio su guitarra a su compañero para que la tuviera ahora Hajime.

—Tal vez se pregunten porque tenemos un cambio por aquí, y porque alguien como yo agarra el micrófono. Bueno… —dijo al ver a todos lados, hasta que logró encontrar a Reine, solo por el tamaño de su pecho y su cabello pálido—. Voy a cantar una canción para alguien especial que está aquí esta noche, ¡y para todos ustedes!

Katsuo se dirigió ahora al teclado con todo y el micrófono, lo calibró para tener un sonido limpio y empezó a tocar, además de que ajustó el micrófono. Fue un gran cambio para todo lo violento que estaban tocando antes, la gente empezó a mecerse lentamente, disfrutando de la tonada, Reine se relajó un poco y suspiró, esta es la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba una canción.

 _Nos conocimos esa noche, cuando el mar estaba alto,_

 _Y rogué por más de esas experiencias cercanas al amor,_

 _A aquellos que la música, que hasta entonces había juntado, ahora los separa._

 _Recuérdame, cuando encendí el fuego,_

 _Para mantenernos cálidos,_

 _En una fría mañana de invierno, ahora paso a través del momento,_

 _Aún puedo reconocer una hermosa melodía._

La guitarra entró de repente con un poco de fuerza, pero luego se detuvo para darle paso a los demás instrumentos que sonaron lentamente.

 _Toco una nota, pero no escucho el sonido,_

 _¿He perdido el amor o las alas que encontré?_

 _Cuando era joven y ansioso de complacer a quien sea que tuviese tiempo…_

Katsuo volvió a tomar su guitarra y eso emocionó a la gente, su compañero cantante regresó el micrófono a su puesto, mientras el solo emocional, lleno de bendings, como si fuera un llanto, era escuchado y disfrutado. El cantante regresó a los teclados, puesto que su trabajo no había terminado, después del solo, la canción se puso un poco más rápida.

 _Necesité cantar todas las notas que he escuchado,_

 _Tuve que permanecer en las sombras y buscar la soledad,_

 _Sin embargo, el precio fue más alto del que esperaba,_

 _Iba a vivir solo, listo para hacer el sacrificio,_

 _¿Estaba enamorado de ti?_

 _Mi viejo corazón, un poco endurecido nuevamente_

 _Una vez que la luz se va, todo termina, es tiempo_

 _Listo para hacer una escena, listo para hacer el sacrificio_

 _Listo para tocar la nota, listo para el show final_

 _¡La única cosa que sé!_

 _El dolor está aquí, me temo que para quedarse,_

 _En mis ojos, puedo cambiar una nota y hacerte llorar._

 _En este estado mental, ¡el silencio es un crimen!_

El solo de teclado fue empezado por Hajime, pero Katsuo regresó para seguirlo él, puesto que no era nada sencillo de hacer, luego fue cambiado a tonos limpios y de piano, donde el cantante regresó al control y Katsuo regresó a su lugar, casi corriendo, tocando las partes correspondientes.

 _¿Cómo la vida puede ser tan engañosa y fría? Amablemente, respondí el llamado de cada melodía._

 _¿Encontré las respuestas a todas mis preguntas o una imagen tallada de mí?_

 _Si encontré la fuente escondida,_

 _Bebí, de su profundidad, la sabiduría,_

 _¿Hubiese tenido el tiempo para salvarme?_

 _¿Los hubiese tenido a ambos para… mantenerlos?_

Fueron aplaudidos por todas las personas, todos estaban muy felices, sobre todo por el dinero que ganarían por esto, les serviría para el departamento que ahora pagaban juntos, pero en donde el joven de cabello castaño no dormiría hoy.

Cuando finalmente todo fue desalojado, Reine se quedó a la salida tal y como le habían dicho, ya era bastante tarde y no paraba de ver que las personas cada vez eran menos en la calle, ya estaba cansada de todo esto, pero había prometido quedarse.

—¡Reine-chan! —dijo Katsuo con una sonrisa, casi la asusta, pero ella lo disimuló bien, además de que recibió un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla, cosa a lo que no estaba acostumbrada aún—. ¡Gracias por esperarme! Lamento que sea tan tarde, pero bueno, tú de por sí no duermes, así que no es problema, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, eso es cierto, pero lo hago en casa, a una mejor temperatura y más cómoda —contestó con una mirada seria, pero luego sonrió un poco al verlo preocupar—. ¿Ni siquiera te cambiaste?

—No tengo otra ropa, más que esta camisa blanca, mi playera ya no la encontré —dijo un poco apenado, aunque ahora que estaba afuera, sintió el frío y dejó su estuche con la guitarra en el suelo para abotonarse la camisa—. No te preocupes, siempre salimos a esta hora y no pasa nada malo, además, estás conmigo.

—Pero ya no hay transporte a esta hora, es muy tarde… —dijo un poco preocupada, Katsuo sonrió con cierta malicia.

—No te preocupes por eso, Reine-chan —dijo con total seguridad, tomó su guitarra y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano—. Ya sabía que iba a pasar esto, ¿creías que dejaría a su suerte a mi novia? ¡No! Cielos, jamás.

—¿Tienes alguna forma de llevarme a casa? —preguntó tranquilamente, pero al ver su reacción en la cara, le vio con cierta duda—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, no realmente. Tengo una habitación de hotel reservada, está cerca y es muy bonito, podemos quedarnos ahí, no te preocupes, yo invito.

Reine no tuvo más opción que aceptar y tomó su mano para que le guiara a ese hotel, aunque sospechaba que algo iba a pasar, además de que Katsuo estaba muy feliz.

—No te preocupes, estamos cerca.

—Está bien… No veo que tú sientas frío —dijo con un ligero rubor al rodear su brazo con los suyos y pegarse más a él en busca de calor, él sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Estuve corriendo en todas partes, no tuve descanso, ni una vez. Fueron pocas canciones, no tenemos mucho que ofrecer, pero creo que todos lo disfrutaron mucho, ¿qué opinas, Reine-chan?

—Estuvo bien —dijo en su tono normal, eso decepcionó un poco al hombre, según él, se había lucido. Ella notó eso y le dio un beso en su mejilla—. Lo haces ver fácil, Katsuo-san. Tocas muy rápido, pero prefiero cuando lo haces lento, como al final.

—Oh, así que te gustó eso, sabes que era para ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó con ligera esperanza de que ella se emocionara, pero ella solo sonrió un poco más.

—Gracias, fue muy agradable, nadie había hecho eso por mí. De hecho, eres la primera persona que sale tanto conmigo.

—Y ten por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo, porque tú me gustas mucho. Tú también eres la primera en… Ser así como eres, pero te quiero de todas formas. —Se detuvo y se acercó a su oído—. Así que puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras, cuando estemos adentro, estaremos calientes.

Eso fue una indirecta, pero ella solo se aferró un poco más a él, sin segundas intenciones, Katsuo creía que podría acostarse con Reine de una vez por todas, su ansiedad lo dominaba, ella era hermosa, la deseaba todos los días, no podía evitarlo. Pero hoy sería suya, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan, así que tenía muchas esperanzas.

—¡Te dije que sería un buen cuarto! —dijo feliz, de hecho, después de vivir como un pobre diablo todos los días, esto era algo así como el paraíso—. Es mejor que donde duermo usualmente…

Aunque para Reine era normal, prefería su departamento que no era muy diferente de esto, solo que más grande y con una pequeña sala en la que hacía su trabajo hasta la noche.

—Bueno, se parece un poco a mi departamento, pero veo que aquí hay aire acondicionado.

Katsuo dejó su guitarra en el suelo sin hacer mucho ruido para ver que Reine estaba viendo la habitación que no tenía más que una ventana con cortinas carmesí, las paredes de un color naranja, suelo del mismo color, una cama matrimonial, cómodas a los lados, televisión de pantalla plana, un cuarto de baño y un armario.

El hombre miró bien a la mujer con su cabello en una cola de caballo del lado derecho, con una blusa rosa de cuello V, una falda arriba de las rodillas de color purpura y su par de medias negras que nunca parecía cambiar, además de zapatillas de tacón bajo de color azul.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —dijo al girarse a él, después de mirar la cama, tuvo la idea de por dónde iba esto, así que pudo alejar un poco a Katsuo con las manos, además de girar la cara antes de que lo besara, el hombre quedó en shock.

«¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo lo pudo saber?»

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó súbitamente el hombre, avergonzado de su propio fallo, ella le miró de forma extraña, incluso con inseguridad.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —dijo en un tono más directo, Katsuo ya no tenía a donde ir y su plan se había arruinado.

—Bueno, llevamos saliendo semanas, Reine-chan, y por si no lo sabes, hay una continuidad para estas cosas, y el momento es ahora —explicó con una sonrisa y ella pudo notar su ansiedad en su mirada y en su voz, además de que la tenía atrapada en sus brazos, ella miró a otro lado—. Reine-chan…

—No puedo. —El hombre se quedó pasmado, esto nunca le había pasado, así que se puso un poco serio y triste, la tomó de los hombros esta vez, con un poco de fuerza, ella se sorprendió un poco por ese hecho—. Espera…

—¿No te gusto?

—Si no lo hiciera, no saldría contigo —respondió honestamente, él miró más seriamente y se acercó un poco más a su rostro, pero ella también se alejó un poco, aunque solo podía mover su cabeza.

—¿No te gustó la canción? La escribí con el corazón, ¿sabes? Y no… No es nada fácil tocar eso, ¿¡no te gustó?! —preguntó con ligera desesperación, ella abrió un poco más sus ojos desvelados y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Fue… lindo y lo hiciste muy bien, ya te lo había dicho —dijo sin saber que más decir, aunque lo intentó—. Me gustó mucho, ya te dije que nadie había hecho eso por mí.

«Entonces, ¿qué más quieres de mí? No sé hacer otras cosas, incluso escribir eso no fue fácil, incluso si no fue para ti específicamente, ni para nadie». Katsuo se decepcionó, por primera vez, de todas sus tácticas para enamorar a las chicas, esa canción era su último recurso, la había escrito principalmente para representar sus dos amores; la música y el de esa persona especial que algún día tendría, pero en su misma canción como esa persona aún no llegaba, pensó que, por ahora, no podría mantener ambas partes, decidiéndose por la música hasta el fin.

—¿No me quieres? —preguntó finalmente, ya no sabía qué hacer, su mente no podía pensar en algo bueno. Ella supo que estaba más deprimido que nunca, pero así debía ser, no podía evitar ser así.

—Te quiero, Katsuo-san —dijo al abrazarlo con fuerza y descansando su cabeza en su hombro para susurrar—: pero no puedo hacerlo, no estoy lista.

«Diablos». Derrotado, pues sabía que, si la obligaba, tal vez no volvería a verla, no quería conocerla enojada, así que la abrazó con fuerza.

Tiempo después, ambos se acostaron en la cama y dejaron una de las luces que era más tenue que la otra, además de regular el aire acondicionado para que no estuviera muy frío, Reine ya estaba más tranquila, pero ninguno de los dos se había acostado para dormir.

—Dime… —dijo con voz tranquila y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos cansados, con la cabeza recargada en una almohada, acostada de lado—. ¿A cuántas le has dedicado esa canción?

El hombre de cabello largo suspiró audiblemente y le vio con cierta molestia, ella pensó que estuvo mal preguntarlo, pero no podía dormir, como siempre, así que no tuvo otro tema, al verlo tan decepcionado, quería saber si era la primera.

—Lo siento, creo que fue una mala pregunta, pero solo quería saber si… Era la primera.

—Eres la primera que no acepta —contestó un poco molesto—. No se la dedico a cualquiera, pero tú eres una de esas privilegiadas que puede escuchar eso. Tampoco pienso comercializarla, no hasta que me case.

Ella se quedó callada, no supo qué más decir, hablar era complicado, pero lo veía mirando el techo sin alegría, solo como si estuviera pensando en algo seriamente, se preguntaba si iba a hartarse de ella porque sus esfuerzos no dieron fruto, se preocupó un poco de eso, pero a pesar de que abrió la boca, no le salió ningún tema de qué hablar.

«Perdón». Suspiró y cerró los ojos, él puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras seguía acostado, sin saber qué hacer.

—Pero…

—¿Sí?

—Te gustó lo que hice, ¿no? —preguntó un poco inseguro, aunque intentó disimularlo, Reine se sintió un poco mal al verlo así, porque era su culpa.

—Por supuesto, ya te lo dije, me gustó mucho —dijo con un poco de más énfasis, intentando motivarlo, pero rápido notó que fue en vano—. Y… Me equivoqué.

—¿Qué? —Eso llamó su atención, por lo que giró su cabeza a ella.

—Sí, me equivoqué contigo.

—¿¡Tú te equivocas?! —preguntó alarmado, ella sonrió un poco por su reacción exagerada.

—Juzgué mal antes de conocerte —dijo sinceramente mientras recordaba cómo había estado moviéndose de un lado a otro, además de que todas las composiciones que había escuchado habían sido muy buenas—. Dije que no eras muy serio por no haber estudiado nada de lo que haces, pero al verte y escucharte, estaba equivocada, de seguro te has esforzado tanto que lo haces ver muy fácil. Saltando y cambiando de instrumento, eres realmente talentoso, estoy segura de que llegarás a cumplir tu sueño de ser rico y famoso, además de que serás mejor, solo hemos salido unas semanas, pero… No lo sé, siento que lo que haces es especial, aunque no sea de mi agrado.

—¿Eso es que estás orgullosa de mí? —preguntó más animado por lo que le había dicho, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que más de una persona lo está, mi madre también lo estaba cuando conseguí trabajo y logré vivir sola, aunque no he dormido mucho desde entonces.

—Bueno, yo no lo creo —dijo con la mirada más agachada, ella se percató de ese cambio y bajón en su voz—. Pero eso no importa, solo espero una oportunidad, pero estoy feliz por lo que me dijiste. Bueno, estás cansada y yo también, así que deberíamos disfrutar esta cama, sin hacer… nada más, solo dormir.

—No puedo dormir —dijo al evitar que le diera la espalda con la mano, pero él solo le quedó viendo con ligera decepción.

—Inténtalo —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionará, ya lo he intentado muchas veces. Es normal sentirse sola si lo estás, lo he estado últimamente, pero cada vez que me acuesto, creo que tengo miedo —contestó con la verdad, pero igual con voz baja, como él había estado hablando—. Y me molesta, pero no puedo hacer nada, no sé cómo lidiar con eso. Soy la primera en rechazarte después de todo lo que has hecho, pero eres al primero al que le digo esto.

—Eso es un poco estúpido —dijo con la verdad, pero eso solo hizo molestar a Reine, luego él sonrió y se sentó en la cama, para dirigir sus manos hacia ella, haciéndola dudar si en verdad había desistido de hacer algo más que dormir—. Pero lo entiendo, por eso hace cinco años que no regreso a casa. Sin importar cuanta hambre he pasado en días malos, y que todo lo que tengo cabe en una maleta y un estuche, no quería regresar como un perro fracasado después de decirle a mi madre que iba a ser una estrella, incluso si esa noche estaba llorando, dije que iba a estar bien, pero sigo aquí… Eso es un poco más estúpido, ¿no lo crees?

—Katsuo…

—No es fácil hacer una canción; a veces cuesta un día, otras veces cuesta semanas, y ni siquiera sabes si es buena o no, claro que… Yo he escrito casi cada canción que escuchaste hoy, sí, es cierto… He dedicado esa pieza especial a más de una chica, pero no creas que… Está hecho solo para… —dijo al verla con ligera diversión—. Ya sabes. Son mis sentimientos, nunca la hice pensando en ninguna mujer que conocía, sino en alguien que no existe.

—Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.

—Reine-chan, eres mala —dijo sin ganas, ella abrió la boca ligeramente con impresión.

—Lo siento. —Él negó con su mano y se volvió a acostar, dándole a entender que no importaba, pero ella sabía que sí, que esto era delicado para él, tanto que no podía sonreír—. No eres un fracasado, mucho menos un perro.

Reine lo abrazó y él pensó que su novia era linda a su manera, es por este tipo de cosas que quería atacarla y dejarse llevar, pero temía hacerla enojar, incluso si no entendía por qué no estaba lista, si ella era mayor que él y debería tener más experiencia, incluso dijo que todo le gustó, incluso él, ¿qué le faltaba entonces?

—Tú eres muy linda.

—Ah… —Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza una vez, volviéndose a recostar en su hombro—. Eso no es cierto, siempre me veo mal y hay veces que no arreglo bien mi cabello, no hay nada lindo en una persona que siempre se ve cansada y amargada.

—Aun así, lo eres. Tanto que me provocas demasiado —dijo con cierta ansiedad, ella se sonrojó un poco más, sobre todo cuando le tomó de las mejillas, sintió un ligero mal presentimiento, pero él solo le quitó la cinta de su cola de caballo, para dejar su cabello suelto—. No estoy enojado, te quiero, Reine-chan.

Ella solo pudo sonreír con un sonrojo y abrazarlo un poco más fuerte, el joven perdió las esperanzas de acostarse con ella después de unos momentos, incluso si esto era lindo y le estaba probando, sin saberlo, por el acercamiento de su cuerpo, supo que ella no podía dormir. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al preguntarle si tenía sueño, respondía con negativas.

«Ya es de madrugada y sigue despierta, así que era cierto lo de su insomnio. Me pregunto si es porque se siente incómoda, pero no es mi culpa, además no le estoy haciendo nada». Katsuo estaba cansado después de tantas cosas, además de que no cenó mucho, pero no podía dejarla así, no después de todo lo que le había dicho, estaba feliz.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—No… Pero tú puedes dormirte, debes estar cansado.

—¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero no puedo dormir.

Katsuo se levantó de la cama y ella lo vio con ligera duda sobre eso, pero él se giró a ella para quitarle los lentes y dejarlos en la mesita de al lado, para ir a su estuche. Sacó su guitarra y un amplificador pequeño que siempre cargaba por si acaso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tocaré una canción de cuna para ti. —Ella sonrió con ligera diversión, pero se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

—No funcionará y estás cansado, debes dormir.

—Lo haré cuando tú lo hagas. Así que, duérmete, por favor.

El joven hombre empezó a tocar una melodía suave y tranquila, a un volumen bajo para tratar de no despertar a nadie, repitió esto varias veces, hasta que llegó a tocar por media hora, revisaba que Reine estuviera dormida, pero no fue hasta los 40 minutos que la escuchó respirar tranquilamente por la boca, él ya estaba seriamente cansado, tanto así que casi se equivoca.

Después de eso, dejó su guitarra en el suelo con cuidado, además de que le bajó todo el volumen para que no sonara el amplificador, también apagó este y se acostó con cuidado, pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida, sonrió por su buen trabajo, sin duda, tenía talento para esto.

A la mañana siguiente, Reine terminó abriendo los ojos con pesadez, intentó buscar sus lentes, pero luego recordó que estaban del otro lado, Katsuo seguía dormido, ella pensó que era temprano, pero al revisar la hora en su celular en la otra cómoda se dio cuenta que ya eran las once y media de la mañana.

Se frotó los ojos, no lo podía creer, se había quedado dormida hasta tarde, aun podía escuchar, dentro de su mente, una tonada tranquila, entonces se giró al hombre que dormía a su lado, se sonrojó un poco y lo abrazó con cierta fuerza.

—Gracias…

—De nada. —Ella abrió los ojos de repente, no pensó que lo despertaría tan fácil—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, no había dormido así desde hace un tiempo, aunque espero que no hayas tardado mucho, aunque aún lo escucho en mi mente.

—Bueno, eso solo lo hago porque te quiero —dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada, ella se sonrojó un poco, pero se sonrojó más después de que dijo—: Eres muy linda, Reine-chan, incluso cuando duermes.

Ese era su punto débil. Lo había pensado en la noche, pero esto se lo confirmaba, cada vez que le decía que era linda, ella se sonrojaba mucho, más de lo que podría esperar. Teniendo eso en cuenta, se puso encima de ella, él también estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—Te quiero mucho, Reine-chan. Ya no sufrirás por noches sin dormir, no me importa ocuparme de eso, si tú quieres. Y no te preocupes. —Tocó su mejilla y habló en un tono más seductor, ahora sabía qué decir—. Eres la primera en muchas cosas, pero creo que yo soy el primero en muchísimas más.

—L-Lo eres… —dijo sonrojada y alejando su mirada de él, esto nunca lo había sentido.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así por otra persona, casi todas sus citas terminaban mal, los hombres se aburrían con ella, incluso si su cuerpo era voluptuoso, su actitud no era llamativa.

Se acercó a su cuello y le dio un beso, hasta dejarle marca, ella se sonrojó más, el castaño subió hasta su oreja mientras una de sus manos pasó por su estómago y subía lentamente, pero no tocó su pecho, alejó la mano, se controló mientras ella respiraba un poco agitada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… Y por eso no puedo… No sé cómo hacer estas cosas, nunca he sido buena, pero estás bien. Me escuchaste, fuiste honesto y me hiciste dormir, no estaba segura, bueno… No me tomo eso a la ligera.

Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido, era muy difícil encontrar las palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir, pero eso solo hizo más feliz al joven músico, Reine era muy linda, a pesar de que su voz no lo era, pero sonaba tímida y estaba rojita, incluso si no lo miraba directamente, lo sabía.

—Yo… también siento lo mismo que tú. —Eso lo hizo sonreír con ligera malicia, se alejó de su oído para acercarse un poco a su rostro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con duda—. ¿Y qué es eso? No puedo saberlo si no eres clara.

—Te quiero… mucho…

—Eso sonó un poco flojo —dijo con ligera maldad, ella se molestó un poco, pero lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo en los labios.

Primero fue suavemente, era su primer beso y ella era torpe, no había tenido pareja nunca, él era el primero y todo un experto, además de que estaba ansioso, le había encantado hacer todo esto, aunque sea solo para besarla. Él intentó tocarla un poco más, porque no tenía mucho autocontrol, pero ella entrelazó sus manos con las de él, mientras seguía encima de ella, besándola suavemente sus finos labios que nunca se habían juntado con otros antes de este momento.

Luego, hubo un cambio que él no se esperó, pero que deseó al verla actuar tan linda, ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, impidiéndole escapar y profundizando el beso, era la primera vez que ella se mostraba cariñosa, pero era solo por el calor del momento. Eso no impidió que después de tomar algo de aire, volviera a besarla apasionadamente, pero sin dejar estar encima de ella, sintiendo la presión de sus pechos en el suyo. Estuvieron así hasta que se cansaron, ella estaba muy sonrojada, la habitación vencería pronto y tenían que dejar el lugar, ella tomó sus cosas y se volvió a poner los lentes.

—D-Debo volver a mi departamento, tengo trabajo que hacer. Deberías dormir un poco más, así que… Me voy —dijo aun sonrojada, él solo sonreía con confianza, le dejó ir hasta la puerta, pero la abrazó de la cintura—. Ah…

—No huyas —dijo a su oído y le besó el cuello haciéndola poner nerviosa de nuevo—. Quiero besarte…

Ella no tardó mucho en darse vuelta y besarlo de nuevo, pero ahora ambos se abrazaron con cariño, él quería más, así que le metió la lengua en su boca, Reine abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa, pero correspondió como pudo, sintió que su mente se ponía en blanco y que él estaba muy cerca de ella.

—E-Espera, ya te dije que… Ah… —dijo sin aire después de todo eso, pero él la pegó a hasta la puerta, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas, le miró con mucha ansiedad, ella estaba fuera de su zona de confort; el amor era malo, ahora lo sabía—. Katsuo-kun… No…

—Está bien, no haré nada, solo quiero despedirme de ti. —La besó de nuevo tal y como había hecho antes, ella no opuso resistencia, incluso fue soltada en el proceso y volvió a rodearlo como antes, para soltarla de repente—. Que linda, Reine-chan. Nos veremos pronto.

—Tonto, yo no… me he despedido de ti aún. —Volvió a besarlo nuevamente mientras lo estaba abrazando, pero ella no usó más que sus labios, seguía agitada del corazón y estaba muy feliz, conmovida, no sabía cómo sentirse en realidad, solo sabía que no podía dejarlo, hasta que alejó su rostro, pero ahora su cuello fue marcado de nuevo y fue rodeada de la cintura, para impedirle que se fuera.

—¿Ves cómo me provocas? —preguntó a su oído y besó su mejilla para bajar y dejarle marcas en el cuello, dolían un poco, pero también le daban otra sensación más extraña.

—Y-Yo no… estaba haciendo e-eso…

—Eso es porque no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, eres linda, hermosa y me entiendes, me haces muy feliz, definitivamente te quiero mucho, todo de ti.

—Pero ya hay que irnos… —Pero no puedo continuar porque la besó de nuevo y le puso seguro a la puerta, ella lo escuchó, pero no le importó.

La llevó hasta la cama sin saber cómo, para recostarla de nuevo y seguir besándola, hasta meter la mano debajo de su blusa rosa, ella se arqueó un poco, pero no detuvo el beso suave y tranquilo que se estaban dando, su mente quedó en blanco y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Katsuo siguió avanzando por su suave piel blanca, hasta estar cerca de uno de sus grandes pechos que se moría por tocar, pero ella le puso la mano encima para detenerlo.

—No… Te dije que aún no…

—Sé buenita… —susurró a su oído, pera ella tenía un rostro extraño, avergonzado, pero apretó más fuerte su mano para que ya no la moviera.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con tristeza mientras le besaba la mejilla y bajaba a su cuello, incluso más abajo, donde estaba la apertura de su blusa, un camino libre a sus pechos, Reine usó su otra mano para acariciar su cabello—. ¿No me quieres mucho?

—Eso y esto… no es lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿no me quieres lo suficiente? —preguntó fingiendo tristeza, ella se sintió mal y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No es lo que quería decir —respondió tímida, ni ella se podía creer su voz, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, debió de haberse ido, pero quería besarlo de nuevo; mala elección—. Claro que te quiero, es en serio, no había hecho esto… con nadie más, por eso… Y porque sé cómo eres… Y sé cómo soy…

En medio de su ansiedad y sus deseos sexuales, pudo disfrutar de verla actuar tan linda, había conocido a muchas otras chicas con las que fue fácil acostarse con ellas, que al principio decían no y terminaban diciendo sí, y pedían más. Chicas lindas, tímidas, intensas, pero esto no tenía comparación, sobre todo por cómo había empezado todo, además de por lo que había dicho.

—Ah… —suspiró y le besó en la frente, ella dejó de hablar y Katsuo se alejó de ella—. Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero te esperaré, hasta que estés segura de que me amas, así que vete antes de que no pueda controlarme más…

Reine suspiró también, pero sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue.

Katsuo tuvo que controlarse muchas otras veces, sobre todo porque, aunque Reine volvió a ser la misma de siempre, se acercaba más a él, también ya podía besarla, aunque no descontroladamente. Lleno de felicidad y energía, además de hacer caso a Reine sobre usar más el piano, compuso una canción nueva en la que usaba eso para la introducción, una canción que marcaría un antes y después en su vida. La que le dio la oportunidad de firmar un contrato con una disquera, siendo el número uno en ventas y el dinero empezó a caerles.

Sus amigos no le dijeron nada de su relación, se notaba que él solo quería estar con ella, pero después de esa canción y el impulso que les dio, no le dijeron nada sobre su novia, aunque ya no celebraba con ellos como antes y se estaba alejando, lo veían feliz al verse con su novia después de cada concierto.

Reine lo dejaba dormir en su apartamento, sobre todo porque podía dormir gracias a él. Hasta que llegó una noche en la que él no tuvo que tocar ninguna canción, así como ella no tuvo que decirle nada, solo se durmieron juntos. Esa noche ella se dio cuenta que lo amaba, y tampoco supo exactamente la razón, pero no importaba.

—Katsuo-kun… —susurró a su oído, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Hn… Creí que estabas durmiendo… Creo que necesitas escucharlo, después de todo.

—No, no es eso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para besarlo en la boca y se alejó un poco para tomar su mano y ponerla en uno de sus pechos—. Sé gentil, por favor.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas noches en las que se acostaron, obviamente usando preservativos, no se podía evitar cada vez que dormían juntos, y esto pasaba muchas veces a la semana, tanto así que Reine se sentía más cansada en el trabajo, pero tampoco lo podía evitar, una vez que empezaban, ya no podían parar, ella era diferente en la cama; más cariñosa y aferrada.

Y con esto también nació un problema cuando Katsuo tuvo que dejar la ciudad Tenguu para irse de gira para promocionar el disco, dejando también a Reine y eso no solo significaba dejar a su amor, sino esas noches en las que se acostaba con ella. La ausencia de Reine le traería problemas, pero eso era algo que no quería recordar ni decirle a su hija, aunque obviamente había omitido muchas cosas en su historia, de todas formas, ella sonreía al saber que su madre también era muy linda, más de lo que alguna vez había visto.

Luego de eso, Katsuo la llevó a comprar ropa, Kanade no preguntó más sobre el pasado, ni él tampoco.

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**

 **Como dije antes, no tengo más capítulos extra que poner, este era el último dividido en dos partes, ha sido todo un reto el darle una pareja a Reine, al mismo tiempo que contar cómo se llegó a ese punto, pero igual estoy mintiendo con esto último, porque como podrán notar al leer el extra 4 y el 5, queda más que no se incluyó aquí y que algún día escribiré de seguro, pero eso es otra historia y deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Me gustaría mucho saber qué les pareció, si lo sintieron como si eso pudiera darse de acuerdo con lo que saben del personaje y de este universo alternativo sin espíritus ni nada de ciencia ficción.**

 **Finalmente, les recuerdo que el 20 de diciembre salgo de vacaciones, si todo va bien, yo espero que sí. Después de ese día, Navidad está cerca, entonces lo más probable es que nos vemos después del 25, pero eso ya lo veremos luego.**

 **Como nota final, la canción es de Sonata Arctica una vez más, es muy sentimental, con altos y bajos, y se llama: Gravenimage.**


	27. Aviso 2

**Aviso importante**

Hola a todos, sigo vivo y con sueño, ya saben, la universidad es un medio que sirve para chuparte el alma, tu tiempo libre, tus pasatiempos, tu horas de sueño, tu ánimo y hasta tus proyectos de vida, entre todo esto, se encuentran los fanfics o más bien, este fanfic que escribo por puro amor a la serie y para entretenimiento de la gente, es decir, ustedes, queridos lectores.

Como había dicho antes en los capítulos extra, me vi en la necesidad de para de escribir, sin embargo, les di una fecha exacta en la que todo terminaría, y por gracia de dios, creo que no tendrá cambios en el día lunes, 18 de diciembre (para mí, a la hora que escribo esto, es mañana), por lo que el último día de clases/recuperaciones, es el miércoles 20 de diciembre. De seguro estaré muy cansado y estresado esa tarde, así que no creo que me dé ganas de ponerme a leer lo que ya hice para re-encontrar las ideas qu eya tenía planeadas para mi retorno, por lo que no esperen un capítulo nuevo ese día.

Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que a más tardar, el día 22 de diciembre les tendré una continuación, no un capítulo extra más, veremos como continua la cita de Mukuro y Shidou, así como todo lo que se vienen maquinando desde anteriores capítulos a este momento de la cita, es decir, ya pasaremos a ver más de Kurumi y las gemelas Yamai.

En cuanto este arco se termine, el cual no tengo idea de cuando terminará, de seguro tendré material hasta para enero de 2018, nos sumergiremos en un nuevo arco, esto involucra más personajes que, algunos se han mencionado y otros nuevos que nos contarán una nueva historia. Espero que cuando llegue ese momento, sigan leyendo mi fic y les guste mucho.

Para finalizar, espero que todos hayan tenido un muy buen fin escolar, que no la estén pasando mal como yo y que no hayan suspendido algún examen o tengan alguna mala racha en algo fuera de la vida escolar, que estén bien y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Recuerden, 22 de diciembre a más tardar, nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews nuevos, me llenan de energía y ganas de seguir con esto a pesar de todo lo malo y desafortunado que ha pasado, ¡nos veremos muy pronto!**


	28. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos! Dije que hoy, 22 de diciembre tendrían la continuación de la historia y por mi palabra, claro que la tenemos hoy. Acabo de hornear este capítulo hace un rato, tuve que leer varios capítulos anteriores, así como desocuparme de los preparativos de navidad y otras cosas.**

 **Pasé todas mis materias y con buena puntuación, ya estoy de vacaciones y sin más rodeos, gracias por esperarme y… ¡Empecemos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 19: Falta amor**

Habían salido de la tienda de accesorios tomados de la mano, cualquiera que estuviera dando el rol por ahí, hubiera pensado que eran una joven pareja de enamorados, cosa que tal vez no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, aunque para Shidou sí era una sorpresa.

«Mukuro-san es tan linda, no debo de hacerla sentir mal de nuevo, aunque creo que me he acercado más a ella. Bien, ¡lo estoy haciendo muy bien!» Shidou se echaba ánimos solo, aunque había algo más que él no podía notar, pero al mismo tiempo, esta peculiar característica le hacía notar cosas que hace unos momentos no podía. «Mukuro-san es hermosa».

Más bien, en sus ojos no tenía intenciones de mirar a alguien que no fuera su pareja de cita y por si fuera poco, tampoco podía resaltar nada más que sus atributos, y culparse por haber desfigurado ese bello rostro en la tristeza, como si hubiera roto algo dentro de ella.

—Shidou-san —habló con una pequeña sonrisa y sin apartar la vista de su camino, pero apretó la mano del joven, quien seguía un poco sonrojado por sus acciones.

—Ah, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Te agradezco mucho este presente, de verdad. Aunque no me parece muy justo, yo también debería de regalarte algo. —Shidou negó con la mano y ambos detuvieron su andar.

—No, claro que no, te lo di con mucho gusto, no hay necesidad… —Ella quedó con la boca levemente abierta, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Sé que es un regalo y no debería decir nada al respecto más que agradecer, pero tú también mereces algo lindo de mi parte, como lo que tú has hecho por mí. —Sonrió un poco y le tomó ambas manos, él se sonrojó un poco más y agachó la mirada para ver que ella tenía atrapadas sus manos, y el calor que se compartían en ese pequeño acercamiento—. Shidou-san, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? No sé qué pueda gustarte, pero puedes pedirme lo que quieras, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, así que, por favor, estoy a tus órdenes.

Tantas cosas que podía pedirle a una chica tan linda como ella, y justo ahora ninguna se le venía a la cabeza, ni siquiera podía alzar la mirada, ella no se lo tomó a mal, de seguro Shidou estaba siendo tímido, o eso pensaba, pero la verdad era otra.

Estaba demasiado ansioso, impresionado, conmovido e incluso, un poco excitado por esa pregunta. Si fuera cualquier chico desesperado por tener novia o alguna experiencia romántica, pediría un beso o tal vez algo más, tal vez una promesa de amarse por siempre o alguna otra cursilería. O de ser un pervertido, podría pedir una noche llena de pasión, en una sencilla habitación de un hotel del amor.

Pero en su mente era otra la respuesta, algo que ni las hormonas alocadas de los jóvenes de su edad ni la ansiedad de la inexperiencia pudieron influir en sus acciones.

—¿E-Estás hablando en serio, Mukuro-san? —preguntó al alzar la mirada lentamente, como si no quisiera ver algo que le aterraba, además de que la camisa lo estaba sofocando porque empezó a sudar un poco.

—Indudablemente, Shidou-san —respondió segura de sí misma y con un poco más de fuerza, su mirada se agudizó también.

—B-Bueno, yo… yo quiero…

Dudó de seguir hablando y por un momento se quedó callado frente a una expectante Mukuro. No sabía qué pedir, ella era demasiado linda y amable, tan educada y tan sensible, no estaba en posición de pedir algo fuera de los límites de ser simplemente un conocido, aunque se habían acercado más, esto no podría ni ser llamado amistad.

—¡Un favor! —dijo finalmente y la vio a los ojos, aliviado de obtener una cuartada.

—¿Y cuál es?

—No lo sé —dijo un poco atontado, puesto que no pudo apartar la mirada de ella en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron—. Aún no lo sé, creo que estoy haciendo trampa.

—No, está bien. Mientras pueda hacer algo por ti para agradecerte todo, será un placer, Shidou-san. —Ella sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que el chico seguía mirándola a los ojos, así que apartó la mirada rápidamente—. Lo siento, por un momento lo olvidé.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó sorprendido de verla actuar así.

—No debemos mirarnos a los ojos, podría…

—Pero no me siento diferente, Mukuro-san, además dijiste que así puedes saber la verdad y yo… No quiero que dejes de pensar así, al menos conmigo, puedes decirme lo que quieras. —Sonrió a ella como lo haría con su mejor amiga, porque Mukuro le había visto hacer esa misma sonrisa con Kanade, de quien estaba celosa por la buena suerte de conocer a tan buena persona como lo era Shidou—. No te preocupes, pero si es peligroso, al menos si es por unos segundos, podríamos vernos a los ojos, ¿no es así?

A Mukuro se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió ampliamente, le vio directamente con sus ojos dorados y se talló los ojos un poco, porque sentía humedad en estos y no quería llorar ahora, incluso si era por algo fuerte en su corazón, incluso si esto era una buena sensación.

—Shidou-san, muchas gracias. —Ella se acercó para rodearlo con los brazos—. Lo siento por invadir tu espacio personal.

—N-No… No hay problema… —dijo con un sonrojo y correspondió al abrazo con los ojos cerrados, compartiendo el calor y demostrando a los transeúntes que sí, que claramente podían ser una pareja cursi y melosa.

Después de unos momentos se separaron, el único sonrojado era Shidou y Mukuro era la más feliz, ¿y quién no? Muchas veces el amor nos vuelve felices, incluso si no es el mismo en ambas partes.

—Bueno, esto no ha terminado, Mukuro-san, ¡aún nos falta ir al cine! —Ahora ella fue la sorprendida y eso se reflejó en su rostro.

—¡Cierto! Con todo lo que hablamos se me olvidó, de verdad que piensas en todo.

—Jaja, no es eso, aunque estaba muy emocionado por salir contigo que lo pensé muchas veces y… —Shidou tenía una gota en la cabeza, había soltado casi toda la sopa, pero ya era suficiente para sentirse muy avergonzado—. Bueno, no exageré mucho, creo…

Hasta él sabía que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo, pero Mukuro solo soltó una leve risa por sus reacciones.

—Lo siento, no debería de reírme, pero es gracioso. Además, yo también estaba muy emocionada y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, contigo. —Shidou sintió que su corazón corría peligro de salirse de su pecho, así que tragó algo de saliva y mejor la tomó de la mano.

—Como sea, mejor vamos al cine, no sería bueno perdernos la película.

—Oh, ¿también compraste las entradas? Eres todo un caballero, Shidou-san.

«No, no las he comprado, pero sin duda lo haré». Shidou logró huir exitosamente hacia el cine.

Shidou pagó todo y Mukuro no opuso resistencia a ello, esto solo era prueba de que el joven era educado y todo un caballero, que en otro tipo de contexto se podría decir que "le daba puntos" al joven. Como era más sencillo de esa forma y lo había aprendido de juegos de citas, le pidió a la chica que escogiera la película, además de que compró chucherías suficientes, puesto que después de varias emociones, tenían hambre.

Siendo una persona sensible, escogió una película que iba sobre moral y sentimentalismo, pero que era de tipo anime y no actores de carne y hueso. A su pareja no le importó, pero sí le impresionó un poco.

La historia estaba basada en una historia corta de un escritor japonés, titulada: "¡Corre, Melos!", una conmovedora historia sobre la confianza, la amistad, lo importante de cumplir una promesa y que nunca hay que rendirse hasta dar el último esfuerzo.

Mukuro lloró sin sollozar, Shidou estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se aguantó como un hombrecito, porque debía ser fuerte al lado de la chica que ya soltaba lágrimas y se recargaba en su hombro y ambos compartían calor.

—Que hermoso, esto ha sido maravilloso, gracias por traerme, Shidou-san —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Bueno, tú la escogiste, Mukuro-san. Y sí, fue maravilloso —dijo al levantarse de su asiento para ofrecerle su mano—. Vamos.

Ella sonrió y con gusto tomó la mano de Shidou para salir de ahí.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba si tenía algún pendiente, tampoco les importaba los celulares en estos momentos, ni siquiera si afuera del centro comercial alguien se estaba quitando la vida; esto podría pasar y no lo sabrían, ni querrían saberlo de tener la oportunidad.

No había dolor, ni malos pensamientos, tampoco recuerdos dolorosos, solo dos personas, chico y chica, pasando un buen momento juntos, compartiendo opiniones de lo que vieron y de cosas parecidas, Mukuro incluso comparó a Melos, el protagonista moralista de la película, con Shidou, ya que ambos eran buenas personas y harían lo imposible por sus amigos.

Eso se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo referencia a lo que había hecho por Kanade, su mejor amiga, quien le había dicho que le quería la noche anterior, de quien sentía algo especial. Algo que no podía sentir en este momento, alguien que no podía recordar en estos momentos. No podía dejar de mirar a Mukuro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Yo no soy tan bueno, lo que él hizo fue increíble, pudo haber huido de su condena al dejar a su mejor amigo en su lugar, incluso con todas los obstáculos y estar débil, nunca dejó de intentarlo, ¡es increíble!

—Tú eres increíble, Shidou-san. —Shidou se sonrojó por los cumplidos de la chica, quien alejó la mirada para que no encantarlo, aunque no lo necesitaba en verdad—. Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir…?

—Sí, debo volver a casa, no puedo estar tanto tiempo afuera o se preocuparan por mí.

—Ah, está bien, yo también me divertí y me gustó mucho salir contigo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón seguía alocado y su sonrojo intenso, ella también estaba un poco rojita.

—Shidou-san…

—¿Eh? —Sintió que el ambiente cambió por su tono de voz, uno que le tomó de sorpresa.

Ella había hablado con la cabeza agachada, pero lo tomó de los hombros y alzó la cabeza para verle con ilusión, además de un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sabía que esto fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero lo fue y aunque tenía completa fe en que lograría ayudar a Mikael con sus tareas para que dejara su cuerpo y que su vida no tuviera un límite concreto de vida, tenía miedo.

Miedo de que su tiempo no fuera suficiente, miedo de que las palabras de Shidou se perdieran, miedo de que alguien interfiriera con estos sentimientos al rojo vivo que sentía que provenían del corazón y que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, que demandaban cariño, pero por parte de la persona que estaba justo en frente, y que trataba de contener.

Tenía miedo de que alguien le privara de su felicidad.

Y de que no tuviera otra oportunidad por alguna u otra razón.

Así que lo tomó de las mejillas y lo vio a los ojos fijamente, además de que sonrió, porque por primera vez en todo este tiempo, iba a actuar de forma visceral, porque iba a dejarse de contener más.

—Te quiero, Shidou-san. —Shidou se quedó estático, viéndola y antes de poder hacer algo, las pupilas del chico y de ella, tomaron un tono rosado por unos segundos—. Te quiero mucho, Shidou-san.

Pero con cierta amargura, supo lo que estaba haciendo con sus poderes, pero ya era tarde, no podía contenerse más, así que besó al muchacho en los labios.

«Solo por esta vez. Lo siento, Shidou-san». Ambos compartieron un beso suave en los labios, Shidou no opuso resistencia, incluso la rodeó con sus brazos y al separarse, estaba embobado y ahora fue él quien la besó con un poco más de intensidad.

Este proceso se repitió varias veces, porque Shidou no tenía control y ella solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos contenidos. Porque no hubo nadie ni nada que los detuviera.

Y estos sentimientos no se terminarían ni al acabar esta cita, ni la sensación se iría de sus cuerpos en un rato y en los recuerdos esto hermoso, como pensaba Mukuro, perduraría por siempre.

* * *

 **Este ha sido todo por hoy y creo que por los siguientes días, ya que navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que espero y si lo celebran, que se la pasen muy bien y que disfruten con sus familias o amigos, ¡o ambos!**

 **También agradecería mucho un review de lo que les pareció este capítulo y que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Feliz navidad y nos vemos!**


	29. Chapter 20

**Hola, después de tanto tiempo. ¡Cielos! Las vacaciones se han ido volando y yo he logrado descansar, organizarme y mentalizarme para el nuevo semestre, además de trabajar en ciertas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupado, cosas que publicaré en el curso de este año de 2018.**

 **¡También vengo con nuevo capítulo! Lamento la tardanza, pero necesitaba organizar mis ideas, y lo que quiero que sepan es que esta historia no va a parar, que nos queda un largo camino, tengo muchas cosas planeadas que ya casi organicé bien, por lo que no se tensen, esta historia continua, así como la otra que tengo de Date A Live.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por leerme, por seguirme hasta aquí, porque vamos por más. Espero tener un capítulo pronto, espero que este les guste y un review sería maravilloso.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 20: Amor de verdad.**

La vida nos ofrece momentos, en su mayoría, rutinarios; después de unos años todo se vuelve de esa forma, incluso si se trata de la vida de un aventurero, pues hasta las aventuras llegan a ser normales alguna vez. Sin embargo, hay días en los que la vida nos sonríe y conocemos a alguien, alguien que tal vez podría ser un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartir y con quien vivir.

Las oportunidades aparecen cada tanto y muchas veces están disfrazadas de cosas que esperas, cosas que están bajo tu control, situaciones en las que necesitas ser políticamente correcto, como si alguien fuera a señalarte, como si tomar lo que quieres fuera ilegal solo porque, tal vez, pueda ser de alguien más.

Claro, esto es un hecho en la mayoría, ¿y la minoría? ¿Ellos qué? ¿Gozan de tantas oportunidades como todos los demás? La realidad es que todos somos un mundo que hay que descubrir y por ende, una caja de sorpresas.

Y así, él y ella parecían estar en otro espacio, diferente de la mayoría.

Un chico confundido por las acciones de una amiga, impresionado por el cambio; una situación ordinaria, pero especial. Una chica presa de sus sentimientos con la necesidad de ser querida, como el perro callejero que quiere irse con la primera persona que le ha mostrado la bondad que hay en una buena acción.

Dos personas que se habían conocido por casualidades del destino, porque lamentablemente, eran piezas en un plan mucho más grande de lo que ellos podían pensar, tanto así que ni siquiera lo podían decir a nadie; hay secretos que deben ser enterrados por mero sentido común, y este era uno de ellos.

Dos personas que tenían alguien que querían y algo que los retenía de cumplir con sus deseos, de tomar lo que querían, de hacer caso a sus impulsos y no a la razón, de probar suerte con el costo de la oportunidad.

Más no este día. Esta vez fue imposible para ella, porque cuando eres de la minoría, sabes cuando las oportunidades no se repiten, salvo en contadas ocasiones en las que parece un milagro, pero cuando eres de la minoría, el tiempo es muy importante. Y escaso.

Mukuro no sentía el tiempo pasar mientras estaba besando a Shidou; él la tenía en sus brazos, tomándola de la cintura, como si fuera una bailarina y sus labios demostrando su amor, el compromiso que tenía con los labios de ella por no querer separarse.

El tiempo no existía, su cuerpo parecía estar en modo automático al rodearlo del cuello con sus brazos para evitar que él se fuera, no lo quería soltar, y por cómo estaba actuando, tal vez no lo haría. Sus labios suaves casi estaban pegados a los de Shidou, con cada movimiento rápido, porque era un vaivén lento y rápido en ocasiones, podían oír el ruido de sus respiraciones, el ruido de sus bocas al moverse con sincronización, como si ambas estuvieran danzando.

Las mejillas de la joven educada y callada, encendidas levemente, como si tuviera fiebre, sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando del momento, como si estuviera dormida y teniendo un buen sueño. Este momento era un sueño para ella, y si en verdad lo era, y si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, y si en verdad ni siquiera había despertado de la cama para vivir esta experiencia, entonces… No quería despertar aún, no quería oír su despertador, anunciando que esto no había pasado, que todo era una ilusión.

Tuvieron que separarse, solo para que la chica agachara la cabeza y tomara algo de aire, pero sin exageraciones. Tan solo lo hizo, su quijada fue tomada suavemente por la mano del chico, quien le alzó el rostro para besarla de nuevo, ella pudo ver que los ojos de Shidou no eran del todo normales, pero decidió hacer caso omiso, siguió compartiendo su amor con él, deseando cada vez, un poquito más, así, lento… Cada vez un poco más.

Estaban en un lugar público y las mujeres mayores miraban a la pareja con algo de asombro, pensaban que los adolescentes de ahora eran muy abiertos con sus sentimientos, incluso en público. Bueno, un beso no era algo para hacer escándalo, excepto cuando uno quiere hacerlo.

—¡Vaya, vaya, que parejita! —dijo un chico en tono sarcástico, pero ya era mayor de edad, igual que su compañero, ambos solo pasaron al lado de Shidou y Mukuro.

—¡Hay un hotel por aquí cerca! —Mukuro enrojeció y se separó de Shidou, aunque él no estaba avergonzado, aun así agachó la cabeza.

—¡Jajaja! —Rieron ambos chicos al ver que lograron su cometido y siguieron su camino riéndose más bajo.

—Lo siento, Shidou-san… Se supone que ya debía de irme… —dijo sonrojada de vergüenza y sin verlo por lo mismo, pero él la tomó de las mejillas para verla a los ojos—. Shidou-san…

Susurró su nombre, se impresionaba de los ojos color miel del chico, rodeados por una tenue luz rosa, él tenía una expresión diferente de todas las que había visto en su rostro, no había vergüenza, tampoco nerviosismo, no era preocupación, era algo más.

—Tienen razón —dijo con algo de seriedad al verla sin parpadear siquiera—. No tenemos por qué seguir aquí, por favor, aún no te vayas, yo quiero…

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras él seguía teniéndola en sus brazos.

—Yo te quiero, Mukuro-san —dijo finalmente y tomó sus manos ahora, ella se sonrojó de nuevo por eso, él ya no parecía dudar en nada de sus acciones—. Vámonos.

Sonrió con confianza y sin perder más tiempo, aunque sin sentirse obligada, fue jalada suavemente por él para que le siguiera a una parte del centro comercial en el que aún estaban.

—Um, ¿Shidou-san? ¿A dónde…? —preguntó y él giró media cabeza para sonreírle de forma un poco traviesa.

—Ya lo verás, ¡corre! —dijo un poco divertido y ambos corrieron, Mukuro dejó de preocuparse y sonrió cálidamente.

Por un momento, pareciera que volvieron a ser niños. Llegaron a una tienda que vendía muebles y muchas cosas para el hogar, teniendo dos plantas y siendo un lugar grande, con pocas personas a cargo, podrían husmear sin que nadie les dijera nada.

—¿Shidou-san? —preguntó Mukuro, aun sonriendo levemente, cuando él se detuvo, observó los distintas salas, mostrando diferentes sillones, mesas y algunas pantallas en exhibición.

El joven parpadeó un par de veces y su sonrisa fue haciéndose un poco más minúscula, así como sus cejas fueron agachándose un poco, como si hubiera recordado algo bonito.

Entonces, el chico soltó a Mukuro para dejarse caer en un sillón, sonrió por la comodidad.

—Ven, está muy cómodo, tu cuerpo se hunde un poco de lo suave que está. Ven —dijo al ofrecerle la mano.

—¿Está permitido hacer eso?

—Es para todo público, Mukuro-san. No te preocupes, yo me haré responsable de toda culpa —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella confió en él y se sentó a su lado, hundiéndose un poco—. Jaja, te lo dije.

—Ahh —dijo al hacer su cabeza para atrás y con las manos extendidas a lo largo del sillón, podía fácilmente alcanzar el hombro más alejado de Mukuro si quisiera, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Sabes? Cuando empecé a vivir con mi familia, fui entendiendo muchas cosas que ignoraba o que no imaginaba. Y creo que entendí que el hogar era más que un lugar donde dormir, en el que había una sala como esta, una cocina completa, habitaciones, baños, tal vez un jardín, tal vez también habría un gato…

Sonrió con nostalgia, Mukuro le escuchaba atentamente, pero luego ella sonrió un poco.

—Yo pienso que un hogar es donde están todas las personas que quieres, Shidou-san. Tal vez esté equivocada, sé que esa no es la definición de hogar, pero no lo sé, los conceptos no son muy claros en la realidad.

Shidou volteó a verla con una sonrisa, Mukuro lo hizo un momento después, ambos compartieron sonrisas de complicidad, hasta que él la abrazó de repente y ella se sonrojó, para terminar sonriendo y poniendo las manos encima de su brazo, pues había sido un abrazo cariñoso y fuerte.

«Sí, yo también lo pensaba así, aunque un poco diferente». Pensó el chico, sin mucha claridad, porque en sus recuerdos se veía caminando con su familia, pero a Kotori recordaba saltando hacia un sillón para decir que era mejor que el que tenían en casa y a Shidou siendo un participante más en su exploración, pues eran unos niños en una gran tienda de cosas en ese entonces. «Aunque no fue en ese entonces».

Shidou era un hombre y como tal, su pensamiento era diferente al de las niñas, tal vez un poco diferente a la mayoría porque era un huérfano y por lo mismo, especial. Con la inclusión de sus padres adoptivos a su vida y a la de su hermana, además de Kotori, su idea de hogar se había transformado en lo que en verdad era para él: vivir con la familia.

Pero en secundaria, cuando pasó nuevamente por esa tienda por solo ver que había de nuevo, era más grande, más responsable, ya era de la familia y esto era normal para él. Pero esto era una mentira y él se reservaba la verdad para su mente; aunque ahora esta misma le jugaba trucos y le escondía la verdad del pasado.

Se imaginaba tener una casa, tal vez como en la que vivía, la verdad, eso no era importante, más que el cuarto principal y la cocina; esta tenía que ser buena. Prepararía comida para dos, enseñaría a cocinar a alguien que siempre era un poco torpe para aprender, pero que se esforzaba y que siempre le hacía caso. Había sido por casualidad y por apoyar a alguien necesitado cuando la conoció, y luego ya no la soltó.

Y sus padres eran un ejemplo en esto. El hogar no era para la familia en esa época, era para compartirlo con la persona que amas.

—Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Shidou-san —dijo Mukuro, mientras seguía siendo abrazada por él, pero el joven de cabello azul tenía en mente a alguien más, alguien que le decía "te quiero" en sus recuerdos—. Eres muy cálido, amable y bueno conmigo, no me siento sola. Gracias por ser así conmigo.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo al perderse en sus ilusiones, así como el tono de sus ojos volvía a retomar el brillo normal—. Te quiero, sin importar nada.

Shidou pensó en esa chica que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, ya sea por preocupación o por cariño, porque lo había ansiado desde hace años, porque de que los demás supieran sus pensamientos cursis… Hasta él mismo no entendía qué le pasaba en esa época, ¡y tampoco lo entendí ahora, años después!

Estúpido amor.

—Shidou-san… —dijo ella al separarse un poco de él, para verlo a los ojos de nuevo, pero la expresión del chico estaba diferente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó un poco cansado.

—Tú… Nunca vas a olvidarme, nunca vas a dejarme sola, ¿verdad? Tú qué sabes lo que eso significa… Yo también te entiendo y no dejaría que te sintieras solo, ni abandonado, porque te quiero, Shidou-san —dijo al tomarlo de las mejillas, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión, él estaba un poco confundido, pero entre más la veía, más claro se volvían sus sentimientos—. No dejes sola a Muku, por favor…

—Yo… no haría eso, Mukuro-san. Yo nunca… —dijo al acercarse para besarla con más velocidad que antes e incluso la tiró en el sillón, pudo sentir la suavidad de su pecho, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería estar cerca de ella, besarla, darle cariño, no hacerla llorar.

—Shidou-san, no podemos… Mnnn… Seguir así… Mnnln…

Sensaciones extrañas le recorrieron el cuerpo mientras Shidou seguía conquistando la boca de Mukuro sin detenerse, sin hacer caso a las advertencias, su lengua era un niño explorador. Sus manos eran sus ojos, como si fuera un ciego, iba tentando el cuerpo de la chica, comenzando por su hombro, para bajar por su axila y luego a su pecho, muy suavemente, como sin querer asustarla, sin querer dañarla.

Parar. Parar. Esto era más de lo que se podía esperar.

No.

Ella puso las manos en su espalda e hizo leves gemidos que nunca había hecho en su vida, estaba más sonrojada que antes y Shidou seguía lento con sus manos, más rápido con su lengua y perdido en sus sentimientos.

«Te quiero, te quiero». Pensaba ella mientras usaba torpemente su lengua y con timidez, porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero ellos estaban en su mundo, en su espacio, exterior a todo a su alrededor. «Te quiero».

—¿Sigues pensando en que voy dejarte sola como la familia que nunca conocimos? —preguntó él cuando se alejó de ella, respirando por la boca y mirándola con seriedad, ella derramó unas lágrimas mientras sonreía, con un sonrojo en las mejillas, negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya no tengo dudas.

—Bien. —Sonrió con confianza y le dio un beso en la boca de nuevo, para luego levantarse y tomarla de la mano, para salir de ahí, aunque ambos estaban sonrojados de las mejillas—. Algún día… Voy a volver a aquí…

—¿Compraras algo para tu casa?

—No será solo mía —dijo al girarse para verla con una sonrisa, pero él se giró rápido al frente, Mukuro no entendió lo que quiso decir, estaba demasiado avergonzada por el beso anterior.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Mukuro revisó su celular para ver que ya era tarde y que tenía mensajes de su hermana de que si volvería pronto. Ella le dijo a Shidou, él se mostró un poco triste por la noticia, pero sonrió un poco.

—Aún quiero estar contigo… —dijo un poco triste, ella se sonrojó un poco por eso.

—Debo concordar —dijo con un tono feliz en su voz mientras seguía tomados de la mano y viéndose a los ojos—. Pero… ¿No estarán preocupados por ti?

—Pueden sobrevivir sin mí.

—Shidou-san, no digas eso. Tengamos otra cita, cualquier día que puedas.

—Está bien, ya te diré cuándo —dijo un poco decepcionado—. Te acompaño a casa, no deberías de regresar sola.

—Con gusto acepto tu invitación —dijo con una sonrisa y al juntarse a su brazo, mientras se tomaban de la mano, caminaron hacia el metro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mukuro, Shidou ni se dio cuenta, ni miró la casa de la chica de cabello de oro. Solo tenía ojos para ella, aún no quería dejarla, sin importar que su celular tenía varios mensajes de sus hermanitas. Sin importar nada.

—Shidou-san, gracias por acompañarme y cuidarme hasta este punto.

—Es que no quiero despedirme…

—Nos volveremos a ver, Shidou-san, para ser honesta, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, no sentí el tiempo pasar.

—Tampoco yo —dijo con una sonrisa de cómplice, ambos sonrieron por un momento—. Creo que tú me entiendes perfectamente, Mukuro-san. Yo siempre soy amable con todos, creo que trato de entender a los demás para ayudarlos, para ser paciente y amable… Esperando recibir el mismo trato…

Shidou pensó amargamente cuando estaba en la azotea con la chica de cabello blanco y con Tonomachi, ambos sus mejores amigos, aunque ella tenía un plan más alto, uno que no había sido correspondido por la chica en cuestión.

—Pero no lo recibí de verdad —dijo con una sensación agridulce—. Supongo que hay personas que nunca me van a entender.

—Pero yo sí —dijo ella al darle un beso en la boca y se separó lentamente de él, sonriéndole cálidamente, Shidou se sintió mejor—. Así que no tienes por qué buscar que te entiendan, yo estaré siempre contigo.

—Tú también puedes contar conmigo, Mukuro-san.

Ambos se despidieron, prometiendo volver a verse y comunicarse para llegar a un acuerdo para la cita siguiente. Felices por la cita de hoy, por todo lo que se dijeron, parece que ambos habían deseado tener esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora sus emociones habían explotado, no había vuelta atrás, aunque Mukuro tendría que despertar de eso, sobre todo cuando se encerró en su cuarto, después de avisar que había vuelto de su salida.

— **Muku, la curva que hacen tus labios no ha cambiado en un mucho tiempo.**

Esa voz retumbó en su mente, cambiando su expresión por ligera sorpresa mientras se quitaba la ropa para cambiarse por unas más cómodas. Ella sonrió.

—Muku está muy feliz, Mikael. Después del día que fui adoptada, este es un día realmente feliz, quiero demasiado a Shidou-san. ¿Es malo?

— **Muku está más extraña que nunca. No entiendo. Unieron sus bocas y juntaron sus cuerpos, ¿eso es felicidad?**

Mukuro hizo una risita, pero al estar desnuda y con la ropa en sus manos, juntó está a su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Solo si es con Shidou-san, si es con él… Eso es felicidad y amor —dijo con suavidad, aun se sonrojaba levemente—. Cuando lo sientas, entenderás. No tengo palabras para explicarlo, Muku lo siente, Mikael.

Mikael dejó de escucharse después de eso, ella se recostó en su cama, recordando la sensación de estar en sus brazos, de ser abrazada, de ser besada por el joven, de tan solo estar mirándose a los ojos.

— **Muku debe descansar. Usaste los poderes sin saberlo, no pude hablar con Muku mientras estabas en tu cita. Muku se sentía lejana.**

—Lo siento… Pero, al menos este día… Muku quería ser feliz. No me arrepiento de nada, aunque sé que está mal. Pero me alegra…

— **¿Qué?**

—Me trató diferente que a su amiga, incluso si solo es mi imaginación, aun así… Quería que me tratara diferente, de una forma… especial —dijo con culpa—. No quiero ser la sombra de esa chica. Quiero ser especial para Shidou-san, está bien, no volveré a usar mis poderes, quiero que él me quiera de verdad, quiero estar siempre con él, si es posible… Quisiera tener una familia con él. Todo esto es estar enamorada, Mikael.

— **¿Necesidades muy importantes? —** Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que hago con tus poderes, sin tener que tenerlos, sin exagerar. Amor de verdad.

Mukuro se acostó a dormir para no gastar más energías, lo haría hasta que fuera hora de cenar o tal vez su familia le dejaría descansar al verla dormida como un ángel. Lo que sea que hubiera sido, ella no lo sabría.

Pues abriría los ojos en la mañana, a buena hora, con el cuerpo descansado, con buen humor por la cita que había esperado tanto, hoy era domingo y podría dormir un poco más, luego estaría con su hermana y su familia, quería contagiar su buen humor, algún día invitaría al joven Itsuka a su casa, cuando tuvieran un amor de verdad, cuando ella no estuviera en peligro de muerte, cuando no pasaran más cosas raras.

Pero sin saberlo, esa fecha estaba retrasada.

—¿Nee-san? Hey, Nee-san… —dijo una voz algo preocupada y apurada, movía a su hermana quien seguía durmiendo.

—Ah… Perdón, ¿me quedé dormida mucho tiempo? —preguntó tallándose los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, nada le bajaría de su humor.

—No lo sé, pero creí que habías dicho ayer que tenías que salir hoy —dijo algo confundida, para dejar su cama e ir a la puerta—. Bueno, yo sí tengo que salir hoy, así que…

—Pero hoy es domingo, eso fue ayer —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y me divertí mucho, se me olvidó decirte.

—Ayer no saliste —dijo al mirarla con diversión—. Creo que aun estás muy dormida, tal vez deberías lavarte la cara. Bueno, voy a salir, y para tu información, hoy es sábado. ¡Nos vemos!

Mukuro se quedó en blanco por unos momentos, pero cuando revisó el celular no se centró en la hora, sino en la fecha. Era sábado. Aún era de mañana. Aún tenía tiempo para su cita con Shidou.

Aún eso… ¿No ocurría?

«¿Qué significa esto?»

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí! Capítulo larguito para una larga espera, pronto tendré otro para este fic o para el otro que se llama Mina de Historias, también de DAL, espero lo lean si pueden, porque son historias diferentes en las que juego mucho con cambiar las cosas para lograr unas parejas que nunca había usado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, que estén bien y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	30. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos! Les dije que el siguiente capítulo sería pronto y gracias a dios, en mi último día de vacaciones, lo hago realidad. Creo que muchas personas quedaron confundidos con el final del anterior capítulo, no es que yo sea en troll, Jajaja, eso estaba planeado desde el capítulo 14 o por ahí, y las explicaciones de lo que pasó empiezan desde este capítulo que espero les guste mucho.**

 **Restia32, ¡un placer tenerte aquí! Muchas gracias por comentar, sí, sé que parece una trolleada total, pero aquí las cosas tomarán sentido, ya verás.**

 **ItZKaiSord, gracias por leerte toda la historia hasta el momento en tan poco tiempo, de verdad, ¡gracias! Sobre el final de la cita, aquí sabrás qué pasó o podrás intuir que pasó. Espero que te guste mucho la historia a partir de este momento.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 21: Antecedentes**

Los ojos dorados de Mukuro no daban crédito a la fecha en su celular, la garganta se le secó e irónicamente, empezó a sudar de su cabeza y de las manos, mientras sostenía el aparato. Parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó la mano al pecho, pensando aún en lo que había pasado ayer.

Porque fue ayer, ¿no es así? Hoy era domingo, hoy tenía que ser domingo, no podía ser, lo recordaba a la perfección; lo ansiosa que estuvo toda la semana esperando el día acordado, el tiempo que dedicó a bañar cada parte de su cuerpo, el tiempo que tardó en arreglarse para su primera cita, el nerviosismo que compartían, el cómo habían manejado la situación, el cómo ese chico y ella se habían confiado secretos personales de sus sentimientos.

Su corazón dolió y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

Confió en él, ofreció su corazón y fue aceptada, se le fue prometido que no importa lo que pasara, él estaría ahí, a su lado, como quien hace promesa a un amigo. Y lo que pasó después fue lo más hermoso del mundo para ella, fue algo que, de repetirse, quería que fuera en serio, un amor de verdad.

«Shidou-san». Pensaba en él, recordaba sus gestos, sus reacciones, las cosas lindas que le dijo, la forma en la que él pensaba, las opiniones, las palabras cariñosas, su amabilidad y su amor también.

Pero los recuerdos se partieron en mil pedazos, justo como su control. ¿Había sido todo una ilusión? Eso era imposible, no había fuerza en este mundo que pudiera haber hecho eso, sin embargo, una vez más, por obra del destino, una situación desafortunada y hasta macabra se cernía en ella, en su vida.

Gotas cristalinas cayeron en su cama, haciendo un ruido silencioso que no alertaba a nadie, ni a ella misma de su situación. Pero al parpadear, con la cabeza abajo, su cabello tan largo que le caía por el rostro, se pegó a su cara mientras sollozaba y apretaba su celular con fuerza y lo pegó a su pecho.

Esto era injusto, ella no estaba loca, no podía haber sido su imaginación.

—¿Por… qué? Puqué… —Estaba sollozando tanto que no podía hablar bien, sus lágrimas no paraban y a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, lograban escapar, era una fuente de lágrimas. «¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto?! ¿¡Por qué?! No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!»

Mukuro se quedó llorando sola por unos minutos, minutos que no tuvieron importancia en su tristeza, también hablaba como una tartamuda y la pregunta era siempre la misma. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto cuando había sido tan feliz? ¿Por qué?

— **¿Por qué Muku llora?**

Al escuchar esa voz en su cerebro, los ojos de ella finalmente se abrieron un poco, pero estaban un poco rojos, cristalinos, tan mala era la vibra que parecían dos cristales destruidos. Soltó el celular para limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos, hasta que se cubrió con ellas.

—N-No… ¿No lo… entiendes? —preguntó, intentando controlar el tono de su voz y jaló algo de aire, intentando recuperarse, pero le llenaba de tristeza la situación.

— **No entiendo. Hablaste de lo bonito que era el amor hace unas horas, un sentimiento que no podré entender a menos que lo sienta, eso es lo que me dijiste.**

—¿Hace… unas horas? —preguntó muy confundida y se levantó, aun con dolor de cabeza y de garganta, para revisar su armario, ahí estaba la ropa que se había quitado, intacta, sin usar—. No es cierto, Mikael… Fue… Todo fue… un sueño…

Derramó lágrimas de nuevo y se arrodilló ante su ropa, luego arrastró las rodillas hasta su tocador, donde estaba su peine, maquillaje y accesorios, no importa cuánto esculcó, ahí todo estaba sin usar y no había nada nuevo.

— **No fue un sueño, en realidad solo han pasado unas horas desde que estabas dormida.**

—Por favor, deja de engañarme, Mikael. Déjame sola… No han pasado unas horas, en realidad… ¡No ha pasado nada, esa es la verdad! —dijo al taparse la cara con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mikael no podía sentir nada, pero al estar dentro de ella, muy cerca de su alma, pues una fina capa invisible se oponía a que ambas se solaparan, los sentimientos fuertes eran sentidos como vibraciones acompañadas de sensaciones que indicaban una señal de alerta para él.

Algo en ella se cuarteaba, justo como todos los seres cuando sufren, el sentimiento es tan fuerte y horrible que el cuerpo no lo soporta, entonces lo libera en forma de lágrimas, de dolor, en rabia, había tantas reacciones, pero el ángel, como huésped en su cuerpo, solo había visto dolor y lágrimas, además de negación a sentirse mejor.

Había estado cumpliendo con su tarea de estudiar las emociones humanas, gracias a la cercanía con Mukuro, lograba tener una idea de que su alma le ardía, esta sensación quemaba, era incómoda.

— **No llores, Muku. Algo está ardiendo dentro de ti y te está lastimando. Muku está herida. Muku debe descansar y curarse.**

—No puedo… —susurró aun llorando—. N-No puedo… Ya no quiero… Sufrir más…

Mukuro tomó aire y se calmó, se quedó sin parpadear al alejar lentamente las manos, su ángel había tomado el control y con eso pudo darse cuenta de otras cosas diferentes a las habituales. La humedad en sus manos era distinta, eran tibias y el cuerpo las absorbía, su garganta presentaba problemas y en su corazón había un ardor inexplicable. Sus fuerzas estaban disminuidas.

—Muku no llorará más —dijo con voz dolida, pero fría—. Llorar es doloroso, todo tu cuerpo se debilita, pero no lo puedes evitar. Muku no debería de llorar.

Pero todos lloramos, son nuestros sentimientos incontrolables las causas, pues el llanto no es por una razón unilateral.

Mukuro se quitó toda la ropa, no se limpió las lágrimas y sus ojos seguían rojos, pero tomó su celular para revisar la hora, no era tan tarde, Shidou aún no había dado señales de estar listo, ni del lugar al que irían. Aunque ahora entendió lo que quería decir la joven de cabellos rubios.

Se giró afuera, era de día, había sol y un buen clima. Esto no podía ser posible, excepto para Dios. Y algo más.

Un error.

—Muku, no fue un sueño —dijo con voz fría y un poco preocupada, luego entró al baño y dejó que le agua le cayera encima para limpiarse todo—. No fue un sueño.

Mukuro cerró los ojos y puso las manos en la pared, así como agachó la cabeza, todo su cabello se le pegaba a la cara, a los pechos, mientras el agua fluía por la regadera.

Dentro de sí, Muku estaba desnuda, abrazándose las piernas, en posición fetal, su cabello le cubría bastante del cuerpo, como si fuera una sábana, sus ojos tampoco eran visibles del todo y se confundían con el brillo de su cabello.

Su propia voz retumbó en el lugar, pero esta era fría y sin emociones, era la voz de ella usada por su ángel. Y aunque comprendió el mensaje, no quería escucharlo, todo esto era como una anulación a su felicidad, a la confianza que le dio al chico, había sido real para ella, pero no lo era. Las pruebas lo demostraban. No había pasado nada.

«Muku»

Ella alzó el rostro, cubierto por su cabello, Mikael parecía serio.

«Muku, no fue un sueño. Yo nunca estoy en tus sueños por el bienestar de Muku». Ella abrió los ojos con ligera impresión y con una pizca de esperanza.

Entonces, fuera de sí, ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, con un brillo en ellos, estaba bañándose.

—Es cierto… No pudo ser un sueño, entonces… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— **Todo ha pasado, todo lo que recuerdas, todo es verdad. Pero el día se repite.**

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con más preocupación—. ¿Un ciclo? Pero… Se repetirá varias veces, ¿cómo es eso posible? Tú no puedes hacer eso, ¿o sí?

Estaba cada vez más sorprendida, pero también había una bandera de alerta en su cerebro, ¿estaría siempre atrapada en un ciclo sin fin?

— **Está prohibido.**

—¿Alguien está usando los poderes de un ángel para hacer esto? Pero dijiste que… Los poderes se manifiestan sin nuestro conocimiento, sin saber ni siquiera que no nos pertenece, ni ha sido una bendición, ni ningún caso —explicó muy confundida—. ¿Cómo es esto posible y por qué?

— **No lo sé. Y no estoy seguro de que alguien pueda controlar tal poder, es cierto que uno de mis hermanos se le es permitido manipular el tiempo del universo. Zafkiel.**

—¿Zafkiel hizo esto? —preguntó y negó con la cabeza.

— **No lo tiene permitido, a menos que sea necesario, no es voluntario. Y sí lo fue, es que algo que no debería haber pasado, sucedió.**

—No lo entiendo… Aunque no lo sé, yo tuve una cita con Shidou-san y no supe nada más que eso. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que interviniera?

— **Es difícil de explicar y los humanos no deben de saberlo.**

—Discúlpame, pero estoy muy confundida.

— **El día se repite, no será un ciclo como Muku piensa. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que un humano haya hecho esto con el poder de un ángel dentro suyo, y ese ángel debe ser Zafkiel.**

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó un poco asustada—. Un poder como ese… ¿No es peligroso?

— **Muku debe vivir este día otra vez. Y Muku no debería de llorar de nuevo. —** Ante sus palabras, ella sonrió ligeramente y juntó sus manos en su pecho para cerrar los ojos.

—Mikael, gracias por preocuparte por Muku.

— **Lo siento. Esta vez podría ser cualquiera y solo Muku sabe que este día ya sucedió. No debes decirle a nadie que el día se ha repetido, podría afectar el curso del tiempo y el humano que causó esto, podría hacerlo también.**

—¿Y a Shidou-san? Él salvó a Kanade-san y se ofreció a ayudarnos si esto pasaba de nuevo, aunque no conozcamos al portador de Zafkiel, Shidou-san podría ayudarnos —dijo con esperanzas, después de lo ya vivido, incluso si él no lo recordaba, confiaba plenamente en él.

Pero su ángel guardó silencio, cosa que preocupó a Muku. El ángel había observado a Shidou hacer cosas que no entendía, había logrado que su amiga abandonara el conocimiento absoluto de todo, incluso lo más secreto: los pensamientos. Lo había hecho con sus palabras, con sus acciones y con sentimientos que un ángel no poseía.

¿Podría ayudar a alguien que controla el tiempo? ¿Podría alejar a esa persona de poder tan preciado? Shidou era humano y de repetirse este día, aun si pedían su ayuda, no lo recordaría, no sentiría que todo está mal. Aun sabiendo eso, Muku parecía no dudar de él, ¿podría con semejante tarea?

No estaba seguro.

— **Vive este día otra vez, Muku.** —Ella agachó un poco la cabeza—. **Y no digas nada, vive este día justo como ya lo viviste.**

—No puedo hacer eso y sé que, aunque no lo entienda y tú tampoco me entiendas, no puedo simplemente ignorar que estoy repitiendo este día y que deba hacer todo lo que hice. —Ella negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Quiero ser especial para Shidou-san, estos sentimientos no han cambiado, ni tampoco mi confianza en él, ni que he abierto mi corazón a él, y eso lo haré de nuevo, porque él no recuerda que eso ya lo hicimos, pero… Perdóname, Mikael, permíteme desobedecerte esta vez, porque no usaré mis poderes con él de nuevo, quiero que él me ame de verdad, y quiero ser sincera con él. Es lo correcto y es lo que quiero, así que…

— **Está bien. Muku no debería usar mis poderes, en ninguna circunstancia. Eso es un error y es malo para Muku.**

La joven sonrió, mucho más tranquila y se alejó un poco de la pared, para hacer una reverencia de gratitud. Hoy viviría este día otra vez, volvería a abrir su corazón a Shidou, así como confiar en él, pero sería de forma sincera hasta el final de la cita, sin trucos, sin poderes.

* * *

Por otro lado, ayer las cosas no habían sido tan felices para todos, Shidou había cambiado de parecer muy rápido con respecto a Kanade, así como tuvo una cita con Origami de último momento, Tonomachi y Kanade saldrían a una obra de teatro y Shidou había rechazado la oferta por la cita con Mukuro, en la cual ya estaba un poco tarde. Pero él no era el único importante y no era el único en sufrir.

En la soledad de su habitación, cuando regresó de comer, se instaló en su cama, tenía una partida muy avanzada en su consola portátil, era un nivel difícil que le llenaría de adrenalina, pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo sola y que el sábado su amiga vendría, pero nada de eso importaba en verdad, porque esa reunión era como el momento feliz después de la hora oscura.

Y esta era la hora oscura. Recordando algo que siempre podía tener presente, pero prefería no hacerlo porque le causaba dolor, por una herida que jamás iba a borrarse.

— _¡No entiendes nada! —dijo enojada y derramando unas lágrimas de sus ojos, de un movimiento brusco, hizo que él le soltará, él intentó acercarse, pero se ganó una cachetada de una chica enojada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. No tengo madre, cuando nací, ella no estaba. Y muchas veces no tengo padre, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera tengo… Tengo casi todo lo que puedo aspirar, al menos en mi cumpleaños, pero ese día me lo arrebataste, incluso a mi padre… Fue convencido, no sé por qué… Yo no quería darte nada, ¿cómo podría? No eras nada de mí, ni lo eres ahora…_

— _Kurumi-sa…_

— _¡Cállate! —gritó más fuerte que antes y apretando los puños, con la cabeza agachada, él solo tembló ligeramente mientras la voz de ella estaba rota—. Cállate… Y sé feliz con el regalo de alguien más que… Para tu suerte, te lo "regaló" con toda la intención, porque eso es lo único que tú… Entiendes…_

Kurumi se dejó caer en su cama y esta hizo ruido, tenía la misma edad que ella, así como la mayoría de sus muebles eran viejos y seguían en servicio, que las cosas tronaran un poco era normal para ella, esto incluía la vida misma, su autocontrol.

Las cosas son muy frágiles para ciertas personas.

Veía girar el ventilador en su techo de color blanco, debido a sus cortinas carmesí, adentro parecía un completo atardecer, pero este ambiente de luz tenue le agradaba, reflejaba sus sentimientos y le recordaba que ella era como un atardecer; algo que anuncia que la noche está a punto de apoderarse del mundo, algo que nos dice que la luz del día está por terminar, un fenómeno natural.

—No era por el gato… Imbécil —susurró con enojo y tristeza, pero era retenida fácilmente—. Nunca serás mi amigo, no lo necesito, ja…

Sonrió un poco por su pensamiento, pero era una sonrisa amarga, pensó en el pequeño Satou que conoció en la tienda de mascotas, recordó que venía acompañado de su madre, alguien que ella no había conocido nunca y las fotos eran escasas, solo estaba la de la boda y fue un regalo de su padre en su cumpleaños.

Tener y no tener.

Recuerdos. No sabía por qué no tenía acceso a ellos por parte de su padre, solo en los cumpleaños. El día de las madres no sabía si comprar flores blancas o rosas, para la madre que nunca conoció. Cuando le vino la menstruación, dolió y sufrió, pero fue peor que se lo callara porque no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, ¿su padre? Bueno, hay cosas que no se dicen. Él se dio cuenta por el papel de baño y le hizo sentir mejor con su buen humor para afrontar las cosas.

Nadie de sus compañeros podría sentir la mitad de lo que ella sentía al saber que su madre ya no estaba más, y lo peor de todo: no saber la razón. Aún le quedaba su padre, porque sí, él era su padre y es todo lo que le queda. Todo.

Y ese todo le dio su regalo de cumpleaños a otro niño, el cual no era nada de él. Kurumi apretó las sabanas rojas de su cama y frunció el ceño un poco, así como giró su cabeza a un lado, viendo su tocador, una lágrima resbaló de su ojo rojo, en estos se reflejó parte del espejo, pero lo que ella estaba viendo era a un hombre y una mujer, besándose. La foto estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva al espejo.

«No». Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas pararon. «Nunca vas a entender».

—Toc-Toc —dijo su padre el abrir la puerta, ella se limpió la cara con las manos, pero siguió en su misma posición.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

—Quien te conoce al derecho y al revés —dijo con una sonrisa, intentó sonar divertido, pero su hija apenas hizo una risa ahogada—. Alguien no se ha cambiado de ropa y alguien irá a dejar ropa a la lavandería cercana.

—Creo que ese alguien tendrá que esperar —dijo con diversión y viendo hacia el ventilador, con una sonrisa burlona. Pero su padre suspiró para sentarse a su lado y le quitó una de sus medias negras con velocidad—. Oto-san.

—¿Sí? —preguntó mientras le quitaba la otra media, ella se dejó y no lo miró—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mañana vendrá alguien a casa, una amiga. Y como buen padre, debo ser una buena anfitriona, eso quiere decir que necesito dinero —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa y con ligero sarcasmo.

—Qué lindo, mi hija traerá una amiga a casa, espero no tener que molestar mucho con mi presencia, bien hecho, serás toda una señorita de la casa —dijo con sarcasmo y sacó su cartera para darle su tarjeta del banco, luego le miró con una sonrisa—. Por otro lado, te vas a quitar tu uniforme, ¿o te lo quito yo?

—Pfff —dijo al sentarse en cama y verlo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Ara, ara, ¿tendré que llamar a la policía por acoso sexual? ¿Qué será de mí?

—Jajaja.

Ambos rieron un poco después de la carcajada del hombre. Luego le puso la mano en la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que tengo que ir a la lavandería, lo hago todos los viernes, así que junta tu ropa sucia y tus uniformes también, ¿o prefieres lavarlo a mano en el baño?

—No soy tan tonta, Oto-san. Ahora, si me permites algo de privacidad para la "señorita" de la casa… —Pero su padre en ese momento le besó en la frente—. ¿Uh?

—Diviértete mucho con tu amiga, hay dinero suficiente ahí para veinte pizzas o más. Y tal vez un pastelito —dijo con cierta diversión, su mano seguía en su cabeza y aprovechó para darle un golpecito con su dedo índice en la nariz de ella, quien solo bufó con cierta diversión—. ¿Hm? No es eso… ¿Genial?

Pero ella agachó un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿No vas a volver entonces?

—Hasta el domingo, Kurumi. Pero ya eres toda una señorita, podrás sobrevivir —dijo con menos humor que antes, pero ella seguía con la cabeza agachada—. Volveré de la lavandería y luego me iré, en la noche. Si quieres, tu amiga puede quedarse todo lo que quieras, ¿cómo se llama?

«Te la iba a presentar mañana». Pensó con una sonrisa amarga, luego alzó la mirada para verle.

—¿Y eso qué te importa? —preguntó con cierta maldad fingida—. Más importante… Voy a cambiarme, así que sal de aquí, antes de que te denuncie, pervertido.

El padre solo ahogó una risa y aunque estaba triste, lo disimuló perfectamente y salió de la habitación. Kurumi se puso de pie, frente al espejo, sin sonreír empezó a quitarse el uniforme de la preparatoria Raizen, hasta que se quedó en ropa interior y se acercó al espejo para tocar la foto con sus dedos.

—Te extraño… mamá… —dijo lentamente, era extraño pronunciar "mamá" porque casi nunca lo hacía, ella se parecía a su madre, tal vez ahora más que nunca—. Hoy no volveré a tener a mi Oto-san, él se va… Y tú no estás.

Cumplió con la tarea y cuando llegó la noche, ella pensó en decirle porque estaba llorando en el baño, ella pensó en decirle que no se fuera, que ya nunca volviera a irse, que quería presentarle a su única amiga de verdad. Pero no lo hizo. Esta decisión le provocó dolor en su pecho y cuando se iba a despedir de él, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Solo no estaré aquí una noche y todo el día de mañana. El domingo voy a volver —dijo con una sonrisa y le tomó de las mejillas—. ¿Está bien?

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con cierta tristeza, cuando él se agachó para estar a su altura, se dio cuenta de la pistola que llevaba dentro de su abrigo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a trabajar, pero voy a volver, te lo prometo —dijo al besar su mejilla y darle un golpecito en la nariz, ella sonrió levemente—. Te amo, Kurumi.

—Y yo a ti, Oto-san —dijo antes de ver partir a su padre.

No le mencionó nada de sus sentimientos, ni que el alma le ardía cada vez que la dejaba sola y sin saber por qué. Y esa oportunidad la había dejado pasar ya. Por lo menos, mañana no sentiría la soledad en su casa, mañana podría divertirse con Kaguya, por primera vez llegaría una amiga a casa, por primera vez estaría mucho tiempo con ella y por primera vez, las cosas serían más felices que cuando se quedaba sola.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, sí, ahora pasamos a Kurumi y hay cosas interesantes que tienen mucho que ver con lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, así que pueden empezar a pensar en qué pudo haber pasado, aunque las respuestas estarán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Vuelvo a clases mañana, martes 6 de febrero, por lo que el nuevo capítulo de este fic y posiblemente del otro que se llama: "Mina de historias", lo veremos hasta el viernes o sábado de esta semana. Saben que la universidad, como siempre, me quita tiempo, así que les pido paciencia una vez más, haré todo lo posible para actualizar en esos días de cada semana. Nos vemos.**


	31. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé, debí poner este capítulo el fin de semana que pasó, pero estuve ocupado y me puse a organizar mis ideas, así como la inspiración no llegó. Por eso, hoy después de hacer la tarea temprano y lo más rápido posible, escribí este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste mucho y de nuevo, lamento la demora. Nos vemos luego.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 22: La vida en una línea.**

El tiempo es una medida que nos sirve para contabilizar los hechos de forma cronológica, desde su invención, para eso nos ha servido, es algo que está siempre presente y algo por lo que siempre estamos pendientes. Nuestra vida se basa en él, sin embargo, nuestra memoria no es consciente de fechas, sino de anécdotas.

Y por esto, sabía que no era la primera vez que se guardaba las cosas para sí misma, lo que guardaba en su corazón solo lo sabía ella; sus opiniones verdaderas, sus sentimientos que lograba controlar y los deseos que nunca compartiría a nadie más, algunos de estos eran un misterio incluso para ella misma, y otros, muy en lo profundo, no quería ni pensarlos por un momento por lo nefastos que pudieran ser.

Las personas no son de escala de grises, sino de una variedad de colores y hasta sabores, solo que hay algunos que es mejor no mostrar a los demás por temor al qué dirán, incluso si es tu verdad, además de que hay otros que es mejor nunca probar.

Kurumi se preguntaba de su padre, lo había visto salir con una pistola debajo de su abrigo y tal como otras veces en las que decidió callar, no hizo preguntas, se las guardó para este momento en el que pensaba en él; era su padre, era el sostén de la pequeña familia, era su apoyo, era el consuelo más grande, el pilar que mantenía la palabra "hogar" y "familia" a flote, era todo lo que le quedaba. Y ella no sabía…

¿Sería por siempre?

«Nada es para siempre». Pensó mientras su cabeza estaba pegada a una puerta, ella estaba con una mano encima de la puerta y la otra en la perilla, sin sostenerla con firmeza, su mirada era de cierto vacío, pensar en todo esto más sus sentimientos opacos no le hacían ningún bien.

Todo estaba tan silencioso y ella parecía tan tranquila, el ambiente le absorbía. Intentó abrir la puerta a la que nunca tenía acceso, fue inútil.

Habían pasado los años y con el tiempo las cosas van tomando su lugar, con el tiempo las cosas comienzan a ser más claras y entendibles, con el tiempo hasta las peores heridas sanan y si no es así, con el tiempo, aprendes a vivir con ellas, y depende de ti si lo haces como una víctima, aun sí lo eres, o si lo haces viviendo con determinación.

Kurumi decidió vivir con determinación, teniendo leves deslices de la vida que nunca aceptó. Los anhelos de su corazón era tener una familia completa, incluso si sus padres estuvieran divorciados, eso era mejor que esto, porque la vida era injusta, porque su padre injusto, aunque sus razones tendrá, así como sus razones tendrás para tener cerrada esa maldita puerta, o eso pensaba ella.

Ella se recarga en la puerta y se desliza hacia abajo hasta caer en el suelo. Pensando y viendo a la pared frente suyo. El silencio y la soledad la acompañaban, pero se alejaron cuando sonó su celular. Al principio solo parpadeó, entonces lo sacó y le quedó viendo. Parpadeó una vez más, pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Kaguya-san —dijo Kurumi con su tono normal y algo educado.

—Ah, Kurumi-senpai, espero no molestarla —dijo la otra con leve nerviosismo y un poco de ansiedad—. Ya he pedido permiso para nuestro encuentro, pero quiero saber a que horas iré a tu casa, y la dirección también, no quiero perderme.

—Cierto, aunque eso sería una buena experiencia, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó con ligero sarcasmo y malicia, Kaguya dio una risita nerviosa, Kurumi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sala—. No quiero que llegues tarde, así que creo que a medio día estaría bien, no te preocupes por la comida, tendremos todo lo que queramos.

—¡Oh, cheque en blanco! —contestó con felicidad, Kurumi se recostó en el sillón con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ejem, es decir, lo que se esperaba de mi maestra, ha pensado en todo. Voy a llevar mi consola portátil y varios de mis juegos, te podría prestar alguno, por si cubre sus gustos excepcionales.

—Espero que traigas una buena mercancía, Kaguya-san, no aceptaré cosas de baja calidad —respondió con cierto orgullo, metiéndose en el juego de su amiga—. Sin embargo… Kaguya-san…

—Claro, claro, nunca le daría algo de mala calidad. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco dudosa, la había escuchado un poco extraña.

—Bueno, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Ya que es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa… Creo que tu tiempo será limitado y solo quería saberlo —dijo con un tono un poco más bajo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kurumi-senpai. Es cierto que es la primera vez que iré a tu casa, pero no eres una desconocida ni mucho menos, siempre le cuento cosas de ti a mis padres, ¡y me han dicho que puedes venir cuando quieras! B-Bueno… —dijo un poco nerviosa—. Eso si quieres, claro está…

Kurumi quedó con los ojos abiertos y una sensación acogedora se le encimó. No quería ser adorada, a veces ni siquiera quería hablar con ella, quería un espacio especial, uno en el que podría ser libre, uno en el que podría confiar, uno al que pertenecer, y estaba en otro lado, en otro corazón.

—¿E-En serio? —preguntó con cierta ilusión, sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos y en su rostro no se podía reflejar por completo sus sentimientos.

—¡Claro que sí! Por lo que… Kurumi-senpai también puede venir a mi casa, cuando desees.

Parece que ese lugar estaba con Kaguya, ella sonrió conmovida, incluso si no era la gran cosa, cuando estás falto de cosas irremplazables como a familia, las relaciones humanas se vuelven más importantes y más sentimentales.

—Bien, eso ya será para otro día, Kaguya-san. Te mandaré un mensaje para la dirección de mi casa, si te pierdes, puedes llamarme y te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría que mi aprendiz más estimada se perdiera por ahí.

—¿¡De verdad?! —preguntó con gran ilusión, pero luego tosió un poco para guardar la calma—. Es decir, gracias, gracias.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana. —Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Sí!

Kurumi sonrió un poco más y sintió que sus energías se recargaron, corrió hacia la cocina para beber algo de jugo del refrigerador. En otras ocasiones cuando tenía casa sola, se aburría y se la pasaba jugando para evadir el silencio y escapar de lo solitario que era un día sin su padre. Había tenido amistades, pero eran solo pasajeras, nada serio ni de mucha confianza.

No era el caso ahora, porque por primera vez quiso ser participe en una amistad que parecía unilateral. Tal vez es que entendía las cosas diferente ahora, tal vez es que el tiempo le hizo tomar esa decisión, tal vez debió hacerlo antes y ahora no solo tendría una amiga, pero esas son solo suposiciones.

«Será mejor que me despierte temprano mañana para arreglar toda la casa, no está mal, realmente, pero Oto-san no está, tendré que hacerme cargo de sacar la basura, sacar dinero para la comida, tal vez Kaguya-san se quede hasta tarde, hay tanto que podríamos hacer». Ella sonrió con felicidad genuina, no lo admitía, pero estaba ansiosa, quería que fuera mañana. «Será mejor que me duerma ya, si sigo pensando en esto, no podré hacerlo. Mañana tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Espero que estés bien, Oto-san».

Ella se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa, a pesar de que volvía a sumirse en el silencio y la falta de su padre, completamente sola, las cosas no eran tan malas, mañana todo sería mejor, y se durmió pensando en eso.

Después de unas horas, la sonrisa en su rostro se fue desfigurando poco a poco, así como su mente empezó a crear sueños a base de recuerdos. No se sabe con exactitud porque soñamos, algunos atribuyen significados especiales de acuerdo con los elementos del sueño, a veces son simple imaginación relacionado con nuestros sentimientos, pensamientos y vivencias.

Los sueños pueden ser poderosos, abarcan variedad de temas, como si fuera una historia. Y mientras Kurumi revivía cosas entre sueños, afuera se movía involuntariamente y negaciones salían de su boca, hasta que las cosas se calmaron, dentro de su mente, apareció un héroe.

* * *

— _Oto-san, no me gusta mi ojo izquierdo… —dijo tristemente una niña de siete años con un vestido de color celeste con el cabello negro suelto y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y un rostro apagado, mientras su padre iba a su lado, tomando su mano y caminando por el centro comercial—. Ellos me quedan viendo…_

— _¿Ellos quién? —preguntó su padre, con sus ojos cafés mirando adelante, la pequeña alzó la mirada con cierta molestia, de alguna manera, se sentía ignorada._

— _¡Todos! —Alzó la voz y él le volteó a ver con cierta duda—. Todos se me quedan viendo raro… Y me molesta. Y tú no me haces caso…_

— _¿Ya vas a empezar? —Se detuvo y la levantó con sus manos a la altura de su cara para ver su carita molesta—. Todos tienen ojos de un solo color, pero solo tú tienes dos colores, eso es genial, Kurumi._

— _No es cierto… —Miró a otro lado con cierta tristeza, el hombre era padre, pero era hombre y no sabía qué hacer en estas ocasiones, sobre todo porque debía criar a una niña, sería más fácil con un niño, de hecho, sería más fácil si ella tuviera a su madre._

— _Lo es para mí, ¿acaso necesitas más? —Sonrió y la cargó en sus hombros una vez ella pudo sonreír, ella pudo tocar su cabello negro justo como el de ella, solo que era corto y Kurumi se lo despeinó—. A mí me gustaría dos colores para mis ojos._

— _¿De verdad, Oto-san? —preguntó más animada y abrazó su cabeza, por lo que le tapó sus ojos, los de ella brillaron._

— _Sí, claro que sí. Quisiera un ojo amarillo y uno rojo. —Kurumi sonrió ampliamente y bajó la mirada y su padre alzó la suya para que ambos pudieran verse—. Te envidio, ¿qué tal si cambiamos ojos?_

— _Ahora no quiero. —Le sacó la lengua y le tapó los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se sentía una reina desde esa altura, además de que su padre caminaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, ella reía._

— _¿Te estás divirtiendo?_

— _¡Sí! Te quiero, Oto-san._

 _Kurumi fue una muy buena niña y fue educada correctamente, pero aprendió varias cosas de su padre al ser su único ejemplo qué seguir, y como era su única familia, parte de sus gustos se les fue impuesto a su hija._

 _Las ropas amarillas, rosas y de colores pastel no eran muy vistas, los colores oscuros, sobre todo el negro, eran los más usados por Kurumi. Con el tiempo, su ojo amarillo causaba mucha impresión, así que se cortó el cabello para dejarse un fleco que le tapara el ojo, además de dos coletas; una más larga que la otra._

— _Kurumi… Deja ahí, son de colección._

 _Y como si hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo, como si este fuera una línea recta como las que marcan el tiempo cuando ves una película en DVD, se había cambiado de escenario._

 _La cara de Kurumi, de doce años, estaba pegada a una vitrina donde estaba un rifle como de otra época, además de una pistola algo antigua. Su padre, un hombre alto con ropas oscuras y cómodas estaba acostado en la cama._

— _Pero no están cargadas, entonces, puedo verlas, ¿no? —preguntó con cierta ilusión—. No hay ningún problema ya que es una reliquia familiar, es decir, tú y yo, Otoo-san._

— _Sí, eso es cierto… —contestó algo cansado y miró el reloj para ver que eran las once—. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?_

— _No sé, ¿no deberías darme las buenas noches como mi padre? —preguntó un poco sarcástica._

— _Ya te las di —respondió cansado, ella frunció el ceño._

— _Eso no cuenta, ¡me las diste a las seis!_

— _Cuenta porque fue por adelantado —dijo con una sonrisa—. Vaya, vaya, ¿me estás levantando la voz? ¿Te enojaste?_

— _Soy tu única hija —dijo un poco molesta y corrió hasta él para hacerle frente—. Debes de tratarme bien como otros padres, no tengo madre y nunca me dices nada de ella, necesito algo de amor, ¿sabes?_

 _El padre empezó a reírse audiblemente, eso solo molestó más a su hija, pero su cabeza fue acariciada con suavidad._

— _Eso no va a funcionarte, Oto-san._

— _¿Me estás retando? —preguntó divertido, ella frunció más el ceño—. Bueno, cálmate._

— _No quiero, eres injusto. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, él suspiró._

— _Kurumi, ¿sabes por qué no tienes hermanas?_

— _Porque no tengo mamá… —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio—. Bueno, tal vez fue porque te dejó, no sé… No sé nada._

— _¡No! —Se sentó de repente y la jaló de su ropa para que se sentara en el sillón—. Tonta, ¿para qué quiero más hijas si ya te tengo a ti? Tendría que dividir mi corazón y discúlpame, pero eso no lo merece otra mujer, suficiente tengo contigo aquí… ¿Aun así dudas de mi amor?_

— _Sí… —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero intentó sonar molesta y puso la cabeza en sus piernas para que no le viera—. Espera, eso último, ¿era una queja?_

 _Ella sí sonó molesta de verdad esta vez, pero él le dio una pequeña nalgada sin fuerza._

— _¡A dormir! —Le alejó con sus manos y se levantó del sillón, ella quedó con una gotita en la cabeza._

— _¡No huyas!_

— _Lo siento, hija, ¡ya no trabajo ni de padre después de las once!_

 _Ella le quedó viendo con molestia mientras él se fue con una sonrisa, ella no pudo pensar en algo bueno para responderle con sarcasmo._

 _En ese momento, fuera de sus sueños, después de haber estado sudando mucho, se quedó quieta y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

* * *

 _Kurumi se volvió rebelde cuando llegó la etapa, desde los trece hasta hoy, su personalidad se ha transformado en sarcástica, elegante, educada y un tanto extraña por sus aficiones; mucho tuvo que ver su padre._

 _Le dio libertades durante esa etapa y Kurumi las sigue gozando incluso hoy, porque su padre siempre era un hombre ocupado y entre más crecía ella, más tiempo la dejaba sola, cosa que al principio no le gustaba, pero que terminaba aceptando por el pasar del tiempo y porque no podía hacer nada._

— _Kurumi... Que esta sea la última vez que gastas dinero de mi tarjeta. No se cómo conseguiste la contraseña, mi pequeña maldita, pero eso no importa, ya cambiaré el pin._

— _Pero Oto-san, mis botas se arruinaron, y no quisiste comprarme unas, así que lo hice yo misma, es obvio —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, luego alzó las piernas para mostrar sus nuevas botas—. ¿Qué tal se me ven?_

— _Como al hijo que siempre quise. —Kurumi le vio de mala gana y el padre sonrió sarcásticamente._

 _El padre de Kurumi no tenía mucha idea de cumpleaños para esta vez, de hecho, se lo había pensado mucho, pero por culpa de su trabajo había llegado tarde y lo único que pudo hacer fue meter a su hija al auto y dar una vuelta para tomar una decisión._

 _Cumpleaños número 15, Kurumi no había comido pastel, ni dulces, ni había tenido un regalo, ni comida de hecho. Estaba recargada en el cristal, observando la noche. Su padre fumaba dentro del auto mientras manejaba sin saber a dónde ir, ya era tarde._

— _Oto-san, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?_

— _Claro, noche del viernes, fin de semana laboral, tiempo para estar con mi hija —contestó con felicidad inflada, Kurumi no lo volteó a ver—. Y bueno... Creo que se celebra algo hoy... ¡Creo! No sé..._

 _Kurumi quería matarlo, se giró a verlo con una mirada asesina, él solo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con velocidad, despeinándola._

— _Ya, ya, Kurumi. ¿Realmente crees que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños?_

— _Hace diez años... —dijo ella con voz melodiosa._

— _Ya supéralo, por dios, solo pasó una vez —contestó un poco molesto mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y seguía manejando con la otra mano._

— _¿Por qué tan tarde, Oto-san? —preguntó algo desganada._

— _Ya sabes el cuento. Tu padre tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde, no me gusta, pero pagan muy bien y por eso, perdonarás a tu único padre al que amas, ¿verdad? —pregunto sarcástico y ella arqueó una ceja—. Y te daré un regalo especial mañana. Abre esa cosa._

 _Abrió la puertecilla en frente de su asiento, y encontró un rollo de billetes. Ella abrió los ojos grandemente._

— _Asombroso, ¿de a cuánto nos toca? —preguntó con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados—. Solo somos tu y yo._

— _Cinco por ciento, mi última oferta._

— _¡Pero si es la primera! —Frunció el ceño._

— _No, porque ya dije que es la última. —Sonrió y dejó de tocar su cabeza para manejar mejor._

— _Bien, admito que fue buena. Pero quiero contra oferta._

— _¿Qué ofreces, hija mía?_

— _Te reto, en lo que quieras._

 _Fue ahí donde se detuvieron en un estacionamiento y le pidió a ella salir. Luego, tomó unas botellas de cerveza que estaban en el piso del auto y las puso en frente del cristal._

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso debo de romperlas?_

— _No sé, ¿podrás? —dijo con una media sonrisa mientras le mostraba una pistola, Kurumi se impresionó._

— _Oto-san... ¿Seguro?_

— _Es tu cumpleaños, inténtalo._

 _Kurumi disparó, pero le dio al cristal del carro y lo hizo pedazos, ella se asustó y pensó en dejar la pistola, pero su padre le tomó por la espalda y las manos para ayudarle a disparar._

— _No te preocupes, repararé eso. Ahora tratar de no moverte mucho, toma aire y jala el gatillo. —Ella tembló un poco, sintiendo una extraña adrenalina._

 _Disparó hasta quedarse sin balas, fue increíble y toda una experiencia. El auto quedó con daños, pero no importaba. Fue acariciada en la cabeza y luego abrazada._

— _No tuviste pastel, pero nadie le enseña esto a su hija. Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña maldita hermosa. —Ella dio una leve risa y abrazó a su padre con fuerza._

— _Está bien, eres un mal padre, pero te quiero. Te quiero mucho._

 _Después de eso, ambos limpiaron los pedazos de cristal roto y regresaron a casa, una vez ahí, el hombre tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y Kurumi le quedó viendo._

— _Bueno, ya tienes 15, felicidades, ¿quieres? Está buena —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, ella negó con la cabeza._

— _No bebo porquerías como tú…_

— _¡Ja! —Se acercó a ella y le abrazó con un brazo—. ¿Sabes? Ahora va tu regalo de verdad, Kurumi._

 _Ella alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón, su padre se sentó de un salto, estaba muy cansado, pero tenía que hacerlo._

— _Tu madre era una amargada… —comenzó con voz pesada y aburrida, ella le dio un golpe en las costillas, él dio una leve risa—. ¿¡Qué?!_

— _Idiota._

— _Es en serio, se molestaba con mis bromas y no se reía… Era una amargada, no como tú, hija, tu siempre estás sonriendo y te ríes de mis tonterías. —Tomó su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa, ella pudo sentir ese fuerte olor a alcohol—. Pero tienes sus ojos, bueno, el rojo. Recuerdo que brillaba cuando se enojaba conmigo, creo que era una ilusión, pero era terrorífica._

 _Kurumi dio una leve risa, él también a pesar de estar un poco alcoholizado._

— _¡En serio! Espero que a ti no te brillen así, porque si pasa, voy a empezar a asustarme._

— _Oh, entonces espero que lleguen a ser como los de mi madre._

— _¡No! No, por favor —dijo con voz desesperada, como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo—. Mejor no te digo más, sino vas a querer convertirte en una sádica solo para ser como tu madre… No, eso no lo voy a permitir._

— _¡No, no huyas! ¡Quiero más!_

— _No, no. Lo siento, ahorita ya ni trabajo de padre, lo sabes, mi horario es de seis a once, son las doce, ¿y qué haces despierta? —preguntó un poco enojado y con la mano en la quijada, ella le vio con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?_

— _Oto-san… —La voz de su hija se volvió oscura—. Espero cada cumpleaños por esto, ¡no puedes solo decirme esas cosas! Quiero detalles, ¡y quiero saber su primera cita!_

— _¿¡En serio?! —preguntó con mucha duda y se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído—. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿O para qué quieres saber eso?_

 _Kurumi enrojeció y lo alejó rápido, él solo sonrió un poco._

— _Quiero saber más de mamá…_

— _Ahh… Esta niña… Está bien. —Regresó a sentarse al sillón y ella también—. Tu madre era una sádica._

— _Oto-san… —Le dio una mirada asesina y él arqueó una ceja, pensó en preguntar, pero cambió la respuesta._

— _¡Así me miraba ella! En serio, era una sádica. Siempre, siempre tenía un capricho y cuando quería algo, yo lo sabía porque se reía de mis chistes y se me pegaba, pero luego… Cuando no quería nada o estaba de mal humor, apenas me tomaba de la mano, era tan frustrante porque… Parecía que me usaba, muchos pensaban que me usaba; mis amigos, amigas… Incluso sus mismas amigas, aunque no sé si es porque ellas querían que tu padre le dejará…_

— _¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó con gran ilusión, quería saber más._

— _Lo intenté… —dijo con ligera gracia, después bebió de su cerveza y su hija quedó con los ojos como platos—. Le pregunté si me usaba solo cuando quería cosas y me dijo que a veces._

 _Kurumi quedó perpleja y siguió con los ojos como platos._

— _Pero… Oto-san, la amabas, ¿verdad?_

— _Algo así…_

— _¡Oto-san! —Frunció el ceño._

— _¡Claro! ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando tenías tres años? Y te dije el primer regalo de cumpleaños que te di, ¿no te acuerdas?_

 _La verdad, Kurumi tenía muchas dudas sobre su madre, pero su padre no quería decirle, pero como eso la hizo sentir mal, él pensó en un juego para ella. Cada vez que ella tuviera un cumpleaños, él le diría cosas de su madre como regalo; ese era el regalo de verdad que le daba todos los cumpleaños._

 _Las primeras cosas que le dijo fue su nombre, que era hermosa y que la amaba con todo su corazón._

— _Sí, me acuerdo, pero no puedo creer que ella te dijera eso, ¿¡es en serio?! También me dijiste que era linda y… Y que te daba las buenas noches, ¡como a mí! Bueno… —Ella trató de no mostrarse tan emocionada y tosió un poco—. ¿Qué pasó después?_

— _Tienes razón, me corrijo: era una linda sádica. —Una gotita se puso en la cabeza de Kurumi—. En fin, como me contestó así… Pensé que estaba bromeando y empecé a reírme en su cara, incluso la felicité, pero ella estaba de amargada… Mi sonrisa desapareció e hice la pregunta, ¿sabes? La pregunta que debes hacer en ese momento, dije: ¿de verdad me quieres o qué?_

— _¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó intrigada._

— _Se enojó y me dijo que no podía creer que yo dudara de ella, que yo era su primera pareja en durar tanto y que me quería… Al final, terminé pidiendo disculpas yo y le compré algo bonito, otra vez —dijo algo cansado, Kurumi se decepcionó un poco, él lo notó—. ¿Qué?_

— _Nada…_

— _Pero eso me gustaba, no era fácil de complacer, nada era suficiente y me hacía sufrir, creo que le gustaba hacerlo, el que me las viera difíciles pensando en un buen regalo, en contentarla, en ver que ella era más de lo que ya era. —Abrazó a su hija mientras ella seguía triste—. Kurumi, no pienses mal de tu madre, nadie es perfecto con solo cosas buenas, en los errores se aprende._

— _¿Te lastimó lo que te dijo?_

— _No —respondió sin bromas—. Porque me di cuenta de que, detrás de esa reputación sádica y linda en ocasiones, cuando estaba triste y decepcionada como tú ahora, no trataba de ocultarlo conmigo, con los demás sí, conmigo no, entonces me di cuenta de que era verdad, ella sí me quería, porque ese lado de ella solo lo podía ver yo y sus padres._

— _Ella era mala… Eso no me gusta._

— _Tú también eres mala —dijo con una sonrisa, ella suspiró y lo abrazó—. Y así te quiero, Kurumi. Un día, cuando crezcas más y algún chico te importe tanto que sus errores naturales no te importen, entenderás porque amo a tu madre. ¿Ves? Si no hubieras insistido… No estabas lista, Kurumi, pero querías saber más…_

— _Eres injusto… Y mal padre… Pero te quiero. —Ella dejó salir una voz linda, ciertamente no se había enamorado aún y ningún chico le importaba en ese momento._

* * *

Su expresión quedó en blanco, era vacía, pero en calma. El sudor seguía ahí y no dejaba de sudar, su temperatura era alta y lo que comenzó como recuerdos, que no recordaría al despertar, se transformó en una escena de completa oscuridad.

Ella estaba sumida en la oscuridad, tirada en el suelo de madera, pero es porque tenía cerrados los ojos con tanta fuerza, así como sus puños, que veía una luz tenue de color verde, pero al abrirlos, se encontraba con la imagen que ella había diseñado en su mente, basado en una descripción y una foto que estaba pegada en su espejo.

Era su madre.

Unos ojos rojos le miraban, justo como el suyo, su mirada era de tristeza, no sabía por qué. Quería hablar, pero no podía, la voz no le salía. Lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, quería decirle que no llorará, pero al parpadear se dio cuenta que era solo una ilusión, y que en realidad estaba debajo de una cama.

Había una luz tenue de color azul iluminando, veía las botas de un hombre acercarse, y un miedo le inundó, se tapó la boca, fuera del sueño Kurumi estaba sudando demasiado, tanto que se dejó de cubrir con las sábanas, así como estaba derramando lágrimas, sin estar consciente de ello.

—¡Ahhhhhgght! —gritó al despertarse con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se tapaba ambos, porque no quería ver nada más—. Ah… Ah… Ah…

Recordaba esa última escena claramente, todo lo anterior no lo recordaba, solo escuchó ese disparo, como si fuera un cañón. Alguien moría y un bebé lloraba, luego ella también lo hacía y era sacada a la fuerza de su escondite, para ver a alguien que se veía como una sombra, pero que terminaba matándola de un disparo.

Nadie escuchó sus gritos, era más de media noche y sentía el miedo por todo su cuerpo, quería ser abrazada, quería que alguien le dijera que solo fuera una pesadilla, que eso nunca pasaría. Que no tenía explicación, que no era importante, que el dolor en su ojo era normal.

—Oto-san… —susurró mientras seguía tapándose sus ojos e intentaba calmarse, pero los ojos le ardían—. Oto-san…

Hasta que ella supo que no importaba cuanto lo llamara, no se aparecería. Él estaba lejos, así que con más tristeza que dolor, retiró las manos de sus ojos. Estos estaban rojos haber llorado, pero en su ojo amarillo algo había cambiado.

Había unas manecillas de reloj brillantes en su pupila.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí lo dejo! Había querido hacer este capítulo desde hace dos capítulos, pero aún no se llegaba a esta parte, fue un capítulo más largo de lo usual por la espera y porque muchos de los recuerdos de Kurumi ya estaban escritos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que nos veamos pronto la siguiente semana.**


	32. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos, realmente quiero disculparme con ustedes por haber tardado tanto y por no haber dicho nada al respecto. Han pasado cosas que no me dejaban continuar, y yo tengo mucho de culpa en esto. Lo siento, pero hay problemas que debo resolver solo y no sé cómo se resuelven, al estar así no puedo saber lo que quiero, no puedo concentrarme en las cosas indicadas y todo se vuelve un problema.**

 **Pero aquí estoy y mientras sea posible, mientras salga del camino y pueda retomarlo de nuevo, yo seguiré aquí, intentando hacer las cosas por amor, porque de otra forma no me esforzaría tanto por mis fics.**

 **Lykan-GTX, muchas gracias por leerte toda la historia hasta el capítulo anterior, también por tu opinión y por tu apoyo, en ciertos momentos de un escritor, esas palabras te dan ese "empujón", así que, aunque sea un poco egoísta, no dejes de hacerlo.**

 **Ciertamente, "Mi diario vivir" fue y es mi primera historia en un ambiente cotidiano, intentando la historia de romance, con sus toques de humor, así como lo es esta, de cierta manera. Y es una de las historias que siempre recuerdo con cariño, gracias por leerla también.**

 **Ah, El Surgimiento de un Héroe, mi fic más querido y más pedido, incluso en estos días. Yo tampoco quiero verlo muerto, porque hay cariño por la historia, y ese cariño hace que me moleste que no pueda continuarla. Pero lo haré, porque tal como tú, no quiero dejarla así.**

 **La nota sí que fue larga, de nuevo, lo siento, pero seguiré esforzándome por mis fics y para seguir trayendo más.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 23: Al fin te veo**

«¿¡Qué es esto?!» Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente al sentir un ardor insoportable en los ojos, como si lo hubieran echado algún tipo de ácido, como si tuviera mucha basura dentro, como si la oscuridad en la que se encontraba quemara.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh! —gritaba fuertemente mientras las manos le temblaban, el ardor se había hecho insoportable en su ojo amarillo, donde unas manecillas se estaban moviendo—. Ugh, gght, ahh…

Estaba quejándose por el ardor y gritó por tanto tiempo que un poco de saliva se resbaló por su barbilla, postrada en su cama como si hubiera caído a la lona, sus manos ahora apretaban las sábanas y el cobertor de la cama, la vena principal de sus brazos resaltó.

Su rostro estaba algo húmedo por las lágrimas que había derramado y seguía quejándose de dolor, pero no quería llamar la atención, así que apretó los dientes.

«¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho! ¿Qué es lo que tengo?» Recordó parte del sueño y soltó un grito ahogado. «¡Tengo que llegar al baño!»

Kurumi tuvo que soltar las sábanas y rodar hacia un lado, al abrir los ojos, la imagen que vio se distorsionó en colores rojos y negros, escuchó de nuevo los gritos y el llanto de un bebé, así como las sombras que veía se combinaron, apareciendo una silueta negra que claramente tenía una pistola.

Un arma que fue vista a gran detalle a pesar de la oscuridad, Kurumi dejó de sentir un poco de dolor y se quedó estática, las manecillas en su ojo amarillo se movían de forma horaria, en el caso de la aguja de minutos, y antihorario, en el caso de la aguja de horas.

—¡OTOU-SAN! —gritó antes de que se escuchara el sonido del cañón, los gritos, el llanto, explotaron en sus oídos, justo como el estallido provocado por la pistola.

Kurumi cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose los oídos.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! —gritó desconsoladamente, así como se apretó con fuerza su cabello negro suelto, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, el ardor regresó y su ojo amarillo seguía con el movimiento de las manecillas, enloquecidas.

Sola en la oscuridad, aún así estaba viendo claramente ciertas imágenes, tenía ganas de arrancarse los ojos de su cara y no ver más, su visión de la realidad estaba distorsionada, con sombras que se convertían en imágenes, así que cerró los ojos y su rostro estaba más húmedo.

—Otou-san… Otou… san… —susurraba con dolor y con dificultad, como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta de nieve que ya la había congelado las piernas y parte de su mente.

Kurumi siguió repitiendo lo mismo, haciendo el mismo llamado, como si se tratase de un conjuro sanador, la chica se fue calmando, así como su voz fue disminuyendo, pero en su mente el recital continuaba.

«Otou-san… Otou-san…»

Como un niño que pide auxilio y consuelo por parte de la madre, en el caso de Kurumi, no tenía a nadie más que a su padre. Era el pilar de su pequeña familia, se refugiaba en él, incluso en pensamientos.

Era su fuerza.

Y con esa misma logró sedar su dolor, con esa fuerza pudo volver a abrir los ojos y su respiración volvió a ser tranquila. Las manecillas ya no se estaban moviendo, a causa de sus lágrimas, el cabello negro se le pegaba a su mejilla, a su boca, a su quijada, incluso al cuello.

Se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, no sabía para cuando el dolor volvería, no sabía si estaba infectada o algo les había pasado a sus ojos mientras dormía, lo que sí sabía es que algunas medicinas estaban detrás del espejo del baño.

Corrió por su casa hasta llegar al baño, lo abrió con velocidad, prendió la luz y ni se tomó el tiempo de verse al espejo, simplemente lo retiró como si fuera una puertecilla, es ahí donde vio diferentes cosas, pero encontró un recipiente de gotas.

—¡Eso! —dijo aliviada al tomarlo entre sus manos, leyó un poco las indicaciones de la etiqueta, vio que se las podía poner si tenía irritación ocular—. Bien…

La joven se puso un par de gotas y tan solo al contacto, tuvo que parpadear, le ardió un poco, pero solo por un breve momento, después de la aplicación, suspiró.

Dejó la medicina en su lugar y cerró el espacio, así que el espejo estaba en su lugar, Kurumi abrió los ojos al ver su rostro. No era por el cabello que tenía pegado, ni sus ojos rojos por haber llorado, tampoco era la saliva que no se había limpiado.

—¿Q-Qué es…? —preguntó al verse al espejo, totalmente sorprendida—. ¿Qué es… esto?

Dio pasos lentos y tragó algo de saliva que hizo eco dentro de sí, mientras acercaba su mano izquierda a su cara, un poco temblorosa, llegó hasta su húmeda y suave mejilla blanca, parpadeó una vez y su pupila temblaba ligeramente.

No había palabras.

Las manecillas del reloj que tenía como incrustado en su ojo amarillo se movían en dirección antihorario, como si estuviera retrocediendo y de forma normal, como un reloj de verdad. No tenía como comprobarlo, pero en realidad no era un reloj que marcaba la hora actual.

No había ardor, aún así, estaba tan conmocionada que su cuerpo no le respondía bien, así como sus manos seguían temblorosas. Se acercó al espejo mucho más, puso la mano encima, el vidrio estaba frío, pero no le importó.

No tenía nada qué decir, seguía haciendo presión con sus dedos en su mejilla, incluso podía sentir el hueso con dos de sus dedos, pero el índice se acercó a su ojo con manecillas, apretó los dientes un poco y su otra mano la volvió puño, encima del espejo.

—Ah… Ah… —susurraba con esfuerzo, tratando de tocarse la pupila suavemente, quería sentir las manecillas en la yema de su dedo, pero tenía miedo.

Su dedo estaba tan cerca de su ojo que veía un punto negro en medio, en los costados estaba la luz de las cosas, tenía que saber qué diablos tenía en su ojo, tenía que cerciorarse de que eran unas manchas imposibles, que podía ser borrado, que podría lavárselas.

—¡Ahh! —gritó después de tocarse el ojo levemente, pero chocó su cabeza con el espejo, dolió, pero agarró el lavabo con ambas manos—. Ah, ah… Maldición…

Parpadeó varias veces, como cuando tenía una basurita en el ojo, pero como no se iba la sensación, abrió las llaves del lavabo y se echó bastante agua a la cara, incluso mojó parte de su cabello.

—Ah… Uf… —Miró a un lado, colgada, una pequeña toalla de color amarillo, se secó con ella y se vio al espejo—. ¡Maldita sea!

Golpeó con ambas manos el espejo, el cual tembló y se cuarteó ligeramente, respiraba por la boca, con el ceño fruncido, las manecillas seguían moviéndose normalmente y en reversa.

Kurumi no sabía qué hacer con esto, se quedó mirándose al espejo por bastante tiempo, mantuvo un duelo de miradas consigo misma, hasta que terminó aceptando que esas manecillas eran parte de su ojo, y que no se iban a ir.

—Maldición… —susurró derrotada, quería quitarse su ojo o no verlo más, así que se acomodó el cabello de forma que le cubriera medio rostro—. No quiero verte…

Después de ir a la cocina para beber algo, puesto que después de tantas lágrimas quedó con la garganta y lengua seca, así como con dolor de cabeza. Regresó a su habitación con una mano encima de su ojo tapado por el cabello, se lo iba sobando para ver si podía sentir algo diferente.

No había nada diferente en la consistencia, ni en la forma, solo ella veía las manecillas. Se acostó en cama, pero se quedó mirando al techo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

«Kaguya-san… Ella no puede ver esto, ni siquiera yo quiero verlo». Estaba cansada, pero se resignó. No sabía qué era, pero si esto le causó el ardor y le hizo ver cosas, quería quitárselo ya. «Oka-san…»

Cumplía con la imagen y descripción que le había dado su padre, era la mujer que vio en su sueño, pero sus labios rosados temblaron ligeramente.

«Oka-san, tú no… Yo nunca he oído tu voz, tú no estabas gritando…» Con tan solo pensarlo, los gritos y llantos eran fácilmente recordados, eran sonidos muy molestos.

Se quedó en silencio, tanto en su mente como fuera de ella. Su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo absorbida por su cama, tal vez es que por fin podría descansar.

«Tengo tu cabello». Pensó suavemente y su rostro era más calmado. Su madre tenía el cabello largo, de color negro brillante, sonrió un poco más mientras una imagen se construía usando el sueño, la foto y su imaginación. «Tu piel no es tan blanca como la mía y tienes una mirada… solitaria».

Recordó sus ojos rojos apagados, viéndole con tristeza de forma directa, aunque fue solo un sueño que se tornó en una pesadilla, no podía evitarlo.

Era la primera vez que su mente producía algo tan bien hecho, algo que no podría hacer nunca, sin importar cuanto lo anhelaba.

Lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y su rostro fue tornándose un poco doloroso. Cambió de posición, su cara ahora estaba contra su almohada, pero no tardó en ponerla de lado, apretó la almohada con fuerza y contuvo su llanto con su fuerza de voluntad.

—Oka-san… —Fluido nasal se resbaló, pero no se lo limpió, el dolor de cabeza regresó, afortunadamente, sus ojos no ardían, pero sí había un río de lágrimas—. Oka-san…

Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Eran esos fuertes sentimientos que se había guardado todo este tiempo, todo por su único deseo egoísta, ahora por fin lo había cumplido.

Pudo ver a su madre, por primera vez en su vida, aunque haya sido en una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Sé que el capítulo es corto comparado con lo que suelo hacer, pero terminé este capítulo cerca de la una de la madrugada porque no podía seguir así. ¿Y saben? Esto no lo planeé, dejé que mi mente me llevara a donde ella quisiera, sentí lo que quería mi heroína (Kurumi) y yo solo la seguí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero volver a verlos muy pronto.**

 **Me encantaría leer un review de alguno de ustedes, recuerden que son gratis.**

 **Nos vemos y saludos.**


	33. Chapter 24

**¡Hola, otra vez! Es bueno volver tan pronto, había pensado un par de ideas para este capítulo, pero salió completamente diferente a lo planeado, de todas formas, me ha gustado demasiado.**

 **MhlLittleBronyX, gracias por comentar, creo que es la primera vez, me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos nuevos, así como espero te guste este.**

 **De hecho, espero que les guste a todos, tanto como a mí.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 24: Por ser la primera vez**

En la mañana, Kaguya era observada muy de cerca por unos ojos azules como el cielo, aunque un poco nublados, también se debía a que tenía sueño, después de todo, se despertó temprano.

Se quedó viéndola fijamente, como si fuera un espécimen raro y estuviera estudiándolo.

—Atención. Kaguya… —dijo en voz baja y sin mucha emoción, picó su nariz, puesto que su cara estaba en la posición adecuada.

—Nnnrr… —Hizo una especie de gruñido, cosa que hizo parpadear un poco a la chica.

—Je… Jejeje —Sonrió y sus intenciones eran claramente visibles con la forma de su rostro, empezó a picar más su nariz con su dedo, escuchando el gruñido de nuevo—. Que gracioso…

—Déjame, Yuzuru… —dijo con molestia, con los ojos cerrados, dio un manotazo para alejar la mano de su hermana—. Nnnrr…

Se dio vuelta y Yuzuru volvió a verla como la primera vez.

«Escuché que querías despertarte temprano hoy, me preguntaba por qué». Pensó con algo de molestia y con esa misma le quitó la sábana de encima. «Hoy irás a la casa de Kurumi Tokisaki, eso es injusto, no paras de decir que es tu amiga, ¿quieres restregármelo en la cara?»

Vio con algo de diversión que su hermana se encogió como gusano, así como buscó a tientas la sábana para volverse a tapar. Estaba con ropas cómodas y delgadas.

—Yuzuru, ya… Deja de molestar…

Yuzuru le miró con molestia, se veía tan tranquila, a pesar de que saldría a la casa de una amiga que, de seguro, ya se había acostumbrado a su extraña forma de hablar y de ser. Esto no era justo.

La hermana más tranquila se acostó al lado de Yuzuru y le abrazó, Kaguya no tuvo de otra más que abrir los ojos con pesadez, parpadeó un par de veces, pero se sonrojó cuando su hermana empezó a acariciar su pecho.

—Despierta, despierta… —susurró, Kaguya gruñó—. Peligro, peligro… ¡Ahh!

Kaguya le había metido un codazo en las costillas, su hermana se quejó de dolor y rodó al borde de la cama. Kaguya tomó la sábana y se envolvió con ella, como si fuera un cobertor impenetrable.

—Lárgate —dijo con voz oscura y acomodó para volverse a dormir.

—Sniff… Sniff… —Yuzuru estaba adolorida, pero no era para tanto, se sobó las costillas—. Kaguya, te odio…

—No me importa —contestó cortante, eso hizo temblar a su hermana.

Pasaron unos minutos para que su hermana se retirara, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Ayer se la había pasado probando sus videojuegos, escogiendo los mejores para Kurumi, hoy era el día de su encuentro, en casa de ella. No pudo dejar de probar todos sus juegos, calificándolos para escoger cosas de calidad, como le había dicho su amiga.

Sin embargo, Kaguya era de sueño pesado y como su hermana vino a molestar, pensó que había sido con todas las malas intenciones, así que se había quedado dormida.

No escuchó cuando fue llamada a desayunar, eso molestó a su madre.

No escuchó cuando abrió la puerta con algo de fuerza, estaba cubierta por sus sábanas, de forma que parecía un bulto más que una persona.

—¡Kaguya! —gritó su madre al arrancarle las sábanas con fuerza.

—¡Aaaaaaaiiee! —gritó con mucha sorpresa, volteó a todos lados, pero solo pudo temblar cuando encontró a su madre mirándole desaprobatoriamente y enojada, tragó saliva—. Kaa-san (Madre).

—¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida jugando videojuegos? —Kaguya negó con la cabeza, pero su madre acercó su rostro al suyo, ella retrocedió—. ¡Voy a confiscarte ese aparato!

—¡No, por favor no! ¡Hay una buena razón! —respondió histérica—. ¡Lo hice por mi amiga, Kaa-san!

Los ojos azules de Yuna dejaron de verla con molestia, alejó su rostro y recordó que hoy su hermana saldría a la casa de su amiga.

—Ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes también, te esperaremos para desayunar, pero date prisa, ¿no vas a ir a la casa de tu amiga? —preguntó en un tono más suave, Kaguya asintió con la cabeza varias veces y se levantó rápidamente.

—No me perdería esto por nada, ¡ahora mismo voy!

—Date prisa —dijo al verla salir corriendo por la puerta—. ¡Y no te vayas a tropezar!

—¡No soy tonta!

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Kaguya bajó rápidamente de las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al final, se saltó cinco escalones de un solo salto, la mesa del comedor tembló ligeramente y Yuna, la madre de ambas gemelas, frunció el ceño.

—Kaguya, ten más cuidado, te vas a lastimar.

—Por favor, Kaa-san —contestó sin preocupación al sentarse al lado de su hermana, quien ni la veía—. Eso no es nada, estoy segura de que podría haber saltado más alto, como mi Too-chan.

Yuzuru se hizo la que no escuchó nada, Yuna miró con desaprobación a su hija quien estaba sonriendo como si nada, pero el padre dejó de leer su revista deportiva para mirar a su hija más hiperactiva.

—¿En serio, Kaguya? Eso quisiera verlo.

—¡Tatsuya! —Padre e hija temblaron un poco, Yuna estaba claramente molesta—. Se puede lastimar, deja de impulsarla a hacer tonterías.

—Cierto, lo siento, Yuna…

—Pregunta. Ahora que el bulto está aquí, ¿podemos comer? —preguntó Yuzuru, pareció una pregunta seria por su tono, pero se ganó una mirada de odio de su hermana.

—¿¡Tienes algo en contra mía?!

—¡Basta! —Yuna hizo temblar a los tres con su grito, además de que se puso detrás de las dos, jaló una oreja de cada una—. No más discusiones ni gritos en el comedor, ¿¡entendido?!

«Tú eres la que está gritando ahora, mamá». Pensaron las dos mientras se quejaban de dolor, hasta que fueron soltadas y se sobaron la oreja al mismo tiempo.

«Maldita Yuzuru, desde muy temprano está molestando». Miró a su hermana con molestia, pero esta miró a otro lado, ignorándola. «¿¡Cómo se atreve a no mantener un duelo de miradas conmigo?!»

—Bueno, ahora sí, podemos desayunar —dijo Yuna, sentada por fin y con algo de calma—. En paz.

Hizo énfasis en esa última frase y después de decir el clásico "Itadakimasu", se pusieron a comer el sencillo, pero delicioso desayuno de Yuna, quien observó los rostros de su familia.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó con una sonrisa y en su tono normal, era una voz linda la que hacía ahora.

Kaguya estaba comiendo en esos momentos, así que asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, haciendo feliz a su madre.

—Sí, está muy bueno, Kaa-san —dijo Yuzuru tranquilamente y siguió comiendo.

—Sí, lo está —dijo el padre y siguió comiendo un poco más rápido, sin disfrutarlo como Yuzuru, la mujer solo pudo sonreír.

—Hay más por si quieren, aunque no exageren.

Todos asintieron y la madre pudo comer entonces. Después de unos minutos, Kaguya se sintió observada y notó que era su padre, quien también tenía cabello naranja como ella y su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa, Too-chan? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Sería lo normal para una sucia como tú… —susurró Yuzuru, solo para que su hermana pudiera escuchar—. Jeje…

«¡Maldita sea, se aprovecha que seré regañada!» Mordió más fuerte su comida y su padre bebió algo de jugo, para sonreírle un poco. «No sé por qué está tan desagradable el día de hoy».

—Hoy irás a la casa de tu amiga… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¡Ah, Kurumi-senpai! —dijo con felicidad y respeto, la madre sonrió un poco al ver a su hija tan emocionada, Yuzuru bufó con molestia.

—Ya veo, no recordaba que fuera de un curso más avanzado que tú.

—N-No, no lo es, pero es mejor que yo en muchas cosas, es respeto, nada más… —contestó un poco nerviosa, era raro hablar tan bien de su amiga con alguien más.

—Que bien por ti, aunque a tu madre le faltó decirme a qué horas volverías, recuerda que hoy tenemos una práctica, como siempre.

—Bueno… —dijo insegura y mirando a otro lado—. No lo sé, ella me dijo que estaba bien si me iba tarde… ¿Puedo faltar a la práctica de hoy?

En ese momento, Yuna dejó de comer y miró a su esposo y a su hija.

—Hmm… —Esto no le agradó, pero vio que ella estaba muy emocionada por ir a la casa de su amiga, ahora que lo pensaba, no había ido a la casa de nadie, siempre se quedaba con su hermana—. ¡Está bien! Si quieres, puedes quedarte en su casa.

—¿¡En serio?!

—Sí, solo porque es la primera vez. Cuando Yuzuru vaya a la casa de una amiga, igual tendrá todo mi apoyo. —Yuzuru agachó un poco la cabeza—. ¡Pero hoy no es ese día, así que se quedará aquí!

—¡Too-chan, eres el mejor! —Lo abrazó con fuerza, el hombre se dejó y sacó su cartera, Yuzuru les quedó viendo con molestia y celos.

—Ten algo de dinero para gastarlo con tu amiga.

—¡Ah, te quiero! —gritó con mucha emoción.

«Maldita Kaguya».

* * *

Hoy era un día especial, uno que se guardaría en su memoria y de seguro hablaría de todo lo ocurrido con su hermana, sería un tema de conversación si se daba la ocasión.

A pesar de la emoción, se dedicó a ver y registrar en su mente las cosas que veía mientras iban rumbo a la casa de su amiga, en auto. Su padre observó por el espejo que su hija estaba muy emocionada, así como se veía bonita en esas ropas de chica, a su lado llevaba una bolsa como de esas de viaje.

—Kaguya…

—¿Si, Too-chan? —preguntó sin dejar de ver por donde estaban pasando, así como el viento movía su cabello rápidamente.

—Llevas el dinero que te di, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono bajo, hoy no podría practicar con su hija, y eso le tenía triste, pero al ver su felicidad, se aguantó su tristeza.

—Claro, gracias, Too-chan.

—Solo porque es la primera vez, pero mañana entrenarás el doble de duro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… —respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia, el padre se concentró en encontrar la casa correcta por medio del número.

Después de unos momentos, llegaron al número correcto y se detuvieron. El hombre no sabía por qué estaba así, tal vez es que se había acostumbrado a que su hija siempre estaba en casa, que siempre estaba con su hermana y que ambos se divertían juntos.

«Nunca te había visto tan emocionada». Pensó con algo de tristeza al momento en el que vio que su hija salió del auto, él salió rápidamente también. «Sin importar lo que haya pasado antes, nunca te había visto tan feliz».

—¿Too-chan? —preguntó con ligera duda, había girado medio cuerpo—. ¿Vas a decirme algo?

—Bueno… ¿Ya tienes todo? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Ah, bien, bien.

—Nos veremos después, Too-chan.

—Sí, me llamas… si es que vas a quedarte aquí —dijo con menos emoción, ella sonrió.

—Sí, yo te avisaré. —Luego se giró para ir hacia la casa y tocar el timbre, su padre le vio irse en cámara lenta.

Pensó que nada iba a cambiar el mundo que conocía, Kaguya seguía siendo pequeña en su mente, nunca estaba sin su hermana o sola, sin embargo, hoy… era diferente y más feliz.

«¿Cómo es posible?»

—Kaguya…

—¿Sí? —preguntó un poco molesta, ya quería irse a la casa de Kurumi, su padre sintió diferente su mirada.

—Cuando puedas, dime el número de casa de tu amiga, por si te quedas o cualquier otra cosa… —dijo un poco menos emocionado, muy diferente a lo usual.

—Ah, claro. Se lo pediré a Kurumi-senpai. —Se giró de nuevo y caminó.

—¡Kaguya!

—¿Ahora qué? Too-chan, ya quiero irme… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco molesta, su padre se sintió ofendido, pero caminó hacia ella para abrazarla—. Ah… Too-chan…

Kaguya se quedó callada, este abrazo era más cariñoso de lo normal, así que terminó rodeándolo con los brazos, se sintió un poco rara y su padre siguió abrazándola.

—Te quiero mucho, Kaguya —dijo con una voz que demostraba una diferente emoción a lo usual e incluso a las muestras de afecto usuales—. Diviértete mucho con tu senpai, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, sí… Yo también te quiero mucho, Too-chan…

Y así es como su padre dejó ir a su pequeña a un territorio desconocido, la vio entrar y despedirse de él con una sonrisa, usando la mano. Kurumi también saludó al padre y él devolvió el saludo.

«Cuídate, Kaguya». Pensó al volver a entrar el auto y arrancar para volver a casa.

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, creo que los padres que en verdad aman a sus hijos y pueden demostrarlo, se les hace muy difícil separarse de ellos, las primeras veces siempre son difíciles para todos, sea lo que sea.**

 **Y creo que eso es lo que quise retratar en este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si quieres dejar un review, estaré feliz de leerlo y posiblemente me inspires.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos pronto, espero.**


	34. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos, tenía meses de no venir!**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias a los que estaban esperando a que volviera, esto no es un regreso definitivo, pero estoy esforzándome con sacar mis ideas y mis fics adelante, cada día estoy trabajando en una cosa a la vez, lo hago así para poder tener tiempo de descanso y para ver el mundial, obviamente.**

 **En este capítulo me dejé llevar y creo que les va a llegar a su corazón, tuve algunos percances al escribirlo, pero lo logré.**

 **Sin más, gracias por estar aquí y espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 25: Un corazón pesado.**

Kaguya sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo al ver como su padre se había retirado de una forma especial; le había abrazado muy fuerte y hasta se puso un poco triste, para alguien tan enérgico como él era bastante raro.

Kurumi se había dado cuenta de la despedida y sonrió de su forma típica, aunque cerró los ojos al pensar en su padre, así como lo diferente que era del padre de Kaguya.

«Oto-san, tú incluso me dejaste sola…»

Pero esto solo le duró unos segundos, ya que su amiga caminó adelante unos pasos y le dio unos golpecitos a su mochila de brazo.

—¿Oh?

—Fufu, Too-chan en verdad exageró un poco esta vez, Kurumi-senpai, no es que necesitaba su compañía para llegar hasta sus dominios —dijo con bastante confianza y asintió con la cabeza—. Pero hay que aprovechar las buenas ofertas.

—Ara, ara, Kaguya-san, a mí me parece que tu padre se preocupa lo justo por alguien de tu nivel, recuerda que tienes mucho que aprender —dijo con su típico tono de voz, mostrando cierta superioridad.

—B-Bueno, tal vez sea cierto, pero hablando de eso… ¿Tu padre está aquí, Kurumi-senpai? —preguntó un poco emocionada, la sonrisa de su amiga tembló—. Me gustaría, al menos, presentarme ante el líder de estos dominios y de mi querida Kurumi-senpai, oh, por favor.

Kaguya incluso hizo una leve reverencia al estilo japonés hacia Kurumi, quién no dejó de sonreír, pero abrió los ojos un poco.

—Tuvo que salir a trabajar en algo muy importante, no lo veo desde ayer.

—¿¡Eh?! —preguntó sorprendida.

—Así que, mi querida invitada, hoy estás bajo mi supervisión —dijo con algo de emoción y de su escote se sacó una tarjeta de crédito—. Y claro, podemos tener lo que queramos, eso dijo mi Oto-san.

—¡Ohhh! —Kaguya tomó a Kurumi de las manos con estrellas en los ojos—. ¡De verdad es el senpai de los senpais!

—Sí que pierdes rápido el control, Kaguya-san —dijo un poco divertida y se guardó la tarjeta de crédito en el escote de nuevo—. Pero será hasta la hora de comida, aunque si tienes algo de hambre, algo podré darte.

—¡Oh! Kurumi-senpai, ¿sabes cocinar también, cierto? —preguntó un poco más sorprendida.

—Sí, así es. ¿Acaso tú no?

—Eh… Bueno… ¡Tengo otras habilidades! —dijo un poco nerviosa, pero sonrió.

—Sí, claro. —Kurumi soltó una risita justo después—. Pero bueno, ¿quieres algo?

—No, no tiene mucho que desayuné, gracias, Kurumi-senpai, su hospitalidad es digna de usted —dijo con una voz bastante respetuosa.

—Bien. Entonces, vamos a mi habitación —Sonrió cálidamente—. Siéntete afortunada, serás la primera en ser invitada, a mi humilde pieza.

—¡Oh, genial! —dijo bastante emocionada—. ¿En serio soy la primera?

Kurumi ya estaba más adelante cuando escuchó esa pregunta, así que se detuvo, recordando que sus ojos de dos colores le causaron muchos problemas cuando era niña, no le agradaba a nadie, así que siempre ocultó su ojo amarillo.

Hasta el día de hoy, ella creía que no tenía ninguna amiga de verdad, y eso estaba bien porque se había acostumbrado a estar siempre sola.

Se giró a Kaguya e hizo una sonrisa de felicidad, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¿Uh? —preguntó la chica de ojos azules, parpadeó un par de veces y su boca hacia una pequeña "o".

—Así es, Kaguya-san, así que creo que ambas estamos de suerte. Así que, ven, no te quedes tras, ¿qué traes en tu mochila, por cierto?

—Ah, sí. —Ella fue con ella para seguirla hasta su cuarto—. Traigo varios de mis mejores juegos, estoy seguro que serán de tu agrado, Kurumi-senpai, no te preocupes, solo traigo calidad…

Kaguya se la pasó explicando cosas de sus juegos mientras subían las escaleras, su amiga de cabello negro y vestido escotado oscuro con tonos morados no le ponía mucha atención, pero la notaba bastante alegre; con una sonrisa y su voz fuerte había llenado el silencio y el vacío de su hogar.

* * *

 _El mismo vacío que había sentido cuando despertó en la mañana, sumado al dolor que sentía hasta en el rostro, donde sus lágrimas habían quedado, incluso tenía fluido nasal en las mejillas, el cabello algo revuelto, los ojos rojos por tanto llorar en la madrugada._

 _En su ojo rojo se reflejó la foto de su madre que por fin había visto en una pesadilla que no se borraba de su mente, que seguía latente en su memoria. Y como había tanto silencio y a pesar de haber llorado, sentía el corazón pesado, engarrotado, se dio cuenta, una vez más, de que tanto le hacía falta su padre._

 _«Quisiera que estuvieras aquí». Pensó al ver el rostro de su mamá, mientras estaba acostada en su cama, sin mover nada más que los ojos, ya cansadísimos y pesados por no haber dormido mucho, ni descansado nada._

* * *

El rostro demacrado, destrozado, manchado de tristeza, con el corazón aplastado, el alma sollozante, ese no era el rostro que estaba haciendo ahora, mientras Kaguya curioseaba por su cuarto, parecía una niña y ella tuvo una sensación dulce en su corazón, porque los dulces nos hacen felices.

—¡Ahh! —dijo con placer al acostarse en la cama de Kurumi—. Este colchón es de nivel experto, ¿no es así? Se siente muy cómodo.

—Veo que estás aprovechando muy bien las cosas ajenas, Kaguya-san —comentó Kurumi con molestia fingida y una sonrisa que demostraba lo contrario—. Tal vez es que te estás olvidando de quién soy yo, ¿Hmm?

Kaguya abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó recta, además de un poco nerviosa.

—¡P-Perdón, me perdí en lo suavecito de su cama, Kurumi-senpai!

—Jijiji, está bien, te perdono porque muestras tu arrepentimiento con un rostro muy gracioso y humillante.

—Kurumi-senpai, eso fue cruel… —dijo un poco triste e hizo un puchero, Kurumi solo se rio en voz alta.

Kaguya estaba a punto de ponerse en peores planes, pero se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que escuchaba reír así a su amiga, y eso que se burlaba de ella cada cierto tiempo, pero a diferencia de su hermana, cuando lo hacía Kurumi no se molestaba.

Esa risa y esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro le hizo sonreír un poco, hasta que se volvió una gran sonrisa.

«Yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho, Kurumi-senpai».

—Ah, sí, ¡estoy lista! —dijo Kaguya con energías renovadas—. Me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda en un nivel, no se preocupe, Kurumi-senpai, hizo bien en pedirme ayuda a mí, ¡Kaguya, "alma de tormenta", Yamai!

—Oh, cierto, espero que estés a la altura, Kaguya-san.

—¡Déjamelo a mí!

Kurumi sacó su consola portátil, así como Kaguya y ambas se pusieron a jugar, acostadas en la cama, tardaron un rato en hacer que ambas se conectaran por internet y configurando la cacería en equipo también, pero una vez estuvieran listas, avanzaron fácilmente.

Kaguya estaba bastante cómoda, sobre todo porque estaba usando falda negra con pliegues, así como una blusa amarilla sin mangas con cuello V sin ningún decorativo, su tela era delgada, así que más cómoda no podía estar, además de que estaba usando ropas que casi nunca podía usar.

—¡Este jefe es bastante molesto!

—Y es solo un subjefe, Kaguya-san, faltan dos de estos para llegar con el de verdad —explicó con un poco de molestia al esquivar todos los ataques con gran habilidad, sus dedos se movieron rápido.

—Oh, entonces eso es bueno, usaré mi "Ultimate Skill" con este, así cargarás la tuya por este combate y lo usaremos en el siguiente, donde yo cargaré el mío, y lo usaremos con el "Final Boss", después de todo, ¡son débiles ante mi Senshi no arashi (Tormenta guerrera)!

—Ese es un buen plan, Kaguya-san, te felicito. —Sonrió un poco mientras seguía poniendo atención a la pantalla, Kaguya se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡P-Por supuesto, siempre tengo los mejores planes!

Kaguya y Kurumi pasaron un buen rato tratando de matar al jefe, fue un recorrido difícil y el enfrentamiento exigió mucho a sus personajes, así como a ellas para controlarlos, ya que era un juego de rol y de acción en tercera persona, con un escenario bastante amplio por el cual correr, pero no escapar.

Kaguya gritaba sus técnicas, así como Kurumi le seguía el juego diciendo las suyas con clase y un tono oscuro, sumidas en su mundo de fantasías en las que, como niñas, creían en todo y veían cosas que otros no.

Esto era mucho más divertido que jugar sola, se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes, la chica de cabello naranja representaba como una luz en la oscuridad y un ruido un poco molesto que rompía todo el silencio. Su silencio.

¿Por qué antes no había dejado que ella se acercara tanto?

¿Por qué no había dejado que ella entrara a su vida tan fácilmente?

¿Por qué había esperado celosamente tanto tiempo?

Tanto tiempo que esperó para sentirse así.

Ahora deseaba que no tuviera fin.

«Qué tonta fui». Kurumi miró a Kaguya sonreír. «Tal vez te herí».

—¿Qué pasa, Kurumi-senpai? —preguntó un poco sorprendida, así que pausó el juego—. Aún tenemos que matar a este jefe.

—Nada, es solo que me alegro de que estés feliz… por estar aquí, conmigo.

—Claro que sí, ¿cómo no voy a estarlo? Mi mejor amiga me ha invitado a su casa por primera vez, ¡es decir, mi Kurumi-senpai! —dijo apresuradamente.

—¿Mejor… amiga? —susurró y agachó la cabeza hacia la pantalla, mientras en su corazón se sentía revitalizada.

En eso, Kaguya notó algo extraño en los ojos de su amiga, algo que se movía en su ojo amarillo, así que le quedó viendo fijamente, como había agachado la cabeza, su cabello se había movido, y ahora su ojo que siempre deseó ocultar, estaba un poco más a la vista.

—Kurumi-senpai… ¿Qué es… eso?

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? —Kurumi vio que la mano de ella se acercó a su rostro, así que se alejó de ella, dejó la consola en la cama—. ¿Qué v-viste, Kaguya-san?

—Algo… Oscuro, algo se estaba moviendo en tu ojo, ¿¡no se te metió algo?! —preguntó un poco preocupada—. Estoy seguro que vi algo raro en tu ojo amarillo.

—Oh, eso… —dijo con una voz triste y agachó la mirada.

Las preguntas que antes se había hecho, tenían respuesta: era esta situación, una que le demostraba la fragilidad de todo, uno que le hacía recordar que Kaguya era muy diferente a ella, lo era desde el momento en el que su familia estaba completa y la suya no.

¿Podría entenderla ella?

¿Podría contar con Kaguya en las peores situaciones?

¿Podría tener su hombro para llorar por todas las cosas injustas de la vida?

¿Podría ganarse su confianza y estar a su lado como su mejor amiga?

No lo sabía y tenía miedo de saberlo, de que todo se fuera al demonio por algo que no tenía idea de por qué era así.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta, hmp, no estoy sorprendida, es lo que esperaba de ti, Kaguya-san —dijo con una sonrisa y se puso de pie en la cama—. Pero no sé si estás preparada para ver esto…

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre sorprendida y animada—. ¿De qué está hablando, maestra?

—Ara, ara, ¿estarás preparada?

—¡Claro que sí!

-—Bien, trataré de confiar en ti. —Kurumi se hizo el cabello para atrás y le miró con superioridad fingida—. Contempla… El ojo que ve a través del tiempo.

—Ah… —Los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron mucho al ver como unas manecillas se movían dentro del ojo de Kurumi.

Ese ojo amarillo tenía manecillas de reloj, incluso tenía los números en romano, cada manecilla correspondía al tamaño indicado, siendo el de los segundos el que se movía más rápido.

Sí, tuvo que hacer esto, hacerle creer que esto era un juego, que lo que sea que le pasó a su ojo en la noche, era solo un accesorio.

—¡Increíble! ¿¡Cómo lo haces?!

Kurumi solo sonrió y se ocultó su ojo de nuevo, pero su amiga estaba muy emocionada, tanto que se paró en la cama y le hizo el cabello para atrás.

—¡Es grandioso!

—Oh…

Ella no se esperó esa reacción algo exagerada, si supiera lo que le dolió cuando se dio cuenta, sabría que no era tan grandioso ni nada menos. Pero estaba un poco aliviada de que lo tomara de esa forma, pensó que se vería aún más rara de lo normal.

—¿Se ve bien? —preguntó un poco insegura.

—¡Sí, se ve genial! Ahora quién intente ver tu ojo tendrá que pensárselo dos veces, ¡no cualquiera debería de ver eso!

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero bueno, ¿ya tienes hambre? Llevamos bastante tiempo jugando. Podemos pedir algo, siempre y cuando me acompañes a retirar dinero.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí tengo hambre, ¡y el tesoro es nuestro! —dijo con alegría, era genial tener una tarjeta de crédito, al menos por un día—, Ah, también mi Too-chan me dio dinero, dijo que lo gastara contigo, así que no tendrás porque pagarlo sola.

La chica de cabello negro parpadeó un par de veces, esa palabra que la describía tan bien, esta vez no estaba sola. Una imagen recurrente de ella, de distinta edad, sentada en el comedor, comiendo o cenando, llegó a su mente.

—Kurumi-senpai… Ahora que recuerdo, mi Too-chan quería saber el número de tu casa, así podrá llamarme por si… quieres que me quede hasta mañana… —dijo con preocupación y un poco de timidez—. Bueno, eso sí consideras que estoy lista, jeje… Está bien si dices que no…

Y la imagen se había quemado dentro de ella, dándole la paz y una nueva sonrisa en su cara, así como la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

—Sí, por favor… Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, Kaguya-san —dijo con una voz un poco descompuesta, la chica alegre se quedó en shock.

«Kurumi…» Una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo, sonrió mucho al corresponder el abrazo, también tuvo unas extrañas ganas de llorar. «Sí somos amigas, ¿verdad? Ya lo eras, pero… ¡Ahora ambas somos amigas!»

¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Parece que las cosas se están concretando entre estas dos, su relación se está volviendo más fuerte o más bien, Kurumi ha abierto su corazón a Kaguya, pero no por completo, pero esto no puede ser todo, así que tendrán que esperar al otro capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente, por fin veremos por qué este día se reinicia lo cual afectó a todo el mundo, así que espero esto los haya dejado un poco picados para saber qué es lo que se viene.**

 **Sin más, agradecería mucho su opinión y espero les haya gustado, gracias.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	35. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos, perdón por la larga espera, pero no había tenido la inspiración suficiente ni el humor, pero aquí logré canalizar mis emociones bien, además que tuve que repasar varios capítulos para organizar mis ideas de cómo continuar con esto, espero que les guste el capítulo y que pasen un buen día.**

 **Ya saben que sería genial un review como retroalimentación, así que si podrían dejar uno, me encantaría leerlo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 26: Un gran error.**

Kaguya y Kurumi se fundieron en un cálido e intenso abrazo, era la primera vez que compartían un acercamiento de este nivel, no es que fuera algo tan increíble, pero este acto era significativo, prueba de su amistad, de su vínculo cada vez más fuerte y del cariño que se tenían la una a la otra, como si buscaran el consuelo en otros brazos o como si fueran la pieza complementaria de un rompecabezas, ellas se abrazaron con esa confianza y amor.

Después de eso, ambas se separaron casi por completo, de no ser porque los brazos de ambas no se retiraron de sus hombros, mirándose cada una a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, llena de vergüenza, sin embargo, eran cómplices en esta escena, no había necesidad de apartar la mirada y no lo hicieron.

Kurumi se separó finalmente para ir hacia la mochila de su amiga, donde fácilmente encontró su celular, todo para lanzárselo y ella lo atrapó hábilmente. Hoy se quedaría en su casa, así que debería avisarle a su padre que se quedaría a dormir con su mejor amiga.

Mientras ella hablaba con su padre y hacía diferentes expresiones como de vergüenza y felicidad, Kurumi jugaba con las puntas de su cabello negro con cierto nerviosismo; hoy no dormiría sola como otras veces en las que su padre le abandonaba por trabajo.

No estaba preocupada por él, incluso si se llevó una pistola, hoy podría contar con su amiga, tal vez podría por fin contarle tantas cosas que le preocupaban, que no podía decírselas a nadie más, y que en verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

Tal vez hoy sería ese día en el que podría hablar de su madre libremente, sin hacer sentir mal a nadie o invitar a la depresión a su hogar, porque entendía que su padre no lo había superado, tampoco ella, sinceramente no lo sabe, hay muchas que no entiende de su familia y esto es algo que también necesita contar.

«Kaguya-san, estás tan feliz como yo, ¿verdad? No sería amable que te contara todas esas cosas ahora, tal vez hasta sería de mal gusto, aunque realmente quiero decirte… Tanto». Agachó la cabeza con un sabor amargo en la garganta que se tuvo que tragar para no oscurecerse. «Usualmente me divierto con cualquier cosa, buscó la forma, incluso contigo… Pero ahora estoy realmente feliz, gracias a ti. No quiero cambiar este sentimiento por todo este día, así que dejaremos los problemas para otra ocasión».

—¡Listo! —Alzó los brazos con una sonrisa—. Creo que está algo triste porque no tendremos práctica hoy, además creo que escuché a mi hermana cerca, hoy me molestó toda la mañana, ni siquiera quería hablarme, ¡no sé qué le pasa! Pero no logrará llamar mi atención de esa forma. En fin, hoy me quedaré contigo, Kurumi-senpai, ¡todo el día!

—¿Hmm? Parece que tu hermana está celosa, ¿acaso no tiene amigos? —preguntó entre seria y sarcástica, su amiga soltó una risita.

—Bueno, claro que sí, sobre todo en el club, estamos en el mismo y somos muy importantes, trabajamos muy bien, es porque siempre hemos estado juntas, pero también tenemos muchas compañeras, pero creo que solo es en el campo de juego… —dijo un poco triste, luego recordó al chico que siempre le ayudaba con su tarea y que no le importaba su extraña forma de hablar—. Ahora que lo dices, sí tenemos un amigo en común, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó un poco confundida por su cambio de humor repentino—. ¿Qué pasa, Kaguya-san?

—Nada, nada. Es solo que no sé… Si… Será nuestro amigo, Yuzuru siempre quiere tener todo lo que yo tengo, incluso si ella tiene cosas que yo no puedo tener… No es que me importe, estoy muy bien con mis habilidades actuales, ya crecerán —dijo en su tono orgulloso de siempre, Kurumi sonrió maliciosamente y se puso detrás de ella.

—¿Te refieres a estas habilidades? —preguntó sarcásticamente al atrapar sus pechos con sus manos, su amiga soltó un grito ahogado y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín.

—¡Kurumi-senpai!

—Ciertamente las de Yuzuru-san son superiores, se ve a simple vista.

—¿¡Qué?! Pero eso no significa que sean mejores, esas son… ¡Son solo grasa!

Unas risitas escaparon de su boca mientras la chica de ojos azules no sabía cómo defenderse, pero sus pechos siguieron atrapados por su amiga, esto era más contacto físico de lo que hubiera esperado.

—Pero estas son armas letales con los chicos, ¿estás segura que no te sientes inferior?

—¡Ah! Bueno… Hay chicos… Espero… —dijo en voz baja y se soltó de Kurumi agarrándose los pechos, luego se giró a ella con mucha vergüenza—. Hay chicos que no les interesa eso, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¡deberían tener suficiente con que yo me fije en ellos! Una guerrera como yo no puede estar con un chico cualquiera, debe probar que es digno, ¿no es así, Kurumi-senpai?

Ese argumento había ido bastante bien, de hecho, todo esto había ido bastante bien, así que no la seguiría molestando, porque Kaguya se veía muy sensible al ser comparada con su hermana gemela, era inevitable y eso ella lo entendía, incluso si no tenía hermanas.

—No puedo esperar menos de ti, Kaguya-san, si fueras a escoger a un chico cualquiera… Caerías de la estima que te tengo —dijo con algo de preocupación, Kaguya se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Nunca la decepcionaré, senpai!

—Más te vale. Como sea, ¿qué quieres de comer? Hoy te puedo ofrecer cualquier delicia, excepto yo, Jijiji.

—Oh, en ese caso… Hmm, ¡hay tanto que pueda pedir y no se me ocurre nada! ¡Cielos! —dijo molesta consigo misma y se dio golpecitos en la cabeza, tal vez para encender su cerebro.

—Sobre eso, estaba pensando en comer pizza… —dijo más decepcionada al verla con ligero sudor en su frente.

—¡Oh! Eso suena bien, en ese caso, tengo aquí dinero suficiente.

—Pero…

Kurumi no siguió hablando, se limitó a observar como la chica iba por dinero a su mochila, era lo que su padre le había dado para este día tan especial para su hija. Regresó con ella con una sonrisa para tomar su mano y dejarle el dinero ahí.

—Tómalo, después de todo esto será para ambos.

—Eres mi invitada, Kaguya-san, no necesitas hacerlo.

—Eres mi amiga, necesito hacerlo —respondió con firmeza.

La anfitriona se quedó con la boca levemente abierta y con los ojos estáticos, se escuchaba tan bien este apoyo, era tan tiernamente cálido en su interior como si hubiera una llama dándole calor en lo fría que era la vida todo el tiempo, así es como se sentía.

Y era lindo y bonito.

Sabía que provenía de Kaguya, sentía unas ganas terribles de abrazarla, de impedirle que escapara, no quería estar sola, menos cuando pasan cosas tan raras que no se le da el derecho de entender, que todo parece tan irreal, es en estos momentos donde necesitaba algo real, un amiga en quién confiar.

Kurumi suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, tú ganas —dijo con una voz suave y débil, luego sonrió cálidamente—. Pero déjame ir a comprar algunas cosas en la tienda cercana, ya que te quedarás, tendremos que tener algo para después, ¿no crees?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, tú quédate para recibir la pizza, voy a pedirla ahora, y mientras esperas, saldré a comprar comida para después. Así que más vale que estés alerta.

—¡Claro!

Las chicas pusieron a cargar sus consolas en el cuarto de Kurumi, luego bajaron a la sala para pedir la pizza, eligieron un paquete que incluía papas a la francesa y un refresco grande, no tardaría más de 40 minutos, así que la chica tendría tiempo para comprar todo tipo de cosas con calma.

Una vez los preparativos fueron hechos, la chica de cabello naranja se quedó sola, mirando televisión, sentada en el sillón.

Pensó que su hermana realmente estaba celosa, realmente no era quién para hablar, ella también le guardaba celos y su competitividad a veces no tenía límites, de alguna forma, lograban llevarse bien, siempre que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

«Perdón, Yuzuru, sé que siempre has estado celosa de mi amistad con Kurumi-senpai, pero ella es muy especial para mí, confío en ella tanto como confío en ti, y ni siquiera sé cómo es eso posible, solo lo siento así, con mis ojos que ven más allá del caos». Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje a su hermana. «De seguro me extraña».

Inició una conversación con Yuzuru, preguntando si le extrañaba, pero ella solo respondió con que estaba en paz sin su presencia, y tal vez eso era bastante cierto, ya que ella es la hablaba en voz alta y siempre tenía que estar ocupada en algo divertido.

Siguieron molestándose la una a la otra, hasta que Yuzuru acusó a su hermana de ser injusta, porque ella tenía una amiga especial y cercana, persona que ella no tenía.

Pero eso no era verdad, así que replicó rápidamente diciendo que siempre se tendrán la una a la otra, así como las compañeras del equipo, pero su respuesta fue rechazada porque no era igual, el valor de Kurumi era superior a eso.

—Ah… Realmente se molestó, pero también… Sí, también está él.

Escribió rápidamente una pregunta y fue respondida con silencio. Eso la hizo sonreír, hasta que llegó la respuesta y era así:

"Satou es amable y nos explica las cosas que no entendemos, nos entiende muy bien y no nos mira extraño, Kaguya. Creo que él realmente puede ser un amigo".

—Sí, Satou realmente puede ser un amigo… —susurró para sí misma y con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

Dejó el celular en el sillón y ella se recostó en los cojines con pesimismo, recientemente Satou se había convertido en un apoyo indispensable para ellas en las materias difíciles, él les resolvía sus dudas y tenía la paciencia de explicarles todo.

Era un chico amable, dedicado y honesto, sobre todo era amigable con ellas, quienes eran consideradas rarezas en su salón. De no saber esto por propia experiencia, hubiera creído en todo lo que se dijo el viernes, cuando se supo que Kurumi no regresó a clases.

* * *

 _Kaguya comió con su hermana ese día, en el salón de clases, esperando que Satou y Kurumi arreglaran sus diferencias, de seguro sabría todo en la tarde, cuando le ayudara a explicarle temas que no entendía. Pensó en malos escenarios mientras se le escapaba el hambre, porque estaba preocupada, pero nunca pensó en nada tan terrible._

 _Cuando el almuerzo terminó y pasaron veinte minutos de clase, Satou era el único que no había regresado, además que ciertos alumnos hablaban por lo bajo sobre esto y las posibles razones detrás._

 _Así que se dedicó a escucharlos susurrar atentamente, incluso más que Yuzuru, ya que ella estaba pensando en la clase y no en el muchacho._

— _Oye, ¿es cierto que la hizo llorar?_

— _¿A quién?_

— _A Tokisaki-san de la otra clase, dicen que se le vio llorando._

— _Ah, ¿en serio? Maldito, ¿cómo se atreve? —preguntó uno indignado._

— _Sabe lo que hizo, por eso no vuelve a clases._

 _«No, no, esto no puede ser, ¿la hizo llorar? Pero se supone que iban a hablar, ¡no pueden hablar en serio!» Apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza por completo mientras seguía escuchándolos. «Satou no haría esas cosas, él quería arreglar las cosas, ¿por qué terminó así? ¡Tienen que estar mintiendo!»_

— _Pero escuché que también él estaba llorando… ¿Será que eran pareja y rompieron?_

— _No digas estupideces, él es una basura por hacer llorar a una chica, y más a Tokisaki-san —dijo otro bastante enfadado._

 _«Cállense, no saben nada de lo que está pasando, Satou no puede tener la culpa, Kurumi-senpai tampoco, algo debió de salir mal, ¡lo sé! ¡Cállense!» Kaguya no pudo soportarlo más, porque estaba diciendo cosas feas sobre su amigo, y eso no podía permitirlo, así que se levantó abruptamente de su silla._

— _¿Qué sucede, Kaguya-san? —preguntó la maestra._

— _¡Sensei, Haruhiko y sus amigos no se callan y no me dejan escucharla!_

— _¿Qué? Pero si tú ni sabes hablar, menos entender._

 _Ante esto, Yuzuru apretó los dientes y varios se rieron por la broma que hizo Haruhiko, la maestra les regañó, por supuesto, pero las gemelas se sintieron ofendidas, incluso si era la verdad, no veían maldad o error en su lenguaje, ¿por qué tenían que señalarlas para que se rieran en frente de sus rostros, totalmente expuestas como si fueran animales de circo?_

 _Pasada la hora de clases, Satou regresó a su salón con el humor apagado, con los ojos rojos como si no hubiera dormido en dos días, así como tomándose del corazón; ahí le dolía mucho y de forma constante, aunque era menos después de haber visitado la enfermería._

 _«¡Satou!» Se sorprendió como todos de verlo entrar al salón, pero él no les hizo caso, solo fue hacia su pupitre y se sentó para empezar a tomar notas del pizarrón. «Satou… ¿Qué te pasó? No me digas que… No funcionó, ¿verdad?»_

 _Fue obvio el fracaso de hacer las paces, lo vio sumamente triste, no tenía por qué recordarle sobre la asesoría después de clases, porque era claro que no iba a darse._

 _Quería saber en verdad qué había pasado, pero no lo supo hasta después, cuando persiguió al chico de cabello negro en un intento de hablar con él, pero lo perdió de vista y después de unos momentos, lo encontró tirado en el pasto, afuera de los salones, su mochila estaba lejos de él._

— _¡Satou! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al llegar con él, pero solo se preocupó más cuando vio su mejilla inflamada, su ojo izquierdo más rojo y de la comisura de sus labios se hallaba un líquido rojo, muy vivo—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?_

— _Me lo merezco… —dijo derrotado y con los entrecerrados, se recostó en el pasto para ver al cielo azul—. No te preocupes, ellos tienen razón, Haruhiko-san tiene razón, solo la hice llorar…_

— _¿De qué estás hablando, Satou? Dijiste que ibas a aclarar las cosas, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Tienes que contármelo, están diciendo que… ¿Tú realmente hiciste llorar a Kurumi-senpai? —preguntó con tristeza al mirarlo, él entonces se sentó con la cabeza agachada, mirando al pasto._

— _Está bien._

 _Mientras le contaba lo sucedido, Kaguya no podía entender la situación, no podía imaginarse toda la tristeza que su querida amiga guardaba en su corazón; era un peso pesado, porque de otra forma no entendía la intensidad al liberarlo de golpe._

— _Todo lo que planeamos, todo lo que le dije, todas las alegrías que me… "regaló" ese día… Son solo una equivocación, Kaguya-san, yo lastimé a Kurumi-san, todo este tiempo ella ha estado sufriendo por cosas que tan solo de pensarlo me ponen triste… —dijo con la voz quebrada al agachar el rostro—. No es justo, todo ha sido un grave error… No puedo hacer nada, las disculpas no valen, yo… Soy un desgraciado, así que no te preocupes, ¡me merezco esto!_

— _No… ¡No digas eso, Satou! —dijo ella con fuerza al tomarlo de los hombros._

— _¿Uh? —Alzó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, ella palideció al verlo—. Pero lo soy, solo la lastimé… No hay nada que pueda hacer, ella tenía razón, no tengo derecho a acercarme… No tengo perdón…_

— _No es así, no hemos hablado mucho, pero ha sido suficiente, ¡hoy lo supe! Tú realmente eres bueno; tal vez sea una habilidad pasiva, pero es genial, Satou —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con una voz dolida—. No pienses que te mereces esto, no es así, no has matado a nadie y Kurumi-senpai entenderá, ella es sensible y cerrada, pero sé qué podrán arreglar las cosas._

— _Kaguya-san… —Sonrió con amargura y agachó la cabeza, las puntas de su cabello taparon sus ojos, pero vio como cayeron las gotas al suelo, sus lágrimas hidrataron el pasto—. Solo hay algo que arreglaría todo esto, pero no puedo hacerlo. Entendía que no todos eran como yo, pero no sabía por qué, los veía y con solo sus miradas lo entendía… Era desagradable y difícil._

 _El chico se secó las lágrimas y se levantó para tomar su mochila, ella no pudo decir nada más que mirarlo._

— _Pensé que era el único diferente y el único que sufría por ello. Pero en eso también me equivoqué, no soy diferente de las personas que más odio… No soy diferente de las personas que señalan adrede…_

— _No, Satou, tú eres…_

— _Soy ese tipo de basura._

 _La chica tembló al escuchar eso y se quedó estática, incluso si pensó en que iba a detenerlo, a convencerlo de que no todo estaba perdido, que había algo qué hacer, pero con eso se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía._

 _Una basura; algo que debe ser desechado y aplastado, por eso dejó que lo golpearan hacer un rato, ¿para qué defender lo indefendible?_

— _Perdón, Kaguya-san… Prometí que iba a ayudarte después de clase, hoy no podrá ser… —dijo en voz baja y dándole la espalda—. Adiós._

 _El joven se fue caminando, dejándola atrás con lágrimas contenidas, llenas de impotencia, tristeza y preocupación. Fue la primera vez que vio a un hombre llorar._

 _Ambos habían quebrado sus corazones ese día; ambos por tristeza, haya sido escondida o guardada, por fin había salido a la luz. Ella sabía que así fue._


	36. Chapter 27

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capítulo me ha llevado casi toda la mañana, fue muy complicado y muy sentimental, precisamente por eso es que lo fue dejando pasar en anteriores semanas, además de que no me daba el tiempo para sacar actualización, pero esta vez sí.**

 **¡Espero les guste mucho! Y nos vemos en otro fic.**

* * *

 **Este maravilloso mundo**

 **Capítulo 27: Quiebre**

Los sentimientos son una fuerza impulsiva propia del ser humano, una que afecta a todo el cuerpo si uno se permite ser tan visceral o sensible, y aunque estas son cualidades humanistas y hasta éticas que está bien tenerlas, lo cierto es que para sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de personas tan diferentes, resultas el blanco más simple de aquellos que son más fuertes.

Suena como una declaración en un mundo salvaje y nada civilizado, pero no hay duda que todos estamos en constante duelo en nuestra vida. El enemigo natural resulta ser uno mismo, y liberamos una batalla contra nosotros mismos con cada decisión que tomamos, porque siempre hay alternativas y saber la indicada para ti depende exclusivamente de ti y de lo que posees.

Todos estaban enfrentados en esta historia y en estos momentos, estaban tomando sus decisiones, envueltos en el velo de la lucha interna, cada quién a su manera y a su particular forma de ser, de ver la vida.

Después de recordar lo que habló con Satou esa tarde, el rostro de Kaguya perdió ánimo, felicidad y se sumió en la tristeza, incluso si antes estaba tan feliz por disfrutar con Kurumi Tokisaki; su mejor amiga. ¿Realmente lo era?

No conocía de su sufrimiento, de sus miedos más profundos y reales, del tipo de personas que le gustaban, de las cosas que no podía perdonar, de los actos pasados de los que se arrepentía, de sus deseos más profundos, de sus sueños y menos de las personas que amaba.

«¿Por qué, Kurumi-senpai?» Pensó al abrazar un cojín con fuerza mientras aún tenía su celular en su mano, apretándolo también. «Satou es una buena persona, estoy segura que lo conozco más que tú, pero… Tú lo odias, ambos se lastimaron… por cosas del pasado, cosas que no sé… Pero ¿sabes? No es justo vivir odiando a alguien por algo que pasó hace tantos años, no lo es para ti, y tampoco para él, ¡porque ninguno de los dos es malo! No puede ser… algo que no tiene arreglo».

Sin querer, Kaguya derramó algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules, así que se los limpió de inmediato, pero siguieron saliendo más, porque así como lo era su cuerpo delgado y femenino, era así de sensible su corazón.

Kaguya dejó la televisión encendida y fue hasta el baño, un poco apresurada, mientras algunas de sus lágrimas tocaron el suelo, preguntándose por todo el camino: "¿qué debería hacer?"

Y desde ese momento, su duelo interno empezaría.

No era la única en batalla, en todo el mundo, realmente todos están peleando por hacer algo consigo mismos o por lo que le rodea.

Shidou Itsuka, por ejemplo, estaba tan nervioso y feliz por la cita de hoy con una chica tan hermosa que nunca pensó en conocer en su vida, que se debatía constantemente en cómo hacerlo bien. Por eso tuvo que investigar, tener una cita de prueba con Origami, vestirse bien y planear las cosas de principio a fin, esperando que todo fuera bien.

Esperando no pensar en Kanade Shimizu durante su cita, porque esta chica le ponía en duda todos sus sentimientos, le hacía tener un nuevo duelo contra el amor.

Cambiando de vida, Mukuro Hoshimiya, quien ya había vivido una cita maravillosa con Shidou, estaba feliz de volver a repetir este día, sabiendo que esta vez, no usaría sus poderes para incitarlo a hacer cosas por impulso; incluso si le hacían feliz.

Todo tenía que volver a pasar como ella lo recuerda, solo que sin poder ver al chico a los ojos; estaba dispuesta, estaba segura, pero solo cuando estuvo en casa, porque una vez que la cita comenzó y se repitió el curso de eventos, ella no pudo contenerse.

Lo amaba. Era amor verdadero. Solo una idiota no aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo con la persona más querida; Mukuro no sería una idiota. Y no lo fue.

Y justo como en la primera vez que este día sucedió, uno que personas especiales como Kurumi y Mukuro recuerdan, hay vidas que siguieron su día de forma natural, pero repitiendo exactamente lo que ya habían hecho.

Origami Tobiichi hizo su tarea el sábado, desde muy temprano, para después tener tiempo de estar todo el tiempo soñando despierta con Shidou Itsuka, por la maravillosa cita que había tenido con el chico que le gusta. Pensando que era más cercana a él, se propuso que no lo miraría de lejos más y que le hablaría el lunes, incluso si Kanade estaba cerca.

No iba a dudar más, no quería mirarlo desde atrás, esta vez de frente.

Kanade y Tonomachi se divirtieron mucho en la obra de teatro, tuvieron una sonrisa a partir de los diez minutos, porque desde ese minuto la comedia empezó y duró hasta el final de la obra, una en la que se rieron mucho. Pero solamente la chica de cabello blanco podía pensar en Shidou y sentir lástima de que él no estuviera.

Tonomachi, por otro lado, expuso a su amigo, comentando que era una lástima que no estuviera, algo con lo que su amiga estuvo de acuerdo. Así que ambos pactaron que lo visitarían después, porque el trío no estaba completo sin él.

Pero volviendo al pasado, la chica con ojo de reloj se tomó algo de tiempo haciendo sus compras con la tarjeta de su padre, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se mantuvo por todo el tiempo de compras; comida chatarra más que nada y otros ingredientes.

«Kaguya-san se quedará en mi casa, es la primera vez que esto pasa, me alegra tanto que esté aquí… En verdad, hoy no estaré sola. Prepararé algo para la cena; supongo que aprender a cocinar por necesidad no fue malo».

La chica terminó con sus compras, maquinó planes sobre la cena y sobre lo que haría con su amiga durante todo el día, regresó a su casa con los planes ya listos, con una felicidad en el rostro impropia de Kurumi Tokisaki.

—Estoy de vuelta —anunció de buen humor al entrar, pero ahí solo encontró la televisión encendida—. ¿Kaguya-san? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Kaguya-san!

—¡Y-Ya voy! —respondió con dificultad desde el baño, su voz hizo eco en ese cuarto.

—Oh, cielos… ¡No me asustes así! —Kurumi negó con la cabeza, había perdido total compostura—. Creí que había sucedido algo, estaré en la cocina, traje muchas cosas y hoy me ayudarás con la cena, ¿te parece bien? No te preocupes, no harás nada tan complicado, con tu habilidad actual no podrías ni hacer un panqueque.

Kaguya escuchó todo eso mientras estaba en el lavabo, mirando directamente al espejo, mirándose con el cabello algo mojado, el rostro también y con sus ojos algo rojitos por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Se había debatido en todo este tiempo si en verdad era la mejor amiga de Kurumi, sobre qué debería de hacer, porque si en verdad lo era…

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Te ayudaré en lo que quieras! No subestimes a Kaguya Yamai.

—Jiji, por supuesto, estoy confiando en ti, sé que lo haremos bien, sobre todo teniéndome a mí contigo —respondió amablemente, pero con cierto tono de superioridad, mientras organizaba las compras en la cocina.

¿Debería hablar de esto ahora? Sacar el tema de la nada cuándo ella estaba tan feliz, no parecía correcto, ni apropiado. Pero también era un buen momento de decir las cosas, estaban solas y eran amigas.

«Somos amigas… Pero si no estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿no te molestarás? Si pido que me digas lo que más te molestó, lo que escondes en tu corazón, ¿me lo dirás, Kurumi-senpai?» Kaguya se secó la cara y cabeza con la toalla, luego la dejó en su lugar y regresó a la sala, caminando algo apresurada.

Esta extraña chica con ojos de dos colores era su primera gran amiga, tanto así que le había dado el título de mejor amiga; alguien confiable a quién podría contarle todo, incluso sus más grandes temores y sus más grandes fantasías.

Y si esto era así, ¿por qué no hablar sobre lo que pasó entre Satou y ella? ¿Cuál era ese gran pecado que ese chico cometió como para que ella se quebrara? ¿Por qué ambos se quebraron después de hablar? Esta conversación tendría que existir entre ellas.

Kurumi terminó de servir la mesa porque al revisar su celular antes, para ver la hora, se dio cuenta que la comida llegaría pronto. Fue durante eso que vio a Kaguya de pie, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaguya-san?

—Ah, no… ¡Nada! Cielos, llego tarde, ¿no puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No hay necesidad. —Sonrió—. Eres mi invitada y además, ya terminé aquí. La comida no tardará en llegar. ¿Qué tanto hacías en el baño?

—N-Nada… Solo fue a echarme agua en la cabeza y a lavarme la cara —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo estaba fingiendo y su amiga se dio cuenta—. Perdón por dejar la televisión encendida, tuve ciertas necesidades que cubrir, jaja… ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo digno de ver en la televisión para verlo mientras comemos?

—Me parece bien. —Kurumi fue a plantarle cara a la chica, quién le miró sorprendida—. Kaguya-san… Gracias por estar aquí.

—Oh… —Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ser abrazada por su amiga.

Correspondió casi de forma inmediata y eso le agradó a la chica de cabello negro, quien vivía en contacto con la oscura y abrumadora soledad, quien era diferente por la madre que no tenía ni conoció, por el padre que tenía y que no era como todos los demás, por el dolor que esas dos figuras le causaban.

Por momentos que no podía vivir, porque ella en verdad quería abrazar a su madre ahora, pero estaba muerta, y su padre no estaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero en vez de eso, aquí estaba Kaguya Yamai, y quería confiar, realmente quería intentar… que ella se volviera especial.

La chica más especial en su vida, está bien si solo tenía una sola amiga en todo el mundo, su madre estaba muerta y nunca se le permitió abrazarla aunque sea una sola vez, nunca le pudo expresar su amor, nunca le pudo felicitar en su día, pero…

«No somos iguales, Kaguya-san, pero eso creo que no importa. No tengo madre, pero por favor, Dios, déjame tener una amiga que esté siempre a mi lado y que sea ella». Apretó el abrazo fuertemente y en su garganta algo le molestó, algo estaba palpitando desde el fondo de su ser; le impedía respirar bien, arrugó la mirada y trató de contener sus lágrimas. «Por favor, por favor, por favor, por… favor… No te alejes».

—¿Kurumi-senpai? —susurró su pregunta mientras la estaba abrazando, se notó toda la preocupación en su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

—Esta es… la primera vez, Kaguya-san… —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, incluso si su voz sonaba como la de un cordero herido—. La primera vez que tengo… una amiga como tú.

A la chica de cabello naranja se le fue el aliento y abrió un poco más los ojos, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente; ambas eran iguales en este aspecto.

—Es la primera vez que… Cuando mi padre me deja cuando más lo necesito… No estoy sola… —susurró mientras una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla—. No somos iguales, Kaguya-san. Tienes una hermana gemela con la que siempre estarás, incluso cuando tus padres ya no estén… Tu padre es alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti y que está ahí por ti, no todos son así, ¿lo sabías? El mío no es así. Y… Y justo como todos los demás… Tienes ma… Mamá. Dime, por favor… Dime… ¿Qué se siente…?

—Kurumi… —Kaguya susurró con lágrimas y se alejó un poco para verla.

La chica de ojo de reloj tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, por su expresión, su belleza se desfiguró, ella estaba completamente rota. Contenía estas lágrimas todo el tiempo y porque no tenía con quién liberarlas, su pecho le ardía. Verla así solo ayudó que ella también soltara sus lágrimas.

—D-Dime, confiaré en ti, sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿Qué se siente abrazarla? —preguntó con voz fracturada y dolorosa—. ¿C-Cómo es decirle… "Te amo"? ¿Qué se siente… al estar a su lado? Es el amor que no entiendo… ¿Cómo se siente, Kaguya-san?

—S-Se… S-Siente… —Kaguya se limpió algo las lágrimas, pero su voz apenas y salía. «No, no es una pregunta estúpida, ¡no lo es! Y necesita una respuesta, ella lo necesita».

La abrazó fuertemente, tanto así que Kurumi tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, se sentía realmente débil, de hecho, sintió que iba a caerse, aunque realmente hace mucho que ya se sentía en el suelo, como una miserable. Pero su amiga le atrapó en sus brazos, impidiendo cualquier caída.

Sosteniéndola incluso si se estaba haciendo pedazos.

—Se siente… M-Muy bien, Kurumi… S-Se siente… Especial… Es… Como… Sabes que no te rechazará… Sabes que… No eres una molestia para mamá… No lo sé, se siente… Tan familiar, sientes que todo está bien… —explicó torpemente mientras la abrazaba fuerte—. No puedo explicarlo bien… Pero así es como se siente, Kurumi…

—Gracias… —susurró mientras descansaba en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados—. Suena lindo…

—Lo es… Pero, esto también lo es —dijo un poco más animada y la separó al tomarla de los hombros para verle con una pequeña sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas rápido—. Esto también lo es, Kurumi. Y estoy triste… Por ti, pero también… Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente apta para ser… para que seamos… amigas.

«¿Esto también lo es?» Kurumi parpadeó un par de veces y se limpió las lágrimas sin entender lo que estaba diciendo su amiga, también no es que fuera buena explicándose para cosas normales, menos para estas cosas. «Kaguya-san, ya entiendo, estabas preocupada por eso… ¿Por qué yo nunca me abrí así contigo? A pesar de que… Soy la única amigo que tienes y tú eres la única también».

—Lo siento por eso, Kaguya-san… Pero tenía miedo…

—No tienes por qué temer —dijo al negar con la cabeza y en un tono más suave, ya no estaba quebrada. Le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos delgados y estiró la sonrisa—. Porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Los ojos de Kurumi temblaron por unos segundos y se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió algo suave como un pétalo en su frente, duró solo unos segundos, pero fue especial; algo le indicaba que así fue.

Kaguya le había besado la frente y ahora se había apartado, mientras la tenía bien sujeta de los hombros.

—Y te amo, Kurumi-senpai.

—Jaja… —Ella agachó la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo—. Cielos, ¿eso no es algo que deberías decirle a un chico? ¿Ya te enamoraste de mí?

—Ah, bueno… No lo sé, a Yuzuru se lo digo, porque es la verdad. No sé si a las amigas también se les dice, pero sé que es verdad —explicó con una voz llena de confianza, entonces Kurumi alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez lo sea, no lo sé, ve más despacio, aún estoy aprendiendo —dijo en un tono divertido, muy alejado de la tristeza, incluso si la cara la tenía adolorida y su nariz estaba congestionada.

Ambas rieron un poco por su comentario y como estaban cansadas de estar de pie, además de cansadas, se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, con el ruido de los comerciales de la televisión que en ningún momento fue apagada.

—Kaguya-san, te quiero mucho —dijo al momento de abrazarla, la otra sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Aún no diré la locura que acabas de decir, pero un día… Estaré así de loca y también te lo diré.

—Eso suena como una promesa de toda una vida, ¿seremos amigas hasta que nuestros días terminen? —Volteó a verla con emoción.

Kurumi sonrió cálidamente y se recargó en su hombro, susurró un "sí" muy débil, pero estaba feliz, la chica de cabello naranja también lo estaba, así que la abrazó fuerte.

No tenía madre, pero al menos tendría una amiga que le amaría, la atesoraría con toda su ambición, la protegería con su fuerza, le daría consejos con su poca experiencia y estaría ahí, a su lado. Es lo que Kaguya haría por Kurumi, por amor.


End file.
